Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Okay, you saw ones where Naruto is the son of Hades, Artemis, Apollo or a made up god. But what if he is the son of the forger and is the champion of goddess of intelligence? What will be his role? Protector? Trainer? Hero? Either Naruto/Thalia or Naruto/Harem. Slight Aphrodite Bashing, Guilty Hera. Completed. Sequel is up.
1. A New Life, A New Beginning

**Hello people, this is Spirit Soldier. I thank you for looking at this story and hope you enjoy. Just want to warn you that this will be a teaser, since I'm gonna be busy with other stories, but I want to show you this chapter. Enjoy. Also, there's gonna be changes I put in that I will tell you about at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 1: New World, New Beginning

He won...

He won!

He would have been dancing with joy had it not been for the large hole on the side of his chest.

Naruto Uzumaki's mission was simple enough, find Sasuke, kick his a** then drag him back to the village. He held back, seeing as the Uchiha, traitor or not, was order not to be killed or lethally harmed.

That was a horrible decision, one that he was regretting now.

Naruto was a thirteen year old boy with a lean build, lightly tanned skin, azure blue eyes and sun kissed hair that had a couple of red and brown streaks here and there. He was wearing black ANBU style armor with black and orange camo pants. But the most striking features about him were the three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.

Naruto Uzumaki was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice in a sense, doomed to house the Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi in his navel.

But more importantly, he was doomed to live a life of prejudice and hatred in his own village.

Because of the aforementioned demon's attack on his birthday and the consequent sealing of said demon into him, the 'peaceful' citizens of Konohagakure no Sato turned their hatred onto him...

A little kid...

Very mature...

Anyway, Naruto had a pretty hard life, kicked out of the orphanage at the ripe age of four, beaten on his birthday before his "protectors" came to his aid, couldn't buy anything but overpriced and faulty or rotten items and had his education stunted.

Oh joy...

But if anything the blond was resourceful and cunning, running off to a place called "The Forest of Death" and building a house in it, he tried to live off anything he could hunt, fish or pick, or in case he was in need of any vital items, stole from some of the jerks that mistreated him.

That was also where he met his surrogate mother, Anko Mitarashi, or as she put it "The Great Sexy and Single Anko-sama".

At first, things were a bit on edge with Naruto's trust issue, not to mention Anko's dislike of "Cheeky brats", but then things got better and the Snake Mistress took on her first apprentice, even if poor Naruto sometimes regretted that decision due to how torturous her training had been.

Two years later, the Hokage found him and gave him a home at a small apartment. Plagued by paranoia, Naruto started building some traps, harmful and even lethal, to protect himself from any possible attack by the villagers, which were pretty numerous.

Despite Naruto's bitterness towards most of the villagers, he managed to befriend some of the younger generation despite their parents' disapproval. His first friend was Hinata followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and more. He also met Anko's friend, Kurenai. The only people he never got along with were Sasuke and Sakura, who he nicknamed Duck head and Banshee.

He also became friends with people outside the village like Zabuza, Haku, Koyuki, Gaara, and many more. He went on tough missions and battles, but managed to make a new friend on most of them.

Naruto sighed and groaned in pain. He was supposed to get Sasuke back to the village with no lethal injuries by the order of Tsunade. She wanted to class the Uchiha as a missing nin, but the council wouldn't let her, stubborn idiots. He completed the mission. Sasuke was lying unconscious at his side while our blonde hero bled from his injuries.

Naruto eyes were slowly closing, accepting the embrace of unconsciousness. Despite the fact that he could die from blood loss, he was nothing but smiles, he was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice. Death couldn't be worse than the pain he endured throughout his young life. He lived a life without regrets and that's what makes it well lived.

The last thing he saw was a bright light before his world turned black...

(Hephaestus' P.O.V. in Minato's form)

Hephaestus looked at his son with sad eyes. It's been thirteen years since he had last seen Naruto. When he got stabbed by the nine tails, he lost most of his strength and had to get it back slowly so he could see his son. When he got a third of his strength back in the fourth year, he opened the mist to see how his son was doing.

When he saw what happened, he had different emotions. One of them was anger at the village. Another is pride for his son and his strength, and the last one is regret for leaving him with his fate.

When he got back to 100%, he opened the portal immediately and went to get his son. He waited thirteen years to see his son and he'd sooner fade than putting this off any longer.

Now, here he was standing above the body of his injured son, one of the best and surely the most determined lads he ever had, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"_I'm sorry Naruto_" Hephaestus thought "_I should have never sealed that thing into you. I'll make up for the mistakes I made and help you become a strong demigod_"

He suddenly sensed another presence and he turned to see Kakashi stare at him with wide eyes.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sensei?" Kakashi stuttered out, his eyes widened in disbelief. Hephaestus turned to him and gave him a strong glare.

"Hello Hatake. Glad to see you're here to you can pick up the Uchiha," Hephaestus said coldly, "And just so you know, I saw everything you and the villagers did." Kakashi paled at that.

"I saw how the villagers tried to hurt him, physically and emotionally, how they tried to stunt his growth and I saw how the three people I trusted abandoned him for very pathetic reasons. You are like the villagers. You abandon someone you're supposed to keep watch on and dismiss your motto. "Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." It seem as though you think it doesn't apply to you. You're a hypocrite and a failure in my eyes, my foolish student." He then formed a fire portal and turned away from him, "Every village will know about this about how the village treated Naruto. I hope you're proud of yourself." He then left, leaving a grief-stricken ninja behind.

Kakashi fell on his knees, lost and devastated by this. He had let his hatred blind him, not to the point of hurting his sensei's son, but to the point of ignoring his pleas for help and acknowledgment, seeing him as the cause of his sensei's disappearance.

"_What have I done_?" he questioned himself.

(Hephaestus' Workshop)

Hephaestus sat Naruto down against the wall. He grabbed some nectar and ambrosia and fed it to his son so his healing would increase. Immediately, the hole started healing up and it look like it'll heal in minutes.

Hephaestus nodded, "Okay, now I can work on my projects." Just before he could do anything, there was a flash behind him and he looked to see Athena glaring at him with her patented glare.

"Hephaestus tell me, why did four volcanoes erupt in Asia just now?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes. Hephaestus sighed. This would take a lot of explaining to do.

(15 minutes later)

Athena thought for a minute at what Hephaestus told her. She should tell father about this, but Hephaestus told her to keep it a secret for a while. Understandable, considering father might kill Naruto. Also, she was intrigue with this boy. He was really intelligent from what she heard, not in book smarts but more in her domain, battle strategy and tactics. He was also resourceful and cunning, one of the many things she values. Maybe...

"Hephaestus?" The Forge God looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "I have a suggestion. You need help to protect the child if/when Zeus finds out. You cannot take him alone. How about I take him as my champion?" Hephaestus looked intrigued at the prospect. He would need help and Athena is one of smartest and most responsible Olympians.

Hephaestus nodded, "Okay. You can make him your champion. Just make sure you protect him" Athena nodded and flashing out, leaving the forger to do his work.

(Hours later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still a bit drowsy and sore. After they adjusted to the light, he looked around to see where he was. When he saw the place, his eyes popped wide open.

He saw weapons of every kind, from past to present, some he doesn't even recognize. Bows, swords, kunais, he even saw some seals, much to his excitement. Seals were his favorite weapons to use.

"Like them?"

Naruto turned to see a burly man at his side, sitting down on a large chair. The man was burly, big enough to crush him. His face looked to have lots of boils and he had a scruffy beard on him. He was wearing a jumpsuit with lots of grease on it and if you looked closely, you could see a small smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes shined with excitement, "Like them? I love them! Especially the seals! Oh, I would like to test out every single weapon and I would love to use that workshop to build a weapon of my own!" He kept talking in an excited voice, until he remembered something. Then he turned to the man, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you and where are we?"

Hephaestus smile, "We're at my workshop. Here, I build any weapon for my siblings, father, mother, uncles, and aunts." He got up from his seat and stretched his back. "As for who I am, tell me do you believe in gods?" Naruto thought the question was a bit strange.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute, then came up with an answer, "Well, I can't say I do or don't. I've never seen one before and there are endless possibilities. I guess I'll believe it when I see it."

Hephaestus held out his hand and created fire right in front of his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen, then widen even more. The man just formed fire without any handseals. And just now, he could sense the power of this man and he was stronger than the nine tails.

"My name is Hephaestus, but you know me as Minato Namikaze, God of the Forges, Fire, and Volcanoes. Son of Hera and Zeus and your father"

(10 years later)

Percy looked shocked at how many arrows were sticking out of Thorn, the Manticore. Inwardly, he was cursing any of the gods or goddesses immensely. He just wanted one normal time with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, but that seems to be too much to ask for. He doesn't blame Grover for this, but come on, how many times does he have to fight monsters?

Thorn hissed in pain and pulled the arrows out. He looked at the blond hair girl with grey eyes, named Annabeth Chase, when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"

A girl who was wielding a spear and dressed like a punk, with lengthy black hair and hands sparkling with blue lightning, groaned "Oh wonderful!"

Percy looked to where the arrows were shot from and was shocked. The attackers were young girls, most of them his age and some appeared to be a year or two younger. One stood in the front, a girl with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head and in the back was girl who barely looked twelve or thirteen. She had the aura of a leader.

"Shall I end it, Milady?" the one in the front asked.

"No" the thirteen year old girl said, "He is going to do it" Zoe smiled at that, confusing the demigods. Who are they talking about?

"Y-you cannot do this!" Thorn snarled, glaring at the huntress with hate, anger, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient laws!"

"On the contrary," the girl said. "All wild animals fall under my domain, Manticore, and last time I checked, your species could be considered such. Besides" the girl got a small smirk, "It's not me you should be worrying about."

"What are you talking about?!" Thorn snarled, "Who else is here?!"

"How about look behind you and find out?"

Thorn turned around, just in time to see a giant ax embedded in his chest. Thorn howled in pain and on his knee. He looked up to see a grey cloak wearing hooded man.

"H-h-how did you s-s-s-sneak up on me?" Thorn said weakly, glaring at the man. The man pulled out the axe and readied it for a swing.

"I don't tell my skills to the enemy" he then chopped off the head, making Thorn turn to dust. The man put his axe behind him and pulled out a bow from in his cloak and pointed it at someone behind the hunters. He let it fly, hitting the helicopter and embedding it inside the pilot's chest. The helicopter went haywire and crashed in the ocean.

There were a few minutes a silence. Percy, in sheer amount of bravery or stupidity, pulled out riptide and pointed it at the man's neck, making every hunter, including the leader, pull out their bows and point the arrows at Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, ignoring the glares the hunters were sending him. The man sighed. He put the bow back into his cloak and pulled his hood down.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasped while Percy looked at him. The man looked at least seventeen or older. He had sun-kissed spiky blond hair, with red and brown streaks on top and his eyes were a mixture of sky blue, fiery red and stormy gray. He had tan skin and exotic whisker marks on his cheeks. Annabeth and Thalia looked shocked/extremely happy (though Thalia was trying to hide it) while Grover looked as if he just found Pan.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen said "Son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena. "Pleasure to meet you, Perseus Jackson."

**And that's end. I hope you like this story and you review, favorite, and follow. Also, the changes will be that Thalia didn't turn to a tree and was with Percy and Annabeth in the first two books. Luke wasn't alone on his quest. Charles, Silena, Clarisse and Katie got rescued by Naruto and he brought them into camp half-blood by him. Naruto was with Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Luke and met Annie first before anyone else. And more. Also, the first two chapters will look familiar, but it will change in time, so bear with me on that. Hope you enjoyed it and PM me if you go any ideas.**

**Note, it will either be Naruto/Thalia or Naruto/Harem. God, knows the boy need some loves. You decided. See you later**


	2. Demigod Shinobi

**Hello people. This is spirit soldier here. I originally was gonna work with my other stories, but I got interested with working on this one more. Also, I decided for it to be a harem since most people wants it. I'll tell who will be in it at the bottom. Also, the leaf village, sand village, cloud village, Akatsuki, and more will appear in this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2: Demigod Shinobi

Naruto gave him an offer hand. Percy, after getting out of his shock, took it. It was after they finish shaking hands that Naruto punch him, hard on the jaws.

Percy step back, hold his jaws in pain, and was about to uncap Riptide, when he felt an intimidating presence that almost made him choke in air. It felt like the time he, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover met Hades, just not as thick. He looked up to see Naruto glaring at him and eyes changing to pure red.

"That..." Naruto growled, glaring at Percy with rage in his eyes. "Was for endangering the others squid head! You're lucky that I didn't break your jaws for that recklessness!" Naruto is very protective of his friends. One time, back at his old home, he crippled Neji for hurting Hinata and would've taken out his eyes if it wasn't for Hinata kindness.

"Enough Naruto" the girl said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Naruto, after a few breaths, calm down and smile in thanks, which she returned. Percy, while cradling his jaws, took the time to look at the young. She was no doubt really beautiful with her auburn hair, milky skin, and silver-yellow eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile at Naruto.

"Continue to gawk Jackson and I'll break the jaws next time" Naruto warned, making Percy snap his mouth shut. Naruto turn around and smile at her and she smile back.

"Out of every male in the world, you are the first one I enjoy to see" The auburn girl said. Then she gently hugged the teen, "It's good to see you again Naruto"

Naruto smiled even wider and hugged back, "It good to see you too, Artemis" Percy's jaws drop. That is Artemis? Why is she twelve?

When the two broke the hugs, two red blurs hit Naruto and got him on the floor. Percy you look down to see two twin redheads that are at least ten years old.

"Naruto!"

Naruto look up and smile at the two. "Hey Lily, hey Rose. Are you enjoying being in the hunt?"

"Yes! All the hunters are really nice and helpful towards us!" Lily said, with Rose nodding. Naruto got up and look to see Zoe approaching, with a friendly smile on her face. That stunned Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, who knew Zoe.

"Good to see you Naruto" Zoe said. Naruto smile and hug the girl, which she returned with a blush on her face.

"Good to see you too Zoe-chan" Naruto said. Zoe step back and she, Naruto, and Artemis look at the frighten children behind Grover. The girl looked about thirteen, with black hair that is under a green floppy hat, olive skin and dressed in bland clothing. The boy next to her looked about ten with the same hair and skin, but dressed friendlier. The two black eyes lock on the goddess, hunters, and demigods.

"W-w-w-ho are you people?" The girl asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak with the girl, but Naruto stop her shook his head.

"Artemis, I know what you're thinking, but let me talk to her first. Please" Artemis sighed, but nodded under Naruto's pleading eyes. Naruto walk up to the group, smile at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover briefly, before looking at the children.

"Hey Nico, hey Bianca. Do you remember me?" the two siblings look at him with confusion before widening in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Nico asked in shock while Bianca is the same and got a little blush on her face. They met Naruto at the Lotus Casino a couple of months back. When they got out, he took care of them for a bit and helped them survive. Before he left, he gave them enough money to travel and survive. Needless to say, they are eternally grateful for the blond.

Naruto smiled, "Yep, it's me. Glad to see you remember, but before I say anything, let me ask you two things. First, remember when I told you that your father was alive?" The two nodded, "Okay and did you brush up on Greek Mythology?" The two nodded again.

"Why did we need to?" Bianca asked hesitantly, taking a step back. Naruto sighed and mentally prepared himself.

"Because Bianca, everything that is in Greek mythology is real." Naruto stated, making Bianca eyes widen. "The gods, monsters, demigods, everything. And the Lord of the Dead is your father"

"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed, but Bianca shook her head.

"No! Not awesome!" Bianca stated, before looking at the group, "Is this a sick joke?" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"No it is not a joke Bianca. Most wish it is, but it isn't." He then looked at Nico, "Hey Nico, go talk to Grover for a bit. He'll explain things to you" Nico nodded and went to Grover. Naruto then turn to Bianca with a smile "How about we go for a walk Bianca?"

"O-okay…" Bianca said with a faint blush. Naruto smile and turn to Zoe Nightshade.

"Tell Artemis we'll be gone for a moment. Okay?" Zoe nodded and went to tell Artemis. Naruto put his hand on Bianca before they vanish in a flash yellow light.

Percy saw the flash and cried, "Hey! Where they go?"

(Unknown)

Naruto and Bianca reappeared at an unknown place and Bianca fell down, gasping for breath. Naruto smile apologetically at her and gave her a bottle of water.

"Sorry about that." he murmured, "I forgot that other have problems when I use **_Hirashin_**. Must be because we briefly cross ero-king, aka Zeus, territory."

"What was that?" she breathed, wide eyes and out of breath. Naruto smiled.

"A technique only my father and I know" Naruto said, as he helped her stand, "It a technique that helps get you from one place to another. It involves opening time and space and can teleport from one place to another."

"Wow" was all Bianca could say. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. It really is a useful ability for anything" then Naruto turned serious, "Okay Bianca, I'm gonna give you three choices. But listen fully before you choose."

(Meanwhile)

"Where are they? They've been gone for half an hour!" Percy exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Thalia is sitting on the wall, Annabeth is reading a book, and Grover is playing mythomagic with Nico.

Grover looked up from the game, he and Nico are playing, "Relax Percy, Bianca is perfectly safe with Naruto"

"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before holding his jaws, "For all we know, he could be a spy for Lu-" before he could finish, a knife and a spear was embedded near his legs.

He look at the weapons, wide eyes, and then look up to see Thalia and Annabeth glaring at him.

"Finish that sentence Jackson and I'll gut you where you stand!" Thalia exclaimed, with Annabeth nodding. Percy frowned at them.

"Okay, what the deal?" Percy asked, crossing his arm. "How do you guys know him? Why are protective of him? Who is this guy?"

"Just forget Seaweed Brain" Annabeth sighed, calming down a bit. Inwardly, she is giddy seeing her big brother and no doubt Thalia is extremely happy as well, despite her demeanor.

"No, there is something off about him" Percy said stubborn to the core, "He nearly broke my jaws!"

"You're lucky he didn't break your skull!" Thalia exclaimed "You ignore my instructions and put everyone in danger! If one of us went injure or worse, he would've beaten your soggy butt!"

"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued, but got cut off when lightning nearly struck him. Thalia has lightning in her eyes now.

"That's not the point!" Thalia said, her eyes glowing in anger, "You didn't have to fight him! You could have led them back with the crowd! But instead you put everyone in danger and Naruto gets mad when his friends are in danger!"

"Your anger issue is yet to be solved, Thalia," Zoe said with a smirk, getting the anger eyes snapped at her. She glared at the hunter.

"By the way Nightshade, I want an explanation on how you know Naruto!" Thalia demanded. Zoe scowled.

"It isn't your business," Zoe stated before glaring at the son of Poseidon, "Lady Artemis has request for you. Has Naruto returned?"

"Right here, with Bianca"

Everyone turn around to see Naruto with Bianca, who look a bit sickened. Naruto smile apologetically at Bianca before turning to Zoe, "I'm guessing Lady Artemis want to see us Zoe-chan?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes, Milady requested you and _Jackson_ to go with Bianca,"

"Err, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and getting everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come too?"

"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing a character" Naruto said before Zoe could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten-year old. The boy caught it in his hand and his eyes widened.

"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"

"My dad had it and gave it to me" Naruto said before looking at Annabeth, "Hey Annie, why don't you go play a game of mythomagic with Nico?"

Percy half expected for Annabeth to snap at him for calling her Annie, which was why he was baffled when Annabeth just smile and nodded. Meanwhile, Grover sighed in relief. That game is complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year old kid three times in a row didn't help his ego at all.

Naruto look at Zoe and shook his head, "You need to talk to people Zoe" the girl blushed, but nodded. Naruto is right, though she hates to admit it.

(The Tent)

"Sit" Artemis said, gesturing towards the pillow on the floor. Naruto nodded and did so, causing the other two to do the same. The blond sat strong and tall, while Percy and Bianca seem nervous around the presence of a goddess. Two hunters are behind them, one glaring at Percy while the other is smiling behind Naruto. Artemis looked at the two, before setting her gaze on Bianca.

"So did Naruto tell you of what I'll ask?" Artemis asked. Bianca nodded. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.

"And which offer do you choose?" the Goddess asked when she realized is waiting for her to speak.

Bianca bit her lip and looked at Naruto. The blond sighed.

"I just gave you the options Bianca," Naruto said "It's up to you to pick your path and I will support it no matter what it is."

"And you continue to impress me Naruto." Artemis said with a soft smile. Naruto blush and scratched his whisker marks, a little embarrassed by the praise. It's not every day you get praise by a man-hater.

"Wait a minute, what offers?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Naruto sigh and began to explain.

"Well, Bianca has three choices to choose from," Naruto said, looking at Percy, "The first she can go to camp half-blood. The second is that she can join the Hunters of Artemis. And the third…" Naruto pick a kunai from his pouch "is that she can receive training from me and become a shinobi."

"Wha-? But you can't!" Percy protested, "You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Naruto gained at tick mark at that.

"Are you implying that I can't protect her Jackson?" Naruto interjected in an icy tone. Percy ignored Naruto so he can get Bianca to join camp.

"Bianca, camp is cool!" Percy continued to say, "It's got Pegasus stable and sword-fighting arena…I mean, what do you get by becoming his apprentice?"

"Freedom and training" Naruto stated.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"She is free from the camp and she'll get enough training to protect the ones she loves"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "You are free to leave camp when you want and you get to train to be a hero there."

"Then tell me, why do you have curfew there, to make sure all the little heroes get a good night's sleep? And why is the death rate so high for you demigod?" Percy seemed a loss for words for that, so Naruto press his advantage. "With me, she can learn to stand on her own two feet, to not to fear the creatures of the dark, and can learn to protect the ones she cares about. She learn everything I know and become strong"

"This is crazy, Bianca," Percy muttered, switching gears. "What about you brother? Naruto can't have two apprentices, can he?"

"And you would rather her be with the hunters?" Naruto interjected once again, "To become immortal, to never see her brother again? With me, she can be allow to stay with her brother, no consequences. But it is not your choice," Naruto then turn to Bianca, "It's hers."

Bianca look at Naruto, then at the goddess and, after a few minutes, finally made her choice. "I don't want to be afraid," Bianca called, "I don't want to lose my brother, but everything happening in so fast pace." Her fist is clenching so tight, that it's white. "I know what I'm going to say is selfish, but Nico has been my responsibility for the longest time. I want to be free, to be my own person!"

"I offer you that," Naruto said, "You are free to go back to your brother at any time, but you can have the privilege of hunter and a shinobi; freedom to go anywhere you want. And I will teach you to survive this world and give you the power to protect your family. There is much beauty in the world and I don't want you to miss out. You can even teach your abilities to your brother. So what do you say?"

Bianca bit her lip. An offer like that is something no one can refuse. To get the power to protect the ones you love, to travel around the world, to be free from all responsibility. She can even teach Nico if she wanted.

After a few minutes, she finally made her answer, "I accept," Bianca said, much to Percy displeasure, "is there a way to do this?"

"Yes," Naruto said then pull out a cloth, "Hold out your arm for me Bianca" The girl did just that and Naruto wrap the cloth around her.

"Now Bianca, do you accept the responsibility of a shinobi set by me, and to follow my word without question until your apprenticeship is complete?"

"I do," Bianca replied. Then, without warning, the cloth began to glow and some unknown energy began to seep in her skin. Bianca began to glow a faint blue before all the energy enter in Bianca and stop glowing.

Naruto smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel so, so… ALIVE!" Bianca exclaimed. "I feel that I can take on the strongest of people and feel that I just got out of a small cage after several months!"

"That the chakra inside you" Naruto said, chuckling a little, "All shinobi, or in your case, kunoichi have that inside them. It intensifies your senses and gives you powers you cannot even imagine."

"So when can we train?" Bianca asked, a bit eagerly. Naruto chuckled at that. That kinda remind him of himself when he was younger.

"When get to Camp-Half-Blood" Naruto said, "Until then, we can get to know each other and you can tell Nico the news" Artemis smiled. If there was any male she can trust, it's Naruto. He proved that more than once.

The entire it was going on, Percy had folded on himself. He felt like an intruder and a complete failure. He couldn't believe he came all this way only to lose Bianca to a pretty boy. He admitted that he preferred losing Bianca to Naruto over the hunters, but his wounded pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong and that camp is the best place for Bianca.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said, "You will still get to show the Di Angelos your camp. And if Nico chooses, he can stay there."

"Great" Percy said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp and get Bianca outfitted with Naruto's basic shinobi outfit. You must to get to long island quickly and safely. I shall send for a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't like that idea and Naruto groaned, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her.

As she left, she stopped in front of Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. But I want to do this. I really do." Then she was gone and he was left with Artemis and Naruto.

"So," he started glumly, "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis silver eyes gleamed, "Yes boy. You see, Bianca is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible and overprotective brother, Apollo." Naruto winced at the overprotective part. That's an understatement.

"Is your brother still angry with me?" Naruto asked. Artemis sighed.

"I'm not sure, but he will not attack you. Otherwise," Artemis eyes harden a bit, "He would have to deal with me."

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoy the story. Also, the people I'll put the harem are…**

**Harem: Thalia, Athena, Artemis, Zoe, Clarisse, Silena, Katie, Reyna, Sally, Calypso, Bianca and Gwen.**

**Also, do you want Annabeth to be with Percy or Naruto? The choice is up to you. Also, there is gonna be overprotective Apollo. See you later.**


	3. A Bus or Plane

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapters. For those of you who don't like the number of girls in Naruto harem, first, I'll get rid of Gwen unless someone tell me a way to put her in. As for Sally, someone told me a way to introduce Sally in the story so I'm thinking if I'm gonna keep her in or not. As for Annabeth, I'm gonna put a poll in to see if you guys want Annabeth to date Naruto or Percy. And if she's with Naruto, then I'll set Percy up with Rachel so don't worry about Percy receiving no love. Also, I'm keeping most of the harem girls since one, most people want these girls and two, I don't think that I got too many girls. Some authors did a story with that number of girls and it turn out well. Plus, if you want to see the definition of a massive harem, read The First Male Shinobi. The name says it all. And if you think I'm making Percy a jerk, that's not my intention. Most people would get upset if they failed their mission and lost a potential friend, comrade, whatever, to someone else. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Demigod Reunion and Overprotective Brother

When Percy and Naruto walked out the tent, the blonde hair boy was immediately was stop by Annabeth. When he was in the tent, Annabeth was holding in a lot of emotion. Mainly wanting to see if that was really Naruto and hug her big brother to death. Now she got the chance and she's not gonna waste it.

"Is that you Naruto? Is it really you?" she asked. Naruto smiled at the girl and rubbed her head.

"Yeah it's me, little Annie," Naruto said affectionately. The girl finally let her emotions go and hug him to death, tears streaming.

Percy looked shock. In the two or three years he knew Annabeth, he knew that she is a strong girl and would never show emotions like this to anyone. Plus, he felt something uncomfortable in his chest when he saw the two hugging like this.

"Gods, Naruto," Annabeth croaked out, burying her head in his shoulder, "What happened? Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Many things Annie," Naruto said, looking at her gray orbs, "I'll tell you and Thalia-chan when we get back to camp and settle in."

At that, Annabeth conceded and hugged him harder, "I miss you Naruto,"

"I missed you to little Annie,"

When this was happening, the Hunters and Percy was looking at Thalia, as she approached the boy. Annabeth moved aside and the two stared at one another.

"Hey Thale-chan," Naruto said warmly. "I miss you as well."

And just like that, Thalia slapped Naruto.

"You idiot!" Thalia yelled, tears streaming in her eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you contact us? We all thought you died!" Naruto sighed, a built of guilt inside him.

"I had to do some things Thale-chan," Naruto sighed. "I was in other places, rescuing other demigods and doing other missions. I tell you when we get settled into camp, but trust me, you like what I have to tell you. And won't leave you guys again, I promise you that."

Naruto was taken by surprise when Thalia gave him a powerful hug. It only lasted a few seconds when she pulled back, a light blush on her face.

Percy was shock at this. Thalia liked never physical affection, until now. Who is this guy?

After a few minutes, a bright light approach them. Artemis lifted her arm up to protect her eyes and everyone else turn their eyes away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and hunters saw a young man with sandy-blond hair, next to a red convertible Maserati Spyder.

The man was grinning brightly, until he caught the sight of Naruto. The smile fell and Apollo glared at him like he's the bastard Orion. Naruto groaned. Why did Apollo hate him?

"Hey Arty, what is _he _doing here?" Apollo said in a not so cheerful voice. Artemis sighed. When is Apollo going to get that Naruto is not Orion?

"Naruto helped me with defeating the Manticore, Apollo. Also, Naruto will be going with the hunters and the five demigods so you will not harm him." Apollo looked like he want to argue, but kept his mouth shut. "Now, I will be going to hunt down the Bane of Olympus. You won't harm Naruto again or else…" she left the threat hanging with a warning glance. After she left, Apollo started glare at Naruto.

"Don't think because Arte is on your good book, means that I have to be nice to you," Apollo growled at him.

"Again, why do you hate me?" Naruto asked, staring back at him just as fiercely. "Because if it's about Artemis being friends with me, then get over it! I'm. Not. Orion."

"Artemis is not supposed be friends with men! She swore on the Styx!" Apollo snapped back at him. Naruto is really getting irritated at his over protectiveness.

"No, Artemis swore not to lose her virginity!" Naruto retorted. "She didn't swear that couldn't make friends with a male! Also, it isn't your choice of who she will make friends with! It's her! So back off Apollo!" Apollo look he was about to say something, but stop himself and went to talk to Percy and Thalia, who are looking at the scene in shock, along with the other demigods. The only who aren't are the hunters, since they saw this before.

Naruto walk in the forest, away from the others, before making a whistling tune. He waited for a moment before a snowy white owl came from the forest and landed on his shoulder.

You see, being a champion of Athena has its benefit. For example, you can summon any owl whenever you want. Your brain can process things faster than it usually does. You can come up with battle strategy with a blink in the eye and like a child of Athena and you have eidetic memory. So Naruto remembers everything from when's he was thirteen to the present.

"I need you to watch Artemis," Naruto said to the owl. "Make sure she's okay. If something happens, report to me as quick as you can." The owl nodded and flew in the night sky. After the owl left, Naruto went back with the others.

(The Bus)

After an argument from Apollo, Naruto is now on the front wheel to save Thalia from driving. See, when Naruto was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia, he found out that the daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights. He found that out, when they had to jump off a high story cliff.

While he was driving, the demigods are talking in the back.

"Okay, spill it," Percy said/demanded. "How do you guys know Naruto? When did you meet?" The Son of Poseidon wanted answer and he gonna get it now.

Annabeth sighed. Percy isn't gonna let it go so she might as well tell him. "Okay Percy. We'll tell you." she finally conceded, with Thalia nodding in agreement.

Thalia started first, "Okay, you know that me, Annabeth, and Luke were fighting together before went to camp half-blood right?" Percy nodded. "Well, what we didn't tell you was that Naruto was with us too. He helped us survive most of the monsters we've encountered."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He found me first at Washington D.C. He protected from monsters and kept me safe." She looked down on the floor, a tear falling down from her face. "He's was like a big brother to me." She don't want to mention that she have a crush on him.

Thalia started again. "Then, a few months later, he run into me and Luke when he was fighting the Minotaur. So for months it was me, Luke, Annabeth, and Naruto." Thalia then looked at Naruto, her eyes filled with gratitude and a bit of admiration.

"He also saved my life," she whispered.

_(Flashback)_

_Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Naruto are running from a group of monsters. The monsters consist of hellhounds, cyclops, the three furies, and many many more. The group kept running and running until one the furies (Alecto) use her whip to grab Thalia ankle and pull her down. The others stop running and saw what happening._

"_NOW! KILL HER!" Alecto screeched to her sisters. The other two got their claws and went for the kill. Thalia tried to claw away the whip desperately, but it no good. Alecto got a good grip on her. She saw the two furies descending on her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain._

_She waited for a minute. Then two. Finally, she opened her eyes to see why she doesn't feel any pain when she saw Naruto with his axe in hand and golden dust._

"_If you think you're gonna kill my friend, think again!" Naruto growled out to Alecto then turn to Grover. "Grover, grab Thalia now! I'll catch up to you!"_

_Grover look like he was about to argue, but one stern look from Naruto got him to pick up Thalia and run with Luke, who was holding Annabeth to keep her going to Naruto._

_Thalia and Annabeth try to struggle under the demigod and the satyr's grip, but didn't have the strength to do it and could only watch/hear what's happening._

_Naruto look at the army of monsters. There was no fear, no hesitation in his eyes. Just pure determination. To protect his friends, even it meant his death._

_So without a word, he charge at the army. He swung his axe at the leg of a cyclops, causing it to fall down on a group of hounds. After that hellhound after hellhound jumped up to chop the shoulder of another cyclops. He dodged a claw from Alecto then swung his axe down on a snake. He kept chopping monster after monster until Alecto whipped on the leg, making him hissed in pain and fall down._

_Naruto looked to where the group, to see there at the the edge of the camp. Annabeth is crying, trying to reach him while in Luke's arm and Thalia is weakly doing the same. But most of her stamina is gone and she got an injury to the leg, meaning that she couldn't run to him._

_Naruto heard a cackle, making him turn to Alecto and the hoard of remaining monsters._

"_Any last word, demigod?" Alecto said with a smirk. Naruto smirk back, making a lot of monsters uneasy._

"_Just one, _**_Hirashin_**_." Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow, only to appear in front of the camp border. The monsters were confuse for a moment, then head keep falling off, bodies separating, and limbs getting capacitated. All the monsters were gone, including Alecto._

_Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Grover stare at the seen in shock. Naruto walk over to the borderline of camp half blood and put a silver box on a tree. Suddenly, a shield erupted from it, surrounding the camp and its border. It stopped once it reached the end._

(Flashback ended)

"From then on, we used that tree to protect camp half blood," Thalia said. "It made out of godly energy and ichor, courtesy of Hephaestus. It burn up monsters into oblivion if they ever try to enter."

Percy looked at Naruto with different emotion, from shock to a little admiration. The teen protected his friends from certain death the risk of his own death. He made a wall of fire that protected the demigods for many years. But he still got one more question…

"If he was at camp, where was he for the two years I was at camp?" Annabeth was about to answer, until they felt a rumble on the bus. The demigods and hunters look around the bus, until they felt another rumble. Suddenly, they heard an explosion at the left side of them and some let out a scream of surprise/fear.

"What the heck?!" Naruto yelled. He looked in the rear view mirror to see a large white bird behind them. On the bird is a man with blond hair, made into a ponytail. Bangs on his right eye while the left got makeup under it. He's wearing a robe that Naruto is all too familiar with.

"The Akatsuki!" Naruto hissed out. He then saw the blonde hair man throw something and Naruto maneuver away from it, just in time to see it explode.

"Who is that, Whiskers?!" Thalia yelled out from her seat. Naruto dodge another of those bombs and gave her the quick version.

"He is one of the Akatsuki. A S rank ninja from my world. They're extremely dangerous and their goals are to collect all of the tailed beasts." He move away from another bomb, making a few people scream. Thalia clutched her seat tightly, her phobia acting up while others hang on to dear life.

"Hang on people!" Naruto called out. Naruto then flipped a switch, making the bus change into something else.

The bus shape turned circular, wings spread out of the sides. The inside changed as well and the front changed into a pilot seat. The front slowly turned sharp and two windows spread on top. The color also changed into black. The bus changed into a jet.

Naruto fly the jet up and flew it over the bird. He then went behind and got two guns out of the bottom.

"Okay birdie, eat bronze bullets!" Naruto started shooting, but the man came prepare. He sent out tons of spiders, protecting him and his ride from the bullets. The blonde then turn around and sent out dozens of birds. Naruto shoot them easily, but the man kept sending more and more.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and turn to the others. "Jackson, Annabeth, I need you two to control the guns while I drive!" The two didn't argue and did just that.

The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena went to the copilot seat and started shooting bird after bird, making them explode. Naruto then open a red button and a missile shot out from the cargo hold.

The man's eyes widen and he move away, but it was too late. The rocket exploded and the man was forced to retreat from his ride.

Naruto then sigh in relief. They lost the Akatsuki member, that's good. Naruto turn around to see a lot of people looking at him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nico shouted out and Percy was in agreement, although many try to stop their heart from racing after that experience, Thalia especially.

Naruto chuckled and flew the rest of the way. But something tells him that it wasn't the last time he saw the man. He should prepare when he get back to camp. Right now, he should enjoy the flight and get to Southern Island soon.

**And that's the end. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, I'm gonna send some polls like about what to do with Sally and Annabeth. Also, if Luke should remain evil or get him redeem. I need the viewers opinion on this. See you later.**


	4. Naruto at Camp

**Hello readers. Here's chapter four of the story. Here a few things I need to tell you. First, I'm gonna be making a new poll for the harem (I'll tell you the contestants at the end of the chapter). Second, Annabeth and Sally are gonna be in the harem. I'm sorry for the people who don't like the choice and I understand your reasoning, but everyone voted and the ones who voted for Annabeth and Sally win. So for now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 4: Naruto at Camp

As soon as Sol landed on the ground, Thalia quickly got out and on the ground, hyperventilating. Her phobia acted up real badly in there. She had never been that scared in her life.

Everyone else got out slower than her, but some were ruffled up because of that flight. Annabeth and Percy had to carry a unconscious and foaming Grover. They got two demigods to carry the Satyr so they could go to the big house to inform Chiron about what happened.

When all of the demigods went in (the hunters to their cabin to settle in), they spotted Chiron and Mr. D playing their usual card game. Chiron spotted the demigods and smile, but when his eyes landed on Naruto, his eyes widen and his jaws dropped.

"N-Naruto?" Chiron said in shock. At the side of him, Mr. D also got wide eyes and dropped his diet coke can.

Naruto smile at the centaur and wave, "Hey Chiron, long time no see," in the blink of an eye, Naruto got pulled by bone-breaking hug.

"Naruto, my boy! I thought you were dead!" Chiron said, his eyes misty. He let go of Naruto, giving the blond some time to breath after that hug.

"Not dead Chiron. Just injured. Had to heal up before I could come back," Naruto said. Chiron nodded in understanding. From the quest Naruto took, he was bound to get greatly injured. But where had the blond been for the past five years?

Behind Percy Mr. D slowly went to Naruto, holding that shock expression. Naruto saw the god and reach under the cloak, getting dozens cans of coke.

"By the way, here's your special coke Mr. D," Naruto said, passing a coke can to him. Mr. D opened it with shaky hands and took one careful sip before he did something that shock all the demigods in the room.

He cried. Hard. And hugged Naruto just as hard.

"It's you. It's really you!" Dionysus sobbed, holding the blond tightly, "Only one person can make this coke. Only one person who can make that taste."

Meanwhile, Percy was opening and closing his mouth in shock, Thalia was taking a picture of this, Annabeth was staring at the scene with wide eyes, and Bianca and Nico was staring at the scene with bewilderment. Chiron was shaking his head in amusement. Only Naruto can make Mr. D like that.

Naruto, while still being hugged, was slowly turning blue and losing oxygen. Dionysus finally noticed what he was doing and let go of the blond and disappeared with the coke.

Everyone blinked for a bit before Chiron spoke up, "Well, uh, moving on then?" He then turned to Bianca and Nico, "Seeing two new demigods here, I assume you completed the mission?"

"Yeah, about that…" Percy began.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked. Percy was about to speak, but Naruto beat him, "I'm training Bianca to be a Shinobi." Naruto said, "I saw potential in her and decided that she could be trained."

"So she's is being train to become a shinobi," Chiron said, "I can see no better training, especially since she's being train by Naruto."

"But Chiron-"

"Percy," Chiron interjected calmly, "You need to learn that there are many paths that can be taken. Bianca chose her own path."

Percy sighed. He should stop taking it so personally…

After that, they informed Chiron about their quest. By the end, Chiron was frowning.

"Well, this is troubling news," Chiron said, "But it's best to leave this in Artemis's hand. Hunting is in her nature. Now, let talk about one more thing," Chiron turn to Naruto, "Should I gather the counselors so you can explain where you went?" Naruto nodded. Chiron got up and galloped out of the big house, to get the other counselors, leaving the demigods over here.

(18 minutes later)

Naruto was showing Bianca the different kind of weapons Shinobi use, Grover is playing mythomagic with Nico, and Annabeth and Thalia talk to Percy about their past adventure with Naruto.

Speaking of which, Percy doesn't know what to think about the blond. On one hand, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and Thalia are friends with the blond. On the other hand, he nearly crushed his jaws when they first met. But now, he's a lot friendlier. Can the blond be trusted or is he like Luke? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned in time to see Silena and Katie jump on Naruto and hug him just as hard as Dionysus had.

"Naruto!"

Okay, who doesn't know the blond?

Naruto hug the girls back with equal force. Seeing the blond again made them cry in his shoulders, but the blond just whisper to them and comforted them. They haven't seen him for years, just like the others.

"Hey girls, I miss you," Naruto said in a warm voice. That only made the girls cry harder until they got off of him. Naruto turn to the door to see Charles, Clarisse, and the Stolls.

"Charles, it been a long time," Naruto said, shaking the black man's hand firmly. Charles shook his hand just as firmly and smiled at his stepbrother.

"That it had Naruto. The whole camp misses you," It was true. When he was injured, the whole camp was in a state of depression thinking that he was dead. The ones that were hit the most were Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Katie, Silena, Charles, the Stolls, and Dionysus. Annabeth hardened her emotion during those times, Thalia did as well, Grover kept losing confidence over the years, Clarisse hide under a tough girl attitude, Katie focus on growing strawberries and rarely did anything else, Silena cried in her pillow during the nights, Charles focus on most of Naruto's project to honor his brother, the Stolls hid their depression with pranks, and Dionysus tried to drank himself out of depression. Which barely worked.

Naruto flinched a little, but recovered, "Well, I'm here now and I'm not planning on getting injured again or killed anytime soon. That's a promise." Charles smile at that. If Naruto make a promise, he does his best to keep it. No matter what. The blond then turned to the sons of Hermes and grinned.

"Hey Travis. Hey Connor. Have you done any pranks lately?" the Stolls grin and gave him a list of pranks they did. Naruto look at them and laugh when he read half the page.

"You are real geniuses you two. Perhaps when I settle down here, we can start planning together." the Stolls hop up and down excitedly. Naruto told them stories of his achievement. He once painted his village National Monument, in full view, wearing a orange kill me jumpsuit, just to put salt on the wound. So they have a right to admire the blond. To be working with him, is any prankster's dream.

All of the demigods that knew of the Stolls and Naruto reputation felt shivers up their spine. The only one who didn't know is Percy, Nico, and Bianca.

Naruto then turned to Clarisse and walked to her. Clarisse walked to him as well. Finally, when they got to arm's length, Clarisse let her emotions control her a little and hug the blond, a few tears coming out.

"I miss you whiskers," Clarisse said. Naruto smile and hug her back. Only Thalia and Clarisse ever call him whiskers.

"Miss you too, Clary-chan." Naruto responded back. Clarisse heart flutter, hearing her name again. In the background, Percy's jaws dropped. This week is becoming more shocking. And he's seeing something that he thought he would never see.

Clarisse hugging and showing emotion.

After that intimate, Clarisse let go and glared at everyone, "If any one of you, ever mention this, I'll cut your private parts and hang them on my wall!" Many of them pale and cover their precious parts, except Naruto, Annabeth, Charles, and Thalia.

"I see you got that henge on," Naruto said, grinning. Clarisse smiled and enveloped herself in a puff a smoke. When the smoke cleared, Percy's jaws dropped.

Clarisse was not the burly girl he saw. In her place, was a girl with crimson red hair, heart shape face, and a more cute but strong figure, and hard purple eyes.

Naruto grin at her, making the girl blush. During those years, she used this disguise so no guy would try to take advantage of her. Especially her siblings, since they would try to rape her even if they're siblings. She also turned into a tough girl, so she would gain respect from everyone. Now, she doesn't have to use the henge anymore.

Naruto then turn to everyone. "Now let get this meeting started."

(A few minutes later)

After everyone settled in and took their seat, Percy asked a question he been wondering about.

"How do you know everyone over here?" Percy asked.

"Simple, I rescued and train every one of them," Naruto said, while the demigods (except the di Angelo siblings) pull out their shinobi headband to prove it. "I rescued all of them from abusive parents, monsters, or human problems and trained them so they can defend themselves. Some were more impatient than others," He gave a pointed look to Annabeth, making the blond smile sheepishly.

"Annabeth learned to throw and fight with a knife, Thalia learned sword fighting and electric abilities, Luke and the Stolls learned tracking and stealth. Silena learned knife fighting and hand to hand combat, Clarisse learned wrestling and fighting with the spear along with some earth abilities, Charles learned to forge weapons and axe wielding as well, Katie learned some plant abilities, and I taught Grover some martial arts ability along with increase his tracking skills." Percy jaws drop. That's a lot of abilities.

Then, Percy got two questions. "When did they been train and what kind of abilities do you have?" Naruto smile wryly at that.

"I trained them when we were young and will fully train them when I'm settle in," Naruto said, "As for my abilities, I can do all elemental attacks, mastered every weapon, perfected my tracking and stealth skill, and learned every jutsu known in my world. I also got eidetic memories and the power to talk to owls, as well as an increase thinking capacity and fast reflexes" Percy's got wide eyes at that. Again, this week is full of surprises.

Before he could ask anything else, Thalia beat him to it, "Okay, now my questions. Where were you for the past years?! The camp has been in a state of depression ever since you left!" Most of the counselors nodded at that and look at Naruto expectantly.

"I've been healing my wounds," Naruto said, showing the wound. Everyone gasped and Grover fainted on the spot. On Naruto's chest is a two foot long scar that is close to his waist. "The wound needed serious attention and that wasn't the only injury. After that, I've been doing jobs for Athena. Rescuing demigods and killing monsters, including Arachne." Everyone gasped and Annabeth whimpered in fear. Arachne is well known to the demigods, especially Athena's Cabin. Speaking of demigods, Thalia I will need to talk to you." Thalia looked curious and nodded. "Okay, anymore questions?" Charles raised his hands.

"Yeah, when will you train us?" Charles asked everyone silent question.

"Tomorrow, starting in the morning," Naruto said. Then grined evilly at everyone, "Be warned though, if you think my training on the road is bad, then prepare for the torture I will unleash on you." Many people shivered and some whimpered. Naruto's training is the worst. You would come out with better training, but with a lot of aching muscles. They're in for torture tomorrow.

Annabeth asked the next question, "How do you know the hunters?"

"I met them at California, when I was rescuing a few women from a bunch of rapist," Naruto said, "They were impressed with me, especially since I brutally kill those bastards."

"How did you kill them?" Clarisse asked, eager to hear. Naruto smirk and show all of them a picture. The men paled when they saw the picture while the women gave Naruto cheers and smile.

"Since then I've been working with the hunters and Artemis, rescuing other demigods," Naruto said, "I also taught them that not all men are bad."

"One more question," Thalia said, "Are you gonna stay here?" Naruto smile, answering her question.

"Yeah, Thale-chan, I'm staying," Naruto said. Thalia beamed before Chiron walked over to the counselor and stomped his hooves to get their attention.

"Okay, now that all the questions are answered," Chiron started, "We're gonna play a game of capture the flag,"

"But we don't have en-"

"Percy," Chiron interrupted, "It's a friendly game we play when the hunter's come here."

"Yeah, real friendly," Thalia muttered. Naruto smirked.

"So we'll be playing against the hunters," Naruto said, "Excellent, I've been meaning to test the hunters skills and try out some new weapons." Everyone that knew Naruto either grinned or shivered. Naruto is a beast when it comes to fighting.

Some of them started pitying the hunters. They are going to face the toughest challenge ever.

(Outside)

After everyone left, Naruto led Thalia to the forest, with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover behind him. During the walk, Naruto had been attracting stares from the other campers, whispers, and blushes. The campers are all surprise to see Naruto and the girls who didn't know them either had blushes or nosebleeds. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stopped and turned to Thalia.

"Okay, Thalia before I tell you anything, I need you to swear on the Styx you won't overreact and do something rash. Okay?" Thalia looked suspicious, but did as he told, so did the others.

"Okay, Thalia remember when you told me about your brother?" Thalia nodded, but looked confused. Percy's eyes widen. Thalia has a brother? Where is he?

"Well I found him, alive and safe. He's not dead Thalia," Naruto said, making Thalia's eyes widen. Thalia didn't say anything. Just stare at Naruto with wide eyes. Then after five minutes, she asked in a shaky voice, "H-h-he's alive?"

"Yes, he is." Naruto said, then his tone turn somber, "But I can't tell you where he's at." Before Thalia could yell at him, Naruto stopped her and finished. "The reason I can't tell is because Zeus made me swear on the Styx that I wouldn't tell the location. It was supposed to be a secret, but I found out by accident. So now, Zeus made me swear not to tell the location."

Thalia was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she reluctantly nodded at the blonde's words. Then, without warning, hugged Naruto and cried on his shoulder. Naruto did nothing but hold her.

"You better be telling the truth whiskers," Thalia said quietly, her tears still streaming. Her brother is alive. Her brother is safe.

And there will be nothing to stop her from going to him.

**And that's the end. Okay, now I'm going to tell you the people you will need to choose.**

**Harem: Reyna, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Calypso, Bianca, Gwen, Zoe, Yugao, Yugito, Khione, and Anko.**

**Those are your choices. I can see why they should be in the harem, but I know there are reasons they should not so you decide. Choose 7 or 8 of them and I'll announce the winners in one or two chapters. Sally, Thalia, and Annabeth had already been chosen to be one of them, so don't waste your time arguing please. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	5. Settling In

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. I want to thank the 80 readers for voting and the thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I now got 137 reviews, 285 favorites, and 300 followers. You guys are wonderful. Also, I'll tell you the poll scores at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Settling In

Naruto walk around the camp, looking at the cabins. His friends are either training, sleeping, or wondering like he is. He is enthralled by the unique cabins. Each one tells the gods or goddesses personality and/or realm. His favorite ones are Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. His least favorite are Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite.

He strode past all the cabins, stopping at Artemis Cabin to say hello to the hunters, and went to Hephaestus Cabin. He entered in and was met by the sound of cheers of all his siblings.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down!" Beckonderf said to everyone, "Now, for the people who don't know him, I would like to introduce you to Naruto, our brother and protector. The original and soon to become leader of this cabin."

The new cabin mates look at Naruto with awe. They heard stories of Naruto. How he's a master builder, how he rescued various demigods, and is protector of this camp. Because of him, this cabin is filled up with most of their brothers and sisters. Fifteen of them, since Hephaestus rarely ever cheated on his wife and only did so because he loves the women he had met.

Naruto smile at them all. "Hello my brothers and sisters. I hope to get to know you when I stay here for the ones who are new here and for the ones who already know me, I'm glad to come back." One of them, a girl who is sixteen years with brown hair and brown eyes, walk over to Naruto and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, big brother," the girl said tearfully. Naruto smile and hug her back.

"It's good to see you too, Medalis." Naruto said, gently. Medalis is one of the people Naruto found traveling while living in camp. He found her being sold to a pedophile. The one who was trying to sell her was her step-dad. Naturally, he was mad so he killed the dad and the pedophile in the most brutal way possible.

When he finished killing those bastards, the girl latched on to him. She sobbed on him, saying thank you over and over. Naruto comforted her till she calmed down, but she still latched on him like a lifeline.

When they got to camp half blood, she flinched away from everybody, even from her siblings and especially away from the older campers. She latched on Naruto when she can and sleep with him to keep the nightmares away. They got closer and closer over the years, closest out of all the siblings.

"So Charles, what happen to my weapons when I was gone?" Charles smiled and beckoned him over to the workshop, showing all the weapons he repaired.

One of them is a pistol filled with bronze bullets. Next is the assault rifle with imperial gold bullets, an endless supply of both bullets. The third is a stealth chestplate, making anyone invisible, even the byakugan couldn't see it. The fourth is a hilt, when used, your elemental abilities is fuse with it making an elemental sword. In other case, a new version of a lightsaber. And the fifth is an endless bag of greek fire grenades, with a timing button it.

"All fit and ready to use," Charles said, holding out the pistol. Naruto grab the pistol and put it on his holder. Gathered all the weapons and put them in his cloak.

"Thanks, Charles," Naruto said, then turned to the others. "Now, since I'm taking back the mantle of Counselor of this cabin I'm gonna give a brief review for those who doesn't know," Naruto cross his arms, "We're gonna do full on training at 7:00 a.m to 12:00 p.m. with all the other cabins. There will be no breaks, no complaints, and no chickening out. I can't protect all of you, all the time so I expect you to train to defend yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Hephaestus children said firmly. Some of the older cabin mates are getting excited at finally getting to train in the shinobi ways. Naruto smiled. It's good to see some of them get excited. Kinda remind him of himself when he was younger.

Soon, Chiron call for an assembly and everyone walk to the dining halls to hear the announcement. There were many murmurs of excitement when they saw Naruto over here.

"Campers." Chiron called, "We got two new campers and one that return here, all claimed."

Cabin eleven sighed in relief. Their place is getting way too crowded.

Bianca, Nico, and Naruto took the stage. The two younger ones are now wearing orange shirts and blue jeans. When everyone landed their eyes on Naruto, some gasp in shock. Every older camper recognized Naruto. Hermes' children eyes shine in hero's worship, Aphrodite's daughters look at Naruto with hungry eyes, Ares' sons glare at Naruto along with some of Apollo's children, the Hunters smile at him along with Athena's children and Hephaestus' children, and the nymphs all have blushes on their faces.

Chiron watched in amusement when Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Medalis, Silena, Zoe, most of the hunters including the young red-headed twins, Bianca, and Annabeth sent glares to everyone who was blushing or staring at Naruto like meat. They were either jealous or overprotective.

"Bianca and Nico," Chiron called out. Bianca and Nico stepped forward and a yellow-green flame instantly appear above, forming the symbol of Hades. The campers quickly chattered until Chiron neighed loudly to get all of their attention. He bowed down, "All Hail Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"

The campers knelt and bowed their heads, along with Naruto and the Hunters. Bianca wanted to ground to suck her up while Nico is bowing to the others as well.

"And also, I like to reintroduce our old camper and protector, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena!" All of the campers that knew Naruto (Except Ares' and half of Apollo's kids) cheered in happiness. "For those who don't know him, he was originally a camper of ours. He'd rescue half of our campers and helped with their training to survive. I would like for you to treat him like you would treat others,"

The campers broke into whispers. The older ones talked about how Naruto is back while the younger ones talked about how it was rare for a demigod to become a champion and (in Aphrodite case) how hot Naruto is. Naruto walk over to his table and sat with his siblings.

"Ramen," Naruto said. A bowl of ramen appeared instantly and Naruto ate with gusto. His siblings smiled at him. Naruto love to eat ramen, especially on a special day. As Naruto started to eat, one of Apollo's children, Michael Yew, walk over to Hephaestus table.

"So you're Naruto huh? You don't look so tough," Michael said arrogantly. Naruto turned to him with a bored expression.

"This is coming from a guy who would run at the first sign of the war children charging at you," that got some laughs from the campers and Michael turned red with rage.

"Oh yeah, well…HEY DON'T DISMISS ME!" Michael exclaimed when he saw Naruto turn away from him.

"Go away Yew, I have no quarrel with you," Michael grabbed Naruto on the shoulder, but it ended up a mistake. The blond grabbed his hand, twisted it, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Naruto eyes turn red and sat on one knee, clutched his shoulder, and whispered in Michael's ear.

"This is a fight you shouldn't pick, but if you insist I will fight you at 10:00 a.m. at the sparring field. All out with any weapon you choose. Prepare yourself, you will be fighting for your dignity." The Son of Apollo was frightened by the voice, but didn't show it and nodded. He is confident that he could be him. Naruto let go of his shoulder and got back to his seat.

Everyone was silent. No one said a word. Finally, the Stoll brothers and Nico broke the silence, saying, "That…was…awesome!" The people broke into exciting chatter. Everyone heard what Naruto whisper to Michael and is looking forward to the fight. Some of the girls are blushing. Even though it was scary, Naruto intimidating posture was kinda hot.

Naruto turn to his brothers and sisters. "So are you all gonna watch me fight?" the siblings nodded and Medalis hugged Naruto in support.

Medalis smiled at her big brother, "You can do it, Naruto. We know you can,"

"Yeah, I mean, if you can beat Ares in a sword fight we know can defeat Yew," one of the Hephaestus male said. Naruto smiled at his siblings for supporting him and got back to eating his ramen.

After dinner was over, Naruto said goodnight to the hunters and his friends and went to bed with his siblings. When he was sure that everyone is asleep, he got out a box of cigarette and light one up. He blew out the smoke and formed a halo.

During the years, he form a habit of smoking like the Jonin, Asuma did. It kept him calm and relieves the stress from his body. But he sometimes had to hide his smokes because Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, basically any of the girls who are close to him tries to stop him from smoking and he doesn't want that.

Sighing, he put up the cigarette and got to bed, dreaming about building many weapons.

(Morning)

All of the campers gathered at the arena to watch the fight or what others think, the epic beat down. Michael is now target practicing, wearing flexible armor. The Apollo cabin is offering him encouragement for the battle.

Charles got to the bench and walked towards Thalia and the others. "He's on his way. He's preparing." Thalia and Annabeth nodded. Percy look at the two, curiosity filled his eyes.

"Hey guys, how strong is Naruto? I know his abilities, but exactly how strong?" Percy asked. The people who knew Naruto smile.

"Strong enough to defeat all the younger Olympians, save for Hephaestus, Artemis, and Athena." Annabeth said, causing Percy mouth to drop. He turned to the others, who nodded in confirmation.

"Naruto faced more things than we did when he just five years old," Grover said, sadness filled his eyes. The other also had sadness in their eyes, making Percy confused. What are they sad about? Before he could ask, Michael spoke up.

"Where is he? Did he chicken out? Figures, anyone related to Athena, blood or no, is bound to chicken out," Michael said with a sneer, causing all of Athena Cabin to glare at him. He didn't say anything about Hephaestus cabin since all of them is strong. He has some form of common sense.

"Take that back! Naruto is gonna kick your butt!" Nico said, his eyes fill with anger. Bianca would've scolded her brother, but she is angry as well. Michael sneered again.

"Then where is he then? Where is the so called, protector?"

"Right behind you, waiting for you to notice me."

Michael turned to the back, along with the others, to see Naruto leaning on his bostaff. Naruto's armor got their attention. His breastplate is red with brown strap lines that is cross diagonally and two more that is shape like an x on the top. His shoulder cap is triangular and knee cap is as well. The thigh of his armor is triangular as well and red pants. His shirt is long sleeve as well with the same triangular armor on the arm and forearm, and brown straps on his arm as well. His boots are a combination of black and gray, a brown belt, and the armor have yellow lining. Naruto called it the dragon armor (hint, hint).

His bo staff is bronze metal, with imperial gold metal sharpen on the edges. Luckily, he got gloves to protect himself from cutting himself. He's also got knives in his belts to throw.

Many cheered, while some have starry eyes when they saw the armor, though the girls blushed when they saw it.

_Badass,_ some of them thought out, others thought about what items the armor is made out of while the girls are thinking how hot Naruto looks. The hunters, Chiron, Dionysus, the satyrs, and the nymphs look shock.

"The Mantle of the Champion…" Grover said in awe. The others look confuse while Annabeth snapped her head at the armor

"The what?" the demigods, except Annabeth, said. Zoe snorted behind them.

"The Mantle of the Champion is the armor of the Champion, Hawke. He was the champion of Athena and was the protector of a city called Kirkwall." Percy and Thalia turn to her in confusion while Annabeth look at her with curious and excited gaze.

"Where did he find the armor at?" Annabeth asked, excited to find out. Zoe smile in amusement.

"He found it during his travel with Milady and her hunters." Zoe said. The others were waiting for her to continue, but Zoe stop there.

"Who is Hawke anyway?" Percy murmured, with the others wondering the same thing. Athena's children look at them like they asked who Zeus was.

"You don't know the legend?" Annabeth asked, incredulously. "Hawke? The Champion of Kirkwall? Savior of Mages?" When the demigods gave her a blank look, she and her siblings shook their head sadly. What is this world coming too?

"Nice armor, Goldilocks," Michael 'taunted', "Unfortunately, that won't help you against me. Soon, you'll feel the might of Apollo."

Naruto twisted his staff around and said to the archer, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Causing the archer to face fault and everyone to laugh. Michael quickly stood up and turn red with anger.

"AAAAAAH!" Michael yelled in rage and launched an arrow. Naruto threw a knife and cut the arrow. Michael launched arrow after arrow with Naruto cutting them up with his throwing knives. Finally, after running out of arrows,Michael grabbed his short sword from his back and charged at Naruto. Naruto twirled his staff and met the sword with his staff. Naruto pushed back and stayed on the defensive. Michael quickly got frustrated. He kept attacking and attacking, but no cuts were appearing on Naruto and the worst part is that Naruto is not on the offensive, YET.

Finally, Michael reached his breaking point and yelled in frustration. He did a deep slash, but was met with nothing. The blonde disappeared. Michael looked around the arena till he heard the voice.

"Prepare for my village secret technique,"

Many of the campers paled and rub their butts. Everyone realizes that Naruto is gonna do THAT technique. Michael twisted around rapidly until he felt something. He face twisted in agony until he screamed and bounced off like a hawk, holding his butt.

"A thousand years of death!"

Michael continued to scream in pain until he landed in the lake. Every stared for a minute until they all fell down laughing. Hermes and some of Apollo cabins fell down laughing, The girls in every cabin giggled madly, Nico and Percy laughed until tears were in his eyes, Thalia was grinning like mad, Annabeth and Bianca trying to hold back their giggles, and Ares cabin is laughing their butts off. Only the hunters and Dionysus didn't laugh, although they got smiles on their faces. The twin red-headed hunters giggled cutely and Chiron was chuckling softly.

"Okay, the winner of this fight is Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone cheered, especially his friends and siblings. Soon, his brothers, sisters, and friends carried him up and walked towards the field, leaving a dazed Michael in the water.

(Later)

After some partying and an apology from Lee fletcher, Apollo cabin counselor, Annabeth dragged Naruto to the forest with Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover behind him. As soon as they were far enough, everyone immediately started asking questions, until Naruto stopped them.

"Okay, one at time please." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. "Who's first?" Annabeth raised her hand.

"Where did you get armor, Naruto?" Annabeth asked, excitement in her voice. Naruto chuckled. He should've expected that question.

"It was a gift from Athena," Naruto said, "She wanted me to wear it since it belonged to one of her former champion." Percy raised his hand next.

"How does Annabeth know this?" Percy asked. Naruto smiled.

"I told Annie some stories when we were on the run. I tell it to her every night before she went to bed. She was really cute, looking at with those wide, curious eyes and always beg to tell her another…"

"Naruto! Stop!" Annabeth cried, said in embarrassment, her face red as a cherry. "Or do I have to tell them about Khione back at California?

"Touche, little Annie, touche,"

Thalia narrowed her eyes at them, but they didn't answer her silent question. Finally, she sighed and asked her question. "Okay, now who the heck is Hawke?"

Naruto, Grover and Annabeth just look at them in bewilderment before shaking their head sadly. "This is a sad Annie. Many people don't know about Hawke."

"Sad day indeed," Annabeth agreed. Grover bleated in dismay as well. Before Thalia could rage at them, Naruto started speaking. "Hawke was the son of Hephaestus, known as the Champion of Kirkwall. He defeated the Qunari, saved the mages, found mountains of gold at the Deep Road, and defeated Knight Commander Meredith." Before anyone could ask anymore, Naruto gave them a book, "If you want to learn more, read this and it will enlighten. And don't use your dyslexia as an excuse, it's in greek." The demigods sighed, but nodded. Finally, Bianca raised her hand.

"When can we train?" Bianca asked, a little excited. Naruto smiled.

"We're gonna train today. Follow me to the woods and we'll start," Naruto then made a clone, much to the surprise of Percy and Bianca, plus Nico's excitement. Naruto pass a sheet to the clone.

"Pass this sheet to the counselors. Make sure they follow this list," Naruto said. "If you need, make more clones so they can do their workout. Anyone above thirteen has to do it. If they don't, they're gonna have to spar with me." The clone saluted and walked with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico. Naruto then turn to Bianca.

"Now, let get training shall we?"

**And, cut. So what do you think? Too little? Too much? Just right? Also, I decided to add Dragon Age into it to make it more unique. For those of you, who don't know about Dragon Age 2, watch a walkthrough of it or play the game. You're missing out. Okay, now for the scores.**

**First place goes to Artemis with 70 votes. Second place goes to Zoe with 59 votes. Third is Athena 56 votes. Fourth is Silena with 52 votes. Fifth is Hestia with 51 votes. Clarisse is the sixth 50 votes. Calypso is seventh with 47 votes. And Bianca is last with 37 votes. I might Reyna vote or no since I want to have a Roman in the group. Also, I'm gonna end the poll at the next chapter so keep voting. See you later.**


	6. Torture slash Training

**Hello people. Welcome to chapter six of this story. First of all, I want to thank you guys who reviewed my story and offered nice words, encouragement, or some constructive criticizing. I truly appreciate it and I also appreciate the many people who follow or favorite my story. I'm truly grateful for it. For those who are wondering if I'm gonna add some more Dragon Age things on this story, yes I'm planning to. Possibly some little things on this part, but will add some more at the labyrinth one. So anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Training slash Torture

"Okay, are you ready for the first time of training?"

After Naruto sent a clone to train the other campers, he and Bianca went deep into the woods so they can train without anyone seeing them. Ninja paranoia.

"Yes," Bianca said, a little excited and afraid. Any would be excited when they're about to train in the ninja ways. Kids from both worlds. Naruto motion her to sit down and Bianca did.

"Let's get to know each other first, so it won't be awkward with each other." Naruto said, "I'll go first. My name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, weapons, forging, my family and friends, and training. My dislike is people who betray their friends and/or family for power, rapists, perverts, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares, and Zeus. My hobbies are sparring, forging, cooking, reading, hanging out with my friends and hunting. And my dream…well is to find a true safe haven for all demigods. "Bianca looked at him with multiple emotions. She's liking Naruto more and more from what he told her about himself.

"My turn then," Bianca said, "My name is Bianca Di Angelo. My likes are Nico and my mom. My dislikes are perverts, jerks, and having to raise Nico by myself. My hobby is listening to music, and dream is becoming free from responsibility," Bianca smiled at him after the last sentence, "Which you help me get." Naruto smiled back at her.

"Okay, the first lesson is to focus your chakra. Even though you have it, doesn't mean you can already control it," Naruto lectured, "You need to hone it before you can try to use it, otherwise it might end badly depending on the jutsu you use," Bianca nodded in understanding, absorbing everything she can.

"Okay, you ready?" Bianca nodded once again, "Good, now close your eyes. Breathe in and breathe out. Shut down all your senses. No one is here but you. Repeat that in your head." Bianca did all that, breathing in, closing her eyes, and shutting down her senses. She did those things in the exact order until she felt the same power. The same one Naruto gave her.

"I'm sensing Naruto," Bianca said in an excited voice. Naruto smiled. This girl is a fast learner, much like Annabeth, that for sure. His eyes widen when he saw the chakra she has in her, but shook out of his surprise. She's one of the big three children, so of course she would be strong.

"Good, now try to focus on that energy and control it. Make it do your bidding," Naruto said. Bianca started targeting the energy in her body and trying to control it. It's easier said than done. Bianca started sweating a little when she started straining a little when the chakra began going wild a little. This is like trying to control Nico when he's in a sugar rush. But still, she's determined to do this. She's not gonna give up just like that. Naruto believes that she can become a Shinobi and she's won't lose his faith in her. Finally, after fifteen she got her chakra in her control. She panted and panted after letting go of the strain in her muscles.

Naruto smiled at her with pride, making her heart flutter a little. "Good job Bianca. You completed the first step in fifteen minutes. That's fast as Annabeth and Thalia did. Now, for our next lesson. Tree climbing." Naruto helped her up and begin the next step.

(Training Field)

The campers training regimen is what you would call, hell. When Naruto said you were going to train, he wasn't kidding. Various campers are doing different things. From sword fights, to hand to hand combat, to exercises that would make a pro wrestler sweat.

"Come on you maggots! Show me some steam coming out of you! My grandmothers can do better than you, mortal ones and godly ones!" Naruto roar out to everyone. Some of Apollo kids are doing hundreds of push ups with one hand, some of Ares kids are running up a hill holding up heavy bags on top of them, and Hermes kids are running laps with chakra braces (that weigh 300 lb). This is the usual training regimen camp half-blood when Naruto is here.

"I…gonna…break…an arm," Lee strained, pushing up and down. Some idiot from Ares cabin said the Naruto original training regimen is too easy and can do it with one hand behind his back so Naruto made the exercises harder. He curse Mark for opening his big mouth. Now, they in this Tartarus induce torture.

Speaking of Mark, he's currently sprinting at the highest hill with one hand behind his back and a bunch of angry nymphs on his tails. How he anger them? Well, let just say that Naruto show them a certain perverted book that Mark was hiding in his bed. And that book was filled with wood nymphs.

Meaningless to say, the nymphs are bloodthirsty now.

Meanwhile some of Athena kids and Ares kids are sword fighting with Naruto. Well, not sword _fighting_, more like a beat down that the teens are facing. Naruto is a ruthless teacher.

One of the clones, cross his sword with one of Ares kids and slide it out of his hands. He then held up the sword at the teen's neck.

"Your reflexes need to become faster. You rely too much on your strength and not enough on speed or agility. Strengthen up your left hand and practice with the sword with your right hand more." The Ares kid nodded. He would've argued, but Naruto knew more than anybody about fighting. He's been fighting since he was four.

Others kids are practicing hand to hand combat with Naruto, various techniques from the ninja world. A mixture of Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabin are in that training regimen and was getting their butt beaten down by Naruto.

"Strengthen your kicks, curve your arms a little more, and-" Naruto then disappear and kick the Athena child he's been fighting with under the legs, making the child fall down. "-never let your guard down."

The Demeter and Aphrodite cabin are practicing kunai and shuriken throwing. Some of the Aphrodite kids wanted to do it, but others had to be bribed. With the few boys- hair gel and cologne. With the girls, he said he would fight shirtless at capture the flags. Even though he hates Aphrodite because he cheated on his dad, doesn't mean that he hate her other children. Though he is still a bit miffed at Drew for trying to charm him into being her boyfriend. One of the clones saw Katie struggling to throw the kunai and move to help her out.

"Katie, you got to get your feet separate and your arms bend cross way. Don't think too much on it and just do it," Katie did everything Naruto instructed and made a perfect shot. Katie beam at Naruto and hug him.

"Thanks Naruto,"

"You're welcome little sis,"

Another clone is teaching the kids, including Nico, about Greek Mythology and some of the Dragon Age Mythology with Annabeth and Silena. They decided to tell them the history of the champion since most of the campers didn't know. The only ones that did know was Naruto, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Chiron, Grover, the gods and goddesses, and all the satyrs and nymphs. Right now, he is telling them about the blight.

"King Caillian led the biggest army led in Ferelden to fight the darkspawn horde, with the Grey Wardens by his side. But it was all for naught as he was betrayed by his most trusted general." the kids started shouting in outrage when they heard. Annabeth and Silena continued for him. "The horde marched into Ferelden and started killing everyone in sight. Civilians, mages, soldiers, everyone. The champion's family barely escaped in time."

While they are reading, Clarisse and Thalia are getting ready to spar with yet another clone. Naruto wanted to see if they improve in their skills in the spear so he brought out cylinder, named Kasai (means fire), and change it into a spear.

"Okay you two, let see how far you two have gotten," Naruto said smirking. The two girls grin and charge at Naruto with their spears raised. Naruto parried the two charges and sent them stumbling behind him. He turned with the same smirk, "Too predictable you two. Come on I know you can do better." The two got annoyed by that and did the same thing. Naruto shook his head and was about to block until he got caught by surprise. Thalia stabbed under while Clarisse aim at his head. Naruto, wanting to protect his third leg, block Thalia's spear and move his head to the side to dodge Clarisse spear. He stepped back from them and held his spear in defensive position.

"Not bad, not bad," Naruto said, "but you have to do better than that to make me even sweat." The girls are planning to. They have no delusion in defeating him since Naruto is the more experience out of every demigod, but that doesn't mean they couldn't try to hit him.

Thalia slammed her spear down, making an electric current on the front, but Naruto jump up to avoid being fried. Clarisse got on Thalia's back and jump up, before throwing the spear at Naruto. The blond got prepared though and spin to dodge the spear and throw it back at Clarisse. Clarisse manages to grab it before it could stab her in the neck, but force her to slide backwards a little. Naruto got down and charge at the two. Thalia did the same with Clarisse not far behind. The three started clashing and parrying each other looking for a weak spot. Naruto manage to find one when the three clash against each other, Clarisse and Thalia's spear pushing on the top and bottom part of Naruto's spear. Before they could get an edge, Naruto pushed down the spear making the two spin and land on the ground, the wind knocked out of their chest.

"I win," Naruto said, but then saw a wound on his shoulder. "Look like you two finally wound me you two. Congratulations." Naruto help Thalia up, then Clarisse. The two grin when they saw the wound.

"YEAH!" The two cheered, high fiving each other. The two finally wounded Naruto after all these years. They were extremely happy about that, even though it was just a clone. The two saw the real Naruto and Bianca walking towards them. Bianca looked ruffle up and soaked. The clone poofed out, giving the information to the real Naruto.

"Congratulations you two. You finally wounded me, even if it was a clone." Thalia grinned while Clarisse smiled. The two felt good when Naruto praise them since he is stronger than anybody in the camp.

Thalia then turned to Bianca, "I'm guessing she was training in tree climbing and water walking?" Naruto nodded and Bianca winced, cracking her back a little. Those were some hard falls.

"Yeah, she took about half an hour to get the tree climbing done and another half to do water walking. Luckily, she had a teacher who got same amount of chakra as her, if not more." Naruto said. It would've taken Bianca all day to do those things if not for that.

"Yeah, good thing, otherwise I would have a broken my back," Bianca said, sighing in relief that she had Naruto as a teacher. Then she looked at Naruto, "Where is Nico?"

"He's with the other children," Naruto said, pointing at the group of kids with his clone, Annabeth, and Silena telling stories to them, "My clone is telling them a story about the Dragon Age." Bianca nodded in understanding

Suddenly everyone heard a pain cry and everyone turn to see a figure flying through the field and crashing through the group. The only that wasn't surprise was Naruto.

"Look like Percy is getting beaten down," Naruto said, chuckling a little. Then he got the clone that was training Percy memory and is now clutching his nuts in pain. Thalia, Annabeth, Charles, Clarisse, Katie, and Silena went up to him, worried. The Stolls was stifling a laugh before Clarisse glared at them for even thinking about laughing at this.

"What happen?" Annabeth ask everyone main question. Naruto wheeze in pain a little, till he look up at Annabeth from his place.

"Remember when I told you guys that clones can give you the memories of what happen in their end?" Naruto strain out. Everyone that had Shinobi training, including Medalis, nodded (sorry, I forgot to mention that Medalis received the same training as well). "Well, I just got a painful memory from my clone."

(moments earlier)

How did he get into this? How did he enter this hell in dose training? Oh yeah, because Naruto thinks that he need to get more skilled in something else than just his sword. Even though he tried to tell them that he just need his sword and that he won't lose it. But Annabeth had to tell him about the day with the 'Canadians' and how he couldn't use his sword because his shorts didn't have pockets. Now, he is training Naruto in hand to hand combat for nearly an hour and is bruised, sweaty, and tired.

Looking at Naruto, he saw that he didn't even make him sweat. He can break a horn off a Minotaur, but he couldn't get one hit?

"Need a break, squid head?" Naruto call out from his place. That was name he came up for Percy. Like Annabeth call him seaweed brain and Thalia call him kelp head. Now, Naruto is calling squid head.

"No, no, I can fight some more," Percy said, not willing to give up just yet. Just one punch and he'll be able to relax all he wanted. Naruto shrug and charge at him. Percy waited for him to get closer and closer. Just one punch. One punch dammit. Then, without warning, Percy swung his arm and hit him. Right in the nuts.

Naruto step back and clutch his ball painfully, while Percy just stood there, stunned. He hit Naruto. He just hit Naruto. A smile went up face, going higher and higher, until he finally whoop in joy. His whooping stopped when he felt the intense killing intent in the air as strong as Hades presence. He slowly turned around to see Naruto arms and legs in flames. Said person is glaring at him with literal fire in his eyes.

"You," Naruto whispered in a deadly voice that can make the big three wet their pants. The fire increased and he got into Taijutsu stance, "Just messed with fire," Percy gulped. He's dead.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

BANG

(Present)

Everyone in the field wince either for Percy or Naruto. Both of those things are really painful. Some of the unfortunate people experienced the Fire Entry Kick. Mainly Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabin. Hermes and Apollo because of the pranks. Ares because of their arrogance.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, scowling and face palming at the same time. "When I get my hands on him…"

"No worry Annabeth," Naruto said, healing up quickly. Thank you Uzumaki DNA, "We can think of prank to do to him later. Right now, let's go to the big house. There a meeting we need to go to anyways." Everyone nodded and some of the shinobi demigods (Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Annabeth) smirk evilly, thinking of the pranks they can pull. Many step back in fear. One of them pranking is bad enough, two or all of them? Feel sympathy for the poor soul that angered them.

(Big house)

Everyone is in the big house, waiting for Chiron so they could plan for capture the flag. Travis and Connor are talking rapidly about the pranks they can pull with Naruto. Annabeth and Thalia planning the prank they will pull on Percy for kicking Naruto in the balls. Seeing Naruto after years of him missing, they won't allow anyone to hurt them, but themselves and the other girls Silena is talking to Katie and Bianca about ways to throw shuriken. Lee is trying to get some rest from that hellish training. Percy is doing the same as well, all healed up, but stilled tired. And Clarisse and Naruto are talking about the kinds of weapons. Finally, Chiron came in and clamped his hooves.

"Okay counselors, we are here to talk strategy on how to defeat the hunters of Artemis," He dropped his serious and look pleadingly at everyone. He might have gotten on his knees if he wasn't half horse. "Does anyone have a plan? Anything?!"

"Well, I got something," Naruto said, and everyone turn to him. Everyone, except Percy and Bianca, got at his face and practically yelled, "Tell us!" even Chiron did it. Naruto, Bianca and Percy sweat drop at that. The hunters must have never lost.

"Okay, first, GET OFF!" Naruto yelled and everyone got off and rubbed their heads a little sheepish at how they reacted. "Okay now, we need Annabeth as one of the leaders since she got a good head on her and won't let her emotion gain control of her." Annabeth blushed at the praise, making Percy make a fist, then she look up in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean one of the leaders?" Annabeth asked. Why not just have one leader, instead of many.

"Because I found a flaw in your plan. You always make the same predictable plan, making the hunters fight easier. You didn't make a new plan or at least make changes." Many face-palmed or blushed at that. What he said is correct. "Also, one leader can't lead all the campers. You would need various people to lead them." The people nodded in understanding.

"Okay there will be four ring leaders since there're eight cabins. Each leader will lead two cabins. The first group is Aphrodite and Ares cabin led by Clarisse." Clarisse nodded and smile. She's not going to disappoint Naruto. "Athena and Hephaestus cabin will be led by Annabeth." Annabeth nodded as well. "Demeter and Dionysus will be led by Thalia." Said girl grinned in excitement. "Apollo and Hermes cabin will be led by Percy."

"Wait a minute, why me?" Percy asked, confused. Why would Naruto want him to become the leader of one the groups? People would've that he would choose someone familiar to lead.

"Because squid head, even though you rely on luck and your sword, from what Annabeth told me you are a natural-born leader. I want to put that to the test." Percy nodded, not saying anything else. "Any objections?" No one raise their hands, since Naruto is a good planner, better than Athena cabin. "Good, then let prepare to win this time!"

Everyone cheered. For the first time, they have a possibly of winning. And Naruto started out laying the strategy to everyone

**And done. Well, that was fun for them. Any of you wish to join in their training? No? Oh well. And we got the winners of the poll is Artemis, Zoe, Athena, Hestia, Silena, Calypso, Clarisse, and Bianca. I've also decided to add Reyna in there since I want to have at least one Roman dating Naruto. I suspect others do as well. So the people in the harem are:**

**Harem: Thalia, Annabeth, Sally, Artemis, Zoe, Athena, Hestia, Silena, Calypso, Clarisse, Bianca, and Reyna.**

**Make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't already and I will see you later.**


	7. Up, Middle, Down

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new chapter. I want to thanks the people who helped me with my story, giving me suggestions and ideas. Cerulean Knight and The Psycho Path to name a few. Without you guys, I probably would've never came up with those ideas or at the very least wouldn't come up with till it was too late. Also, I got a plan to make Sally young and how to introduce her in the story. Either this chapter or next chapter. Plus, I'm going to show a few shinobis soon so watch out. So anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Naruto.**

Chapter 7: Up, Middle, Down

For fifteen minutes, the counselors were listening in Naruto's plan, adding a few things so won't be a gape in the plan. Even Percy added some things in the plan. After the last detail been put in, they all went to the cabin to explain to their siblings what the plan is and to prepare. Pretty soon, capture the flags started.

All of the campers, except for the children, are there stretching or testing their weapons. Naruto is twirling his spear around with his shirt off, leaning on the tree. The Aphrodite girls drooled at the site while many of the other girls blushed, mainly Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse. Even the hunters got a mild blush on their faces, mainly because they actually like the blond out of all of the males in the world, as a friend of course. Sibling feelings for the one he rescued, like Lily and Rose. Zoe is blushing the most out of all the hunters.

Katie saw the looks and shook her head. Silena, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia told her their feelings for them, individually of course. There's no telling what would happen if the four figure out that they all had feelings for the same blond. For her, she just sees Naruto as her brother. He always treated her like an older brother would and she quickly had some sibling love for him. She saw most of the guys green with envy; especially the Apollo children and she also saw Percy clench his white fist, making her giggle. Percy got a crush on Annabeth so bad.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, getting everyone's attention. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Red team - Camp Half-Blood - shall take the west woods. Blue team - Hunters of Artemis - shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and medic. No maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!" The campers started jumping tree through tree, even ones who just started learning it while the Artemis Hunters ran in the woods.

All of the campers made it to their position to see a giant hole at the bottom. Naruto grinned. "My plan is starting out well." He said. His plan is simple. Apollo and Hermes cabin, led by Percy, is going to jump across the trees while Demeter and Dionysus Cabin , led by Thalia, is going in that hole which made like a tunnel (Dionysus Cabin consist of 10 of his kids thanks to Naruto, who rescued them from abuse or monsters. Dionysus was very happy those years). Naruto will take a small team made of Charles, Katie, Silena, Bianca and Medalis with Ares and Aphrodite cabin, led by Clarisse going with them (the love kids want a piece at those hunters for mocking love). And Athena and Hephaestus cabin will guard the flag, since they are the most effective in guarding. Everyone will be in radio contact to inform the others of their status.

"Naruto, are you sure this is going to work?" Annabeth asked a little doubt in her voice. The hunters won fifty times in a row and they were never close in beating them. Plus, Naruto company help tone down her hubris since it was a dangerous flaw for her.

Naruto smile confidently at her, making her blush heavily and her heart fluttering. His smile can warm the hearts of the even the coldest of people. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stare at her straight in the eyes, making her blush even more when she saw those usually colorful eyes that are now light blue that is full of warmth and kindness. Only Naruto can make her feel like this.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We can win this one. We got the most excellent plan and the best leaders," Naruto said, "Remember what I said years ago. As long as you have confidence, nothing can stop you." Annabeth smile and hugged him greatly. Naruto knows when to say the best things when there's the need. He's right. They can win this. Unnoticed by her, Percy frowned and look away from what he had seen, putting his armor on. Why couldn't he make her feel like that? He thought with jealousy.

Percy forgot about his jealousy when they set position. Percy's group ready to climb, Thalia's group ready to jump in the tunnel, Clarisse's group and Naruto's small team ready to run, and Annabeth's group on guard. Every leader smiled at one another before they heard the horn.

"Begin!"

(Mount Olympus)

Unknown to the campers and hunters, the gods and goddesses, minus Artemis, are watching the battle on the mist. Almost every minor god is watching this battle of the campers vs hunters. Usually, only few of them would be interested in it since Artemis won every time. But Naruto is on the scene and they all heard legends of the blonde. So now, everyone is watching with the Olympians at their thrones in the meeting room.

"Man, I can't wait for this fight! This will be awesome!" Hermes exclaimed, holding a bag of popcorn. He met Naruto when was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. It was only a brief meeting, but Hermes already like the kid. Even more so when he rescued Travis and Connor from a bunch of Laistrygonians and saved Luke at the Hercules quest.

Poseidon nodded in agreement, "I usually don't watch this fight since the hunters always win, but this should be good. I heard how Naruto fight and I'm interest in his skills." Then he sighed in disappointment. "If only he wasn't a champion of the owl head." The 'owl head' glare at him when she heard that.

"Sorry to burst bubble Poseidon, but I like my champion." Athena said, "He's got intelligence, cunning, and skills, something I like in my champions so your wish won't be granted soon. He's even better than Odysseus." Poseidon rolled his eyes at that.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him Owl head," Poseidon said in a sarcastic voice. Athena blush a little, making Poseidon widen his eyes then grin. "You do have a crush on him don't you? This is like the Theseus thing is it?" Athena blushed even more and started denying it while Poseidon teased her even more.

"Oh shut it you two. You both sound like children" Hades said in annoyance, causing Poseidon to pout and Athena to blush at her childish action. "I want to see what my daughter can do." Hades heard the Hephaestus son, Naruto is training her to defend herself. He's grateful for that since Bianca can defend herself and he might train Nico as well. Now, he will see what she can do.

The Olympians soon saw Naruto getting to the mass of campers…shirtless. Like the girls in camp half blood, the Olympians women have major blushes on their face seeing the bare chest on the blond, for Aphrodite she's ogling the blond, he looks even better than the gods. Even Hera got a light blush on her face. The gods saw this and glare at the blond, except for Hephaestus. The man just sighed and shook his head. His son attracts many women, mortal girls, demigoddesses, and goddesses alike. I mean, Khione is stalking the blond for five years, much to his exasperation. That woman just don't give up.

"Oh my, such a good looking man," Aphrodite said with a giggle, "I may have to visit him one day." When Hephaestus heard that, he growled in anger, for two reasons. One, she's planning to bed HIS son. And second, she's gonna cheat on him again. There is only so much a person could take when their wife/husband cheats on more than person. Especially for a god or goddess. Look at his mother. The thought of his mother made him even more angrier, when eventually he snap.

"APHRODITE IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON I WILL BURN YOU TILL YOU WON'T LOOK ATTRACTIVE TO ANY MAN FOR A CENTURY!" Hephaestus in pure rage. Everyone is shock that Hephaestus yelled, since the man is the calmest out of all the gods, even Hades. He never yelled at anyone, not even at his wife or mother. Aphrodite is shocked the most. Ares was gonna cut Hephaestus down with a sword, but he stop when saw his mom's glare.

"Ares, sit back down on your butt, now!" Hera growled. Ares paled and sat down. Out of all the Olympians, Hera scared him the most. His mother is more powerful than him, so she could lock him up with a room full of flowers and fluffy animals, his powers taken away. It actually happened once, much to his horror. He wasn't the same for fifty years. So he listen to his mother out of fear, not that he would admit it.

Hera sent a smile at her favorite son, but her son turn away from her. She sighed, feeling sadness once again? Why doesn't he love her? Why doesn't he act a son would to her mother? She didn't understand.

Aphrodite stayed quiet and sat down, trying to think on her husband's reaction. He didn't get angry before on all her other affairs, so why now? Is it because it's his favorite son she's thinking of bedding? Or is it something else?

After a few minutes of silence, they heard the campers run to their position and Zeus cough a little to break the silence. "So let's watch the fight shall we?" All the Olympians nodded and sat back and watch. Hestia watched with interest and a smile as she saw the blonde encouraging his close friend. She's been observing him for the past years when she discovered him. How he treats his friends and family, his kindness towards other, and his courage to help anyone that is endanger. She grew fonder and fonder of him as time passed and she held great affection towards the blonde shinobi.

Pretty soon, the campers got ready and went in position while the gods stayed silent to enjoy the match.

(Camp-half-blood)

"Ready…" Chiron called out, waving his flag up. All the campers tensed, ready for anything and eager to get started. The hunters are tensed as well. Even though they won for fifty years, doesn't mean they'll relax. Always stay alert and vigilant. The younger kids are cheering on for their siblings, especially Nico who is whooping for both his sister and Naruto.

"BEGIN!"

And just like that, everyone begin. Thalia's team got under the holes and started running to their locations. Percy's team started climbing up the trees silently and jumped from tree to tree to their position. And Naruto's squad and Clarisse's team started running. Annabeth's team spread out and waited for the hunters, ready to fight.

(Naruto and Clarisse's group)

Naruto and Clarisse's team continue running with their large stamina. None of them look even a little fatigue. All of them been running for years because of Naruto's torture training, making have a lot of stamina, with Naruto having never ending stamina. Pretty soon, Naruto sensed a few scouts in the area and stop the group with his hands.

"There are 3 scouts in the area. All arm with bows and a knife." Naruto said, using his sensing skills, "Charles, Medalis take out the first one at the left. Katie, Silena, take the one at the right. Bianca, with me." The team nodded and separated to eliminate their targets.

Silena and Katie went up the trees and saw the three hunters there. The hunters look vigilante, using all their senses to alarm them of anyone over here. Luckily for Katie and Silena, they disguised their scents with wild cherries. The two look at each and grin in confidence. The two grab senbon needles that are thin enough to be silent and can stun the target. The waited till they pass them, then threw the senbons at all of them.

"We've taken care of our targets, they're are

The hunters in question, felt a prick on their necks. They ignored it, thinking it was a mosquito and kept walking with silent footsteps. After a few minutes, they felt drowsy and try to shake the feeling, only for it not to work. They felt drowsier and drowsier till they finally fell on their sides, asleep. The two girls that did that two them, grinned and high fived each other.

Meanwhile with Charles and Medalis, they hid under the ground to surprise the hunters. The waited for a few minutes, with great patience, till the felt footsteps on them and sprung their trap.

The hunters cried out in surprise when they felt a pull on their ankles. They close their eyes in instinct and open them after a few minutes, when they saw their body in the ground. They cried out in shock, also trying to call the hunters for help, till they heard a voice.

"Don't bother, I put up a chakra seal that prevent noises from coming out."

The two hunters look up to see the two children of Hephaestus above them. Charles is smirking while Medalis is grinning. The hunters turn red in rage quickly after realizing what happen.

"Release at once _male_ and won't consider chopping your balls off!" One of the hunters exclaimed. Charles only smirked in amusement, enraging them further.

"I don't think so. This'll make sure you don't report anything you might've found out and keep you from finding out anything." Charles said, still holding that amusing smirk. Then Medalis starts talking, "Just stay and get comfortable. Someone will get you out after the games," The two left, leaving some piss off hunters in their wake.

"We got the second team down," Charles reported on the radio. "Now, just one more to go."

Speaking of the one more, Naruto and Bianca are hiding behind the trees to see that the two hunters are Lily and Rose. Naruto pursue his lips. Why did Zoe sent those two? Even though they are stronger than they look, because of Artemis blessing and some training, they are still too young and inexperienced. Any Athena child can defeat those two in a battle. Zoe must've thought that they would go straight for the flags and wouldn't sense the trackers. She forgot that there is a ninja with them and with train demigods at his side.

Naruto pull out his firewood bow while Bianca pulled out her yew bow, both pulling out sleeping gas arrows. "Okay Bianca, on the count of three, we'll aim at the count of three. One…" they pull their arrows back, prepared to shoot at a moment notice. "Two…" The two waited, like an archer waiting for its target. "Three." They let go of the bow when the two girls got close enough and it landed between their feet.

It immediately let out the gas on the girls. They heard coughing, groaning, and then two slumps. The gas clears showing the two girls sleeping peacefully.

"My targets are eliminated, going back to you now," Naruto said, then turn to Bianca and smile. "That was a great shot Bianca. Keep working on it and you can shoot like the hunters." Bianca blushed at the praise and smiled a little. They run to Clarisse group so they can keep going.

After everyone regrouped, they continue on their track.

(Percy's group)

Percy's group is halfway there to their targeted area. For them, the plan is to wait for the signal from Naruto and attack from above. Hermes cabin will jump on top of them while Apollo cabin will shoot arrows among arrows. That's their part. Travis and Connor will be in the front with Percy since they are trackers among the group.

Travis and Connor made a signal motion to stop, so the whole camp did. "There are three scouts in the area, all in a single knit group." Connor said to the others.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked. The two Stoll brothers grinned mischievously, making the ones that aren't Hermes children shiver in fear. They feel sympathy for those three hunters.

"What all Hermes children would do," Travis said and Connor grabbed a few gas bombs. "Prank them till they drop -both kinds of ways."

Correction, they really felt sorry for those hunters. Travis and Connor jumped to their locations and saw three hunters, one of them that is built like a tank. Connor and Travis grinned at each and threw the gas bombs. The hunters stopped, seeing two red balls before it explode into gas. The gas evaporated after a few minutes to reveal…two hunters?

"Hey, where the other one go?" Travis said, and Connor shrugged. They both gone down to see where the leader was at, looking around the place. They both stop when they felt a hand on both their shoulders and stiffened.

"Looking for me?" a girl voice said. The two pale and slowly turn to see the big tank like hunter behind them. They didn't think they could scream so high before or so loud.

Percy stopped twiddling his pen when he heard the scream and uncapped his sword. The Stolls sounds like they're in deep trouble and Percy gonna help out. "Will, Lee, follow me." The two campers nodded and pull out their bows before following Percy. The three campers hopped along the trees, then stop to see a hunter beating the crap out of the Stolls.

"Okay, distract her with arrows while I get behind her to knock her out." Percy said and the two nodded. Percy jump behind the hunter silently and waited for arrows to be shot. The two delivered on their promises and shot fours arrows, making the girl stop her beating and dodge the arrows. She didn't notice Percy getting behind before it was too late and got knock out by the hilt of his sword.

"You two okay?" Percy asked, holding out both hands for the two of them. The two of them took the hands gratefully and winced, feeling the pain of that beating.

"Yeah we're okay, just sore from the beating." Connor said, grumbling a little while he stretched his back. "We can still run from here and fight." Travis and stretch his back as well, string a few curses along the way. Percy nodded and the five went back to the group. When they made it back, Percy picked up the radio.

"This is Percy speaking," he started out, "We got sidetrack from a couple of scouts and the Stoll brothers

getting beaten the crap out of them by a large one," said brothers glare at him for telling them that, but Percy ignore it, "We're about to go back and move again, so don't worry." Percy waited for a bit, before he heard Naruto talking.

"Must have been my sister, Phoebe. She is the largest and toughest out of all my sisters. Something happen with her and a Hermes child years ago in 1920, don't ask. It's her business to tell you. So she sometimes takes it out on the Hermes children unintentionally." Percy nodded in understanding, while the Stolls cursed their brother for making that huntress beat the crap out of them. The team kept moving through the woods, closer to their location.

(Naruto and Clarisse's group)

Once the surface team got to their locations, Naruto stopped them. They weren't far from hearing distance and sight distance away from the hunters. They're at the location where they can spring their trap. Naruto open his radio and said, "At my location, waiting." He waited for a few moments before he heard the two of them.

"I'm at my area, ready to jump at them." "I'm under those hunters, eager to surprise them." Naruto grin and made a few hand signs before saying "**Earth Style: Mud Wall." **A giant rock wall appear in front of them, small enough to jump over, but big enough to conceal everyone. Then he did the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**, which he learned from Zabuza, making a mist all of the forest, "Now all we need is someone to push it."

"But we don't have anyone to push it." Clarisse pointed. She is smarter than most people take credit for, but had to act dumb like her brothers and sisters to cover her mask. Naruto smirk that sent shivers up her spine, both the good and bad kind. Why oh why must the blonde make her feel like that?

"Who said that we are going to push it?" the blond said. The demigods were confused, but Naruto just bite his thumb and did a few hand signs once before saying,

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Half of the hunters are guarding the flags while the rest are either scouting the woods or going to capture the flag with Zoe. The hunters were vigilant but relaxed since the campers has always lost. But now, since they have yet to hear a report from their scouts, they were getting a little tense. Even more so when they heard the ground rumbling and saw a mist at the field.

"You two," one of the hunters, that looks to be the leader, said pointing to two hunters, "Go check what's happening over there." the two chosen hunters hesitated a little, but nodded and went go check what's happening. It was a few minutes when they heard a roar and two terrified screams. They saw the two hunters running, paled and terrified. They stop, trembling and hyperventilating.

"What? What did you saw you to?" the hunter demanded. The two girls just stuttered, trying to come up with words, before fainting in exhaustion and fear. Now, all the hunters are worried and a little scared. They lift their bows and tighten the strings when they heard rumbling. The rumbling got closer and closer until they're fears consumed them and shot arrow after arrow to make the monster go away before eventually running out of arrows. Now they are out of arrows, the rumblings keep continuing, and they are deathly afraid, shaking and white as Hades. The rumbling got closer until they saw…a bolder?

The hunters are confused of this? How did this boulder terrify the two hunters? Was something behind there, pushing it? They answer was question when the boulder was blasted through. Right in front of them is a giant, skeletal, metal like, T-rex, in front of them. It roared in front of them and spitted out fire, making them scream in fear for the first time. They've never seen this beast before and is terrified so much, that they didn't hear a boy yell before it was too late.

"Now guys!"

The hunters look up to see bunches of demigods jumping off trees and they all grab their knives and whatever arrows they have, forgetting about the fearsome beast. The hunters begin to fight, but the fear of the dinosaur and the surprise of the trap made them sluggish and a few hunters got knocked out. Under them, the ground erupted around them into holes and more demigods appeared. It is beginning to be a real fight for the first camper vs hunter game for the first time. Each camper is fighting in groups of two or three against one hunter, except Thalia and Percy, since they are skilled enough to fight against one of them. Right now Percy is clashing sword and knife with a hunter while Thalia is overwhelming another hunter.

It wasn't enough to defeat the hunters, but reinforcement arrived with Naruto's team coming from behind the dinosaur or jumping above the walls. Now, it was four to five campers vs one hunter. Katie and Silena are working together in fighting one, Beckonderf is fighting with his sword against another one, Medalis is using a spear against one of them, and Naruto is running to the flag, with knocking a few hunters out. He jumped up to the boulder the flag was at and swung his spear, knocking out a hunter on his left and kick the feet of another hunter on his right, then knock her out with the bottom of his spear. Then he grabbed the flag and called out to Thalia.

"Hey Thale-chan, I got the flag." Naruto said. "Hold out the others for me while I get to checkpoint. Charles you're in charge of my group." Charles nodded briefly before getting back fighting with his opponent and Thalia grin in acknowledge while pushing back a hunter with her spear. Naruto then jump up high and landed. He held out his spear and the Dinosaur roar with fire coming out again, before going to their position. Naruto grin while on his animation.

The campers are going to win this time. He can feel it. He can bet on it, since he got the goddess of luck on his side.

**That's the end. Sorry for making it a cliffhanger, but I need time to think more so please don't get angry. I got to things tell you before I go. One, I'm gonna make a poll where you can choose if you want Luke redeem or remain evil. If he's redeemed, I got an idea for the one who will get controlled by Kronos so don't vote remain the same because of the Kronos thing. Two, can anyone make a prophecy where seven half-bloods will save Artemis, Bianca and Zoe not dying, Naruto revealing his past, the ninjas coming to get Naruto, and his a new fire power getting revealed? If you can think of something, PM me, please! I'm desperate!**

**So anyway, review, follow, and favorite and I will see you later.**


	8. Victory, Oracle, and Meeting

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. I decided to post this one since I can't resist writing this. It's one of my favorite stories to write. So on this chapter, it'll show the victory, the oracle, and the council meeting. Also, thank to you readers who posted some prophecies, I made an idea. I tweaked, work, and made it until I made the best I could think of, so thank you readers. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 8: Victory, Oracle, and Meeting

Zoe and her team are currently a few minutes away from the camp flag. Their plan was simple. Break from her group and get the flag without the campers noticing. It worked fifty times in the past, so they're sure it can work again. When got to the checkpoint…they saw no camper. The hunters blinked, then blinked again. Finally, they laughed at this situation.

"They…left…no one…to guard the flag," One of the hunters laughed out. How stupid can someone be? Out of all the games, this would be the easiest one yet.

"Obviously some male made that plan?" Another hunter laughed out. Zoe nodded and was about to grab it when she heard a shout of "ATTACK!" The hunters immediately got on guard and Annabeth's team attacked the hunters. The hunters could barely defend themselves from this, but manage to fight. Zoe got out of the fight, but saw Naruto and Annabeth in front of her.

"Sorry Zoe-chan, but you had to pass through us to get the flag," Naruto said with a smirk. Annabeth nodded in agreement and brought out a kunai. Zoe frowned. She can't underestimate the blond since he could match up against Artemis in a fight. So knowing that, she got two knives out since her arrows will be useless against him and charged at the two.

Naruto and Annabeth charge with both having kunais and fight with Zoe. It was hand fighting mix with hand to hand combat. Zoe used her knives for defense while using her feet to fight. Naruto grab her leg when she was about to kick and flipped her. Zoe backflipped and charged at the two again. She clashed her knife with Annabeth's kunai and also tried to kick the blond under. Naruto flip and about to hit her in the back, but she manage to twist and dodge, making the two stumble. They manage to get on their feet and turn to Zoe, who was frowning at them.

"Naruto, why aren't you fighting seriously?" Zoe said, "Your style is not like that and would fight at the top of your abilities." The two blondes smirk, making her even more confuse and frustrated. Why aren't taking her seriously? She's the lieutenant of the hunt, damn it!

Naruto grin at her fully, "Because my dear hunter, our goal wasn't to beat you…"

"…our goal was to stall you." Annabeth said. Zoe was confused by that until she heard a roar from the forest. Everyone turned to the direction of the roar and stopped fighting to see a metal skeletal dinosaur coming out with Naruto on top of the monster. Everyone eyes widened and some hunters and campers screamed in fear. But Zoe didn't focus that. She was focused on the fact that Naruto was on top of it. If Naruto was on that thing, then who…

Her eyes widen and she turned to see Naruto glowing red and Annabeth gone. She was about to move, but it was too late. The blonde demigod exploded and sent Zoe flying. She landed on the grass floor, winded and bruised from the explosion.

"Annabeth catch!" Naruto yelled, throwing the flag up high. Annabeth jumped up and caught the flag, giving victory to camp half-blood for the very first time in a long time.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Chiron yelled in an ecstatic voice, crying in tears of joy. The campers cheered the loudest than they ever did and if it wasn't for the barrier, New York would've heard. The campers came up together, hugging their siblings or friends, throwing their weapons in the air (their blunt so don't worry), the whole camp went insane with happiness. Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Bianca, and Annabeth. Then they notice that he is still shirtless and let go, blushing heavily. Katie giggled at how the girls acted and hugged Naruto, not caring if he's naked above the torso. Naruto smiled and hugged his little sister back. Then he let go and walked to Zoe, who still looking dazed.

Meanwhile, the remaining hunters that are conscious or was just getting up were in shock and disbelief. They just lost capture the flag for the first time in years. They found a few knocked out, some in traps, and two of them buried with their head in the surface. Zoe got out of her daze feeling when Naruto got in front of her and held out his hand.

"Good job Zoe. Though don't underestimate us next time. That's how you lost so easily." Naruto said, "You didn't expect what would happen and presumed that we would use the same strategy. You have forgotten that I was there." Zoe blushed and mentally cursed herself for that blunder, but she appreciated Naruto's words. If it was any other man, she would have thought he was being arrogant and would kick them under their legs. But this was Naruto. She known him for three years and never told a lie or told any of their secret. He was never perverted, in fact he hated perverts as much as her and Artemis. He is one of the rare good men in the world.

She took the offer hand and got up. She blushed when she saw his bare chest up close and looked away quickly, making sure Naruto didn't notice. But unfortunately he did.

"Hey Zoe, your face is red. Are you okay?" Naruto ask in concern. Zoe blushed harder at the fact he caught her, but felt her heart flutter hearing his concern. She had not felt that way ever since she helped that _man._

She shook her head, to get the image out and to answer Naruto's question. "N-no I'm fine. It's not anything bad." Zoe said, stuttering a little. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering and acting like a girl that is near her crush.

"Are you sure?" Naruto ask, then put his hand on her forehead. "Let me check your temperature, just to make sure." He got a little, making her beat red and almost let out an 'Eep!' but stop herself. She gonna keep some dignity as a hunter.

In the background, everyone is seeing this cute scene. The hunters look amused at the scene. They all knew of Zoe's feeling for the boy and some are betting who is gonna break their vow. Artemis or Zoe. The guys in the background are all shock and gobsmacked. Naruto is making a hunter blushing. Blushing! Some of the guys tried to flirt with the hunters, but end up with arrows sticking up their butts, especially Apollo's cabin.

And the girls? Well, let just say that there is a lot of feminine fury coming out. It broke some the guys shock expression and cower against the killing intent. Even though it's not pointing at them, it's still scary to feel so much intent from them. Most of them are glaring at the hunter out of jealousy or are overprotective/possessive of their brother (Athena's and Hephaestus's little girls) Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, and Annabeth has the worst glares and are holding their weapon. The only ones who are not glaring is Katie, Medalis, and the little girls in the other cabins. Both of them are rolling their eyes at Naruto dense personality and the girl's jealousy, protectiveness, or possessiveness.

Thalia was about to get them away from each till everyone turned around to see the Oracle. Walking. Everyone turned and either, gasped, got wide eyes, let their mouths drop, or all the above. The Oracle never came out and certainly never moved.

"The Oracle has never came out of attic before…" Chiron said in awe and fear. It stopped, staring directly at Naruto and in the blonde eyes, it split into four people. The Third Hokage and the Sannin. Naruto's eyes widen. He hadn't seen four of them in a decade and one of them is dead. How did the Oracle know about his temporary sensei, grandfather figure, his auntie figure, and one of his enemies.

_Seven shall go save the goddess in chains,_ Hiruzen said, _Five shall fight in the land without rain_

Then Orochimaru started talking, _The Bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail._

Jiraiya came next, _The champion shall face his past. And the heroes shall face the sand cast._

And Tsunade came last _The Titan's curse one must withstand. And one will burn the Titan's land._ The images disappeared and the oracle collapsed. Everyone stared at it in shock, not moving an inch.

Chiron shook his head, getting out of and blew his horn, "Counselors, to the big house!" Everyone then got of their shock and went to the counselors went to the big house to talk about the quest.

(Mount Olympus)

The gods were getting impressed at what they are seeing. Naruto made a well develop plan. Attack from all sides and attack where they least expect it. Amazing. Even Apollo and Ares are impressed, though they will not admit to anyone.

Aphrodite and Demeter cheered for Katie and Silena when they attacked the hunters. Hephaestus and Hades smiled when they saw their children beat the hunters will quick and swiftly. Hermes cheered on for his boys, but sighed when he saw Phoebe breaking them. Why oh why had Peter broken the girl's heart? Now his children are suffering for it whenever they meet Phoebe. He thanked Poseidon repeatedly when his son saved both of his own. They saw Naruto's ability and they were at awe at what he could do. Everyone but Zeus that is.

The king god frown at this. If this boy can do that many powers who knows what the others in the other world would do? Would they try to overthrow him? What if the boy told these shinobi and decide to attack? He need to make sure the boy is taken care of. The gods and goddesses eyes widened when they saw the T-Rex. The ones that isn't shock were Hephaestus and Athena. Everyone turned to them when they saw that they didn't look shocked at all.

Zeus glared at them, his usual temper flowing up, but Athena and Hephaestus aren't affected. They were used to it. "You know?!" the king god thundered out, literally and metaphorically, "You knew that the boy had that powerful animation and didn't tell me?!" Hephaestus stared at his father, his eyes defiant.

"Yes father." Hephaestus answered calmly. No use in telling a lie. "I did know that Naruto had it. The animation thought Naruto is worthy of him and became bonded to him. I didn't tell you because you would try to kill him."

"Of course I will!" Zeus roared, ignoring the glares he's receiving, "That boy is too dangerous to be alive! For those powers, now the animation? He cannot be allowed to live!"

"NO!" Hephaestus yelled out, his hand, legs, and beard turning on fire, "You will not kill my favorite son! He has done many things for us, including protecting YOUR daughter! If you try to kill him, I will go to war with you!"

Zeus narrowed his eyes on his son, "You dare threaten me?" Zeus asked quietly. No one ever threatens him. He's the king of Olympus, the defeater of Kronos. No one can stand against him.

Hephaestus fire got brighter. He is not scared of his father. When it comes to his children, he will not let any god harm him. "It's not a threat father. It's a promise." he whispered. Everyone is shock and a little scared at how he's reacting. But in Aphrodite case, she's a bit aroused by it. Athena saw the look Hephaestus wife is giving and she shook her head. The shallow goddess. She stood up to stand by her step-brother.

"I'm with my step-brother Zeus," Athena said, narrow her grey critical orbs on him, "You will not lay a single hand on my champion. He helped many of my children and I will not let him get killed because of your arrogance and paranoia." Zeus turned red with rage. Even his favorite godly daughter?!

Suddenly, Demeter stands up, "I'm with them as well." He saved many of her children, including Katie. He gave her favorite daughter and gave her a big brother. She owed him a debt that she could never repay. Slowly, one by one, the other gods and goddesses stand up. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hermes all stood up beside Dionysus. Naruto saved the ones they love while Hera liked her grandson. Despite him being a demigod, he came from true marriage not just someone's outing. As for Hestia, she is fond of the demigod and will fight her brother if he laid a hand on him. The only ones who are not standing were Apollo and Ares.

Zeus turned to every one of them, his face full of fury and his skin red. How dare they go against them? He saved five of them from father and gave birth to the others. How dare they tell them what to do?! But even in his mind induce rage, he knew that this would be a losing battle. But he would not give in to their demands, he's the king god dammit it, so he made a compromise.

"We will discuss it during the council meeting! We will decide if he dies or not, understood?" The gods frown at him while Apollo smiled brightly at that and Ares grin at the thought of blood. All the gods and goddesses conceded since they would win the vote anyway and sat down. They got back to the game when they saw Naruto riding animation in the game. When they won, all the gods and goddesses who had kids cheered in happiness. Even Dionysus and Hades got bright smiles on their faces at the fact that their children won.

Zeus scowled when he saw his daughter hugging that spawn. Another reason he want to kill him, is because he got his daughter in his clutches. When's he dead, he would convince Thalia to join the hunters and he won't have to worry. The celebration stopped when they saw the oracle walking to Naruto and saw the thing give him the prophecy.

Apollo's frowned in anger. Why does he have to get the prophecy? Why not any other children or a hunter as a matter of fact? He can't rescue Artemis, because if he do, he'll seduce and try to bed her, just like that bastard Orion!

Hephaestus frowned in worry. He heard the part where the champion shall face his past. Are the shinobi gonna come here? Are they gonna try to get Naruto? He got many questions and no answers to them. He would have to watch Naruto, ancients rules be damned, with the help of Athena and maybe others.

Athena is thinking rapidly like she usually does. She already figured out part of the first one, but who is the five that are going to fight? The second one she has a guess about the Bane of Olympus and it's obvious that the hunters and campers would have to work together. Naruto will face the shinobis but what did they mean by sand cast? And the last one, the Titan's Curse must be the sky, but burn the Titan's land? What does that mean?

Zeus evaporated the mist and slammed his bolt down on the floor. "Okay, show is over! Council dismissed!" All the gods left, leaving them with their own thoughts.

(The Big House)

"We are wasting time!" Zoe said, inside the council room. All the counselors are in here, also Chiron and Mr. D, "Milady needs us, so my hunters need to go now!"

"In case you forgot Zoe, only seven of us can go and Naruto is leader of this quest!" Thalia said with a smirk. She love riling the hunter and seeing Zoe clenching the table made her feel so happy.

"I know!" Zoe exclaimed, slamming the table, "But this is a quest for a hunter! We are Artemis chosen hunters and are all close to her!"

"So is Naruto!" Thalia shot back, she's not gonna let this girl win. "He's the only male to befriend Artemis since Orion and is stronger than any of us! He's a good leader, even better than you so if anyone can rescue Artemis, it's Naruto!" Annabeth, Silena, the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie, and Lee all agreed with her statement.

Zoe looked down on the table for a minute, till nodding reluctantly. It's just that she hated the fact that Naruto got the quest, and the fact it wasn't her or any of the hunters didn't get. Plus, forcing to agree with Thalia added salt to the wound. "Fine, Naruto will lead his quest," Zoe said, "I will gather for other hunters or will leave tomor-"

"Oh no you don't!" Thalia yelled, slamming her fist down. She will not let Naruto out of her sight this time. She did it once and he disappeared for years. She will not do it again. "It's _campers_ not camper. I'm going with Naruto whether you like it or not!"

The two keep arguing back and forth. The Stolls, Lee, and Percy are betting who's gonna throw the first punch. Katie, Annabeth, Bianca and Chiron are trying to break up the fight. Silena and Clarisse are also betting the same thing the guys are. Dionysus is reading his wine magazine and drinking his special diet coke. And Naruto is thinking right now.

He's thinking about what the prophecy said. Since Athena blessed him, his thought process is much faster than original. In fact, he's slightly above Athena intelligence do to his street smarts, experience, his intelligence, and the blessing. So right now, he figured out at least half the prophecy.

He had to go save Artemis with seven people, both campers and hunters. The Bane of Olympus knows the way to get there, but he felt he doesn't need it. He had already been there before. Shinobi are also gonna be here. That made Naruto frown. How on earth would they get over here. They don't have the kind of technology to get here. Did they make a new jutsu? And the sands cast. He got the feeling what it meant but he prayed that he's wrong. He and dad's blunder might show up sooner than expected. The Titan's Curse obviously means holding up the sky and he guess that Artemis is going to be under there soon, if not now. The rest didn't make sense to him at all.

His musing was interrupted when he heard Thalia's and Zoe's argument getting louder and louder. He sighed. Why must the two fight all the time? He getting increasingly annoyed by this and after a few minutes he snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, making everyone jump including Chiron and Mr. D. He scowled at the two girls, making them real uncomfortable. "This is my quest you two, so don't make the decision for me! I can pick who I want for myself so don't assume who I want in this! We will discuss this like grown-up and not like little kids. Understood?" Nobody said anything, making Naruto scowl. "UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES!" Everyone said, standing straight up. The guys didn't dare to speak up, do to fear of the blonde. When he's angry, you won't receive any mercy if you're the one who anger him. The girls, well, they are blushing cherry red or have a light blush on their face, except for Katie. Despite how scary he looks, his dominating personality is pretty hot. Even Zoe thought that.

Naruto managed to calm down so he could think calmly on this. Then he turned to Zoe. "Okay Zoe, I wouldn't imagine leaving you here since you are the closest to Artemis. So pick another hunter to go with us." Zoe smile at him and nodded.

"Phoebe, she is a skilled tracker and a good healer as well." Zoe said. Naruto nodded. He went on a few missions with Phoebe, so he knows how skilled she is.

"Wait, Phoebe is the tank girl right?" Travis asked. Zoe nodded cautiously and the two Stoll brothers grinned and pulled out a hunter T-shirt. Naruto sense a prank coming up and looked at the Stolls, to see a tiny hint of pink in their eyes. Naruto eyes widen before he scowled and got behind the two, bonking their heads to snap out of it.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" Travis and Connor said at the same time. They are confused. One minute, they were listening in on the meeting and the rest is blank.

Naruto sighed and rub his forehead in annoyance, "Aphrodite was possessing you and was about to make you poison Phoebe with centaur blood, since you two got beaten up by her." Naruto can smell anything from miles away, thanks to life in the woods. So he knew that shirt was cover with blood.

The Stolls brother scowled at that. Every demigod hated being controlled by the gods, literally, so they were angry that Aphrodite did that. They had no quarrel with the hunter since they understood why she beat the crap out of them. They didn't agree, but they understand.

"Okay, Grover," Naruto said, "Can you still do that tracking music of yours?"

"I practice every day to keep myself from being rusty," Grover said proudly. Naruto helped him practice before he disappeared. Grover had gotten better at it and now his successful rate is 100%. Naruto smirked.

"Then do you want to join in?" Naruto said. Grover nodded eagerly. He had always to be on a mission with Naruto and now got a chance show just how much he improved.

"We're going with you as well!" Thalia and Annabeth said. Naruto nodded, not bothering to argue with them. He knows that they won't budge on this, so he didn't bother. Plus, he might need them if he can have the chance in redeeming Luke. Percy frowned. Now that Annabeth and Grover are in the quest, he needed to go on as well.

Naruto look around a bit a bit before landing his site on Bianca, "Bianca, you will come as well. I want to test your skills at the battlefield." Before Bianca can open her mouth, Percy started talking.

"Wait a minute, why her?" Percy protested, ignoring the looks he's being sent. "Bianca barely got any training, why send her out now? Besides, I want to go!" Chiron groaned and put a hand on his face. He forgot about Percy loyalty towards his friend, so he wanted to make sure they're safe.

"The best kind of training is experience on the field," Naruto explain, "I can't coddle her forever so the sooner the better. It also gives her better time to prepare. But why do you want to go? I thought a demigod would appreciate a break after going on two quests _and_ a mission." Naruto look at him with critical eyes, his eyes turning gray like Athena and her children.

"Normally I would be," Percy said, "But Annabeth and Grover are going and want to be with, to know they are safe." Naruto narrowed his now gray orbs at him. While he is telling the truth, it's not the whole truth.

"You might be telling the truth, but not the whole truth," Naruto stated, deciding to call him out. "It's something else is there?" Percy looked uncomfortable at this. He admit to himself that there is one thing that made him want to go, but don't want to reveal it to the others.

"It's about Luke, isn't it?" Naruto stated. Percy stiffened, not looking at him in the eye. How does he know? Seeing that Percy will be quiet now, Naruto turn to Bianca.

"Now, do you want to be on this quest?" Naruto asked, after all it is polite to ask other before throwing it at him. Bianca bit her lip, before nodding. She _needed_ to prove herself to Naruto. She _needed_ to show him that she is strong.

"Any questions?" When no raised their hand, Naruto grinned and was about to dismiss the council, when Chiron stopped to talk about one more thing.

"One more thing I want to discuss," Chiron said, "Can you make a copy of the training system for us?" The campers who are staying here, paled. Naruto grinned and nodded, making them shiver. One thing for sure, they're in for a rough week.

**And that's the end. For those who think that Zoe is acting a bit OC or a lot, think of it like this. She known the blonde for ten years so time can change you and Naruto has that power to get people to open up. Also, don't worry about Percy. He will be on this quest. The prophecy said that seven shall 'save' the goddess in chain. It didn't say seven shall 'go' to the goddess in chain. As for the rest of the prophecy, the dome and the fire you would have to wait and see. Keeping vote for if Luke will be redeem or remain the same (personally, I want the former. It would be a nice change and it would give room for one of my plans.). Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	9. The Leaf Nin Attacks

**Hello readers. This is my new chapter. On this one, I'm gonna introduce some Leaf Village nins. It will be an interesting meeting. Also, I forgot to tell you this, but this story is inspired by Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian and Child of the Changing Tides, if you haven't notice already. Those who don't know any of the two (I kinda doubt that, but there is a possibility), I suggest reading them. They are really good stories. Also, there is a 'Reading the Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian' fic as well, so read that after reading SHDG.**

**About the grammar, I read some of it and yeah, you guys are right about it. I think it's because it changed a little when I pasted it on Fanfiction because I would've notice that many mistakes. I corrected the chapters so you can reread it if you want. And I'll make sure to check it when I paste a new chapter. I'm sorry for not checking the grammar on the chapters I write, but I will now.**

**One more thing. I decided not to add Sally into the harem. A partner of mine, Psycho Path 96, gave me good reasons not to. She was Poseidon's lover, she is 40 to 50 (though my original plan is to make her younger somehow or decrease her age enough), they have nothing in common (if you disagree, prove it), no chemistry, and she's Percy's mother (although it would've been funny). So for those who wanted it, sorry. Those who didn't, hooray for you. So now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 9: The Leaf Nin Attacks

After all the counselors left their cabins, Naruto made a shadow clone. He sent it to go at Athena's Cabin while he went to his own cabin. He held out a special kunai, saying "Hirashin" and disappearing in a yellow blur. Meanwhile Percy was in his cabin looking up the ceiling in deep thought.

What is he supposed to do? Naruto already chosen the group, but he can't get over it. He doesn't want to go because it's a quest, he got enough of those for a life time. He wanted to because his two best friend are going there, not to mention his cousin. Also, he's feel uncomfortable leaving Annabeth with the blonde.

Also, there is Luke. Percy knows that Luke is involved in this somehow. He dreamt of Luke hiring knights. Or what looks to be knights. They were wearing gray and red armor with a sword on the chestplate. They were talking about capturing Artemis and some guy called the 'General'. When he heard about the quest, he was, and still is, determine to go. So he made up his mind. He's going to that quest, no matter what anyone said.

(Morning)

Naruto open up his sleepy eyes, five thirty in the morning. The group agreed to leave at six o'clock to make so they go get Artemis before the seven days end. When he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his chest and look to see Medalis on his chest. The blonde smiled. Even though she's sixteen, she's still acts like the little girl he met a long time ago. When he told his siblings about the quest, they tried to convince him not to go, especially Medalis. But Naruto was stubborn and told them that he got no choice and he needs to rescue Artemis, whether he likes it or not.

When everyone conceded, they all went to bed except for Medalis. When Naruto saw her up, she said she wanted to sleep with him for old times sake. Naruto hesitated a little, but a puppy eyes from her got him agreeing and letting her lay down on his chest. He always hated when girls use that on him.

Naruto wanted to lay down and rest with his sister, but he needed to get ready. He don't want to see four very angry women if he was late. So, with great reluctance, he shook his sister shoulder to get her to wake up.

"Medi," Naruto whisper his nickname to her, shaking her a little more. "Medi, wake up. I have to go." It took a few minutes, but Medalis open her eyes slowly. Naruto thought the way she sleeps and waken up is real cute and reminded him of her younger self.

"Huh…what?" she mumbled in a daze, then she remembered everything from last night. "Is it time for you to go?" she felt many emotion right now. Sad that he had to go after just settling in, angry at the oracle for giving him the quest, and scared. Scared that she might not see him again.

Naruto nodded. He tried to push her off, but she just tighten her grip on him. Naruto sighed in guilt. His disappearance affected the girl more than it showed. Charles told him how she put a happy but shy mask on in public, but with her siblings in the cabin, her eyes are filled with sorrow and despair. He really didn't want to leave his friends and family again, but he needed to save Artemis. It is his quest.

"Come on Medi, I have to go," Naruto sighed, but Medalis didn't soften her grip. "It's my quest now and I would go one way or another. Zoe would leave without me and take her hunters as well if I don't go, even if Chiron tries to stop them. And I can't let them be endangered." Medalis finally loosen her grip on him and Naruto got up and went to change to his Dragon Armor. Once he got out, he saw Medalis on the back, tears in her eyes

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispered, in a desperate tone, "Promise you won't disappear again or…die." Naruto hear her voice breaking and felt a few tears drop on his shoulder. She must be really worried, not that he could blame her. So he hug her closer and rub her back to sooth her.

"I promise that I will return unharmed," Naruto whispered soothingly. He kissed her on the forehead and broke the hug. "Tell the others I said goodbye." he said before leaving out the cabin and went to Hades cabin to get Bianca. He stop in front of it and smiled. At the side of it, is Hestia cabin.

A year after he first went to camp half blood, he built the two cabins in honor of the two gods. He always felt bad for the two since Hades was judged just because he was Lord of the Underworld and most of the gods treated him like he was a plague and Hestia was forgotten even by her own family. The only ones who talked to the two was Poseidon, Athena, his dad, Artemis, and Hermes. So he decided to build the two cabins in honor of the two, not caring that Zeus might not approve. He is also planning to build other cabins for the minor gods, but he will once he finished the quest.

Before he went in, he heard a fire crackling and looked to see a little girl near it, with brown hair and eyes. Despite her innocent nature, her eyes was filled with wisdom along with kindness. Naruto knew who she was when he laid eyes on her.

"Lady Hestia," Naruto said respectfully. This are one of the gods his respected. He bowed to her and then look up, "What are you doing here?"

The girl smile and patted the ground, silently telling him to sit down. "You don't have to be formal Naruto, I'm not like my youngest brother. I'm here to help you on the quest." she pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to Naruto. Naruto open and look to see a fiery red gem.

"This gem is special. It's give the user to use fire or they could already do it, strengthen it. You could also change it into greek fire as well." Naruto look at gem with awe and smiled at Hestia, making her turn away and hide her small blush. That smile is so filled with warmth.

"One more thing," Hestia said, after she got control of her blush. She touched Naruto on the forehead and a glow came from him, signaling the she blessed him. "I gave you my blessing. You will have the power to make any meal, in reasonable standards, and can teleport in fire as well." Naruto smile even wider now.

"Thank you Hestia. It would help us on the journey," Naruto said gratefully. Hestia smile back at him, glad that she could help the demigod. Naruto then got up and went in Hades cabin to get Bianca. Hestia sighed in happiness in helping the blonde. She knew that her brother would get mad, but in her mind it was worth it to help Naruto. She got up and disappeared in wave a fire.

Naruto walk into the cabin and close the door behind him. He didn't get kicked out, due Hades letting him stay here as thanks for showing him kindness. Naruto walk around to see Nico and Bianca on their bed. Nico was sprawl around with a bit of drool on his face while Bianca is curled up in her blanket like a cat. Naruto got behind Bianca and gently shook her.

"Bianca," Naruto whispered, doing the same thing he did with Medalis. "Biance time to wake up…" Bianca stirred a bit, but just pulled the blanket closer to her and mumble "Five more minutes…" Naruto sighed. Time for plan B then.

"Okay, then I guess I have to leave you here and get Percy as a replacement for the quest…"

Like a flash, Bianca eyes open and jump out of bed like she just drank an energy drink and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up!" That got her to wake up pretty quickly.

"Glad to see you're awake," Naruto said while Bianca blushed in embarrassment. "You can go prepare and wake Nico up. I'll go to the entrance where the others are meeting." Bianca nodded and went in the bathroom to change in her armor. The blond got out of the cabin and went to the meeting place.

(Meeting Place)

Naruto, Thalia, Grover, Phoebe, Zoe, and Annabeth are all the entrance with Chiron and surprisingly, Mr. D. Ever since Naruto came back and gave him those cokes, he's been brighter and cheerier. Little did many know, including the gods, the cokes are made to taste like wine. It doesn't make you drunk like regular wine, but it has the pure taste of wine.

Annabeth, Thalia and Grover are telling Naruto about the quest they had while they wait for Bianca. They all said their goodbyes to their siblings and friends so now they are waiting.

"He actually told that lie?" Naruto said in disbelief. The three demigods are on the part when they met Medusa and when Percy told her that they were on a circus caravan and got lost.

"Yeah, he did," Annabeth said with a giggle. "He was lucky she wasn't mortal or else she wouldn't have bought. But we were unlucky that it was Medusa." Annabeth shiver at the memory. That old hag tried to cut her up at the time. Thank gods she had her shurikens with her to distract while Percy sliced her head off.

Naruto shuddered, making the two look at him. Seeing the looks, he told his story, "I met Medusa when I had to run an errand for Persephone. I made a special contact lens that could block any powers that requires the victim to look at them. When I went in the store to buy some statues, Medusa try to turn me into a statue but she noticed I wasn't affected. Then, came the bad part." Naruto shudder even more. The satyr and the daughter of Athena look at him in worry.

"When she noticed I wasn't affected, she ask why. I told because of the special contact lens and then told her that I'm running an errand for Persephone. She let me look around the place and after a few minutes, she pounced on me." Naruto is starting to turn a little green. "I got dizzy a little and when my started to focus I notice she was…rubbing on me." Everyone else started listening in as well and automatically knew what Medusa was doing. Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover turn green while Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe (protective), and Annabeth growled in anger.

"I was stunned at what she doing, but when I notice she was about to take off my pants, I got her off and took the nearest statue so I could get out of there. She tried to corner me many times and nearly try to rape me, but I manage to escape. That was the scariest thing in my life." By now, Grover is letting out all the content in his mouth and the girls turn red with rage.

"Oh, now I wished I could torture the hag…" Annabeth growled out in anger. The others started muttering/growling and Thalia saying a lot of curses stringed up together. Naruto sweat drop at the sight. Those girls must really hate Medusa. Soon, Bianca and Nico walk over to them, with the oldest having her shinobi equipment on which is a black combat suit with green stripes. Naruto look at Nico, a little surprised that he's here.

"Bianca, not that I don't want him around but why is Nico here? I thought we all agreed on saying our goodbyes in camp." Naruto said in confusion. During the meeting, the seven agreed to say goodbye to their siblings and friends at camp.

Bianca smile apologetically at him, "Sorry, but Nico wanted to talk to you. He said it's important and can't be told later." Naruto look at Nico, who have a hopeful face. Finally, Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go to the woods to talk." Nico smiled when Naruto agreed and the two went in the forest. They stopped when they got a good enough distance.

"I take it you want me to talk about keeping Bianca safe?" Naruto stated. Nico nodded in confirmation and Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Nico, Bianca will be safe. The others and I will make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"Promise?" Nico asked in a little pleading voice. Naruto got down to his knees, so he could look Nico in the eye.

"I promise I will and just to make sure I keep it…" Naruto close his eyes and said, "I swear on the Styx that no one will die on this quest."

Thunder rumble and Nico eyes widen in shock. He learned about promises like that. If make sure the person would keep his promise and if they don't, they'll die. Nico smiled widely and hugged the blond.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Nico muffle in Naruto's armor. "Now I know Bianca won't die." Naruto smile and hug the boy back. He will keep his promise no matter what. The two went back to the entrance and Nico said one more goodbye to Bianca before going back to camp.

"Okay, now that we are here and we took care to camp," Naruto said, talking to the group, "Any ideas where to go? The only thing we got is going west and that's not going to help."

"Maybe we can go to D.C., where Artemis was hunting?" Grover suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. And Chiron, I'll need my ride. Is it still near the tree?" Naruto asked. Chiron nodded and galloped near the tree barrier, with the others following him. Mr. D disappeared back to the big house. Chiron stopped at the edge of the tree. "It's still hidden at this spot."

Naruto grin. "Good, then we are all good." He knocked on the tree a couple times in a certain way. They waited a few seconds before the ground rumbled around them. The ground in front of them split and out of it, came a car. The car 'looks' to fit only five people. It has mini turbo engines at the side, machine guns at the bottom so people won't notice and a seal on the front door of the car so you can hide anything. The car is painted black with flames at the bottom and flames at the front of the car. And the tires had razors at the side so it could cut through tough areas. Grovers jaws dropedp, Bianca and Annabeth went wide eyes, Thalia grinned like crazy, and the hunters just raise an eyebrow when they saw the car.

"Wow," Grover said in awe. "This car is…"

"...badass." Thalia finished for him, practically drooling when she saw the car. It one of the coolest things she'd ever seen. Naruto makes the best creations ever.

"Like it?" Naruto ask rhetorically, "It was a project I'd worked on for years. I only finish right before the quest with Luke. It's can go 500 miles per hour and the mini guns are filled with both bronze and metal bullets." By now, Thalia has stars in her eyes. As fast as a cannon, Thalia got on the shotgun. Naruto chuckle in amusement and got in while the others went in the back and Chiron galloped back to camp. The ones in the back are surprised at what they saw.

The inside of the car is obviously bigger than it looks. The inside is shaped like a limo with snacks at the corner and the seats look to be made of pure fabric. Naruto went big time with this car.

"Double wow," Grover said once again. Zoe, Annabeth, Bianca and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Once they got in, Naruto started driving the car. It was a few hours of driving before Annabeth broke the silence.

"Naruto, can you tell us more about your past?" Annabeth asked, a little eager. Naruto chuckled. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke always ask about what happen in his past when they could. He told them stories about the time he lived in the forest, when he became genin and then stop a Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll, the wave mission, and the invasion of the leaf. He also told them how he arrived in this world.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" the blonde asked. Annabeth thought about for a moment before speaking.

"Who are your friends there?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, we already know that you're an orphan but Grover, and Thalia I wondered if you have any friends."

Naruto smile as remember his time at home, "Yeah, I had some. The first one was Hinata. A shy little girl who always blushed around me. I always wondered why she did that." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe frowned at that. Meanwhile, Grover groaned. Despite Naruto's intelligence, he is really dense when it came to someone liking him. I mean, it's obvious that many of the girls Naruto is friends with had major feelings for the blonde.

"Then, it's Shikamaru. A lazy boy, but has a lot of intelligence. Then Kiba, a brash kind of guy with his pet puppy, Akamaru, Shino, a quiet guy who is literally a living nest. Choji, a boy who eats often and is 'big boned'. Ino, a girl who loves flowers and is always flirting with me." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe growled in anger and jealousy. Phoebe looked at them with amusement while Grover shrunk a little when he heard the growl. Naruto either ignored it or hadn't heard, so he'd continue on.

"Tenten, a weapon loving tomboy. Neji, who I use to hate when he beaten one of my friends, but now we'd settled our differences. And Lee, who is better not being mention by appearance or personality. Trust me, it's better for your health." The blonde look serious at that, so no one opened their mouth. They know not to push it when Naruto uses that tone.

This time, Zoe asked the question, "Also, who trained you?" Zoe asked. She is curious how the blonde got his skills. He bested every hunter in the camp, even her, and he actually made Artemis sweat a little when they'd sparred!

Naruto smile in remembrance once again, "My teacher was Anko, the first person I'd ever trusted. We met while I was living in the forest. At first, I didn't trust her with her psychotic personality and because of the villager's hatred, but after a while of getting to know her, I started to trust. Before and after we got out of the forest she trained me, protected me, and comforted me when needed." A lone tear came out of his eye. "She was like a mother to me." The group smiled at that. It was nice hearing Naruto parts of his past. Then Annabeth frowned a little.

"Naruto, what do you mean protected you? What did you need protection from in the village?" Annabeth asked in confusion. The others turn to him as well. Naruto frown and sweated a little. He doesn't want to tell the bad side of his past, it's still painful for him. Suddenly, Naruto's danger sense kicked in and he heard a familiar sound. It's sounded like Kiba signature move, fang-over…

His eyes widen and he was about to turn from the road he was on, but it was too late. Everyone heard a shout of "**Fang over Fang!"** and felt the car get hit tumbling down. The car kept tumbling down until it hit to a stop, miraculously right side up.

Naruto groaned in pain and turn to Thalia. "Thalia, you alright?" Thalia groaned a little but nodded. "What about you guys, no broken bones?" Behind the two, the four in the back are in a pile of heaps.

"Yeah, we're okay," Grover to wasp out from his position. He is on his stomach, Bianca is groaning on her back, Zoe is holding her side, and Phoebe is laying on the side, starting to get up.

"Wow, we are already attack in a few minutes after we started a quest. That's got to be a new record," Thalia said as a little joke. It's true. The last record was the lightning thief, where Percy got attack by one hour after the quest started since she has been there personally to see it.

Naruto open the car and help the others out. They're at an old part at Manhattan. Soon, after they got their heads together, they got their weapons out. Naruto got Kasai out, Thalia got her spear, Annabeth got her kunai, the hunters and Bianca got their bows, and Grover got a metal brown staff, a gift from Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know who attacked us?" Phoebe asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I know him alright. Only one person can use that move." Soon, four people and a dog jump from the trees. Each one of them had a headband with them.

One was the attacker, got brown short, a red tattooed claw on both his cheeks, and canine-like teeth wearing grey long shirt with a fishnet shirt under it and gray pants. Another was a man with no pupils in his eyes, long hair with a ponytail on the bottom, wearing a white shirt with big sleeves and brown pants. Next was a fat looking guys with swirls on his cheeks and short hair, and the last one was guy who look lazy but serious with a pineapple like ponytail and is wearing the Jonin outfit. These people some of Naruto's friends. Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru in that order.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, what are you guys doing here and how did you get here anyway?" Naruto asked in a little disbelief. He thought he would never see any of his friends of his, but now here they are.

"We found a way to open a portal to this world, which was such a drag," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Then, he turned to a little serious. "And were here to get you back in the leaf village. They need you there."

"Forget it," Thalia automatically said with a scowl. "He is not going back! We need him here to help us!" She just got Naruto back and she'll be damn if she'll let these people take him.

"We're not talking to you," Neji said with a scowl of his own. "And he must come back for the good of the village."

Naruto downright scowl at that, "I don't care for that village!" Naruto said, with a little growl, "I don't care what happens to it! I'm staying here!"

"Naruto, be reasonable," Shikamaru said once again. "The village started plummeting when you were gone. Everyone in the elemental nation heard what happen to you in your childhood and we are paying the price for it. We need you back to placate them."

"Plus, the food supply is started going down!" Choji exclaimed in horror filled voice. "You have to come back Naruto, otherwise I may never get my potato chips!"

"Did you not hear him?" Annabeth exclaimed. "He said that he doesn't want to come back! You can't force him to go back!" The blonde girl was confused as to why the village was plummeting because they heard of Naruto's childhood. She got a bad feeling in her heart, but right now, she needed to defend her friend.

"You stay out of this. It our conversation you princesses." Everyone got really quiet now. Naruto and Grover paled in fear while the girls leaked out killing intent. You never, ever, call a huntress, Thalia, nor Annabeth something so girly. Otherwise, you better write your will.

"What. Did. Call. Us?!" Thalia said in gritted teeth, voicing the girls in the area. Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji started shaking a little and Kiba started sweating in a bit of fear. They all had a taste of women's retribution, especially Kiba and Shikamaru. But Kiba's mouth engage before his brain did again.

"You heard me. Prin. cess. es!" Kiba said in a mocking tone. All the girl's eyes darken and the killing intent became more intense, making the guys shiver in fear.

Naruto finally snapped out of it and got into commander mode, "Thalia, you take Kiba. Grover, fight Choji. Annabeth, fight Neji. Phoebe and Zoe, you'll provide cover fire for us and fire whenever you see an opening. I'll fight Shikamaru." Everyone nodded and Grover got out of his fear induced state. Four of them went in front with their weapons drawn while the hunters stayed back to shoot. The ninjas got out of their fear induce state and prepare to fight.

Kiba grinned in excitement as he about to fight the raven hair 'princess'. "Come on girly, let's see what you can do!" Kiba cried out, getting on all fours with Akamaru beside him. Thalia twirled her spear, electrify it, and glare at him.

"I'll show that and more! NO ONE, calls me princess and gets away with it!" She then charge at the dog boy and thrust the spear forward, but Kiba flipped sideways. Thalia managed to swing left and hit Kiba on the head and got him flying. He flipped up and crotch dog like. Akamaru try to bite her leg, but she kicked the puppy out of the way.

Kiba charge this time and try to hit her with his claws but Thalia either dodge or block with her spear. She leaned back from a swipe to the chest and then kicked under him, making him fall on his back. She backflipped and landed a few feet away from him and smile evilly. She is far from done with this puppy.

"Oh, let's get in on!" Choji yelled out. He and his teammates need to win or else all of his favorite food might be gone forever. The chips, the barbeque, the sweets, all of them. And the leaf village needed Naruto, especially his friends. So he used his **Expansion Jutsu **to enlarge himself then put his arms, his legs, and his head inside his body, completing his signature move.

"For the barbeque! **Human Boulder**!"

Grover paled when saw the literal human boulder started rolling towards him real fast and promptly jumped over it with his goat leg. When he landed and turn around he paled when he saw the thing/man coming back. He kept jumping, sliding, and dodging the boulder. He would've thanked Pan for giving him goat legs if he was not focusing on dodging the giant human bowling ball. If he doesn't find an opening then he would be tired out from this and he will be the first Satyr pancake. He does not want that.

Neji and Annabeth are engaging in hand to hand combat, with Neji using his Hyuuga Taijutsu and Annabeth is using the Namikaze Taijutsu. Neji's attack were hard and fierce, but Annabeth counter that with her speed. Annabeth sent a kick at his chest, pushing him back and getting him on one knee.

'_How can that girl be that good?' _Neji said, sweating in the forehead, '_I can't lay a hit on her. She doesn't even have any chakra! What has Naruto been teaching her?'_

Annabeth roll up her neck and smirk at him, "Naruto told me about the bloodlines. How many clans usually have unique powers that no one else had. Luckily, Naruto taught me how to counteract the ones he knows about." It took some constant asking and begging from her to get Naruto to teach her. She wanted to learn everything there is to know.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto told an outsider of his clan's ability? Why? Despite that, he will not let this girl win. He is a Hyuuga and he will not be defeated by someone who doesn't even have chakra!

So with renew spirit, he started attacking again but this time harder. Annabeth kept dodging them but is working up a sweat this time. The two kept tradings blow until Neji had enough. He step back and did a few hand signs before opening his signature move.

"**Byakugan!"**

Naruto and Shikamaru face each other, looking at each other. One in seriousness and one in tiredness.

"Are we really gonna fight?" Shikamaru said with his usual sigh. "Come on Naruto, it's such a drag for us to fight. Just come back peacefully and the others will be unharmed and free to go."

Naruto glower at the lazy boy, "I said no Shikamaru. I have things to do here, people to protect. I know we're are friends Shikamaru, but if you keep pushing it I will answer with my fist."

Shikamaru sighed. He don't want to fight, it's too much moving. He wanted Naruto just to come back peacefully so the leaf can finally get back to speed, the others countries will leave them alone, and he could go back to sleep. But unfortunately, Naruto is stubborn about this so he would have to use force. Life is such a drag.

"Fine then," Then he put his hands together and Naruto suddenly freeze in his spot. "Shadow imitation technique complete. So now Naruto, if you won't come back willingly I will have to knock you out." His plan is simple. Both will throw a kunai, but Shikamaru will have an exploding bomb on there. It will be enough to knock out Naruto.

Naruto smirk at him, making him a little unsettle, "Sorry Shikamaru but you won't getting me that easily. You think I didn't know you would do that? I countered that with your my own trap. Boom." Naruto suddenly exploded, making Shikamaru cover his eyes and bounce back a little. He heard something from behind and he brought a kunai, just in the nick of time to block Naruto's spear.

Shikamaru sigh once more, then turn serious, "Fine then Naruto, let's see if you can block this, "**Shadow Sewing Technique!"**

**And, that's the end. Next time, I am going to show who will win and who will lose, but it should be obvious. Right now, Luke getting redeem is winning by seven (inwardly I'm doing a happy dance that). The first one to get to fifty or forty wins so keep it up people. I really hope I can redeem Luke, but I want to know what the readers feel about that so I'll wait. Again, the one with 40-50 or higher wins. For those who are reading 'Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories' or 'Gods and Demigods Read The Lightning Thief (with a surprising guest)', I'll update soon. Sometime this weekend. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	10. Knights and a Lion

**Welcome readers to my new chapter. This one I'm gonna shows some new enemies that are working with the Titans. I think some of you will recognize them. Also, Percy is gonna be on this chapter so don't worry. He's on this quest. On this chapter or the next, another Akatsuki member is gonna show up either on this chapter or the next. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Knights and a Lion

Kiba flipped up from his down position and got on his fours, with Akamaru by his side again. The young puppy transformed into another Kiba and the two started running towards Thalia. Thalia turn her other bracelet into her black shield, a gift from Naruto, and push the two back, making them flying in the air. The two landed on their feet before running again, but this time they went separate and went towards the girl at different sides.

Thalia twisted her body to dodge them and then face the two when they got back together in their taijutsu stance. She roll under the two hitting the first with the bottom of her spear and bash the head of the other with her shield, making the two twist and fall on their stomach. The two got up and once again, started to charge at her. Thalia smirked. Those two will never learn to stay down.

The three went fighting with the dog and his owner using their claws while Thalia put up her spear and shield and starting fighting with her hands. Despite Kiba having the number advantage, they can't land a hit on her. Each hit she lay on them, they felt an electric shock, making them stumble each time. And she was still holding that damn smirk. The same smirk that Naruto gave them when they fought in the Chunin exam. That got them more feral.

Thalia smirked when the two started getting more sloppy. Her style is something Naruto taught her. She dodges and blocks every attack, infuriating the opponent and getting them angry and sloppy. She lands a hit a few times and maybe taunt them to get them more sloppier. When they began, she attacks with electric shocks she channels in her hands. The shock will stun them, effectively getting her an opening to give them a pummeling.

She saw the two dogs slowing down, breathing harder, and she barely hold back a grin. This is her chance. Faster than the blink of an eye, she started overwhelming the two with punches. Punch after punch shock the Inuzuka and his companion. The two got started developing bruises before Thalia finished them off with a kick in their abdomen. They two was sent flying and landed on their backs.

Thalia grined, "I win you wet dogs!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist. To her surprise, the two got back up, albeit slowly and carefully since they got many bruise.

Kiba, huffing and puffing, took two pills and gave one to Akamaru. The two ate it, giving them more energy and getting feral. There chakra started leaking out of them and the two got in all fours. Thalia cursed. Food pills.

"Come on, girlie!" Kiba growled, "Round two!"

(Grover vs. Choji)

Grover is getting tired from the running he's been doing. It took up most of his energy and his goat legs are starting to cramp up. Yet, the giant human bowling ball is still at full pace. Does this thing slow down?!

The two are running in circles, for at least half an hour. The ninja even manage to make a race car track. He would've been amused if not for the running of his life. Zoe and Phoebe manage to get a few shots so that thing won't get any closer to him. He thanked the gods that the hunters are on this quest. They saved him from being flattened.

Grover stumbled a bit before running again. The ball is getting closer to him. If he slows down, he'll be crush. He doesn't want to become a Satyr pancake!

Suddenly, he looks at the trees and idea pops up. If it worked he might make it stop for good or at least get him back in human form. So with the idea in mind, he started running to the tree with Choji right behind him. Grover grined. Perfect.

When he got near the tree, he started climbing with his hooves. Then he pushed off the tree, backflip, and got behind Choji. He did a few hand signs before saying "**Wood Style: Tree Rope Jutsu"**. The trees wraped around the ninja and got him in a handle.

The man got out of his ball form and struggle against the binds. Grover grined even more. The jutsu worked.

"Look like I win," Grover said, still grinning. Choji struggle even more. No, he can't lose. The leaf village, his team, and his precious chips are counting on him and the others to get Naruto so the leaf village won't die slowly. He can't lose!

With new determination, he let out a huge roar and got three times bigger, breaking the wooden ropes. This is his clans famous jutsu, but just the mini size of it. Grover paled. This is not gonna be fun.

(Annabeth vs. Neji)

The two been fighting for half an hour. Neji is not using his Byakugan, arrogant to believe that someone of this world can't make any jutsus or have any chakra. He doesn't know that Naruto train her and gave her chakra.

Annabeth smirk while fighting, knowing that Neji doesn't have the knowledge that she is an unofficial shinobi. She can use that to her advantage and when the time is right, struck him down with her abilities she learned from Naruto. It's a plan worthy of Athena.

She dodged a few palm strikes and she felt a few secret ones. She shut down her chakra so it won't affect her. When she saw her opening, she started return the strikes. Now it's Neji's turn to dodge.

The pattern continued on like this, never stopping. Neji started gritting his teeth in frustration. How is she keeping up? Who taught her? There aren't any Shinobi is this world except for…

His eyes widen in shock when he figured it out. Naruto train them, train them all in Taijutsu. Annabeth saw him in the state of shock. He froze, giving her the chance to strike.

With her quick thinking skills, she started hitting Neji in the most critical spots where she can cripple him. She molded the chakra in her hands and feet, making them as sharp as an owl's beak so she can damage him even more. Each punch sent him stumbling back inch by inch. He started feeling the pain of the punches and his internal organs damage. Annabeth ended it with a flip kick in the head.

"Demigods: 1, Shinobi: 0," Annabeth said with a smug grin. Her hubris started acting up and started to walk away from the down body. She forgotten one of the Shinobi rules that Naruto taught her.

Make sure the enemy is down.

She heard running from behind and she turned around halfway before she got push back, flying into the air and landed on the ground. Annabeth groaned and lifted her head up, before her eyes widened. Neji is up and ready, like he hadn't took any damage at all.

"You think I'll go down that easily?" Neji said, breathing heavily. "That same move was use on me at the Chunin exam. Used by Naruto. It won't work on me twice." When she left him down on the floor, he healed his wounds with chakra. His internal organs fixed, his bruises gone, and his stamina back. He closed his eyes and veins started flowing around his eyes.

"I underestimated you while we fought. I didn't take in the fact that you might've been trained by Naruto," Neji said with his eyes still closed, "But now, I'll fix that mistake. Time for you to see my family bloodline." Annabeth paled. She knew what the bloodline is. Naruto told her about it in one of his stories. Neji open his eyes and reveal his bloodline.

"**Byakugan!"**

(Shikamaru vs. Naruto)

Naruto dodge each of the shadows stitches aim at him. He ducked, jumped, slide, and bent to dodge all of them. but Shikamaru isn't relenting. The two continue this patterns until Naruto had enough.

He jump high up the ground and breathed out a fireball. Shikamaru's eyes widen. How did he do that without doing hand signs? He didn't have time to think on that so he dodged the fireball coming his way. Naruto continue to spit out fireball after fireball with Shikamaru dodging. Shikamaru finally hid behind the trees to get a breather.

He's thinking rapidly on what to do. He can't use his regular strategy since Naruto is as smart as him. He somehow knows what he's thinking and counteracts the move. But there is one move that Naruto didn't see…

Shikamaru plan formulated quickly and began using his technique. Naruto stop using his fireballs, giving him the opening he need. Now is the time to strike.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

Naruto sighed when Shikamaru did the technique and the blond jump up in the air. What he didn't know is that the Nara saw that and his eyes widen when he heard a new jutsu.

"**Shadow Hammer Jutsu!"**

A huge shadow came out from the tree and form into the giant head of the hammer. It's move towards and Naruto couldn't move in time to dodge it. It came on top of him and crash on top of him, both hitting the ground and left a crater in its wake, plus some smoke.

Shikamaru smirked when he saw what happen. The jutsu isn't strong enough to crush a person, but is strong enough to leave a person unconscious. He walked towards the hole, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He looked down in the hole and his eyes widen when he saw that there isn't anybody in there. He droped the cigarette in his mouth in shock.

"Looking for me?"

The Nara turn around, only to meet a fist in his face. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Naruto breath heavily, sweat coming out of him. He used Hirashin just before the hammer could knock him out. Shikamaru is tougher than last time, but he got stronger as well. He reached inside the man's pocket and pull out the pack of cigarette. He put in his pocket and grinned. Thank you Shikamaru.

Naruto turn to the others and saw them in trouble. Grover is dodging every stomp and punch the giant Choji's pulling, tiring out from the looks of it. Thalia is using her shield to defend herself from the Fang Over Fang attacks. And Annabeth is barely holding on Neji's relentless attacks.

Naruto cursed. He forgot that none of them are ready to fight a Shinobi. They only been taught a few things, they're not ready to fight the people who defeated the sound four.

Zoe is shooting at the humongous Choji with Phoebe and Bianca. It's only affecting the fat man a little, but it's enough to slow him down and gave Grover a few close calls.

Naruto pull four arrows out from his cloak. Gave three of them to Zoe and Phoebe, then pull out an arrow for himself. Phoebe, Bianca, and Zoe got a good look at the bow and then smirk. They know what's he planning. The two hunters because they been traveling with him for years and Bianca because it was of the trick arrows he showed her.

"Phoebe, you and Bianca fire at Choji. Zoe, fire at Kiba. I'll get Neji. Ready?" The three took aim and waited for the right timing. Kiba is starting to charge at Thalia again, Neji push Annabeth back, and Choji is about to stomp on Grover.

"NOW!"

The four shot their arrows in their intended targets and it cause a mass explosion. Three got sent back flying and got knocked out, on their backs. Naruto breathed out in relief. Just in time.

Zoe, Naruto, Bianca and Phoebe help the three up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover gave them thank yous before looking down on the ground. Thalia scowled, Annabeth balled her fist up in frustration, and Grover bleated in dismay. They would've lost if not for Naruto and the hunters.

Naruto saw there downtrodden looks. He knew what they're thinking. He thought that the first time he went hunting with Anko. He nearly got killed by a lion before Anko saved him. He knew now is not the time to scold them for messing up. So instead he said…

"You did a good job for your first fight," Naruto said, making the three eyes widen. "You held on for a long time against three strong ninjas. If they were genins or chunins, you have possibly won. So when I say this I mean it, you three did great." The three just stand there stun for a minute. Finally, they all grinned and the two girls hug him tightly. Naruto laughed and hug the girls back. It's good seeing them in good spirit, even though they nearly lost. He didn't see Zoe's scowl and Phoebe's sending an amused look at the girl.

"Okay, since we dealt with the others," Naruto started saying, breaking the hugs, "I'll get Hermes to deliver the guys at the Leaf Village. Then we leave out and get back on the road." The five nodded and they all went back in the car. But something told Naruto that it isn't the last time he'll see the Shinobi's.

After everyone got back in the car/limousine, they got back on the road. Naruto is in the front while everyone else is in the back. Annabeth is telling Thalia and Grover about the Dragon Age, much to their displeasure and the hunters just sat there, a little on edge again with Artemis missing. It was a few hours after the attack. It was rather peaceful, but Naruto knew that peace won't last.

Just as he thought that, he sensed something. Many dark presence nearby, two that are familiar. And one person that he thought is in camp…

Immediately, he got the engine up to full speed and went 180 miles per hour, much to the surprise of everyone in the car. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. When he gets his hands on Jackson he's going to…

"Naruto, why are driving so fast!" Annabeth yelled from her seat. Thalia is shaking from the speed, Grover looks close to fainting, and the hunters are gripping on their seats to stay put.

"I sense many dark presences in the museum, plus Jackson is in there too! We need to get there quickly before anything happen!" Naruto said quickly. He soon arrived at the museum and slid the car to a stop. Once everybody regained their breath and stopped themselves from passing out, they got out.

"Okay guys, take the car and the keys and put our ride in a safe spot! I'll meet you in the Air and Spaceport Museum!" Naruto said. Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared in a flash of flames. He knew that Thalia and Annabeth will demand on how he did that, but he deal with that later. Right now, he needed to get Squid Head out of danger and then beat him a new one for coming here.

(Natural History Museum)

Percy is wondering how he got into these situations. How did he get in trouble that quickly? Is it because of he stole Naruto's invisibility belt from under Medalis nose? Or is it because he decided to get in the quest after Naruto said he couldn't? Either way, he's in trouble.

Percy arrived in D.C. before any of the others did. He had Naruto's invisibility belt on and followed Thorn inside a museum. The Manticore regrouped with a bunch of monsters, the man called the General, Luke Castellan, and a bunch of knights from he see. It's the same knights he saw from his dream.

The General was talking to them and told them about Naruto. His voice sounded different when he said the blonde's name, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He wanted the Templars to capture the blonde and bring him to him. Luke was skeptical about this and asked the general how can mere mortals can help them. The General merely laugh at the question.

He explain to Luke how these mortals aren't regular mortals. They are called Templars, mage hunters who will kill anyone that can use magic. There armors and weapons are built to fight against anything with godly and mage blood in them. There weapons can make any god fade.

One of the Templars revealed their blade. It's silver, sharp, with blue linings all over it. It was also humming much to the demigod shock. As Percy went to move in closer, the Templars turn to him.

"A demigod!" One of them shouted. Percy cursed and went to run away, but the entrance is block by more Templars. He cursed once again and pulled Riptide from his pocket, also turning off the belt. Luke frowned when he saw him.

"It's Percy! Capture him now and see what he knows!" Luke ordered. The Templars nodded and pull out their blades and shields. Percy charge at the first one near him and swung his sword. He was shocked when the sword passed through him.

The Templars laughed and got closer to him, making the boy sweat. Just before the one in the middle was about to attack, a fireball hit him in the back and sent him flying. He crash into the wall and went unconscious.

Soon, the Templars got their shields up when more fireballs came. Percy drop down on the floor to protect himself and the Templars move back. The fireballs keep pelting and pelting them until they finally move back.

"Couldn't stay at camp like you been told, couldn't you Jackson?"

Percy paled at that and the killing intent. He turn around to see Naruto walking with Kasai, turn into a sword, in his hands. Percy doesn't know who he should fear right now, the army of monsters or Naruto.

The General and Luke's eyes widen in shock while the Templars got into defense position. The monsters started growling in hatred towards the blonde, making Percy wonder how many monsters did Naruto killed.

"Naruto?" Luke asked in shock. Naruto look at Luke for a bit, his eyes softening a bit before hardening his eyes again and turn to Percy.

"We'll deal with this later Jackson," Naruto growled out. "Right now, you need to get out of here. Get out of here and meet up with the others outside. I'll deal with these monsters." Percy was about to argue, but one look from Naruto told him not to. He reluctantly ran into the whole Naruto made and got out. Naruto turn to the General once again.

"Now, are we going to fight or are you going to throw your minions at me like you usually do," Naruto said. The General didn't say anything, just smirk in amusement. Let's see how Naruto handle these people.

"Capture him. Do not harm him or there will be consequences," The General said simply. The Templars nodded and pull out their swords. The General and Luke left, but stayed a little longer to mouth something to Naruto. It was 'I'm sorry'.

Naruto started charging towards them when a Templar blocked the way. Naruto growled and change his sword from bronze to shiny silver. A little note is that Naruto can turn his weapon into any metal. It can turn from Bronze, to mortal metal, to Stygion, even Imperial Gold. Meaning, he can fight the Templars no problems.

One of the Templars charge at him, but Naruto easily parried him and push him back. Two more charge behind, making Naruto backflip and slash their backs, wounding them and sending them sprawling on the floor. He blocked a hit from the side and flipped the Templar, making the knight land on his back and knocked the wind out of him. He saw the last six charge at him, so Naruto put his hand up and sent out a large fireball. When it hit contact with the other Templar it exploded, scattering the Templars all over the place.

Naruto check to see if they all got knocked out and nodded. He took one of the weapons to study for a bit and put it in the seal on his armor. He walk out of the museum, going to chew out the Squid Head and preparing for the questions he's gonna get, some more questions if Squid Head opens his mouth.

Naruto arrived in the Spaceport Museum and found the group. Zoe and Thalia are butting heads once again with Annabeth and Phoebe holding them back and saw Grover, Bianca and Percy at the side.

He walk over to the goat and asked, "Okay, what did I miss?" Making Percy, Bianca and Grover jump a little since they never saw him come in. Grover adjusted easily, since the blonde does that a lot, and answered the question.

"Percy came in and told us what happen and what we saw. Thalia started getting in rant about how you're going to get it and she will make you reveal your history between the General and you. Zoe got mad at that and told her that you will reveal it when you want. Thalia quickly found out that she knew about the past between you and the General and started this." He pointed at the arguing girls. Naruto groaned, great. Squid Head revealed what happen. Speaking of the Son of Poseidon…

He grabbed Percy by the collar and push him on a pillar. Naruto glare at him with his fiery red eyes. Percy gulped. He knew he's in big trouble. He hopde that Naruto would forget about it, but that was too hopeful.

"I told you to stay at the camp, right?" Naruto growled, making Percy nod. "Then why the hell are you here Squid Head?! And why do you have my invisibility belt?! I gave it to Medalis so she could keep it safe!"

"I…well…uh…she let me borrow it?" Percy said very nervously. Naruto had a blank look on his face. He heard from Annabeth about Percy's horrible lying skills, but that is ridiculous. He worse than a son of Apollo and maybe even rivals Apollo himself.

"Yeah, borrow it," Naruto said sarcastically before glaring at Percy. He dropped him on his butt and grab his face in frustration. When he dropped the Squid Head, Thalia grabbed the collar of his shirt and got him face to face.

"Okay, start talking Whiskers!" Thalia demanded. "How do you know the General? What aren't you telling us?" Thalia gave him a steely look, but Naruto isn't budging. Living with Anko gave him immunity for feminine fury.

Before he could say anything, Zoe grabbed Thalia hands and pull it away from Naruto's collar. Zoe glared at Thalai who glared back, "I told you that he will be ready to reveal when he needs to!"

"Stay out of this Nightshade!" Thalia growled out, "This doesn't affect you!"

"It does because Naruto and I are related to the secret!" Zoe yelled, but then covered her mouth. Thalia got even more confused and was about to ask/demand what's she talking about when Naruto hold his hand in a silence sign.

"Does anyone else smell catnip?" Naruto said. Zoe, Phoebe, and Grover's eyes widen when they smelt what Naruto's smelling. Not good.

"MOVE!" Zoe yelled and the eight moved just in time to see the Nemean Lion jump on where they were. It roared at the group, who pulled their weapons. The Nemean Lion is as big as a truck. It got yellow/orange gleaming fur, but got a more golden appearance. It got large and sharp, white teeth which is being shown to the group.

Naruto cursed and look at the others, "Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, find a higher spot and get on there to shoot! Percy, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, with me!" Naruto commanded. Everyone nodded and the hunter, plus the Kunoichi apprentice got on the high ground to shoot. Naruto change Kasai into a giant hammer, since nothing could penetrate the coat. But he can hurt it without any outside wounds.

Percy and Thalia charge at it and hit the leg, only for no damage to be received. The three girls on top is shooting arrow after arrow but it they broke into pieces against the lion's skin. It look like it's about to attack them, but Naruto run towards and swung hard at the lion's face. It sent thing stumbling back, but it didn't got knocked out.

It roared at Naruto and charge at him, but Naruto slide under it when it leapt. Annabeth then pull out two explosive kunai and threw them at the monster's eye. The beast roar in pain and stumbled around, his eyes closed.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia came to Naruto's side. "Okay, how did Hercules defeat that thing?" It was Percy who asked that question.

"He choked it," Naruto said, "And unless one of us has superhuman strength, we can't do that. The only weakness is mouth from I see-"

"-and if we get him to open the mouth for as long as possible, we can shoot it with kunai and arrows," Annabeth said, realizing the plan. Naruto smile at her briefly then looked at the lion.

"Okay Grover, when I get the thing distracted you use the ground technique to capture him, got it?" Naruto said. Grover nodded in understanding and stand back to prepare using the root from the ground to capture the lion.

Naruto charge with Thalia and Percy behind him. Lion ran towards them, preparing to cut them up, but Percy used the hilt of his blade to unbalance it. Thalia got close to the head and used her black shield to hit it on the side of head. The lion stumbled, roaring in pain and anger. Naruto then run to the monster, ready his hammer, and swung upward, sending the flying and landing on its belly.

"NOW GROVER!"

Grover put his hands towards the lion and close eyes. In a blink of an eye, roots came out of the ground and wrapped the lion up. It roared and struggle against it, but it's too strong. Two roots quickly held the mouth open when it roared, leaving his mouth bare.

"Now Girls!" Naruto commanded and then Bianca, Zoe and Phoebe launch the arrows, Annabeth threw two kunais, and Thalia threw her spear. The lion roared in pain when the arrows and kunais reached it mark, but the spear? It got through the head and the skull of it. It stood still for a minute and then when the roots grow back in the ground, it fell down.

Naruto breath in a sigh of relief. He turn to the others and smile, "Excellent job guys. You did amazing." Everyone smiled at that and Percy and Grover fall down in relief. The Nemean Lion turned into golden dust and all that's left of it is a fur coat. Naruto picked it up from where it was.

"So it's a fur coat," Naruto said in amusement. Naruto put it up in the seal of his armor, "I might have use of it when I build some new armor. Right now, I don't want to wear it."

"Why not?" Percy asked in confusion. "I mean, isn't the lion skin the hardest to penetrate? It could be useful. Hercules wore it." Zoe clench her fist at the mention of the while Naruto and Phoebe frowned, but they hid their reactions.

"First of all, I'm surprise you know that considering you rarely ever read a book from what Annabeth told me," Naruto said, ignoring the shout of "Hey!" from Percy, "And second, it's because of a secret of someone else, that I won't tell."

Percy knows when to pry and not to pry, so he just nodded. Naruto look at the teen, "Hey Grover, did you deal with the security?"

"Right before we fought," Grover said proudly, "Right now, they're running into a wall."

Naruto turn to where the officers are at and literally running into a wall. Everyone had to stifle a laugh at that and Naruto turn to Grover with a grin, "Grover, I truly love your woodland magic."

Grover grinned and put his pipe up. Naruto and the others put their supplies up and went outside to see…a giant toad. All of their eyes widen, seven of them in surprise of seeing such a thing and Naruto because he recognized this toad. Then Naruto looked down and then scowl in supreme irritation.

Under the toad is mashed car. HIS CAR. A figure jump on the toad and the hunters, Satyr, and demigods got their weapons ready while Naruto glared at the figure. Oh, when he gets his hands on him…

"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looks to be middle age with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He's wearing a hippy kind of clothing and got sandals on. Naruto know this man alright and he always wanted to strangle him on sight.

"Yes it has," Naruto said, still glaring at him, "Ero-Sennin."

**And that's the end. For those who don't know who Ero-Sennin is, it's Jiraiya. Another ninja will appear in the next chapter. Hint, he's an Akatsuki member. Also, allow me announce the votes on the poll.**

**The people who wanted Luke to remain the same has 33 votes. The people who wants Luke to be redeem (drum roll, drum roll, drum roll) HAS 43 VOTES! LUKE WILL BE REDEEMED! For those of you who wanted Luke to stay in the Titan's side, I'm sorry. For those who wanted him redeem, celebrate for you have won. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Demigod vs The Raven vs The Pervert

**Hello people welcome to my new chapter. Here we are in a three way fight scene. Hope it good enough for guys. Also, I made a challenge on my profile. Go look it up if you're interested. It's Mass Effect and Naruto crossover challenge. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 11: The Demigod vs. The Raven vs. The Pervert

(Mount Olympus)

Athena was walking swiftly to Hephaestus workshop, with an expression of fury and worry. Fury about the leaf nins daring to take HER champion and worried about Naruto's health. She just heard about the Leaf nins coming here to earth from Hermes. How did they come here anyway? Only a god can open a portal to the mortal world, which mean one of the gods might have help them.

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes and Hera is out since they like Naruto and one them is currently kidnapped.. Hephaestus won't let the nins come here and take his own son. Zeus didn't trust the shinobi there. Ares cares more blood and fights than for kidnapping/rescue missions. Aphrodite is out since she has plans for Naruto, which Athena will watch out for. So that only leaves…

Athena scowl even more when she realize who it was. Apollo. He was the one that let the leaf nin in this world. He must want the leaf to take Naruto in their world so that Naruto would stay away from Artemis. That man would do anything to make sure Artemis doesn't get close to any man, but she has to admit, that was clever for Apollo. The man may be lazy most of the time, but he can be quite intelligent if he push himself. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

She saw Hephaestus's workshop in front her and she enter in, then slam the door shut. She saw Hephaestus working on another weapon, probably for Naruto.

"If you're here to tell me that the nins are here, don't worry I know," Hephaestus grunted, focusing his anger on the weapon he's making.

Athena isn't surprised that Hephaestus knows. "And what are you going to do about it?" Athena asked. She didn't doubt that Hephaestus will take action, but is curious on what he's going to do.

Hephaestus continue forging the weapon, "We'll tell the others gods and goddesses on what's happening. They'll make sure to shut the ninjas powers. The one who's planning to take Naruto…"

"-and all they have left to fight with is their Taijutsu, limited genjutsu, and very few ninjutsu." Athena said, understanding what he's doing. "And most ninjas rely on their ninjutsu and very few are a master at genjutsu or taijutsu."

Hephaestus grunted and nodded. He got up and put the weapon away for later use. He turned to Athena. "I'll get Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Hestia and Poseidon while you get Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Zeus, and Hermes." Athena nodded in agreement. The two got out of the workshop and went to get the others.

(Hours later)

All of the gods stood there and ready. Zeus looked at Hephaestus and Athena in annoyance. What is so important that they need to make a meeting? He had eyes on a blond hair woman at Florida.

Athena started to speak first, "Okay, we found something important. It's about Naruto and the Shinobi world?" Apollo and Ares scowl when they heard the name, but everyone ignored them.

"What about the other world?" Hera asked, "What does this have to with us? They not from this world and is no mean a threat to us as long as they stay in their border."

"That why we wanted everyone here," Hephaestus said. "They're in this world now. They are here to get Naruto and bring him back to their world. The shinobi will do anything to make sure they complete our mission, even kill civilians if they have to. Our kids might get caught in the crossfire if we don't do something." The ones who have kids started to look worried, even furrow their eyebrows in concern.

"What can we do?" Poseidon asked, "The ancient laws forbidden us to be in mortals and Zeus won't change them anytime soon." He glared at his brother, who glared back.

Athena grinned, "Me and Hephaestus found a loophole through. We can't interfere in mortal affair, but we can shut down their powers. Most of their skills comes from our godly elements. If we take that away from them, they will be less of a threat." All of the gods mused at the idea. That could give their children limited protection from the ninjas. Apollo reluctantly agreed since his children might be endangered if he doesn't take away his powers from the ninjas. Plus, the other gods would be suspicious. He may be layback most of the time, but he is not that dumb.

"A good idea you two," Zeus said with a smile, "We'll stop them for using our elements, thus making them weaker. We will do this immediately. Council, dismissed." Before the gods could flash out, most them shut down the ninjas elemental jutsus and ninjutsus.

(Washington D.C.)

"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looks to be middle age with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He's wearing a hippy kind of clothing and got sandals on. Naruto knows this man alright and he always wanted to strangle him on sight.

"Yes it has," Naruto said, still glaring at him, "Ero-sennin."

The man, called Ero-sennin, face faulted when he heard that accursed name again. "Stop calling that, Naruto! My name is Jiraiya!" the man, now known as Jiraiya, shouted.

"The name fits Ero-sennin," Naruto called back. The others look at Naruto and Jiraiya in confusion.

"Naruto, you know this man?" Zoe asked. Naruto nodded, still glaring at the man. Out of all the people why did it have to be him? He would rather have Sakura and/or Sasuke coming at him instead of this pervert.

"He's one of old senseis, if you can call him that." Naruto said, "He's one of the strongest people in the leaf village, next to the Hokages, a toad sage, and also a giant pervert." The hunters stiffen when they heard that word and grab their bow, pulling the strings back. Annabeth brought out fresh kunai, Thalia got her spear out, and Bianca got her bow out as well. All of them glaring at Jiraiya.

"Hey, I'm not a giant pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed, then made another dramatic pose, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" The sooner he said that, he started dodging many arrows, kunais, and a spear. Naruto face palmed. His temporary sensei didn't change a bit.

"Girls, stop shooting at him," Naruto reluctantly said, "We need those arrows and kunais for other enemies and this idiot isn't worth it." The girls reluctantly put their bows away, but they still glared at the self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Jiraiya jumped off the toad and then grinned at Naruto when he got a good look at the group.

"Oh Naruto, I see you have two apprentices of your own," Jiraiya said, talking about Percy and Grover, "Also a harem? I'm so proud of you gaki." Jiraiya started crying fake tears after that, making Percy and Grover sweat drop.

Naruto, Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca blush bright red when they heard that while Phoebe's eyebrow twitch in anger. Naruto is brother and furthermore, she is hunter! She is offended by that claim the pervert made!

Naruto got rid of the blush and growl in anger. As quick as a bullet, he kicked Jiraiya in the groin. The perverted sage screamed and crumpled on the ground, holding his precious jewels. Percy and Grover winced in sympathy while the girls cheered.

"Why?" Jiraiya wheezed out. Then, he looked at Naruto with a blank look, "You're still mad about hooking you up with three girls aren't you?"

The girls got scowls on their faces when they heard about it and glared at Jiraiya for making Naruto do that while Percy's and Grover's mouths dropped. Naruto did it with three girls? Grover got over the shock and shook his head. After Naruto's history, he shouldn't be surprised about what happen with the blonde in the past.

"Damn right I am!" Naruto yelled, giving his famous Uzumaki glare that could make Hades flinch in fear. Right now, it's making Jiraiya pale and shiver while most of the quest member almost felt sympathy for the man. Almost. "What the hell were you thinking in that perverted old head of yours, giving me those girls wrapped up in a giant present?! Those girls chased me halfway through the village when I told them I didn't want to lose my virginity yet! You're lucky the granny Tsunade made the punishment for you, otherwise I would've killed your perverted ass!"

Jiraiya, who is now on his knees, holding his hands up like it would stop the verbal assault, finally started talking, "Come on, Naruto you'd enjoyed it didn't you?" He was only met with a harder glare, making the man whimper. "Please stop glaring at me. Why not take one of yours cigarettes to calm you down?"

'_He smokes?!' _All of them thought. How did they not know that he smoke, when five of them known him for years and one of them known him for months? The girls are going to talk to Naruto about this.

Naruto was about to say something, when he notice ravens in the air. The others, including Jiraiya, look up to see the birds as well. They all saw birds have strange eyes, but only Naruto and Jiraiya recognize what they are. It's the sharingan.

"Move!" Naruto shouted when he saw the ravens plummeting down. Everyone move out of the way, then saw the ravens forming into a human. The ravens turn into feathers and the feathers starting turning into skin, revealing a man. Percy took a closer look at him

The man has white skin, the same strange eyes that the ravens has, raven hair, and a scar above the nose. He is wearing the same uniform the man from the guy who attacked them and sandals. From the looks of it, Naruto knows who that man was.

"Itachi," Naruto hissed out, "How did you and the other Akatsuki get here?"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi said in a calm voice, "What we want to know is where is the tailed beast? Madara said that all of them disappeared after you left."

Naruto glared at him, "You think I'm gonna tell you? That power is too dangerous to hold in the Akatsuki hands and you know it Itachi. You are the smartest person in your generation, so you should know that power is uncontrollable. So why are you doing this?"

"My matters are my own," Itachi said, "Just tell me where they are. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I have to." Naruto answer was pulling Kasai out and turning it into a double bladed axe.

Naruto look at the others. "Everyone you have to go now." His voice hold no argument, but others were stubborn. Mainly Thalia.

"Like hell we will!" Thalia exclaimed, "We are not leaving you behind to fight alone Naruto!"

"This is not a suggestion, it's an order!" Naruto shot back, "You heard about how powerful the Akatsuki is, how ruthless they are! We can't waste time fighting here, I'll handle them myself!" He then turn to Zoe, "Zoe, you're in charge of this group!" He turned to Percy.

"Squid Head, catch!" He threw a canister to Percy and the son of Poseidon caught it. When Percy looked at him in confusion, Naruto smirked.

"Open it when/if you guys start fighting! Now go, all of you!" Naruto said. All of them reluctantly left and ran to the train station. Naruto then turned to the two ninjas.

"Now," Naruto said, swing his axe a little bit, "shall we?" he charge at them with his axe swinging while Jiraiya and Itachi charged as well. Begin with a swing at both of them with both edges but the two ducked under it. Naruto then had to block a punch from Jiraiya and kick from Itachi. He pushed them off and begin attacking Itachi since he is a little weaker than Jiraiya. He swung his axe to try and cut him up, but Itachi dodged smoothly and quickly. Naruto started to get irritated when Jiraiya kicked from between the two, forcing Itachi and Naruto to separate.

Naruto put up his axe and got into his Namikaze stance. Naruto smirked and made a come here jester to the perverted hermit and the Akatsuki member. They didn't disappoint.

The three engage in hand to hand combat with Jiraiya in his toad-fu, Itachi using his Uchiha taijutsu, and Naruto using his Namikaze Taijutsu. The three started out in even level, but Itachi is starting to win. Out of all them, Itachi is better in Taijutsu while Jiraiya and Naruto are better at Ninjutsu.

Naruto try to sweep their feet from under them but it only work on Jiraiya while Itachi jumped. The two engaged in fighting while Jiraiya was in a daze. Naruto was in offense with Itachi in defense, but it slowly turn the other way around. Naruto started to tire and falter, giving Itachi opening and he kick Naruto in the gut, making the young adult stagger and get in one knee. Itachi started attacking more and more further hurting the blonde. Finally, Naruto got his wits back and started getting in defense. When the two continue for the next few minutes, Jiraiya suddenly attempted to kick the two in head, but Naruto and Itachi manage to dodge. The three continue in hand to hand combat until finally, the three and separate and took time to gain their breaths.

Itachi hardly look fatigued at all, still holding the neutral look although he got some sweat embedded in his forehead. Jiraiya looked a little worse, with sweat pouring out of him and is breathing a little hard. Naruto is the worst out of them, with couple of bruises, tons of sweat, and is breathing heavily. But he still got enough fight in him left and plenty of stamina, as well of giant chakra reserve so he was not out.

Naruto suddenly breathed in and then started spewing out fire like a dragon would. The sage's and the Uchiha's eyes widen before they started to jump from ground to ground, dodging the spewing fire. It continued on like this until Naruto ran out of breath and stop the attack.

Then, Jiraiya did the hand signs to do the fireball jutsu. When he open his mouth to let the fireball something surprising happened. Instead of a fireball coming, only a little bit. All three of them got quiet, looking at the smoke. Jiraiya tried again, but just more smoke came out. He did it again and again and again, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and laugh, hard.

He forgot that the gods had control of the elements of this world. The gods must've found out that the ninjas are traveling in this world and are now shutting down most of their jutsus. Easier for him and bad for the ninjas.

The two stare at Naruto, who had fallen on his butt and was still laughing. "What do you do?" Jiraiya asked accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the blond.

Naruto, after he stopped his laughing fit and got up, answered, "It wasn't me who did it, but I know this. Most of the jutsus you have, from elemental jutsus to genjutsus that could break a man mind are inaccessible in this world." Jirayia paled. Half of his skills rely on elemental abilities. So that's mean he have to rely on one ability that can work. On the bright side, Itachi can't use his **Tsukuyomi** on them, that's good.

Itachi analyse his choice after he heard that information. He can't use his fire style jutsus or his sharingan based attacks. He can only use his Taijutsu but it won't help against the elemental abilities Naruto has. So there is only one thing to do.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned the two. "If you can just walk away, I can promise my dad to not harm you. If you don't, you will be either dead or taken prisoner by my family. What's it going to be?" The two didn't budge. They just prepare to do a jutsu.

"You forget, Naruto that I have more than elemental jutsus." Jiraiya bit his hand and did the handsigns to do the summoning jutsu. Naruto saw this and quickly did the same thing. Itachi on the other hand, did a different hand sign The two put their hands on the ground while Itachi finish his hand signs and said…

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

"**Susanoo!"**

A lot of smoke puff out of the area. Soon, the smoke cleared and reveal three things. One is Jiraiya on the giant toad, Gamabunta. The other is Naruto on his metal dinosaur, Grimlock. And the last Itachi inside the Susanoo.

Jiraiya blink when he saw the dinosaur. "Well, that's new. What kind of summoning is that?" Naruto grin at him from his position.

"His name is Grimlock, one of the metal dinosaurs in my summoning arsenal. And you're about to feel his strength." The dinosaur was in agreement. Gamabunta grunted.

"**So you want me to fight the kid Jiraiya," **Gamabunta said, "**Well, I guess I can do that. Although I will want payment for this."**

"You'll get your payment Gamabunta. Just defeat that thing and get Naruto," Jiraiya said. He needed to get Naruto to the leaf village before the village dies out. If he can't, he needed to find a way to escape or send a message to the others about what he found out.

"Grimlock, you fight the toad for me." Naruto said to the metal dinosaur. "I'll fight Itachi." The dinosaur roared and charge at his opponent after Naruto got off of it.

Gamabunta brought his sword up and leap up the air. He made a downward slash, but the dinosaur dodge quickly and then tackled the toad sideways, making him stumble from his position. The toad hopped towards the dinosaur with his sword in hand. But this time, the dino caught it with his mouth.

Jiraiya jump off a Gamabunta and made a rasengan from his hand. He hit Grimlock on the skull, making it roar in pain and nearly fall down. But it managed to stay on his toes. The pupiless eyes stared down at Jiraiya. It just got angry.

Meanwhile, Naruto started throwing a couple of shurikens. They all just clashed against the armor of the Susanoo harmlessly and then Itachi made a slash, throwing a line of fire at the blonde. His eyes widen and dodge the attack just his time. Regular weapons aren't going to work on him.

Naruto made fireballs in his hands and started throwing after them, but it didn't even harm the thing or Itachi. Rather, it got Itachi to run up towards him and bring the Susanoo sword down on him. Luckily, Naruto dodged that and slide to the side, but Itachi was prepared. He form three shurikens and throw them at Naruto. The blonde wasn't prepared for this and got thrown off by the explosion it produced.

Naruto slowly got up, coughing out a little blood. Damn. This thing is the ultimate defense and offense. He can see no weakness to it. So far, not any of his range abilities work and neither did his shuriken. He doubt that any of his arrows will work. Not any of his range attacks work. Wait a minute? He only use range attacks…

An idea pop into his and he made fifty clones. All the clone know what to do. They charge at the monster, trying to get to hit but Susanoo wasn't making it easy. It take out one clone after another, an endless onslaught. Suddenly, a clone jumpped off another clone and leap off, shooting straight at Itachi. The Susanoo didn't have time to react and Naruto pass through the thing. Itachi turn it into smoke, but the slight movement made him cringe and grunt in pain.

Naruto grin. He just found the weakness. Now he just needed to exploit it. Naruto look at the fight between Gamabunta and Grimlock. Perfect.

The dinosaur started breathing fire, trying to char the toad user and the toad himself. Jiraiya's eyes widen and he started running when he saw the fire. He got onto Gamabunta and the toad leapt off, leaving to the two exposed.

Suddenly, the T-rex began to change, merging into something a mechanical way. He started to form an arm, then his dinosaur head and body replaced with a chest and a head. It changed himself into a giant robot. All in a few seconds.

It jump up and grab the body of Gamabunta and grabbing Jiraiya with his head. The three started falling to the earth with the toad and the pervert struggling, but to no avail. A crash can be heard all through Washington and tons of dust was made

The dust cleared out to see Grimlock in his dinosaur form again, Gamabunta heavily injured and breathing heavily and Jiraiya all bruised up, bloody, and unconscious. Grimlock roared in victory, spire spitting out.

"**Uh…I'm all beat up."** the sake loving toad said with a grunt. "**Better go and heal up. Sorry Jiraiya but you're on your own." **The toad then disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a beaten pervert and a giant metal T-Rex.

Naruto whistled to get Grimlock attention and he pointed at Susanoo, silently telling him to charge. The monster did just that and charge at Susanoo. It was force to block with its shield and Grimlock didn't budge any. Staying just where he wanted them. He started running on the back of Grimlock and when he got on the head, leap up. He headed straight towards Itachi and formed a lava like rasengan, yelling out

"**Molten Rasengan!"**

Naruto hit him with a lot of force and the lava sphere burn up the inside of Itachi. The man screamed in absolute pain, feeling his inside burning up. Naruto held his hand inside Itachi and when he pulled it out, the man slump forward, his body falling on the ground forward. He is dead.

Naruto slumped on the floor, breathing heavily. The Susanoo disappeared and the T-Rex started breathing as well. That fight exhausted the two. Even though Itachi lost most of his jutsu, he still gave him a fight for his life. Imagine him full power with his Sharingan very useful. That would've been a problem.

Naruto look at the dinosaur and smiled. "You did a good job Grimlock. Why don't you go back to your cave? I'll give you a steak when I'm finish with the mission." The T-rex bowed his head and disappear in a flash of light. Naruto got up and put Jiraiya in chakra suppressing handcuffs. That should hold him when he delivers him to Chiron and Dionysus. He is not gonna let the ninjas go without consequences after they are beaten. If he could defeat them, he will get them in the custody of Dionysus, where the man can lock him up in Olympus prison. He can't trust Zeus not to kill the man out of paranoia. He quickly prayed to Hermes to get the pervert to Dionysus and when the body disappeared, he quickly used a**Hirashin** to get with his team.

He didn't see the raven flying away and the toad hopping away.

(Leaf Village)

The leaf was a shell of what it used to be. Most of the ninjas quit the field since they all liked Naruto and they heard what happen to him in his childhood. The younger generations rebelled against the older generation for treating one person like that and for lying to them in their faces. Some of the adults felt major guilt for what they did to Naruto while the others believed that it was the 'demon brat' fault for making them miserable as it is.

Also, the leaf lost their allies. The Sand Village broke off their alliance, as well as the Water Village, Spring Country, and Snow Country. The Mist Village didn't want anything to do with them. The Sound, Rock, and Sky Village attack them whenever they can. Meaningless to say, that the village had it tough after Naruto left.

When Sasuke got return back, he was locked up and got his chakra taken away, despite the council protest. All of rookie nine, Neji, Lee, and Tenten rose up in ranks, even Sakura. All of them became Jonin in the eighth year of Naruto's disappearance. And all of them are affected by this, especially Hinata, Anko and Sakura. Sakura with deep guilt and Hinata with deep sadness. Anko had gotten more vicious at the villagers and when she's drunk, well, I hate to see the person who would mess with her.

Right now, Tsunade is in the Hokage Office right now working on the paperwork, which is half of what it usually was thanks to the outside people not wanting to do mission or contracts with the village. Tsunade has gotten angrier over the years. Her anger is at the civilians who cause Naruto life to be hell and at herself for not taking him. She should've just stop the gambling and drinking habits, paid off all the debts, and stop brooding over the death of her love ones so she could take care of Naruto. But it's too late now. Naruto is gone, the leaf village is in poverty, and is also split in two. Younger generation vs. Older Generation.

Suddenly, a toad hopped inside the building, and was holding a small scroll in his mouth. Tsunade quickly open and gasp.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled out. Shizune quickly got in the room with Tonton behind her. The woman had sadness all over face and a few tears. The disappearance of Naruto affected her as well. She saw Naruto as her little brother and she cried in her room when she heard the news that Naruto been taken by the, apparently alive, Fourth Hokage. Some people are still shock about that.

"Get me the Shinobi Council and all the Jonin. We got some news." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and went to get the council. After an hour, all the shinobis are here. None of the civilians, since Tsunade got rid of them. They abuse their power too long so Tsunade put a stop to it, despite their uproar.

"Okay, we got some news from Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "He got defeated by Naruto and been taken prison. Also, the toad witnessed Itachi being killed." Everyone gasp at that. Jiraiya and Itachi are very powerful people and Naruto defeated both of them? "He said that we can't use any elemental jutsus there nor genjutsu at the other world. Somehow, they shut down those jutsus to make weaker." Everyone started murmuring while Kakashi and Kurenai paled. Genjutsu and elemental jutsus are their specialty. If they can't use it, well that will cause a problem.

"So what do we do Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said among the people. The girl has a red Jonin vest with brown shorts and red sleeveless shirt. Her hair got cut into a short length so it won't affect her skills.

Tsunade sighed, "Right now, I want people who specializes in elemental jutsus, regular jutsus and genjutsus to start training up with taijutsu. Might Guy and Lee will train you." Everyone paled when they heard that those two will train them. "The rest will go find Naruto and see if they can bring him here. Also, Jiraiya got information about a few people with Naruto." The women gave them all a picture of them.

"It's seem Naruto have a team with him. From what Jiraiya said, they are all trained in the Shinobi ways and are highly dangerous. I recommend caution. Now, I'm assigning Shino, Tenten, Asuma, and Yugao into this. Try to bring Naruto back, if not, bring me back information." Sakura, Anko, and Hinata was about to say something, but one look from Tsunade told them that it is not the right time. All the ninjas leave to do training and the four who were chosen started to prepare for the mission.

And are ignorant that they will lose. Badly.

(Akatsuki hideout)

The nine Akatsuki members at the meeting ground, waiting for Itachi. It's been ten years since the nine tail jinchuuriki disappeared. A few days after the disappearance, the tailed beast disappeared from the host. Pein quickly figure that the two disappearance were connected so they try to find a way to the other world for years and thank to some help, they did.

They first sent Deidara to capture him but he failed thank to some kind of new weaponry the other world had. Now, they've sent out Itachi to get Naruto so they can find out where is the tailed beast.

Finally, a raven flew in, and in its mouth was a scroll. The raven went to Pein and gave him the scroll. He opened it and read the context in in before look at the other. "Itachi is dead. Naruto defeated him."

"So the brat has gotten stronger huh?" Kisame said, grinning. "When me and Itachi first met him, he put up a great fight for a brat. If he can kill Itachi, well my Samehada is itching to taste of his skin." You could hear a rumble from the sword.

"No Kisame," Pein ordered, "You cannot engage him alone. Itachi was stronger than most of you and if the former nine tail jinchuuriki can defeat him, he can possible defeat any of you on a one on one fight." There were scowls from Deidara and Hidan but they stayed quiet.

Pein continued, "Also, it's said in the note that we can't use most of our elemental abilities and genjutsu. We need to find a way to negate that abilities from the gods before we can attack."

"_I think I can help you there."_

Everyone heard a voice and they all look around to see what the voice coming from. They can't find anyone other than themselves in the room. "Who and where are you?" Sasori called out.

"_My name is not important right now. What you need to know is that I can get you to the other world. My only price is that you kill Naruto or at the very least, get him off my world." _The voice spoke again. The voice sounded cold and powerful, it even unnerves Pein.

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us? How can you have more power than those greek gods." Pein question. The voice was silent for a few minutes. Then, two giant golden eyes was shown in the middle of them. One is that is filled with cruelty and evil.

"_Cause I am more powerful than the gods. I am Kronos, Titan of Time, Evil, and Harvest. The father of the six eldest Olympians Gods and Goddesses."_

**And that's the end. For those who guessed Itachi they guessed right. I'm sorry for killing him for those who like Itachi but it's part of my plan in the upcoming sequels. For those who complained about the leaf not being punished, well here it is. They can't use most of their abilities in that world and Jiraiya is captured. Next up is the fight between the skeletons warriors at the train station and another fight that'll get you guys interested. Also, one of you questioned about that past? Well, let me tell you.**

**Naruto lived in camp-half blood. He went on the quest with Luke and was presumed dead when Luke returned, making Luke angrier at the gods. Thalia went on the Lightning Thief and Sea of Monster quest with Percy and Annabeth. The rest will be explained in a chapter or two.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	12. Water vs Fire

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. For this one, I'm going to show you the overprotective and manipulative Apollo as well as a fight between water and fire, as the title says. I hope it's to your liking and I didn't screw it up. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 12: Water vs. Fire

(Apollo's Temple)

In the temple of Apollo, Apollo is laying on his bed, thinking. Not just about music or women for once (big shock here), but about the guy he hates as much as he did Orion.

He wants Naruto away from his sister, dead or alive. He's been getting too close to Artemis and the hunters and also stop most of him from getting some girls. Now all he could do is look and even then he got to be careful of that fire spawn.

He opened the portal for the ninjas to come in and get Naruto, but now the gods know now and shut down the shinobi's powers. He had to do it to, so he won't be suspected. So he needed to think of a new plan before Naruto seduces his precious baby sister.

"_Maybe I could get one of his team members to kill him?"_ Apollo thought. He thought of the people he could influence. Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth are automatically out since they know Naruto too well. Phoebe and Zoe won't fall for his trick. Bianca can't be fooled from what he seen. Only one person can fit the bill…

Apollo eyes brighten up and grin evilly. Percy. The kid doesn't know Naruto that well and already experience betrayal when Luke poisoned him and left camp half-blood. He might not trust Naruto since Naruto been missing for ten years and was last seen with Luke on their quest. That, and he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer and with his control with water, he is perfect to use to kill Naruto.

Apollo got up and went to Hermes room. In order for this to work, he needed one of Hermes lying skills. Naruto will be out of the way in no time. Away from his baby sister.

(Hall of Olympus)

Hephaestus was walking in the hall, with a bunch of tools and supplies in a seal. Its parts he need to make his future weapons for Naruto and his friends. Ever since the lightning thief incident, he'd been preparing Naruto for the fight against the Titans even though his paranoid father won't approve of it. He got the blueprints of it and is already working on it.

During his walk, he saw Apollo walking. He would've ignored him, but he saw that gleam in his eyes. He didn't saw that gleam since that time with Orion or the time he tricked Achilles in the Trojan War. Horrible and pointless war, that was.

So he decided to follow him, changing into his Minato form to follow him. This was his true form and the one he transforms into when he needed to fight in a battle or show it to the people who treat him like a human being, not a robot. Naruto, Athena, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis.

In the shadows, he saw Apollo going to Hermes cabin. Curious, he attached a hearing aid on his ear, but more advanced. It can hear through any wall and can hear clearly, not just muffled words.

"Okay Apollo, but why do need my lying blessing? It can only for a few minutes for you and your sons." He heard Hermes said. That got Hephaestus attention. Why _would_ Apollo want one of those?

"Just something I need to do. I'm not gambling, don't worry. I know I'll lose with only a few minutes of that blessing. It is for something else." Hephaestus started thinking. Why would Apollo need something like that? When Apollo got out he hid in the shadows. Right when Apollo passed him, Hephaestus put a tracker on him. That'll tell him where he's at and what he's up to.

He then teleported back to his home to watch was happening. He needed to know what's Apollo is up to. Because something tells him that it is about Naruto.

(Washington D.C.)

When Naruto got back to his team using **Hirashin**, he saw the Templars and a bunch of skeleton warriors fighting his team on the street. Percy and Grover were holding off the six templars while Thalia and Annabeth were fighting the skeletons. Percy was using his sword, Grover his staff, Thalia her spear, and Annabeth her large kunai. Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe are firing arrows in support but it had little effect since the skeletons cannot be killed by regular demigods means and the templars have armor in them.

Naruto took out Kusai and change it to a Stygion Blade, a gift from Hades for delivering a few statues and plants for Persephone. He charged at one of the skeletons while it was distracted and cut it in half. That gained the attention of the other skeleton warriors and the girls.

"Naruto!" Annabeth exclaimed. It got the attention of the templars, getting a Grover and Percy opening. They took it with open arms and Grover hit two templars in the head with his staff while Percy the end of his blade to knock out another one. The remaining three quickly started fighting Percy and Grover again.

Naruto briefly smile at her before getting back to the fight. Seeing that this battle might take a while and will waste time, he turned to Percy.

"Squid head!" Naruto called out while Percy is fighting, "Open the canister I gave you. Now!" Percy didn't question him. Just pushed the templar he was fighting and opened the canister. What he saw made him grin.

It was filled with seawater.

Now Percy doesn't have that much book smarts due to his hatred of books, but he makes up for it with his street smarts. So Percy figured out what he needed to do immediately.

"Everyone step back," Percy called out. Naruto did what he was told while the others looked at him in confusion. When they saw Percy controlling the water, making it snake like, the others immediately moved back, confusing the skeletons and the templars. But that confusion wash off when they saw the seawater Percy was controlling.

The enemies tried to move away but it was too late. Percy shot the water at them, grabbing all of them like he was using a rope. He then move it up and then slam them down, sending the templars sprawling around and the skeletons into pieces.

Naruto grinned at Percy, "Nice job, Jackson. You manage to take them all down." Percy smiled, feeling a little pride that he complimented by someone as strong as the Olympians.

Naruto saw the skeletons reforming and the templars getting up. "They're going to get up soon. We don't have time to kill them, we need to get to Artemis as fast as possible. Everybody, move now!"

No one argue. Everyone run as quickly as possible before the templars can spot them. They'd been going to train after train for five hours, until the stopped at a train called Sunwest Line. It was obviously from Apollo, especially since the door nearly close on him when he was about to answer. Naruto look around for any signs of monsters, then relaxed slightly. He still had his guard up though.

"Okay guys, now I think we can relax," Naruto said. Everyone relaxed a little, then looedk around the place. The train was a freight train that carried the most stylist models of cars. It is called Sunwest Line. Everyone that knew Apollo knows that it was him who gave them the train and most of them are thinking…

"_He's got to get better in being "under the radar""_

Then the girls suddenly remembered when Jiraiya said he smokes and the girls turn to him.

"Naruto…"

Naruto spine straightened when he heard his name and the stern voice it held. He slowly turned around to see all the girls sternly looking at him.

"When did you first smoke cigarettes?" Thalia spoke for all of them. Naruto started sweating under the gaze. He inwardly cursed the Ero-Sennin for telling them his secret. He hoped Dionysus would do the worst of tortures on him.

"I, well, you see…" While Naruto trying to come up with an excuse. Meanwhile, Grover and Percy slowly move backwards to the other freights. They know about feminine fury as well as any guy and do not want to be here when the girls began unleashing it. As soon as they got in the other freight, they close the door softly and ran like Furies was upon them.

After running through three freights, Percy and Grover rested on the couch. They look around to see that if there far enough from the danger zone, then relaxed. They're safe.

"I feel bad for Naruto," Grover said. "Those girls care for him a lot and when we heard about Naruto smoking, I sent a prayer for him." Percy looked up from his seat and look at Grover.

"How much do they care about him?" Percy asked, with a little bit of concern. He still has his suspicion about him being a spy, considering he disappeared for years. Plus, with Luke betraying the camp, he's not one for trusting strangers, even if they were a friend of Annabeth.

Grover smiled, "All of them care about Naruto a lot, even the hunters. Don't know about Bianca, but I can see she's getting closer to him. The first one who met him was Annabeth, so she is the closest to him next to Thalia." Percy felt a little fire in his heart when he heard that Annabeth is the closest.

"How close?" Percy asked hesitantly. Grover saw this and held back a sigh. He knew of Percy's small crush on Annabeth, but he can't tell him that Annabeth has feelings for Naruto. Plus, Annabeth threatened to cut his horns and hooves off if he told anyone.

"Sorry Percy, but that's personal," Grover said, with an apologetic smile, "He then found Luke next," Percy fist clench at the mention of Luke, but Grover pretended not to notice, "And then me. He protected all of us, trained us, comforted when he need to. He brought my confidence and my skills in battle." It had been hard for him when Naruto was presumed dead. Grover shook his head. Naruto is here now and he's not leaving the camp anytime soon.

"Naruto rescued most of the demigods as well," Grover continued, "Also met the hunters a year at camp half-blood and rescue some women that are with the hunters right. Like the two redheaded twins, Lily and Rose. I tell you that story for another time. He was a brother, a protector, a friend, and a guardian to the camp and the hunters. Not to mention crush for some of the campers and nymph." He remembered the times Naruto ran from a bunch of fan girls. And he remembered how angry Annabeth and Thalia were. He held back the shiver from his spine.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "It sounded how Luke acted. How he was portrayed before he left." Grover shot him a warning look at that.

"Do not compare Luke to Naruto, Percy," Grover warned him lowly, "Luke made a mistake and let his anger and grief control him. Naruto will never do that. He is more mature than any of and always follows the motto. "Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash."

Grover then got up and move to the other freight, but not before saying this, "Naruto isn't a bad person Percy. He is not going to betray like Luke did. Give him a chance." He then left, leaving Percy to ponder about Grover's words.

(An hour)

Percy slowly woke up from the nap he had. When he looked at the other side of the freight he is in, he saw a man standing there. When his eyes cleared up, he saw that it was Apollo.

"Apollo?" Percy asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Apollo smiled at the boy, "Wanted to talk with you Percy. Also, call me Fred. Don't want dad to know I'm here." Percy nodded and then Apollo looked serious.

"Look Percy, I need to tell you something," Apollo said in a serious tone that didn't fit for him, "Naruto, he's a spy for Luke." If Percy wasn't fully awake, he was now. His head shot up and his eyes widen.

"What?" Percy said in shock. Apollo nodded with a grim look. Grover said that Naruto isn't like Luke, but a god is telling him that Naruto is a traitor.

"Yeah, I spied on Luke and found out his plan. Once you reach Artemis, he'll kill you, Grover, and the hunters. He'll take the others as prisoners and use them as…playthings." Percy had a clueless look on his face, making Apollo sighed. He whispered what that mean and Percy turn white as a sheet. Then, turn red in anger. He will not let any of his friends be killed or become prisoners!

"What do you need me to do Apollo?" Percy asked with a dark tone in his voice. Apollo inwardly grinned. His plan was working perfectly. The lying blessing is being used greatly and the bit of mind control helped as well.

"You need to kill him while he's asleep," Apollo said, still in his serious tone, "No one in this train is strong enough to kill him and I can't do it since I'm not allowed to interfere with the mortal world. The others won't help you so your only chance is to kill him while he asleep."

Percy look down, thinking for a little bit. There is a whisper in his mind saying that Apollo is lying, but it's only faint and he could barely hear it. If he does this, he might lose his friendship with the others, but he doesn't want to let them die. So there is only one thing to do.

"I'll do it," Percy said with a nod. Apollo smiled, but inwardly did the happy dance. Naruto will be dead soon and away from Artemis. The others can handle themselves against the Titan, he is sure of it.

"Good Percy, you better do it now. Do it for my sister and your friends." Apollo said, then he left. When he left, Percy pulled out his pen. He slowly walked to the freight where Naruto was at. He looked to see Naruto sleeping. It looked like the girls finish scolding him for using tobacco. Good, this is the perfect time.

(Olympus, Hephaestus Chambers)

Hephaestus saw the whole thing. What Apollo said to Percy, what they're planning, and currently is watching Percy stalking to Naruto.

He is going to get Athena, Hestia, and Poseidon and will kill that God-whore! But first, he needed to make sure Percy don't succeed, seeing that Naruto is in deep sleep due to the scolding he got.

Now, Zeus said that they can't interfere in their children lives, but he didn't say anything about other demigods lives. So he contacted all the other demigods, hunters, and the satyr.

(Sunwest Line)

'_Wake up, wake up now! Percy Jackson is going to kill Naruto! WAKE UP!'_

Bianca, Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover, and Annabeth immediately woke up when they heard Hephaestus voice. All of them turn to where Naruto's freight is to see Percy uncapping Riptide and is about to stab Naruto.

At least until Phoebe and Zoe notched up two arrows and shoot Percy. It hit Percy in arm, not much for the arrows to sink in the skin, but enough for him to get startled and move away.

"Stop away from him, **_boy_**!" Zoe snarled in pure rage. Phoebe, her face mask in fury, notched another arrow and aimed at Percy. Annabeth, Bianca, and Thalia came from behind and look at the scene in shock while Grover was in the other side and in shock as well.

They all moved to get to them, but Percy used the water in the canister to slam and lock the doors. He also used some of it to coat and strengthen the windows.

"What the hell are you doing Percy?!" Thalia yelled out, "Why are you attacking Naruto?!" Annabeth is just as angry as the other girls, but then noticed a flash of gold in his eyes. It the same flash a god uses to control someone.

"Saving us all," Percy spoke quietly. He was about to turn back to Naruto, when he suddenly got kicked in the abdomen and push to the other side of the freight. He was kick by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Trying to kill me are you?" Naruto said with a raise eyebrow. He pulled his elemental sword, but didn't activate it, "What did I do to deserve it?" Percy got up from the seats and growl at him.

"Shut up traitor!" Percy yelled, getting his sword, "And die!" He then charge at Naruto with his sword in hand. Naruto quickly put chakra into the blade, making it a fire sword, and block the attack. The two quickly went into a vicious sword fight, with Naruto in defense and Percy in offense.

"Traitor?" Naruto asked, blocking a swipe at the knee. Then pushed the blade at the side, but Percy manage to hang to it with one hand, "What makes you think I'm a traitor now? I didn't do anything."

"You lie!" Percy yelled, putting more pressure at his attack, making Naruto sweat a little. Percy isn't called best swordsman for nothing and Naruto couldn't use his full power due to the space and the fact that Percy is being tricked. "Apollo told me everything and what you're gonna do once we reach Artemis."

Naruto raise his eyebrows when he heard that. He blocked a side slash from Percy and then locked on to him. The two of them tried to gain footing against each other. So that's why. Apollo is trying to get him killed by using Percy. He also is thinking that it must've been him that open the portal, but he doubts Zeus will believe him. The man is paranoid of him and disliked him a lot since he sent that lightning bolt squeaky toy. Even though he is a mature young adult, don't mean he doesn't like pranks.

The others are shocked as well, even Zoe and Phoebe. The two hunters know about Apollo's dislike for Naruto, but they didn't think that he would go far as to tricking someone else like he tricked Artemis, even though the bastard Orion really was a rapist.

"Percy," Naruto said, trying to get a footing. "Apollo is lying. I'm not a traitor. I'm not with the Titans or Luke. I'm on your side."

"Liar!" Percy yelled out, gaining a footing and pushing Naruto back. Naruto had to get out of the clash. "You're just lying like Luke did! I'm not going to be tricked a second time!"

Naruto saw Percy taking the water out of the canister. Naruto power up the fire from his left arm and the two powers clash together. Water VS Fire.

Percy had to use two hands to get even with Naruto while Naruto just use one. He's been training with his powers for years, even before he became a genin so he didn't need to use his full powers. Percy, however, only used his powers for two years.

All of the others were staring in shock in Naruto and Percy powers. The two are very powerful for their age and though Naruto wasn't even breaking a sweat, Percy is strong as well and probably will get as strong as Naruto when he's grows up. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the hunters are less shocked since they saw Naruto powers while Bianca was completely shocked. They all can feel the power radiating from them, even if the doors are closed.

Percy got one knee and gritted his teeth. Naruto is even more powerful than he thought. He can't last with the powers he's at and soon, Naruto will overwhelm him.

_He will kill you and accuse you the traitor,_ A voice whispered in his head. The voice made him more angry and felt the desire to kill Naruto.

_He will kill Grover and capture the others for Kronos and Luke, _More eyes started glowing and slowly starting to gain footing back. Naruto eyebrows rose. Where was Percy getting that energy? And why is slightly glowing?

_He will use the girls as his personal toys. As a slave, _Percy growled and gained more footing, forcing Naruto to step back and use more of his powers with both hands. And then one thing that made Percy go nuts.

_He and Luke will kill every mortal, including your mother._

His eyes turned blue and the son of Poseidon yelled in complete rage. His powers burst five times as much and Naruto, not expecting the power boost, faced the full brunt of it and was sent flying to the door. Percy kept it up and Naruto had to bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. The pressure of the water was too strong.

Everyone is trying to tell Percy to stop, but Percy was in so much rage that he didn't hear them. Thalia used her spear to try to crack open the window but it wouldn't budge.

Eventually, Percy stopped the onslaught, but moved towards him. Naruto tried to get up, to gain back his footing, but didn't have the chance when Percy started sending punch after punch, strengthened by his anger.

Grover was trying to tell Percy to stop with his link to him, but to no avail. Annabeth and Bianca were openly crying and the hunters were gritting their teeth in frustration, a few tears coming out as well. Thalia kept trying to bust the door, more desperate to get to Naruto. Then, she gave up using her spear and step back, preparing to use her lightning abilities.

By now, Naruto is bruised all over. There is cut on his cheek and very nasty bruise near his right eye. He's got some blood in his mouth and a broken jaw. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, unfolding it.

"Time to end it," Percy said quietly. He swung his sword up and was about to kill Naruto, until something. A burst of lightning broke through the window and hit Percy straight in the chest, making him fly and fall down unconscious, also making him lose his concentration on the door.

Everyone entered in fast speed. Grover and the hunters restrained Percy while Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca checked on Naruto. Naruto raised his hands up to stop the talking.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Naruto said, then coughed a little, spilling a little blood from his mouth. "Though I might need to have some medical attention." Thalia and Annabeth helped him sit up while Bianca took out some nectar. Once he sat down, Bianca gave him some of it.

'_Mmm, Ramen,' _Naruto thought in his head. The Uzumaki love for ramen still lives on into Naruto.

"You're sure you're okay Naruto?" Annabeth asked in concern. "Percy hit you pretty hard in that battle." Naruto just laugh a little.

"I'm fine, really," Naruto said, after seeing Thalia disbelieving. "The wounds will heal quickly and I've suffered worst. Don't forget that I was once poisoned by a Draken." Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover shivered. They remembered that moment quite well. It was targeting Thalia and Naruto manage to block the attack by blocking the bite with his arms. I didn't work out well and the three have to nurse Naruto while his chakra healed him. Bless the Uzumaki bloodlines.

"So Naruto," Zoe said, gaining the attention of everyone. "What do you want to do with the **_boy_**?" She glared at the unconscious Son of Poseidon. Everyone else turn their attention to him as well.

Annabeth look confused, "Why did Percy believe Apollo so easily? Percy dumb, but not that dumb and the Truth God can't tell a lie at all. He would need Hermes blessing…" Her eyes widen in realization, so did Naruto.

Naruto got up from his seat and went to Percy. Zoe and Phoebe got their arrows trained on the boy in case he wakes up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, the daughter of Athena and the Satyr reluctantly, pulled out their weapons as well.

Naruto use two fingers and open one eyes. When he did, he got a closer look at it and lit his finger like a candle to see the eye fully. Then he saw it. That golden coloring in the eye, signing that Apollo has been controlling Percy. Naruto pull out a camera from out of nowhere (seal, duh) and took the picture of it. His dad and Poseidon would want to see this.

He turned to the others and gave them a serious look. "Apollo was controlling Percy, still is. He's using his feelings to control him and get him to try and kill me."

Zoe, Phoebe, Annabeth, and Thalia let out a lot of killing intent. When they see Apollo again, they're not sure if they can restrain themselves from killing him. For using Percy like that and for trying to kill Naruto. Bianca and Grover also frowned, mad at Apollo as well.

"So what do we do?" Bianca asked Naruto. Naruto stood and sat back down on the seat he was in. He made a quick prayer to Hermes and the camera disappeared from his hands.

"Right now, we'll rest a bit and wait till Percy wakes up," Naruto decided, "Then, after we get out of the train, we continue forward. Apollo, I hope you're saying your prayers because you're about to have two angry Olympians after you."

**Yep, Apollo is going to die when Poseidon and Hephaestus gets their hands on him. On another note a friend of mine, Nickorin, posted a challenge on his account. It's called Dragon Nest Dimensions: Discovery. If you want to know more, go on his profile and check it out. His full name is nickorin fusionspark. Also, on the next chapter, Hephaestus is going to tell Poseidon what happens and Naruto is going to meet some of his old allies from the leaf once again and a very giant pig. If you read the Percy Jackson books or Greek Mythology, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	13. To readers: I'm so sorry!

**Hello readers. Let me tell you how I'm so sorry for updating the wrong chapter. I was in rush in going to my bus, that I didn't pay attention. I thought I updated it in the reading fic. That's my error. I'll get a new chapter quick and done before this week is over. Just know that I'm sorry for updating the wrong chapter.**


	14. Angry Fathers and a Flashback

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. First of all, I want to apologize again for the blunder I make. I promise it is not going to happen again anytime soon. The reason I did not change it quickly after I got all those reviews is because I was at school. And I updated before I went to the bus, so I didn't pay attention. Never doing that again.**

**Second, I want to tell everyone who thinks I'm going to literally kill Apollo THAT I'M NOT! Seriously, that just a metaphor! An exaggeration! You guys take things too seriously! No offense or anything, but seriously?**

**And third, a friend/ally of mine, PyschoPath, got two crossover challenges some of you might be interested in. One is a Naruto and Final Fantasy XIII crossover while the other is a three way crossover. Percy Jackson, Naruto, and Shakugan No Shana. Go on PyschoPath profile if you're interested. Now, after that is all said and done, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13: Angry Fathers and a Flashback

(Poseidon Temple)

Hephaestus strode through Poseidon temple, the sea people passing him swimming away in fright when they felt the godly anger flowing through him. Hephaestus had a deep scowl in his face and his arms, legs, and beard was on fire. He saw the whole thing. How Percy was manipulated by Apollo to when Percy nearly killed Naruto. Naruto shouldn't have hold back. Water is strong against fire and Percy is stronger than most think.

Anyway, he's in the sea god's temple to tell Poseidon the news. Poseidon would want to know of this and it would be foolish to hide it from him. With that thought, he went into Poseidon's throne room where he was talking to Amphitrite. The two looked at Hephaestus when they heard the door open.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow when he saw the anger is Hephaestus's eyes. "What got you angry this time nephew? Did Aphrodite bed Naruto or any of your other children? Did Ares break one of your weapons? Did Her-"

"It concerns your son Percy," Hephaestus said. Poseidon stiffened and straightened up, knowing it was bad news. Amphitrite huffed and disappeared in the water, knowing that Poseidon's focus is all on that now.

"What happened?" Poseidon asked quietly. Then Hephaestus told him everything, from Apollo manipulation to Percy and Naruto fight. Once he was finished, Poseidon was shaking with anger and the sea was raging at the surface.

"When are we going to get our hands on him?" Poseidon asked quietly, his voice turning to ice. Hephaestus knew how he felt. He wanted to get his hands on Apollo to for trying to kill Naruto too. But they can't kill him. Otherwise, it'll stir up a whole lot of trouble.

"Poseidon, we will make Apollo pay, but you got to swear on the Styx you won't kill him when we do," Hephaestus said. Poseidon was about to open his mouth to protest, but Hephaestus continue, "If we kill him, that'll cause conflict with Zeus and some of the other gods. Plus, we need someone to hold the sun and Apollo has that job."

Poseidon sighed. As much he hates to admit it, Hephaestus right. Reluctantly, he swore on the Styx and hearing the thunder, the Smith God and the Sea God teleported to Olympus, giving in to the goddess of vengeance.

(Olympus)

Apollo was at his temple, using every single swear word known to man and god. His planned had failed. He didn't think that Thalia would break through the doors. Great, he needed to think of another for getting rid of Naruto. It seemed that the goddess of luck was on his side.

Suddenly, he heard his door burst open. He briefly wondered if he angered his step-mother before feeling two familiar presence. One of fire and one of water. He paled. If it's who he thought they were, he's in big trouble. To confirm his fear, he looked at the entrance of the door to see the two people he'd rather not see.

Hephaestus and Poseidon.

"Hello Apollo. How are things?" Poseidon spoke casually, but Apollo can sense the anger and killing intent from him. He gulped. They didn't find out did they?

"Oh, um, things are going good," Apollo said, putting on a nervous smile and chuckling nervously. Then looked at the door, that was broken near his wall. "Um, my telling why you broke my door?"

Hephaestus smile darkly, "Oh nothing, just found out that you manipulated my cousin into killing my son." If Apollo's tan didn't completely drain, it did now. Crap.

He saw them move forward, making him move back. He put his hands up like it would protect him, "N-n-now guys listen. It's nothing personal, I just...wanted to see some entertain, yeah that's it." Let it be known, that Apollo cannot lie even if it kills him.

"Yes, we totally believe you," Poseidon said sarcastically. He pull his trident from his back while Hephaestus set his hands a flame and pull out two flaming kunai, "Which is why we're going beat you into oblivion."

While they were talking, the three were moving. Poseidon and Hephaestus moving towards him while Apollo kept moving back. Eventually, the son god ended up on a wall.

"Can't we talk about this like civilize gods?" Apollo whimpered, praying to anybody for protection. Unfortunately, no prayers can come through here.

The two grin darkly and lift their weapons up. This time, Hephaestus spoke, "No, we are going to enjoy this."

Every minor god could hear the screams of Apollo.

(Sunwest Train)

Percy opened his eyes sleepily. When feelling started register in his body, he groaned. He felt like a bull run over him or something. His vision a little blurry, but he can see a couple of people in the room. What happen? Why is his body aching so badly?

When he finally gained his eyesight, he saw Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, and Naruto. The five girls were glaring at him while Grover gave him a disappointed look. Naruto just look at him with an unreadable expression. Percy frowned. Why are they mad at him? Is this about sneaking in this quest?

"You're finally awake," Naruto said casually, then cross his arm. "Feeling okay?"

Percy grimaced when he was reminded of the pain he is in. "I feel that a pickup truck run over me." He saw Annabeth walk up to him from where she was sitting.

SMACK

Percy head is at the side with a slap mark on his face. His face stung and held a shock face at what Annabeth had did. Annabeth glare at him with cold fury in her eyes.

"You big, half-witted, seaweed headed, idiot!" Annabeth yelled, "You did some stupid things, but what happen today top all of them together!" Percy is really confused. What did he do that was so bad?

"Annabeth, is this about me sneaking out of camp and into this quest?" Percy asked. Annabeth was about to yell again, but Naruto put a comforting hand on her to calm her down. Annabeth took a few breaths before sitting back to where she was sitting.

Naruto bend on his knee and look at Percy eye to eye. "You don't remember anything that happened in this train?" Naruto asked. Percy furrowed his eyes in confusion before remembering a few things.

"I remember all of us getting in the train, you about to get scolded by the girls before me and Grover left," Naruto paled and shivered at the reminder. That was the scariest thing that happened to him and he faced the Akatsuki at age thirteen. "Me and Grover talking, Apollo appearing in front of me after I rest a bit, and…" Percy then remember what Apollo before he was mind control and glare at Naruto, "Then told that you were about to kill me and Grover and capture the girls."

Naruto sighed. Then look at Percy seriously. "Percy, whatever Apollo has told is a lie. I'm not a traitor and never will be." Before the Son of Poseidon could protest, Naruto continued, "And to prove to you I'm loyal to Camp Half blood, I swear on the styx I didn't even think about joining Kronos."

Everyone heard the thunder above and Percy eyes widened in surprise. Naruto's telling the truth. He isn't a traitor or a spy. Suddenly, he felt of wave of guilt. He accused him of being a traitor and tried to kill him when it was just Apollo lying to him. He also flinched when he saw Annabeth and Thalia still glaring at him.

"And Jackson, let me tell you something. I heard some stories about your quest," Naruto said in a dark voice, "From what it seems to me, you have no regards to the rules and rely on luck to back you up. You've been babied by your mother and Chiron, compared to other campers." Percy head shot up.

"I've been babied?!" Percy said in disbelief, "I had to go to a quest after one week of training and for years I had to put up with Gabe." Naruto just glare at him.

"Yeah, I know about Gabe. Annabeth told me what she knew about your relationship with the man and I contacted Sally while you rested." Percy perked up at that. He contacted mom? "I wanted to know everything about you before I could think about keeping you in this quest. She told me how Gabe make you pay money and threaten to beat you, but compare to others, you had a good life," Percy was about to yell at him, but Naruto was in a roll.

"You were verbally abused, yes, but half of the demigods and hunters I rescued were physically and/or sexually abused. Some of things I saw or heard could make anyone want to puke their lunch out. Demigods at the age of seven have to live on the street, facing the most dangerous monsters by themselves. You, at least, have a mother that cared for you, love you, and is alive. That something I couldn't say for most of us. My mom died protecting me when I was born." Naruto was still using his dark voice tone, despite the anger in his eyes.

"Sally babied you and kept secret about the fact you were a demigod while the rest of us found out the easy way or hard way. Chiron refused to indulge you in the prophecy and is keeping you away from that until you're at the age he feels you need to know. You rely on luck to save you while most of us has no such luck. You run with the luck of an idiot, making others look like amateur. You don't even try to better yourself." Percy anger was gone now and is now shrinking in the words.

Naruto was starting to finish up, "From what I see, you've been coddled. By your mother, by Chiron, by Poseidon. You had the luxury of semi-normal life while everyone else doesn't. That what I see." Percy head was down and feeling different kinds of emotions. Sadness, realization, and guilt are the top.

"So, are you going to take me back to camp?" Percy asked quietly. Naruto closed his eyes to think about it, then turn to the others.

"What do you guys think?" he asked them. He needed the other opinions as well before he can make a decision. The others decision were important and right now, he's too angry after that speech to make a rational choice.

"I would want you to take Percy back to camp so he'll stop endangering himself in the quest. People who got more than minimum requirement of people always lose one or more people." Annabeth said in her usually logical tone but then sighed, "But seaweed brain got tracked the skeletons warrior and it would endanger him and the camp if we bring him back. I vote to keep him here." Thalia, Bianca, and Grover agreed with Annabeth while Phoebe and Zoe wanted to leave him stranded. Even though they're close to Naruto, they still hate boys. And Percy is a real idiotic boy to them.

Annabeth and Grover, were not that angry at him anymore. They are used to Percy being Percy and Apollo did manipulated and control him. Annabeth is a little miffed that Percy would even think that Naruto is a traitor, but not enough to act hostile or ignore him.

"So four against two huh?" Naruto said to the others, then turn to Percy. "Since the majority want you stay here, you'll stay with us. But you will not go against my orders. Anything I say, you do it without hesitation. I don't care of you are Poseidon's son, I won't allow anyone to disobey orders under my command." Percy was about to protest, but one glare from Naruto shut him up. He scowled, but nodded.

"Also, when we get back I'll talk to Chiron about punishment. You may have escaped punishment last time, but you are not now. Also, we are training you till you do better in hand to hand combat and better your swordsmanship, got it?" Percy nodded, using all of his will not to argue with the person who can tear you in half. He knew that he got lucky when he won the fight with Naruto and if Naruto wasn't holding back by a lot, he would've lost.

"Okay, now that we got all that away," Naruto said, calming down. "We can untie you from the rope and relax until the train stop." Naruto untied him with the help of Thalia. They all went to sleep before they felt the train stop.

All of them got out, Zoe and Phoebe the fastest. Then Naruto saw his car, making everyone but him confused. Wasn't it destroyed by that perverted sage?

Naruto saw the looks and decide to explain, "The car can self-repair itself. It can rebuild itself from anything that happens, unless it completely obliterated." Everyone nodded in understanding and Thalia was thinking of sneaking the car for joy rides. "But it takes from hours to days for it to be repair. Lucky thing was that the wheels and roofs were the only things that were damaged."

Naruto and Thalia got in the front while the others went to the back. Percy's eyes widened when he saw the inside of the car and Annabeth explained the car structure to Percy. It confused him a little, but he was able to understand most of it.

After a few minutes of driving and quietness, Percy couldn't take any of the silence. He turned to Annabeth, "So how did you, Thalia, Naruto, and Grover meet?" Annabeth turned to him, surprised at the sudden question before she smiled, remembering first meeting Naruto.

"Where to start?" Annabeth thought out loud to herself before she found a good starting place. "I told you he first found me right? Well, it was at Washington, a few weeks after I left my dad…"

_(Flashback)_

_Annabeth was running as fast as possible from the big scary spider. She saw small spiders before and that scared her to death, but this one was half the size of a one story house. So when she saw it she screamed and ran like a demon was after her._

_The monster heard her though and went after her, hungry for Athena's child. Annabeth had to go through a lot alleys and small holes in order to lose it._

_When Annabeth was sure she lost the giant spider, she leaned down on the wall. Right now, she's at an alley in the middle of a game store and a Dollar Tree store. These five weeks been brutal for her. Giant dogs, bullies, and other monsters she ran into during her 'adventure'. Luckily her mother, Athena, guided her to safety._

_She got up and was about to move again when she felt something on her ankle. When she tried to move, she felt that her leg was stuck. She looked down and her eyes widened. Spider webs._

_She heard hissing from behind and she turned to see not one, not two, but three giant spiders. Her eyes widen in fear and she tried to struggling out of the web on her ankle while the spiders slowly reached their prey. She only succeeded in falling on her back._

_The spider is moving closer to her and Annabeth froze in fear. She couldn't move her arms or her legs, she couldn't even close her eyes so she won't have to look at the things eating her. Is this it? Is she gonna die after surviving five weeks? The fear started to go away and is turning to despair. Tears started forming in her eyes as well, knowing that she will die._

_Then suddenly, a wall of fire came between her and the spiders. The spiders shrieked in surprise and moved away from the flames. Annabeth heard walking from behind her and turn to see a man behind her._

_The man had blond spiky hair with brown tips and looks to be ring color eyes. The outer ring brown, the middle one gray like her eyes, and the inner one blue. He's got light tan skin and, strangely, whisker marks on his cheeks. He's wearing a black leather jacket, an orange shirt underneath, and black jeans. And the most noticeable part about him is that he got a fiery spear with him._

_Without a word, he ran toward the flames and spiders. She was about to tell him to stop when she saw him spread the fire away, making her eyes widen. Then she saw him fight._

_His fighting style is nothing she's has ever seen. His fighting style is precise and tactical, but deadly as well. The blond hair man first waited for one of them to attack and when the first one lifted his body to strike, he stabbed it in the stomach. The spider screech in pain and the second jump on the wall and went to attack him at the side. That proved to be futile because the spider was being stabbed turn into ashes quickly and the man quickly turn his spear around to stab the other spider._

_Annabeth saw the other spider spit out a glob of poison, but the man threw the nearly dead spider before it could turn into dust and blocked the poison attack. When the dead spider disappeared, it gave him an opening and the man threw the spear at the last one. It lodged into the skull and the spider went limp before it turn into golden dust._

_Annabeth was in awe of the man. How did learn to fight like that? Can she learn from him? She saw him walk to her and the knelt down at her level._

"_You okay?" The man asked in a brotherly tone. Annabeth stare at him for a few seconds before nodding. Naruto then grab a strangely shaped knife and Annabeth briefly wondered if he's going to kill her before he went to her ankle and cut off the webbing._

_Before he knew it though, Annabeth got up and started asking many things rapidky. "Where did you learn to fight like that? How did you control the fire? Can you teach me fight?"_

The man just laughed and put a hand over her mouth. "Calm down. I'll answer your questions as soon as we are settled in. For now though, we better go before any more monster come to find us." Annabeth nodded, but before they left she asked him what his name was.

"_My name is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Hephaestus, Champion of Athena."_

_(End Flashback)_

"After that, he answered all my questions." Annabeth continued, "He told me that he was from a different world, that it was his ninja and demigod skills, and that I could train to be a Kunoichi." Annabeth smile softly as she remembered the fun times she had with Naruto.

"He protected me, trained me, treated me like a little sister and he was like my big brother," Annabeth said but she wanted be more than a sister to him now. She then pulled out the knife she had, "He gave me this kunai as a gift and to protect myself from monsters. I'd cherished it before and after he disappeared." Her voice broke a bit at the last part.

All this time, Percy just listened. A part of him felt like it the same thing that was said about Luke, but he push that away. Naruto isn't a traitor. Especially since he swore on the Styx.

Then Percy wondered how he met Thalia and Luke but before he could ask, they felt an explosion at the side. Some shouted out in surprise while Naruto cursed and screeched the car to a stop.

Naruto got out of the car along with the others. He looked around and saw that they were at a deserted road in the middle of the forest. He also saw something on the roads and at the edges of the forest.

Paper bombs.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, "More leaf shinobi here! In the car, now!" Before anyone could get in, bunches of bugs surrounded the car and form a swirling mass of them. Four people came out of their hiding places from the trees and reveal themselves.

One of them was wearing a trench coat that covered his mouth and head, gray pants, and sunglasses. Another has a jonin vest and a green shirt, with tan skin and a beard, also got a cigarette in his mouth. The third one is girl with brown hair and her hair style like a panda, wearing a white longsleeve shirt, and brown pants. And the last is wearing an ANBU outfit, got long purple hair and a sword in hand.

Naruto groaned. Something tells him that this'll happen often.

**And that's the end. Poseidon and Hephaestus beat the crap out of Apollo, Percy got scolded and had a realization moment, Annabeth told Percy more about her past, and more leaf shinobi shows up. They're not gonna give up until Naruto confront them. And if some of you upset that Naruto doesn't guilt trip the shinobi, it's going to happen at the next chapter. Also, again, I'm sorry for messing up that last update. I still can't get over it. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	15. The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapter. This'll be the second attack of the leaf nin. Also, you'll see Naruto do a trick that might seem familiar to you. ****（****Hint, the trick is from X-men: First Class.****） ****Hope you like the fights and that I didn't screw it up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin

Why did they have to come to this world? Why did they have to try and capture? Couldn't they just presume him dead or something? That could be nice.

Naruto Uzumaki and his companions are faced with more of the leaf nin. His friends, Shino and Tenten. Team 10 sensei, Asuma. And his former protector, Yugao. Wow, what a great reunion.

"Naruto," Shino said, speaking for the whole team, "I would ask you to surrender peacefully and come back to the leaf village. Otherwise, we'll use deadly force." Naruto just gave him a blank look.

"Wasn't I clear the other time? If not, then I'll say it again." Naruto said, stepping in front of his own team, "I will not go back to that village!" The other demigods, the hunters, and the satyr brought out their weapons just in case.

The leaf nins got a hand on their weapons, but they didn't attack. Yet. "Reconsider this Naruto." Shino said, "Many of the villagers there misses you and we need to calm down the other nations." Naruto only glared at him.

"Yes, the village that hated me misses me," Naruto said very sarcastically. Before Shino can anything, Naruto continued. "You know how my life was like when I was little Shino, and how the village treated me. Give me a good reason to go back?"

Behind the bug-user, Tenten and Yugao flinched remembering Naruto's life and Asuma put his head down. Tenten spoke up, "Please Naruto. Half of the people there feel guilty about what they did and most of rookie 12 misses you, even Sakura feels guilty about they did." Saying the name Sakura was the wrong thing to say, because Naruto's eyes turn fiery red and his hands turned aflame.

"Do not talk about the pink hair bitch nor the Uchiha!" Naruto roared, his voice sounding like the flames. He calmed down a bit before speaking again, "I won't go back. I feel bad for leaving my friends there, but I got a mission to do here. I got a family to protect as well as friends." Shino sighed and turn to the others. It looked as if they had to use force.

He can tell that Tenten and Yugao didn't want to fight and Asuma is hesitant as well, but they got orders. They needed to capture Naruto, for the good of the village.

"Very well, Naruto." Shino said, getting his bug to surround him, "I'm sorry for this Naruto, but we must do this. A shinobi cannot abandon their mission." Naruto sighed. He wished that they could just leave him alone, but Shino is right. A shinobi that abandon the mission is trash, that's what his father said as well as Kakashi.

"Then I'm sorry Shino. Like you, I cannot abandon my mission." Naruto pull out Kasai and changed it to his double ax. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe pulled out their bows, Grover pull out his staff, Annabeth her kunai, Thalia her spear and shield, and Percy his sword.

Tenten pulled out her kunai, Yugao pulled out her sword, and Asuma pulled out his chakra his trench blades.

"Zoe, Phoebe, you two fight Tenten, the one with the kunai." Naruto said, not turning around to command them. "Thalia, fight against Asuma while Annabeth provide cover fire. Grover, Percy, you facing Yugao. Bianca, you're with me. Provide me cover fire." Everyone nodded and went for the attack.

(Tenten vs. Phoebe and Zoe)

Phoebe and Zoe started launching arrow after arrow at the girl. Tenten countered that with her kunai and shurikens. The three were in a stalemate before the two hunters gave up and grabbed their knives. The two charged at the weapon user, but Tenten was prepared.

Tenten started throwing volleys of kunai; a few with bombs, making Zoe and Phoebe stop and dodge them. Sometimes they have to go back when a kunai bomb was near them before it exploded. Then try to get to her again only for the same results.

"Keep trying, you'll only tire yourself out if you keep doing this." Tenten said with a smirk. Her strategy is simple and easy. Throw volleys of kunai at them, making them dodge and move away. If they try long range attacks, she'll use kunai or anything in her arsenal to protect herself. When they tire out and run out of arrows, she'll throw to injure or kill. And she never misses.

Zoe and Phoebe gritted their teeth in frustration. They can't use their bows and arrows since she'll only counter with her kunai and if they try to get close to her, she'll just barrage them with kunai. The two look at each other in the corner of their eyes, not letting their sight out of Tenten but making silent communication, something they'd learn from hunting. In a few seconds, they got an idea.

Zoe and Phoebe both ran with hunting knives in their hands. Tenten smirk in confidence. When will people ever learn that they can't get through her defenses. She thew her kunais once more, this time aiming to injure them. She won't kill them since they seem close to Naruto and she's confident that she won't miss. Imagine her surprise when Zoe and Phoebe flipped up and twisted away from the kunai. In a blink of an eye, they pull out their arrows and fired at her. She moved herself sideways to dodge both arrows that was aimed for her shoulders. That when she saw something on the arrows. Paper bombs.

Her eyes widened, but before she could move the arrows exploded and she flown forward she stumble a bit till she got on one knee and her hands. She looked up to see the two hunters only ten feet away. Damn it. She walked into that trap.

"Look like you're in our territory," Zoe said in confidence. Hunters don't usually use trick arrows, being messy in the hunt, but Naruto taught them that there are times when you need a few tricks in your arsenal, so people won't expect it. The two of them pull out their knives and got into fighting stance. Tenten got up and glared at them.

"I'll admit, you got me with those trick arrows. But…" Tenten quickly took out a scroll and unseal it. In those few seconds, she got her kusarigama in her hand. "...I'm not just a specialist in long range attacks. I can be just as deadly in close combat." This will be a dance of the hunters and the weapon user.

(Yugao vs. Percy and Grover)

Yugao, Percy, and Grover ended up in close sword combat, with Yugao and Percy using swords while Grover use his staff. The demigod and satyr were teaming up against the ANBU, but even when they were teamed up, they couldn't lay a single hit on her.

Yugao, meanwhile, was staying on defense. She would've went to offense and decimate the two, but she knows Naruto won't forgive her if she killed them. And Tsunade might want information about their powers and they all know Naruto won't give it up, even with Ibiki's torture. He would die first before betraying his friends.

But she got to admit, she was impress with the two skills. It's obvious the one with the goat legs (she saws the hooves when he took them off) was trained by Naruto, but the black hair boy seem to be a natural in swordsmanship. But even so, he's no match for an ANBU swordsman with years of experience.

The two boys striked at the same time, but Yugao countered by blocking both attacks with the edge of her sword sideways. They struggle for a moment before the ANBU pushed them back, hard.

"Damnit," Percy breathed out, taking heavy breaths, "Would you stop blocking, just for a minute?" This is harder than the fight with Luke at the sea of monster.

Yugao didn't say anything. She just charged at them. Grover and Percy were forced to defend, but it was extremely hard to. The girl move too fast for them, so they had to be that fast as well, but it was extremely hard and was putting strains in their muscles. They also got cut by her while they couldn't even make a scratch on her. Percy got cuts on the leg, both arms, and the cheek while Grover got cuts on his stomach and goat legs. No fatal wounds, thank the gods.

"_What do we do Grover?" _Percy thought, using the mental connection he shared with the goat and praying that it will work. Apparently, luck is on his side this time and Grover answer back.

"_Maybe if you can distract while I prepare a jutsu that Naruto taught me." _Grover then told Percy of his plan and Percy had to hold back grinning so Yugao won't get suspicious.

Percy and Grover charged at the women, with her ready to defend. She did not see a figure cloaking inside a tree, trying to focus on these two boys. The boys focused on offense, using all of their skills in the sword/staff. Yugao had to fight a little harder, but not much for her to waste energy.

Grover and Percy were relentless, as if they're desperate to strike. What the ANBU doesn't know is that they're stalling and saving their energy. They may not be good at lying, but they make up for it with acting. The onslaught continue for a few minutes before Yugao went into a sword lock with Percy and kicked Grover on the right knee, making him fall down on his stomach. She push Percy sword down and then hit Percy with her elbow. Then finally, she made a deep slash on his sword arm.

Percy hissed and held his hand in pain. Great, he needed to heal it. He hoped that Grover plan will work, because he sure that woman won't let him take a break so he can heal.

"I'm sorry," Yugao said, preparing to knock him out, "But we need to get Naruto back to the village." Before she could knock him out, the ground open up and holes appeared around her. Giant roots started growing all over the place and forming into some kind of jungle gym from what she could see. She stepped back in shock, only for her back to hit another root. How did they do that? She didn't see the black hair boy make any hand signs and the goat legged one was on the ground…

Her eyes immediately went to where the other one was at, only to see the body turn into soil. Her eyes widen and her mouth drop at that.

"That was a nature clone," Yugao look up from where the sound was at, to see the goat legged one on one of the roots, also revealing his legs fully. Yugao narrowed his eyes at him.

"How did you do that?" Yugao asked, wanting to know how this man managed to make such a jutsu. The only who could possibly do it is the First Hokage and Yamato. Grover just grinned cheekily at her.

"That would be telling. Naruto taught me never to reveal one secret," Grover said, feeling a little cheeky like Naruto sometimes does. Naruto gave him some confidence during the years he, Naruto, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth had been with each other.

She heard a groan and turn to see the black hair boy getting up, his wound completely healed. Her eyes widen even further. How?

"Well," Percy said, swinging around his sword and smirk at her, "Let start round 2, shall we?"

(Asuma vs. Thalia and Annabeth)

Thalia and Asuma are engaging in close combat, Thalia using her spear and Asuma using his chakra blades. Annabeth is a couple of feet away from them, throwing kunai whenever she saw an opening or to protect Thalia. The two are giving Asuma a run for his money, but the man is showing why he was made Jonin and was one of the 12 ninja guardians.

The more the two fight, the more frustrated Thalia got. Seriously, she can't get a single hit on this guy. She stepped back and tried to hit him on the leg with her spear, but the man just blocked it and then twisted it around, making her spin with it. She managed get on her feet and land a few feet away from him.

That gave Annabeth an opening and she started throwing kunai. Asuma saw this and started to dodge and block them. He then charged at the girl, but Thalia charged to him and blocked his attack.

Asuma started pushing, but Thalia was stubborn. She gritted her teeth and started pushing back, gaining equal strength as the Jonin she's fighting. Thank the gods for ADHD. The man in front of her is grinning all the while.

"I admit, you tough for a kid," Asuma said, still holding on. "But give up kid, you're facing someone with more experience than you." Thalia only glared and push harder, gaining some more footing.

Thalia looked at Asuma, her eyes thundering, and said, "I rather jump off a six story building than give up and let you take Naruto." And that was saying something, considering her major fear of heights.

Asuma grinned even more. The girl is willful, that for sure. And her skill with that spear isn't so bad either. She would've made a good ninja, if she was in the leaf village. He didn't see the blonde hair sneaking up around him before it was too late. He tried jumping back from the attack, but Annabeth already cut him on the side of his waist.

Thalia saw her chance to attack and controled the wind to push him back. It did what she planned, but Asuma quickly got back on his feet and land on both feet, knees bent.

"Well," Asuma said, a little winded from the push. It must've hit him on the chest, "Didn't see that coming. But that won't stop me from winning this fight." Asuma put more chakra into the blade, making it sharper. Thalia grinned and put more godly energy into her spear, giving it the electric juice it needs. The two charged for another close combat fight, with Annabeth just joining with two kunai. Lightning and intellect vs. wind and experience.

(Shino vs. Naruto and Bianca)

Naruto and Shino are fighting in sword combat, Naruto using his double bladed axe and Shino using his…some kind of bug sword. It's a trick Shino learned during the years Naruto been missing. Bianca, meanwhile, was shooting any swarm of bugs that come near her or Naruto. The bows she using are special, made by Naruto. When it get to contact with something, it incinerate everything in its path. It the best thing to use against those bugs.

Naruto and Shino are shown to be evenly matched. When they were younger, the two sometimes fought against each other at the Ninja Academy. The two were evenly matched, in taijutsu, strategy, and ninjutsu. Most of the time, they end up in a tie. And the two have mutual respect for their abilities and form a friendship with one another.

Naruto tried to swing at his leg, but Shino flip over the attack and over Naruto. He aim at Naruto's backside, but the blonde was quick, even with the axe. He blocked the attack and push him back.

"You got stronger Naruto," Shino said, with a little respect in his voice. "I also see you got new weapon." Naruto grinned and swings his arm a bit.

"I've been training for the past ten years Shino." Naruto commented, "Also been doing mission for my father and my patron." That confused Shino. Not about the father part, Kakashi and Tsunade already told the village about what happen with retrieving the Uchiha mission, after Sasuke's chakra was taken away and put to jail. No, what confused him is when Naruto said something about a patron. Who is helping him?

But he can't ask that right now, because went charging again. The two went fighting again while Bianca still covered for Naruto and attacked any swarms coming his or her way.

During the battle, Naruto suddenly felt his chakra draining rapidly. How is that possible? He wasn't using any chakra in the fight and he don't feel any seals…

His eyes widen and push Shino back. He rolled up the sleeves of his pants to see bugs on him. The ones that drain chakra. He narrowed his eyes at Shino.

"Very clever Shino," Naruto admitted, then got up. "But I learn a few tricks while I was traveling." He focused his godly energy on his body and suddenly, fire surrounded him.

It surprise Shino and he step back from the heat and the flames. Bianca eyes widened when she saw it and was surprised even more when she saw that Naruto was not even burning. She got out her surprise quickly, remembering who his father is. Nico's mythomagic games stayed in her skull, much as it annoys her.

Ten seconds later, the fire die down and all the bugs around Naruto had been burnt. He smirked at Shino and swung his double axe once more. "Let continue this, shall we?"

(Everyone fights)

The battles had been going on for half an hour. The vines Grover made grown all over the place, into the other fights, and it turn into a battlefield.

Tenten, Zoe and Phoebe are fighting on the ground, using the roots to evade attacks if needed. Yugao is fighting Percy and Grover on the tall the roots, they three jumping all over the place. Asuma, Thalia, and Annabeth are also on the ground. And Naruto and Bianca are fighting off Shino's bug swarms while said man is hiding somewhere.

The hunters and Tenten were covered in sweat and a few scars. The two hunters may have thousands of years of practice, but Tenten is no pushover. She has tricks that the hunters had never seen before. The three are breathing heavily and are staring each other down.

"You are a worthy opponent," Zoe said, having a little respect for the girl. If she wasn't the enemy, they would've asked her to join the hunters. "But we need to end this now. You've delayed us long enough." The two hunters charged again while Tenten got ready to fight. The three went back to fighting, only for it to end up at a stalemate once again.

Zoe and Phoebe pushed Tenten away once again. The two look at each other and nodded. Time to use their special technique. The two charged once again and Tenten prepared to fight, but they did something she didn't expect. They disappeared when they got near her.

Tenten looked around the root like forest, try to see where they are. The only reason she's not panicking is because she learn not to under extreme circumstances. She looked left and right for the two hunters, but they were nowhere to be seen.

And then suddenly, the ground rumbled under her, making her stumble a little. She looked at the ground, confused as to what happened, when two fists shot up and punched her straight in the chin. She flew up and ended up in the middle of the ground.

Percy and Grover put on more pressure on their attacks, making Yugao step back little by little. She tried to gain the advantage, but she was too tired trying to dodge root attacks while fighting Grover and Percy. Finally, she was on an edge on one of the roots, where it led to the middle of the battlefield. She stared at the two, prepare to close combat attack or root attacks.

She did not expect water to come out from the canister, the black hair boy is holding, and for it to hit at her. The attack came so quickly that she couldn't defend herself, landing on the ground a few seconds after Tenten.

Next up was Asuma. Annabeth started throwing kunai after kunai, unrelenting while Thalia stayed at the sideline for now. Asuma had to block all of them due to their speed. He kept blocking each and every one of them, having no room for a counter attack.

Thalia, meanwhile, started charging her feet and hands with electricity. It's something she learned from Naruto. She charged her feet enough and her hands, then once she get enough juice…

Asuma didn't even see it coming, too busy blocking kunai. Thalia charged at lightning speed, then gave him a lightning punch. Asuma flew from the punch, breaking a few roots, and to the middle where Yugao and Tenten are at.

And finally, Shino was left. Naruto and Bianca finished off the last of the swarms, but there was no sign of Shino anywhere. The others went to where Naruto and Bianca was at after they tied up the other Shinobi.

"Look like the other are beaten," Naruto said, looking at the tied up group. It was chakra wires, so the three won't escape. Something is telling him that the fight was too easy, considering that Asuma is a strong Jonin and Yugao is an ANBU. He ignored it, for now. "But where is Shino…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence when the forest suddenly exploded, engulfing the eight of them, but sparing the three Shinobis. Up on one of the trees is Shino, where he watched as the fire engulfed them.

Shino jumped to where the three Shinobis are at, who look at him with a blank look. They know that explosion won't kill Naruto and his group, but still, did Shino had to that? Shino helped the three get out of the wires and they looked at the explosion. Looks like their plan worked. They distracted them until Shino set up the bombs and set it off when they are down for the count. Once the explosion clears up, they'll get the group and take them to the leaf.

Just as they were about to blow away the continuing fiery explosion, they saw something that peaked Shino's interest while the three widen their eyes at it. The explosion is suddenly shortening, getting smaller instead of bigger and when it got small enough, they saw Naruto absorbing it into his hands. He kept absorbing it until Naruto got it all. The Shinobi stared at him with shock along with the demigods and hunters. How did he do that? When did he learn that?

Naruto smirked at the shock look, "Like I said before Shino, I've learned during my travels." He then hold out his hand together and shot it out in a form of a fiery beam. It came to fast and even the Shinobi could dodge, they would've got blown away by the impact. The beam hit them and blasted them through the trees. All four of them got knocked out.

Naruto collapsed a few seconds after them, tired and drained. "Well," Naruto said, his voice strained, "That drained me out." Zoe and Thalia helped him up.

"What kind of ability was that?" Annabeth asked, curious like always. It would've been useful when they were on the road. They saw a lot of monsters that can use fire.

"A new ability I learn during my disappearance," Naruto said. He moved to the knocked out ninjas, with some help from Zoe and Thalia, so he could tie them up and send them to Hermes. "I can absorb fire, explosions, anything with heat. The downside is that it cost a lot of energy for me, about three-fourth of my energy." He still got enough energy to walk, run, and other simple task, but right now, he is strong as a regular demigod right now. "So one of you needs to drive for me while I recharge."

While the other were deciding who will drive, Naruto tied up the ninjas. He wrote a note for the leaf and made a prayer to Hermes to bring the ninjas to camp half-blood and not the Leaf. He hoped that will make it clear that he doesn't want to go back. If not, well, he'll be prepared.

**And that's the end. I hope you like the fights. I hope I didn't make anyone too weak or too strong. On the next chapter, a talk between Naruto and Aphrodite. That should be interesting, considering the hate between the two. I decided to skip the boar attack since I can't find a way to add it into my story. I might change my mind. As for the leaf ninjas who were captured, they'll stay in a demigod prison for a while. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	16. Fiery Fury

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we'll be seeing a confrontation between Naruto and Aphrodite. It will be interesting. I hope you like. So now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 15: Fiery Fury

(Camp Half-blood)

Chiron sighed in annoyance as he trained the other demigods. He is using the training schedule that Naruto used since it's more effective the way he trained. Maybe fewer demigods will die in the open world.

The hunters are at the archery station or the arena, a few of them practicing with the campers. Chiron smiled. He wouldn't believe that the hunters are acting even a little friendlier towards the campers if he hadn't seen it. They still express their dislike towards guys, but they aren't always openly hostile and wasn't glaring at them. Naruto changed them a lot.

"Chiron," he heard Dionysus called. Chiron turned to see Dionysus walking here, with a wine tasting diet coke in hand and a small smile. Chiron shook his head in amusement. Ever since Naruto's return, Dionysus had been less grumpy and more content. A part of is due to the wine coke, but Dionysus like Naruto better than any of the other campers. But he won't admit to anyone.

"We got new prisoners," Dionysus said. He snapped his fingers and four people wrapped in bronze coils appeared. He can tell they're ninjas due to their weapons and headbands.

Chiron heard whispers and rustling and turn to see other campers watching them. He saw some fear from the younger ones faces and some anger in the older ones faces. They all knew that the ninjas are trying to get Naruto back to their village when a daughter of Dionysus, Cally, interrogated the man. Chiron spine chilled when he remember those cries and pleas for mercy from the sage that was teleported here.

Chiron gallop to the unconscious and tied Shinobis. "Clarisse, Mark, Charles, Medalis." The four run to Chiron side and stop in front of the ninjas, "Bring them to the barracks. Cally would like to gain information about them."

The barracks is another creation of Naruto's. They mostly used it to lock up anyone that was out of line in training or capture the flag, mostly Ares cabins. It was useful during the time Clarisse and her group beat up Percy, even though the girl was acting.

The four nodded and carried the four people. During the walk to the barracks, which was inside the forest, the four started talking about the quest Naruto and the others are in.

"I'm getting worried guys," Medalis said, the worry full in her voice. "That is the second time the shinobi attacked Naruto and the others, third counting the pervert and the other ninja. What if they overwhelm Naruto?" she admited, she got a couple of dreams of Naruto fighting different ninjas. It worried her a lot.

Charles gave her a confident smile, "Don't worry Medalis. Naruto is strong. He had training at the age of five, not to mention elemental abilities in his arsenal. He beat Ares in sword combat with no special ability." He saw the fight between the two and Naruto was a predator when fighting. And he had gotten even stronger. "If anyone can do this quest he can."

"Not to mention he got some back up with him," Mark piped up, "Six people with him, plus one extra." He scowl when he remembered the news that Jackson snuck out, again. Jackson always has to take the glory, does he?

"So we shouldn't worry," Clarisse said, comforting the girl. The girl reveal her soft side when she with close friends, Medalis being one of them. "Right now, we should get these four in the barracks." Medalis nodded and smiled at three. But then, she looked worried again.

"Uh guys, have you seen the invisibility belt?" When the three shook their head in the negative, Medalis put her head down. If she doesn't find it, Naruto might get mad at her. Charles assured her that Naruto won't get angry, but she was still worried.

After a few minutes, they got to the barracks. The barrack is two-story big, gray and rectangular shape. It got spikes on the top and bars at the window. Kinda look like a mini Alcatraz. The four enter in and heard the pained cries. The four look at each other and guessed that Cally was torturing Jiraiya again.

Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Jiraiya tied up on a chair, with bruises on his face and a black hair girl with wine violet eyes and olive skin towering over the tortured man.

Cally was one of the demigods Naruto rescued. She was attacked by a bunch of thugs and would've been dead or worse, if not for Naruto. She also has a love for torturing people and admired the way Naruto effectively killed those gangsters. Naruto gave her the job to punish anyone in the barracks, which she hugged the blond tightly for.

Cally look to where the group was and her eyes brightened even more when she saw the new prisoners to torture. "I'm going to thank Naruto for giving new people to punish. This is so much fun." The four just chuckled, long used to Cally's personality.

After the four finish putting them on separate chairs and make sure they don't any tricks, they left and leave them with their fate. Cally grinned and pull out a whistle. She put on some earmuffs and when she blew on it, it let out a piercing noise that could make a dog go deaf.

But it only made the four ninjas woke up from unconscious. Asuma, Tenten, and Yugao eyes shot up and they looked all around the place while Shino's head slowly went up.

"What? Where are we?" Tenten asked, a little worried. She heard stories of what happen to kunoichi that get captured and she doesn't want to be in that nightmare. The other three look around, keeping their cool. It seemed they're at a prison; they must've got captured by Naruto and the others.

"You're at my luxury place," A voice said. They finally noticed a black hair girl. Yugao narrow her eyes, "Who are you? Where are we?"

Cally grinned savagely, making the four nervous a little. They saw that look from Anko. "My name is Cally, your torturer from now on. You'll be staying here with the white hair pervert in the cell." She moved from her position, to show them a beaten and bruised Jiraiya. Tenten paled while the other stiffened.

"It was so much fun punishing that pervert," Cally said, her eyes gleaming. "Now, I got more people for play toys. Time for some fun."

(Naruto's team)

The group was in the car once again, with Phoebe on the wheel. Zoe offered to drive, put Naruto and Phoebe immediately protested. They experienced Zoe driving before and suffice to say, they do not want to experience it ever again.

The group was playing a couple of board games with Zoe at the shotgun seat by Phoebe. Naruto went to sleep, in meditation position so he could recharge his chakra.

"So after Annabeth, who did Naruto got next?" Percy asked, grimacing as he tried to decide what game piece to move. Unfortunately, he got stuck with playing chess with Annabeth. He hated games where he had to think strategy. He does better under pressure.

"Luke," Annabeth said, waiting impatiently for Percy to move his piece, "We were moving in New Mexico when Hermes appeared before us. He wanted us to rescue his son from a bunch of hellhounds that cornered him."

"Naruto had to go at ninja speed to make it time. I had to get on his back so I wouldn't be left behind." she continued. She saw Percy move his spawn, exposing his bishop. She grinned and took the bishop with her rook, making him groan. "When he got there, he saw Luke holding a golf club as a weapon. Four hellhounds surrounded him." A part of Percy was disappointed that those hellhounds didn't eat Luke, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"Naruto turn Kasai into a spear and throw it at the leader of the pack. Once I got off of him, he started decimating the remaining hellhounds. Once he did that, he helped Luke back on his feet and heal any injuries he had. That's how we met Luke," Annabeth finished. When she saw Percy expose his king, she used her bishop to take it. "Checkmate."

"I hate chess," Percy deadpanned. Strategy board games were not his forte. Suddenly, the cars started slowing down and then just, stop. That confused everyone and woke Naruto up when he felt the car stop.

"Phoebe, why did we stop?" Naruto asked, looking at the front seat. The hunter tried to start the car again and again, until she just slammed her fist on the wheel. "It's jammed!" She hissed. Naruto burrow his eyebrows. Why did the car stop? It didn't suffer any internal damage and it can self-repair itself. What's wrong with it?

"I'm going to check it out," The ninja said. He got out of the car, along with the others and opened the front compartment. When he did, he and the others got even more confuse.

Everything was fine. The engine, the battery, the wires, they are all perfect and undamaged. So why did the car stop?

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen?" Naruto mumbled, his danger senses coming out. He looked around, seeing a cafe a couple feet away from them. "Where are we at?"

"Arizona," Zoe answered. She read one of the signs on the drive. Everyone is guarded, expecting an attack from a monster or more shinobi.

Instead, they saw a big white flash and then a pink limousine was revealed. Naruto sniffed the godly air and smell perfume, making him growl. Aphrodite.

The pink limousine pull up beside them and out came a man Percy, Naruto, Annabeth, Grover, and the hunters are all too familiar with.

Ares.

Most of the group glared and hissed out his name, Bianca tried to hold back from shrinking under the intimidating god, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Ares?" Naruto asked his voice casual. Unlike the others, he was not affected by Ares aura. "Are you here to embarrass yourself again or are you Aphrodite little doll?"

Ares glare at him with his fiery eyes, "Shut it, punk! You got lucky on that last battle!" Naruto then smirked.

"That isn't what I remembered," Naruto said, still smirking. "I remember using your arrogance to trick you, only two of elemental abilities, and last, my sword at your neck." Naruto smirk deepened. "And didn't you lose to a twelve year old kid just two years ago Ares? Percy Jackson? You must be losing your touch if you lost to a kid." Percy smirked at that and stuck out his tongue at him, making the God of War even angrier.

Ares took a step toward the son of Hephaestus and tower of him. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"I want you to try," Naruto retorted, not backing down. Ares growl at the demigod he hates most, more than Jackson even. He embarrassed him in a sword fight in front of a bunch of demigods and then took the heart of his favorite daughter. He wanted to kill the punk so badly, but Hephaestus and Athena will attack him if does.

"You're lucky that the cripple and owl head will attack me if I do," Ares grunted, then muttered. "And that my girl is interested in you." Naruto nose wrinkled at. He doesn't know if it's as a toy for her to use or as another one to bed and he probably don't want to know. Ares then turn to Percy, "You, I won't hesitate to kill."

"Bring it on Ares. I defeat you once, I can do it again," Percy said confidently. Naruto's respect for Squid Head went up a little, but kept it to himself. No need to give the boy a big head.

"I would pull out my sword right now and cut your head off," Ares said with his usual bloodthirsty grin. "But my girl doesn't like violence and want to talk to the two of you." Naruto and the hunters shared a look. What is Aphrodite planning?

"We'll talk to Aphrodite," Naruto said, barely kept from saying the name with disgust. He looked at the others, "You guys wait at the car. Press the green button at the front of the car to get some lunch." The girls didn't look as if they wanted to agree, but they all nodded. Grover agreed so he could get away from Ares. He may have gotten some confidence, but not enough to go against a god.

"Okay, but if something happen, I'm going to skewer Ares and Aphrodite. Gods or not." Thalia threatened. Ares grinned at that.

"You can try. I would love a fight." Ares said, his usual bloodthirsty self.

Ares let Percy enter first and shut the door. Naruto and Ares went to a tense silence, one glaring and the other bored. Naruto know that attempting to talk with Ares will end up in an argument and plus, he really didn't want to talk with the idiot.

Five minutes later, Percy came back with a conflicted look on his face. When he saw Naruto, he looked as if he is deciding to glare at him or not. Naruto arch an eyebrow, but stayed silent. What on earth did that shallow love goddess tell Percy?

Ares pulled the son of Poseidon out of the way and pointed at Naruto. Naruto roll his eyes and got in, noticing how comfortable the seat before looking at the goddess that summoned him.

Usually, the one who sees Aphrodite see the one they think is the most beautiful or the one they love most. But Naruto is special, since he can get out of any illusion, chakra or godly power ever since birth. So when he saw Aphrodite, he saw a woman with long blond hair, pink eyes, and a little makeup.

"What can do for you Lady Aphrodite?" Naruto politely asked. He was using all his will not to say any colorful words to the sl- err...woman who broke his father heart.

Aphrodite pouted at how Naruto is acting, "Don't have to be polite to me Naruto. I'm not like Zeus, who would smite you if you're rude." Naruto was thinking of saying that the two of them are both sluts, but held back. Even though this is goddess of love, she can be dangerous and Naruto would rather not blow the car or the area up fighting the woman.

"I'm sorry my lady," Naruto said formally, "This is just how I to other gods, other than my father and my patron." Also the fact he's holding back a few words, but she doesn't need to know that. "So what do you want to talk to me about, if I could ask?"

Aphrodite smile at him, "Oh handsome, smart, and polite. I wish one of my daughters seduce you so they could break your heart." Naruto's eyes twitched. He remembered Drew trying and it took all of his power not to hurt the shallow woman. Guess she got the bad genes from her mom. He stayed at his seat though.

Aphrodite frowned a bit when he didn't say anything, but put back her regular smile. "I'm here to help with your relationship," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. What relationship is that women talking about?

Aphrodite rolled her eyes when she saw the confused look, "I mean with all the other girls. Annabeth, Thalia, that hunter _Zoe_…" Naruto eyes hardened when he heard the disgust in her voice.

"And what's wrong with Zoe?" Naruto ask, his tone turning cold. Aphrodite, not noticing the tone, answered him.

"Oh nothing, except the fact that she and her hunters ruin a lot of my plans!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She looked like a child in a fit. "Oh, I wish I could strangle that girl for all the plans she ruined!" And that was the last straw for Naruto Uzumaki.

With ninja speed, he took a kunai, move to where Aphrodite was, and put the kunai around her neck. Aphrodite, looked at him in shock, not even trying to move Naruto out of her way.

"Listen carefully, Aphrodite!" Naruto growled, his eyes turning fiery red, "I don't care that you're a goddess, if you ever threaten my friends again, I will send you to Tartarus!" Did Naruto mention that he got a short temper when his friends are in danger?

Aphrodite, after getting out of shock, glared at Naruto and push him back at the other side with her godly powers. "You dare threaten me demigod?!" Aphrodite questioned her voice like fire. There are three things she got from Zeus. Dramatics, whoring around with others, and a short temper.

Naruto glared at her, not frighten by the goddess. "It's not a threat, you whore. It's a promise. No one is allowed to threaten my friends, especially one of the four olympians I hate the most." When Naruto said that, it broke Aphrodite anger and left her shocked.

"You don't like me?" Aphrodite asked quietly. That's not possible. Every male liked her. "I never did anything to you. Is it because I hate those hunters?" That must be it. It is because Naruto cares for those love haters while she hates them. Naruto glared at her harder.

"You want to know why I hate you?" Naruto asked, his voice fully hostile. He continued, not waiting for her to answer, "It is because you cheated on my father and is a pathetic excuse of a love goddess." Aphrodite was shocked even more, but that shock turned to anger.

"Oh really? Well, that man is a hypocrite!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It's not he didn't cheat on me as well! Plus, he is a cripple, someone that isn't worthy of my attention, not worthy of anyone's attention! Why did you think Hera throw him out? Why did you think I always go with Ares? Besides, he doesn't like me! The only thing he loves is his rusty forge!"

SLAP.

Aphrodite sat there, stunned, as a fiery burn was stingy her cheek. Naruto's eyes turned to pure fire and was glaring at her with killing intent leaking out.

"So that's how you see it huh?" Naruto growled, in pure rage. "You think the man is a hypocrite while you slept with hundred? Have you ever notice that he only slept with a few women and every one of them was not a one-time thing? That because he truly loved those women. You? Those hundreds of men you slept with were just pure lust and a one-time thing, so don't call my dad a hypocrite."

"My dad understands the full meaning of love. You only understand lust and beauty," Naruto continued. "You gave my dad an unhappy marriage when you could've worked it out with him, made it at least on friendly terms. But you were selfish and decided to sleep with others, with no regards of your husband feeling, just like Zeus did with Hera. You're lucky that dad doesn't target your kids like Hera did with Zeus's kid, saying that he doesn't want to become like his mother. Cold and heartless." As Naruto kept talking, Aphrodite just sat there, listening to every word.

"And Ares? What do you see in the god? He's an idiot and a man full of blood lust. I honestly like Mars better, since he's more controlled and honorable." Naruto doesn't seem close to finishing. "My dad is a good man, not just the cripple you seem him as. He is kind, smart, skilled, and has more of a heart than you ever will. He didn't deserve the crap he had to live with." Naruto looked down, his eyes turning into a dark blue. "He talked about you when we talked to each other on the mist. He said that even though cheated on him countless time and treated him coldly for thousands of year, he still loves you." Tears gathered in the blonde eyes, remembering how broken and painful his dad sound when he talked about Aphrodite.

"He wanted to hate you, to end the marriage, to divorce and forget about you, but he couldn't. He still remembers the goods part about you, how kind you use to be, your childlike personality that everyone loved, the maturity when you needed to show it, he remembers all those qualities about you." He looked at the stunned goddess, his eyes turning red again, "At this meeting, I don't see any of those qualities. All I see, is a heartless bitch that would whore around any guy you could get your claws on." Naruto lift his hand up, blast the door open, and walked out, leaving a stunned goddess.

As Naruto walk over to his car, Ares tried to stop him from leaving since his time wasn't up, but when he touched the blonde shoulder his hand came on fire. Ares jump and cried out like a little girl, trying to get the fire out. Eventually, he got some sense to put his hand in the dirt under him, getting rid of the fire. He glared at the retreating blonde and then look at the limousine, seeing a fried door on the ground and a stunned love goddess.

"Dite?" Ares questioned, seeing her stun expression. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get the blonde?" Slowly, Aphrodite shook her head and got out of her shocked state. She smiled at the War god, though it looked forced. Luckily, Ares isn't observant at all when it comes to emotions.

"It's fine Ares," Aphrodite said, "Let's just go back to Olympus." Ares shrugged and got back in the driver's seat. Soon, the two drove, and Aphrodite soon replayed those words in her head. Tears start building up when she think about them more and more.

(Naruto's car)

As the group waited for Naruto, Percy sat thinking about what Aphrodite said. She said that his love life is real confusing and that it would be clear on who he loves. When he saw Aphrodite, he saw a redhead with green eyes and freckles. He also remembered blushing and stuttering when talking to the goddess, much to his embarrassment.

What did Aphrodite mean by, it will be clear on who he loves? It confuse Percy the more he thought about it so he put that out of his mind and take a slurp of the milkshake he got in the car. The thought of the blonde brought up another conversation. Aphrodite told him that Naruto will interfere with his love life. With his crush on Annabeth. Not intentionally, but still will. That made Percy even more confused.

Speaking of the blonde, they heard a blast from outside and they all rushed outside, weapon in hand, to see what happened.

When they got out, they saw Naruto walking towards them, Ares jumping around and screaming with his hand on fire, and a fried door on the ground. The seven look at each other. What just happened between Aphrodite and Naruto?

Naruto silently entered the car and got in the driver seat. The others got in after Naruto and the blonde started driving on the road, after the pink limousine left.

"So…" Percy said, wanting to break the awkward silence, "What happened between you and Aphrodite?" Annabeth and Grover groaned. Percy has got to learn how to be tactful. Luckily, Naruto didn't get angry with Percy.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me," Naruto said quickly and shortly. Percy look as if he didn't want to answer, but did since it was only fair.

"Aphrodite basically told me that my love life will become clear at that," Percy said, his voice confuse. Naruto snorted.

"Don't listen to the idiot. She always messes up quests for demigods. My advice, focus on the quest and forget what Aphrodite told you." Percy nodded. He didn't argue with Naruto, since the blonde is usually right. Plus, forgetting about what the love goddess said will get rid of that headache.

"So what did you and Aphrodite talk about?" Percy asked, changing the topic to Naruto. There was no outward appearance showing that he was angry, but no one saw the red eyes and the anger it hold.

"We said she wanted to strangle Zoe," Naruto started. Zoe stiffened and kept her grip on her bow. "I lost my temper and drew my kunai on her. Then I told her that I hate her and why I did. Then she said some bad things about dad that made me slap her." Annabeth's, Bianca's, Percy's, and Grover's eyes widened while Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe cheered and grin.

"How are still you alive?" Grover asked, stunned. Aphrodite is known to have the biggest temper next to Zeus. How did Naruto get away without being punished?

"She was probably to shock at the fact the fact that someone would actually slap her and was worried about her pretty face." Naruto said with a little snort. All of them laughed a little at that.

"Then I got into some rant and blasted the door open. Ares tried to grab me, but the moment he touch me, his hand was on fire." Percy, Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe laughed out loud, remembering the god of war jumping around and screaming like a little girl with his hand on fire.

Naruto stopped the car and park it near a rest zone. "Rest up guys," Naruto told the others, "We're going to dad's junkyard and we need to rest up to be prepared for anything when we go there."

**And that's the end. So what do you think? Too short? Too dramatic? For those who like Aphrodite, sorry about that, but that women cheated on Hephaestus too many times. Also, I hate Ares like most/some people do, but I think Mars is better than Ares. Next up is Hephaestus Junkyard and we're going to see two more Akatsuki members. The artist and the puppeteer. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	17. A Brawl in the Junkyard

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. Now, I got a few things to say. One of them is that I'm planning to make two new stories after this one. One's called "Maelstrom of Cocoon", a crossover of Final Fantasy XIII and Naruto (A challenge from ThePyschoPath96 that I accepted). And the second one is "Reading A Father's Love", a reading the fiction story (I got permission from the writer, Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka). If you hadn't read "A Father's Love" (Percy Jackson and Naruto Crossover), I suggest you do. It's really good.**

**Also, an ally of mine that helped me with Naruto: The Descendant and gave me the story Naruto the Swordsman, is making a story of his own. It's called Fusionfall Nickorous Demonsfogs. It's about an OC fusionfall, who is a live experiment will the fusionfall powers. Before he makes it though, he wanted me to make a poll of which OC to choose from. Fusionfall Mandy, fusionfall Billy, fusionfall Grim, or fusionfall Blossom. For those who played Fusionfall or watch Cartoon network in the past, you know who those characters are. I'll be making the poll and letting the readers choose which one they like the most.**

**And lastly, for the chapter. On this one, two Akatsuki members shows up. Also, there will be another character will be popping up and he is not a LEAF shinobi. I let you see if you can figure it out.**

Chapter 16: A Brawl in the Junkyard

(Naruto's Car)

After everyone got out of the car, Naruto got out some camp supplies from his car so they can sleep. They all agreed to sleep outside, liking the fresh air better. The one who agreed most was Grover, Naruto, and the hunters. Once Naruto found a place to sleep, he passed out from exhaustion. Absorbing an explosion and yelling at the slut goddess tend to do that to anybody.

"He went through a lot today, out of all of us," Annabeth said as they got ready to sleep, "No wonder he's tired." That said, Annabeth laid down near Naruto with Thalia doing the same. That's how they usually sleep when it was just them, Grover, and Luke traveling.

The hunters decided to sleep at the right of the three. Grover was about to join them, but Percy grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Now's not the time Grover," Percy said, "Let just get some sleep." Grover sighed, but agreed. The two lay down at the left side and all of them answered Morpheus call.

(Naruto' s dream)

_Naruto saw that he's on a hill. But it's one he recognizes. It the same hill he and Luke went on for their quest. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would he be here? He looked to where the titan, Atlas, was supposed to be at. But instead of Stamina Titan there, he saw the Goddess of the Hunt._

_"Artemis!" Naruto cried out, moving to her position. The goddess groaned and moved her head, though she is having a hard time of it. When she saw Naruto, eyes widened._

_"Naruto?" Artemis asked weakly. Naruto nodded in confirmation. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"_

_"Demigod dream," Naruto answered, getting a nod of understanding from the woman. "Just hang on their Artemis. Zoe, Phoebe and I are coming along with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, and Percy."_

_"Don't," Artemis stated, her voice straining in pain. "It's a trap. Get the Bane of Olympus and get out. If the Titans get it first, along with one of the big three children, the world will be doomed."_

_"Now, now, Artemis. It's rude to tell the guest our surprise."_

_Naruto spin around from where he was at. He wasn't surprise when he saw Luke and Atlas. He only narrowed his eyes at the two, "This is the third time we've met face to face Atlas."_

_"And each one we didn't try to kill each other, despite being enemy." Atlas said with a chuckle. "Although that might just change when you arrive here." Naruto was tempted to ask what the trap is, so he and his friend can pass it the easy way, but he didn't. Atlas is many things, but he's not an idiot._

_"Yeah, it might." Naruto agreed, then smirked. "I hope holding the sky didn't make your skills rusty old man." Atlas had to hold back a growl at the demigod._

_He's starting to wake up so he turned to Luke, "Luke, I understand why you betrayed us. Why you are angry at the god, but think about this. If Kronos wins, do you think he will award you and the others? You know the stories about him, why he was overthrown. Don't let your justifiable anger cloud your judgment." Outside, Luke look emotionless, but Naruto can see the conflicted look in his eyes._

_Naruto is starting to wake up and leave the demigod dream, but not before hearing Atlas the last few sentences._

_"Fight me with all you got. Don't hold back anything Naruto Uzumaki. Do not disappoint me, my legacy."_

(Morning)

Naruto's eyes shot open, but he didn't move. He just stared at the sky, looking at the dark sky. Judging by the little light he can see, it looked around four to six o'clock. He needed to tell everyone about his dream, excluding the fact that he's descended from Atlas. The only ones who know that is Zoe, Phoebe, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Athena. It's safer not to tell anyone else until the time is right.

He decided to get up, so he can stretch a bit and get everyone breakfast. But when he tried, he notice that he couldn't. That something was on his arms and his chest. And they were body sizes.

Naruto bit back a groan. Dear gods, tell me that it didn't happen again.

Despite not wanting to, he look to where he the bodies are at. Annabeth and Thalia got him in an armlock, each one cuddling an arm. The blonde sighed.

Ever since he, Luke, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth were together, the two of them always got cuddle against him. Unfortunately, Luke and Grover found out and the two kept teasing him and the girls about it. Well, until he threatened bodily harm on them. That usually stopped them.

He hoped they would grow out of that habit. But that hope been dashed faster the then you can say Hirashin. He needed to get up and tell the group about his dream, but he didn't want to wake the two girls and see themselves in this...position.

Slowly, he got both of his hands out and gently pushed Thalia and Annabeth off of him. He sighed in relief. That was close one. He was glad nobody saw him.

He heard someone clear their throat and he froze. Slowly, he turn to the direction to the noise and met face to face with a grinning Grover, a twitching eyed Percy, a blushing Bianca (though she look a little annoyed) and an amused Phoebe.

"Never. Speak of it," Naruto said, before anyone can say anything. Then he got up and got his weapons and supplies, "Wake up the others. I need to tell you guys something before we go." The four nodded and Grover and Phoebe forgot about their amusement, hearing the serious tone in Naruto's voice. For now that is.

Percy's eyes are still twitching though.

Phoebe woke Zoe while Percy and Grover woke up the female demigods. The eight of them gather up in one circle, discussing the quest.

"Guys, I had a demigod dream." Naruto began. "I saw Artemis holding the sky, instead of Atlas." The two hunters stiffen, Zoe more than Phoebe. "She warned us about a trap for us. If Bianca, Percy, or Thalia got captured with the Bane of Olympus, the world will be destroyed." Now it's the three demigods turned to freeze up.

"Who's the Bane of Olympus?" Percy asked in confusion, after getting out of his frozen state. Everyone look at him as if he just ask if the sky was blue, making him squirm.

"Seriously? Are you really asking that?" Naruto asked in a stunned expression. Then he turned to Annabeth. "Did this guy never read a book in his life?" Percy's eye twitched once again

"I have Dyslexia, remember?" Naruto bonked him in the head in the head, "OW!" The Son of Poseidon cried out, rubbing the lump on his head.

"That's not an excuse." Naruto chided the young demigod, "Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia and I all have dyslexia yet we don't use that as an excuse. Plus, there are greek versions of greek history and all demigods can read greek." He left the fact that only greek demigods can read it. That'll get some questions he can't answer.

"Naruto's right," Annabeth said to Percy. Then gave him a stern look, "When we get back Naruto and I will jam every piece of history in your head." Percy paled drastically at that, making Thalia and Grover laugh. Percy sent the satyr a betrayed look.

"Okay, back on track," Naruto said, holding back a laugh. "The Bane of Olympus is a sea serpent. Its entrails has the power to doom Olympus if they were burned. The Titans tried to do it, but it's entrails was retrieved before they could be burnt. If they got their hands on it now…" Everyone shiver at the prospect.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "We can't go searching for it. That would take time that we don't have."

Naruto grin, "Yeah, I already figure that part out." Being champion to Athena has it perks. The eidetic memory and the ability to quickly think up a plan is a good combination. "We just need to find Nereus."

"Who's Nereus?" Percy asked. Everyone blankly stare at the Son of Poseidon. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Naruto looked at each other, silently conversing and nodded. We they get back, they are going to jam every bit of knowledge in that empty head of his.

"Nereus is god of the sea's rich bounty of fish." Naruto explained. "He's said to know everything, even the tad bit of information from the Oracle of Delphi. If you capture him, you can ask one question from him." Percy nodded in understanding.

"But how can we find him?" Annabeth asked, "The man is not very easy to found." Naruto merely grinned at that.

"Annie, you forget that I had travel around a lot during my years before and after Camp Half-Blood," Naruto said, making the Daughter of Athena blush. "He's at the docks of San Francisco, probably dressed as a hobo. We just need to notice the smell. He is also known to have a very bad smell." Naruto hold back a shiver. He still remembered that putrid smell. "So Grover and I will use our noses to find him.

Grover looked sick at the prospect, but nodded. Everyone can't help, but feel sorry for Naruto and Grover. They have the most sensitive nose out of this group.

"Also," Naruto added, "I saw Luke and Atlas." Everyone stiffened at that. "I talked to the two of them. I told Luke a couple of things that made him think about the side he is on." Percy frowned when he heard that.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the glare from Annabeth and Thalia, "I mean, Luke did try to get the gods to rage war for the lightning bolt and destroyed our barrier, which gave the monsters access to their favorite meal. Us. I doubt he would change his mind and leave the titans." Percy paled and his spine straightened when he felt the dread around him. It was the same dread he felt when he first met Naruto and the time he kick him in the crotch.

Naruto wanted to maim the boy so badly, but held off. He did not want to anger Poseidon and Percy might be the prophecy child. "Luke is not the evil boy you want to see him as, Jackson! He is just an angry demigod, who had a horrible life because of the gods blunder! If the gods actually took care of their kids and their lovers, we wouldn't be worried about demigods joining the Titans!"

Everyone heard thunder up above and Naruto glare at the sky. Then shouted, "Shut it you old fart! You know it's true!" They heard more rumbling, but nothing happened.

When Naruto got his eyes lock on the group, he saw them looking at him in awe and/or shock. Naruto blushed a little and scratched his cheeks. Okay, maybe he went a little too far.

"Okay, moving on." Naruto said, trying to diffuse the awkward silence, "I really think that Luke can change. He doesn't fully believe that being in the Titan side is the right choice, I can see it in his eyes. It held confliction and confusion. I think with the right push, he can come back to our side." Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover smiled at that. If anyone can change Luke to his old self, it's Naruto.

Percy, however, is having doubt. He only saw the bad side of Luke and never known him. Luke got demigods killed and tried to kill him a bunch of times. He doubted that Luke can be persuaded to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

Soon, everyone got their supplies and Naruto drove to his father's junkyard. When he got there, he stopped at the entrance. Everyone got out of the car and brought out their supplies.

"So here's my dad's junkyard," Naruto said, looking at the entrance and the pile of junk inside, "Don't touch anything there. If you do, it'll activate an automation and that's something we don't need to face." Everyone nodded and started walking. They saw different kinds of junk. From unfinished machines to broken ones. They saw a few weapons that Thalia and Annabeth was tempted to take, but Naruto stopped them.

Just as they were halfway in the junkyard, Naruto danger sense started acting up. He also smelled something interesting. Chakra, poison, and clay...

Naruto stiffened and he stopped where he was at. The group noticed this and stopped as well. All of them are looking at him with concern or a frown.

"Naruto?" Bianca said, frowning in concern. "Are you okay?" The blonde didn't say anything. He turned around slowly and glare at seemingly nothing.

"Come out. Now!" Naruto demanded, sensing someone behind him. "I know you're hiding behind the pile of junk, so come out!" Slowly, the figure came out from his hiding place. Everyone got their weapons ready, tensing as they saw another ninja.

The man is young, with wide brown eyes and wild red hair. He's wearing a black robe with red clouds, the same robe that Akatsuki members wear. He has a calm expression on his face and a smile that creeped out the demigods, hunters, and the satyr.

Naruto eyes narrowed and his eyes turn Athena gray, "Sasori of the red sands. So you're the next one to come after me." The man just smiled and walked towards Naruto. He stopped when he's six feet in front of him

"I see you remember me Naruto," Sasori commented. "This time, this confrontation will end with your capture. We will soon get the information we need from you and then kill you and capture one of the big three demigods." Everyone eyes widened at the last part. They're here to capture one of them as well? Why?

Naruto and Annabeth quickly came up with an explanation. They are working with Kronos.

Naruto grey eyes turn darker and he turned Kasai into his usual double-bladed axe, "So the Akatsuki working for Kronos now? You become a slave to his will?" To the man's credit, he didn't bat an eye. Still he held that same smile.

"You are mistaken. The Akatsuki are working with Kronos, as partners, to get what we both want. We don't care for this world, we only want the elemental nation." Sasori said. He then summoned his favorite puppet, the third Kazekage. Suddenly, everyone felt some rumbling and the group looked up to see a giant piece of metal from the junk falling down on them. Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, Phoebe, Annabeth, and Grover had to jump away while move Percy jump to the other side, where Naruto and Sasori was at. It landed and separated most of the group, from the two demigods and the S-rank missing nin.

Sasori sighed in annoyance. That bomb loving idiot just cut them off from the other demigods. No matter, though. They only need one demigod and they need to stick with the plan to get this to work. He hoped Deidara will understand that.

"Well, now it's you two against me," Sasori commented, preparing his puppets. "So let me show you my puppets in person."

(Other side)

"Damnit!" Thalia shouted, as she tried to break the large piece of metal in front of them. She was using lightning after lightning, but nothing worked. Eventually, Grover and Annabeth grabbed her arm to stop her from sending any more lightning attacks. The raven hair girl tried to struggle against the two, but the Satyr and the daughter of Athena has surprisingly strong strength.

"Thalia," Grover spoke, while still holding the struggling girl. "We can't do anything over here. We need to get out of here." Grover knew that Thalia is about to blow in three, two, one…

"Like hell we will!" Thalia shouted at the satyr, "We can't leave Whiskers or Kelp Head with that guy! We need to help him!"

"We can't!" Annabeth shouted, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't like it either Thalia, but we need to go now! We can't get pass here!" Reluctantly, Thalia stop struggling and nodded and the six of them started running. Everyone pray that the two will be alright. But they know the two won't get out unscathed.

Luck doesn't seem to be on demigods side.

(Naruto and Percy)

The two demigods dodge a swipe from the Kazekage puppet. Percy uncapped his pen and it instantly turned into Riptide.

"Do not let the sword hit you," Naruto told Percy, "All of his weapons has very deadly poison and even the tiniest of scratches can kill you." Percy paled, but nodded and stayed focus. Sasori pull his puppet back and smile.

"I see you remember how I battle." Sasori said, still having the same smile. "No matter. I will end this quickly."

He then sent his puppet to attack with the blade spinning. Percy blocked the attack with his sword, which Sasori expected. Another sword appeared from the puppets hand and descended on Percy's exposed side. Luckily, Naruto blocked the attack and the two push him back.

"Thanks," Percy said, a little shocked that Naruto save him after giving the blond a hard time. He got out of his shock quickly and the two got back to fighting the puppeteer.

Naruto have to admit, Sasori is the smartest person he fought, tied up with the Aburame. His puppet got multiple weapons; each one is just as deadly as the last. He remembered fighting Sasori, along with Deidara before Sasuke tried to run from the village. Back then, he was using his puppet Hiruko. That thing was hard to destroy, especially with those clay bombs Deidara set out, but he manage to do it. Now, he's dealing with something new.

The puppet dance around the two demigods, attacking relentlessly. Luckily, the two demigods are skilled in sword combat so they manage to block and dodge every attack so no poison got inside their system. Sasori is starting to get frustrated. So he pull his puppet back to prepared a jutsu.

"**Ninja Art: thousand hands manipulation force!**" Sasori shouted and thousands of hands came straight towards the duo. The two dodge the hands, but the hands went straight towards Naruto. Naruto formed a fireball in his free hand and blasted those thousand hands into ashes.

Naruto grunted. At this rate, they'll tire out and Sasori will be able to capture the both of them. He needed to distract the man so that he could get rid of the puppet and kill Sasori.

"Jackson!" Naruto barked to the boy, gaining his attention. "Don't you remember the water I gave you? Now would be the time to use it!" Percy eyes lightened in understanding and he willed the water to come out of the canister. Sasori raised an eyebrow, the only thing that shows he's surprise.

"I got to say, that's a new trick. No shinobi ever controled the water so easily and without hand signs." Sasori commented. Percy smirked and launched rapid water attacks. Sasori was forced to defend, leaving an opening for the blond.

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at Sasori, but the man saw it in the corner of his eye and dodged the move. Naruto smirked. His trap has been snapped.

Naruto disappeared with a yellow flash in his trail and came behind the puppeteer with axe in hand. Sasori turned around in surprise, but it was too late. Naruto cut the man in half and the body fell down, the two body parts spread apart, puddles of blood forming at the person body parts.

Percy breath out in relief, "Well that was easy." the boy commented, swinging his sword around. "Now we can catch up with the others." Naruto nodded absently, noticing that the fight was almost too easy. Sasori is a clever man, so he would never fall for that trick. He probably thought that Naruto might've learned the Hirashin Jutsu and would've ready for that. So why was the fight so easy?

Naruto slowly approached the dead figure. He slowly turn a part of the body around and when he saw the face, his eyes widen and his face paled.

It was a puppet.

"It's a trap!" Naruto shouted to Percy, but it was too late. Dozens of explosives were set off underground and it consumed the two boys. Smoke raised up from the explosion.

In one of the junkpiles, a lone figure came out and on the ground. It was Sasori. The real one. Seconds after him, another person came out from underground. He had blonde hair that is wrap in a ponytail and one bang under his right eye. He's wearing the same Akatsuki robe and the strangest part about him is that he got mouths on his hands. It was the same guy who chased Naruto and the others after the fight with the manticore. Deidara.

"What do you know? The plan worked," Deidara said with a grin. He wanted to kill Naruto after the blonde killed Itachi. Now, he's going to get the chance to kill him after they get the Namikaze to tell where the tailed beast are at.

Sasori gave the blonde a look of annoyance, "Of course it works Deidara. It was fool proof and the former jinchuuriki can't absorb chakra explosion, mix with poison." Deidara and Sasori combined their favorite moves to catch the blonde and one of the big three demigods. The poison was enough to paralyze anyone and one whiff of it can stun you. So if the blonde absorbed the explosion, he would get a whiff of that poison.

"Whatever," Deidara said with a casual wave, "Let just see what damage my art did to the two." The two waited for the smoke clear and after a few minutes, it did. But they saw something that surprise the two of them.

There are two giant sand spheres replacing the two demigods.

"So that where the Akatsuki are," a new voice said, a voice filled with little emotion. The two look up to see a red hair man, with dull eyes and a gourd on his back. He's had red combat suit and is now floating on a sand disk. This is Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage.

Deidara growled in annoyance while Sasori remain silet. How did the Kazekage get here? They thought they only had to deal with the leaf village.

Gaara slowly descended on the ground and when he's low enough, he jump off the disk and onto the ground. He stared at the Akatsuki members with cold, unblinking, eyes. "You are not taking my friend if I have anything to say about it." The sand sphere dissolved, revealing a wide eyes and flabbergasted Percy and a shocked Naruto.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted in surprise and shock. "What on earth are you doing here?!" Gaara smiled at the blonde.

"Just want to help out an old friend," Gaara said softly. Naruto smiled back and got up from his spot. Percy got up as well, still confused as ever.

"Okay, Son of Poseidon lost here," Percy said, gaining the attention of the two shinobi, "How do you know that guy? I thought all the ninja were trying to bring you back."

Naruto nearly smile, "Tell you later Squid Head," The blonde picked up his large axe and swung it around, "Right now, we got some enemies to take down." The two demigods and the Kazekage glared at the two Akatsuki members, who return it with full force. Another part of the prophecy is complete.

_Five shall fight in the land without rain_

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And whoever thought of Gaara as the shinobi, you deserve a reward. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	18. Art vs Element

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. Got more things to say. I decided not to write "Reading a Father's Love" since someone is making it and posted three chapters already. So I'm only going to the "Maelstrom of Cocoon" story. Also, I got a poll on my profile about which fusionfall do you like the best. If you read the last chapter, I think you know why I made the poll. So you check out the poll and vote which character is the best? Please?**

**And lastly, this is going to be the battle between the Akatsuki and the demigods, plus Gaara. So now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 17: Puppet and Clay vs. Water, Sand, and Fire

It was silence between the five of them. All of them are glaring at each other. The Son of Poseidon, the Son of Hephaestus, and the Kazekage versus the two Akatsuki members.

Deidara glared heatedly at the two demigods and the sand shinobi, Naruto the most. "Why can't you just die?!" The bomb user growled at Naruto. Naruto merely smirked.

"What can I say, we Uzumaki are a stubborn bunch." Naruto said with a shrug, "Plus, it's because your bombs are weak. I've beaten the both of you before, I can do it again." Deidara growled at the reminder.

You see, this isn't the first time the two Akatsuki member met Naruto face to face. They've tried to capture him in the leaf village after Tsunade became Hokage. But they underestimated the blond. Naruto was clever enough to outsmart them and nearly defeated them, even though he just became Chunin at the time. How did he do that? Well, let just say it involved some seals, some wires, tuna fish, and a crazy cat.

It destroyed Sasori's puppet disguise while Deidara nearly lost a hand. Since then, Deidara wanted to kill the blond and even more so when he heard that he killed Itachi. The man he wanted to kill as long as he can remember.

"We underestimated you the last time," Sasori said, stopping Deidara from yelling, "It will not happen again. We thought our strategy will work, but the former one tail Jinchuuriki stopped us." Gaara didn't stay anything. He just gave them his scary stare that could make an ANBU shiver in fear.

Sasori call his Kazekage puppet once again while Deidara started making his 'art' and his favorite bird art appeared. It's big enough for him to move enough, but small enough for it to fly fast and maneuver quickly and easily.

"Even though you got the Kazekage at your side, we will still defeat you." Deidara said with a cocky smirk. Percy sweated a little at the sight of that deadly puppet while Naruto and Gaara remained indifferent, though are tense and ready to fight. Secretly, Naruto made some hand signals to Gaara. It's translated to:

_You take on Deidara at the and I will face Sasori down here._

Gaara saw this and nodded discreetly. Without any warning, Gaara shot a cannon of sand at Deidara. The bomb expert was caught by surprise, but got his bird to the sky to dodge quickly. Gaara formed a sand disk and followed him seconds after. Which only left Sasori, Percy, Naruto, and the army of puppets.

"So," Sasori said, preparing his puppets to attack, "Let begin shall we?"

(Deidara vs. Gaara)

At the sky, Deidara began attacking by throwing spider bombs at Gaara. The sand user automatically made a sand shield that block the explosions and retaliate by sending sand bullets. Deidara got his bird to dodge every attack quickly, even with Gaara's relentless attack.

It continued on, the two throwing at each relentless explosions and sand attack until Deidara had enough. He took off further into the sky, with Gaara following him. He kept going higher and higher to the sky, but then surprised Gaara by turning around and aiming straight at aim.

Gaara made a sand shield quickly, but it was useless. When the bird made contact, Deidara and the bird exploded making Gaara lose his balance and the sand disk spin around. Eventually, he was able to get himself back oriented.

Gaara eyes narrow and darted around, trying to find where the Akatsuki is. Then he heard something under and he look to see two birds hurdling towards him. He quickly made another sand disk and jumped onto that one right before the birds hit his other ride and exploded. He spins around once again before gaining his balance. Finally he spotted Deidara at the south side of him.

He shot sands like a snake coming towards their prey. Deidara flied away from the birds, playing cat and mouse with the birdies. Any sand attacks that got near him, he dodge which were several of them one at a time.

The chase continued on, with Deidara going strong until Gaara had finally locked on at his target. With perfect aim, Gaara blasted his bird and knock him off.

Deidara was slightly winded while he was falling, but not down for the count. He called his clay bird to him and it caught him before he could fall on the ground.

"Well…" Deidara said, wiping a little blood of his mouth. "This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought."

(Sasori vs. Naruto and Percy)

Sasori through his puppet at the two making Naruto and Percy move away. It attacking wildly, leaving no room for Percy and Naruto to attack. The two either had to dodge the blade or block it with their weapons. They could try to push away the puppet and attack Sasori, but it was too risky. One cut from that puppet and they're dead.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, after he pushed back the puppet, but it came back without no mercy. He needed to find an opening that won't risk the slightest cut. But he needed either himself or Percy to get some breathing room to get some chance to strike.

Pushing the thing back with even more force, Naruto charge at it when it got far enough. Sasori made some gestures for it to block the swing of the axe and the two got caught in a deadlock. Before Sasori could move the puppet, Naruto held out his free hand and fire form on it. With quick motion, Naruto jab his hand at the puppet and held it tightly.

"Now Percy!" Naruto yelled out to the Son of Poseidon. Percy quickly got what the plan was and ran to the puppet with sword in hand. Sasori struggle to get it out, but the blonde wasn't budging. Percy swung his sword and chopped the left hand right before the puppet move away.

Naruto and Percy grinned, glad that they wounded the thing. Their grin faded when they saw a scythe coming out of the thing.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Percy exclaimed, "That thing got a scythe?" He briefly wondered if the guy stole the reaper's scythe, but pushed that thought away when they saw the thing swing at them. Naruto blocked the attack while Percy tried to attack it, but it was still fast and started to overwhelm them again.

Luckily, Naruto has skills with his axe while Percy is not so rusty with his sword. They manage to defend themselves at the onslaught, but it seemed that Sasori is growing tired of this.

"Enough of this," Sasori said, pulling his puppet back. "Let end this." Suddenly, something that looked like gray sand started forming around the mouth. Naruto and Percy tensed, ready for whatever is coming. Slowly, the sand got bigger and bigger. Sasori smile wickedly at them.

"**Iron Sand Unleash!" **The sand formed into a small ball, but then exploded into spikes all over the place, knocking over all the junk. Up in the sky, Deidara and Gaara saw this and had to move away so when the spikes got too close for comfort.

Percy eyes widened at the sight while Naruto gritted teeth in frustration. Iron sand. How many tricks does this puppet have? The two of them thought at once.

Suddenly, thousands of spikes aimed at Percy. Percy saw this and immediately dodged the attacks before it could skewer them. He quickly thanks the gods for the ADHD before he had to run more spikes came up from the ground. It started chasing him, like a dog chasing cat before he more spikes appeared in front him. He hastily turned around, but ended up tripping and stumbling on the ground.

Percy is breathing heavily now, on his knees and bruises on his face. He is exhausted, with the fighting and the running. He knew he needed to run, but now, his legs aren't agreeing with him and want to rest. He saw more spikes come towards him and he just knew that he was going to be fish kabob.

"Jackson!" he heard Naruto called out. Just before the spikes would skewer him, fire appeared in front of him and it cleared in seconds to show Naruto. The blonde shinobi hold out his hand and a fiery shield form in front, effectively blocking the attack.

Naruto smirked at the exhausted boy, "Damn it Jackson, you know how to get yourself in these kind of troubles do you?" Before Percy could retort, the iron sand open a hole directly to the Kazekage puppet.

"Oh shit," Naruto cursed, and the puppet came after him in super speed with scythe. Naruto knew he can't get himself and Percy out of this without getting skewered and he had to use both hands to hold the shield. The Kazekage puppet came in front of him with scythe and sword ready to strike and Naruto knew that he's going to die.

Until a spear of water tore apart the thing.

Naruto's eyes widened, along with Sasori and then the sand started to fall on the ground. Naruto look behind to see Percy smiling and holding his canister. Naruto grin at the Son of Poseidon.

"Nice hit Jackson," Naruto complimented, getting a grin from Percy. A compliment from Naruto seemed impossible, so Percy is really happy about that. "Maybe we can work together after all." The two got up and stare at the puppet master.

"I admit, I didn't think that would be destroyed." Sasori admitted. Then he sighed in frustration, "Look like a have no choice, but to do this." He ripped off his Akatsuki robes, revealing something that shocked the two demigods.

The body of Sasori looked like a puppet. Every part of the body is a puppet. The arms, the legs, the chest, everything but the head. On his back, two large claws were on them. And then torso open up, metal rope coming out of it and it floated to the sky, with him on top of it.

"It's been a while, since I used myself in a fight," Sasori commented, his calm look turning more crazed. Percy and Naruto eyes widen at the site of the man puppet.

Seriously, he saw some pretty freaky stuff during after he discovered he's a demigod. The Minotaur, the furies, the gods looking like normal humans, and more. He never thought he see the scary version of Pinocchio.

Sasori grin and took out a scroll in his pocket. He opened it up, put some chakra in it, and show something that made Percy nearly drop on his butt and Naruto to growl.

A mass army of puppets.

"**Performance of a hundred puppets!"** Sasori yelled out and chakra strings connected to each puppet. Naruto growled once again. He need to get at Sasori himself and he knows that Sasori is trying to tire him out. He need to find a way to destroy the puppets without tiring himself and Sasori won't give him the time to call his metal dinosaur.

So Naruto started thinking, his eyes turning grey while trying to come up with a strategy for it. All within a few seconds. He's fighting Sasori. His companion is Squid Head. He also up against hundreds of puppets at his dad's junkyard. Wait a minute…

Naruto came up with a plan and smirk. This is dad junkyard. A place where he put all of his faulty machine and he must got at least enough in here to form an army. Sasori look confuse when he saw the smirk, but Naruto didn't say anything. Just close his eyes, connecting to all the machines here. An ability he got when he made a summoning contract with dad's machines.

"While that's impressive Sasori," Naruto said, finally finding the machines here and then activating them. "But you are not the only one with them." Like the undead, machines rose out of the ground and onto the surface.

Robotic machines showed itself, ready to fight. Animations from the past. Future robots that Hephaestus tried to build. Every machine with even the smallest of faults were here. Percy looked at this army in awe. He didn't think that this many robots are in this junkyard. And some of them seem perfectly put together.

"Look like we are even match now," Naruto said with a smirk. He gave a silent command to the robots and they move towards him and Percy, "Let's see which is stronger. My dad's machines or your puppets."

(Both Fights)

As Deidara and Gaara fly around each other, the two notice the army of puppets and machines on the ground. All of them are fighting, with swords, guns, or their own fist. Naruto is in control of the machine while Sasori are in control of the puppets.

"Well, that is interesting." Deidera commented, seeing the battle from afar. "I'm going to get a closer look." He then flew over to the battle, but Gaara followed him. The two of them started attacking one another while flying in the middle, with Deidara using his mini birds and Gaara using sand bullets.

Meanwhile, Naruto's machines and Sasori's puppets are all out fighting. The puppets using either ninjutsu or taijutsu while the machines use their fist or weapons. Naruto and Percy are in the middle, fighting Sasori.

Sasori use the swords on his back to fight them, spinning it like a saw. Naruto and Percy use their weapons block it, leaving them in a stalemate. But Naruto saw a chance to attack and made a **rasengan** with his free hand. Sasori saw this and quickly move away from the devastating attack, leaving Naruto to hit the ground.

"You're strong," Sasori admitted. Then he held out his hand. "But you will lose." A stream of fire came out of his hand and at the two demigods. Naruto immediately countered with his own fire while Percy used the water from his canister to clash with the attack. The three of them were at a stalemate.

As Naruto was about to take out a kunai, Deidara and Gaara suddenly flew on the top of them, wind blowing around the three. Sasori lost focus for a second, but it was enough for Naruto and Percy to push immediately. When he saw Naruto and Percy gaining the advantage real quickly, he let go of his own attack and dodge the fire and water attack.

Sasori growled in frustration. Damned that bomb addicted fool! He sent for ten of his puppets to him and sent them at Naruto and Percy. Naruto counter that with five of his machines, along with Percy, and smash through all of them. More puppets came through, overwhelming the machines. Naruto growl out in frustration. Even though they are dad's machines, they are thrown in the junkyard for a reason. If he's going to destroy all of them, he needed to get his summon.

Then he looked up, hearing the fight between Deidara and Gaara and he suddenly got an idea. He ran in the fighting and Sasori thought he would face him again, but he didn't prepare for what Naruto did. Neither was anyone.

With aim precision, Naruto jump on one of machines, jump dozens of meter to the air, and then grab onto Deidara bird. He firmly grab on the talons to keep himself from falling.

"What the hell?!" Deidara screamed out, trying to shake off the demigod. But Naruto wasn't an Uzumaki for nothing and stubbornly stayed on the talon. While Deidara is trying to shake him off, he didn't notice the sand bullets coming at him. Naruto, however, did and jump off the bird. Deidara then notice the bullets too late and it him dead on, destroying his bird and sending him falling down at the puppet.

The bomber panicked and tried to make another bird, but his panic cost him. When he made another bird, he was too close to the ground and unfortunately for the Akatsuki, he was gonna fall on Sasori. Sasori eyes widen and dodged, but the explosion of the bird push him and made him fall on the ground, stumbling. Naruto immediately saw this chance and quickly started on his summoning jutsu. Bite his thumb, did a few handsigns, and then the put one hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **A cloud of smoke appeared in field and when it cleared out, two mechanical dogs appeared, one silver, one gold. Percy is now wondering how many machines he got in his arsenal. The blonde doesn't seem to have an end of them.

"Gold, attack the puppets on the left!" Naruto commanded, "Silver, you take the ones on the right! Jackson, help Gaara fight Deidara! I'll take on Sasori!" The two mechanical dogs bark in agreement and charge at the army, Percy charge where Deidara went back fighting with Gaara on the ground, and Naruto went towards Sasori.

The tide of the battle is changing quickly. With Percy and Gaara, the two are overwhelming Deidara. Deidara is not bad at close combat at all, but Percy's skilled with the sword is wearing him down. He would've tried to use bombs, but Gaara throw sand bullets at him and when he try to attack with his bombs, Gaara crush it with his hand.

With the help of Silver and Gold, the machines are turning the tide of the battle. The two dogs are kicking apart the puppets, clawing them to pieces, or biting their heads off in fast speed. With the help of the remaining machines, they are winning.

With Naruto, he is fighting off the remaining puppets while getting to Sasori. If he isn't kicking or punching them to pieces, he turned them into ashes with his flame abilities. As he ripped the head of another puppet, he sensed one puppet behind him while another is coming towards him. As fast as a bullet, he jump up and dodge the attacks, making the two destroy each other. And it gave him an opening towards Sasori. Perfect.

While he is still up off the ground, he formed a **rasengan** in his hand. Once it formed, he aimed straight at Sasori like a rocket aiming at a city. When the puppet tried to stop him, he destroyed it with his rasengan. Before Sasori could even get the chance to move, Naruto hit him straight on the chest. The puppet man landed on his back and is skidding on the ground, with the attack continuing. Eventual, the skidding stop and Naruto was on top of Sasori, breathing heavily. Sasori was on the ground, his body turning into an empty shell and a big hole on his chest.

As Naruto rests, Gaara and Percy continued to fight Deidara. The man is losing clay fast and he used half of it. He needed to defeat them quickly before those pesky immortals noticed him. And he can't risk using his C3 or C4 attack, it might get the gods attention. So he needed to attack the Son of Poseidon with one of his C1 bombs and injure him critically. At least take him and leave.

As Percy fight Deidara, he noticed something. He saw Deidara forming a mini clay animal in his hand. Ignoring that there are hands on his palms and was chewing the clay, he knew that if he slowed down or made a mistake that he might have an animal size hole in his stomach. He needed to think quickly and the sand man isn't going to help him out if the man hit him at the torso. Then he remembered that he got a canister of never-ending water.

The two continue fighting at close combat, Percy using sword and Deidara using bombs. Gaara is protecting Percy from the bombs by crushing them with his sand. As they continue fighting Percy purposefully slow down. Deidera grin evilly, seeing his chance. He thrust his bomb at Percy's torso, but then the black hair boy roll under him, getting him to hit the ground and the explosion to send him off his feet. Percy then used the water to grab Deidara on the ankle and then engulf him in water.

Deidara struggled, trying to get out, but it was pointless. Percy held him with both his hand and then slammed him down, the water rumbling down. Deidara cough up some water while getting back up. When he got back up, he went to his pouches to attack once more. Percy saw him pale when he felt around his pouch.

"No…" Deidara muttered in utter horror. "No, no, no, no!" He got louder and louder as he kept repeating it. He pull out his hand, grey liquid covered his hand. It was the clay, turn into mush because of the water. "My clay! My beautiful!"

Deidara is on his knees now, looking like someone just killed his family. Percy wondered if all those ninjas at Naruto's home are nutjobs. Seriously, the sight before him made sweatdrop. Then suddenly, Deidara turn his eyes on Percy, glaring at him with pure fury and leaking out so much killing intent that Percy almost choked on it.

"You!" Deidara snarled in pure hate. "You did this! You destroyed my clay!" As Deidara was about to strangle the boy, a circle of fire and sand surrounded him. Gaara and Naruto went to Percy's side, both of them smirking. Silver and Gold stood at Naruto's side, both ready to tear Deidara apart.

"Give up Deidara," Naruto said with that smirk that made Deidara blood boil, "You out of ammunition, you're out of chakra, and Sasori is dead."

"Either you give up now," Gaara continued for Naruto, "Or we will kill you." Naruto expected the man to try to escape. What he didn't expect is the suicidal look in his eyes. The look that said I'm going to die and you're coming with me.

"NO!" Deidara yelled in rage, pure rage. "I will not lose to some immortal's brats and demon brats!" He ripped of his shirt, revealing a mask on his right chest. "If I go down, you go down with me!"

He reached under his boot and took out a box of fresh clay, making Percy eyes widen. He thought he got rid of the stuff! Then Deidara stuff the clay onto the face on the chest.

Deidara is grinning like an insane killer now, his eyes looking completely suicidal and crazy. "This is my last art! My last resort! The one that would bring down everyone within this junkyard and more!" Naruto's eyes widen at that. It might bring down the others, if it's what Deidara said is true.

"This is my C0 bomb, my greatest art!" Black veins are starting to show on Deidara and his skin look-see through. Naruto knew he needed to act fast or else everyone is dead.

"Gaara!" Naruto barked out to the Kazekage, "Get Percy out of here and make sure the explosion doesn't spread! Don't let others be caught in the explosion!" Gaara didn't ask or argue. He just nodded. Percy, however, wasn't that agreeable.

"What about you?" Percy said in protest, "You need to get out as well! You'll be killed!"

"I need to suppress the explosion as much as I can!" Naruto countered, "Gaara will need the time to make defensive wall around the place! Now go!" Before Percy could protest more, Gaara already grabbed the back of his shirt and pull him along, hovering to the sky on his sand disk.

"It's no use!" Deidara said, his voice turning crazy, "This bomb can't be stop! It's too powerful to be stop!" Naruto tensed, getting ready to suppress while the two mechanical dogs stood at his side, tense and growling.

While Deidara was talking, Gaara started surrounding the field with sand, making sure to keep anyone out. In the far junkyard, Bianca, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Zoe, and Phoebe are seeing the dome being formed from afar.

"What the hell is that?!" Thalia shouted out, her eyes wide in amazement and a bit of fear. Grover hooves are shaking like crazy, Zoe and Phoebe are preparing to run, Bianca is shaking as well, and Annabeth is just staring at it with a bit of awe.

Up in the top, they saw a red-headed man with red clothing and a tattoo on his forehead on a sand disk. With him is Percy. They are relieved to see Percy, but what about Naruto? Where is he?

"Scream! Grovel! Cower in fear!" Deidara yelled, the mask turning white and is cracking. "For art…." as he talked, the mask broke open. And the bomb detonated.

"…IS AN EXPLOSION!"

**And that's the end. For those who really hate cliffhangers, I'm sorry. But I saw the chance and I just had to take it. In the next chapter, the others will meet Gaara and you will see if Naruto survives or not. I might add what's happening at the Leaf Village, Camp Half-Blood, or Olympus, but I haven't decided yet. Also, someone mention that it would be good for a reading story. If any of you are interested, PM me and I'll help. Review, follow, and favorite and I will see you later.**


	19. Past Revealed

**Hello people, welcome to my new chapter. Got one thing to say. I got of stories I want to do after I finish one or two of the ones already posted. I already decided to do the "Maelstrom of Cocoon" challenge first, but there are other stories I want to do.**

**One is Percy Jackson and Dragon Age crossover, where Percy fights with the Grey Warden against the darkspawn, but has a power that makes him immune to the blight. Another is where Harry turn into a spirit, kinda, after the Dursleys abused him a little too much (kinda like Cole from Dragon Age: Inquisition). Another is where Naruto is adopted by an OC. One where Harry runs away from the Dursleys at a young age and live on the streets, with a couple of friends. And many more, but it's hard to choose. Which story do you think I should do, out of the four I already mentioned up top? (Once I'm finish with the fusionfall poll, I will make a poll of which story to do.)**

**Okay, now back to this story. On this chapter, you'll see Naruto reveal his past inside the leaf village and what happen to the tailed beast. Also, you'll see what's happening at Olympus. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Past Revealed

_Scream! Grovel! Cower in fear!" Deidara yelled, the mask turning white and is cracking. "For art…." as he talked, the mask broke open._

"_IS AN EXPLOSION!"_

As Deidara exploded, Naruto prepared grab hold to the explosion and sink his foot into the ground, holding the explosion. He's absorbing as much as he can to give Gaara the time to seal it up. Naruto got on one knee and gritted his teeth, trying to hold on for as long as possible. Hurry up Gaara.

Meanwhile, Gaara was nearly finished. He was working as fast as he can and more. But this is not the sand village, where he can get an endless amount of sand. Percy was at Gaara's side, watching in awe as the dome is forming. Naruto got some strong friends that for sure, and also really strong enemies.

Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe are all watching these with awe, concern, and worry. Awe at the sand shield being formed in front of them, concern at the explosion they heard inside it. And worry that Naruto is in the sand wall.

As Annabeth looked closer, she recognized the red hair man from the stories Naruto told her about his adventures. This is Gaara, a sand shinobi. One of Naruto's closest friends.

"Thalia, Grover," Annabeth said, gaining the two attentions. "I recognize the guy. It's Gaara, a friend and ally of Naruto. The one from Sand "Thalia and Grover looked closer at the man and saw that Annabeth's was right. They recognized the description Naruto gave them. Red hair. A gourd on his back. A tattoo on his forehead.

"An ally of Naruto?" Zoe asked, narrowing her eyes at the red haired Kazekage. "Does that mean he's on our side?" Annabeth and Thalia nodded. From what Naruto told about him, he can be trusted. Plus, he got Percy at his side, without any restraints on him.

Gaara was straining to close the sand dome. He looked down and saw that Naruto was losing footing. Naruto was strong, but he can't hold that thing down. So with that in mind, he used all his will to form enough sand from the ground and seal that dome. That last thing he saw was Naruto being consumed by the explosion.

The rumbling and the explosion continued for at least fifteen minutes. But then, Gaara felt it died down and the pressure against the dome was gone. He let go the dome in pure exhaustion and got on one knee, but manage to hold the disks he and Percy are on.

"Whoa," Percy said in amazement, "How did you do that?" Maybe he can do that with water. But if it takes any kind of math, then he's out.

Gaara stood up, breathing in and breathing out, "A trick I learned over the years. I would tell you, but you don't have the chakra to do it like I did." In the corner of his eye, he saw six figures a couple of miles away from the dome. He floated towards them, with Percy behind him.

The group on the ground saw Gaara and Percy floating towards them, so they stopped. Zoe, Thalia, and Phoebe were tensed and ready to fight in case the red hair guy was going to do anything.

Once the two got down, Percy ran back to his help. He got on his knee, exhausted from the fight, his adrenaline gone, and the lack of oxygen up at the sky, even though it wasn't that high. He suspected that Zeus did that.

"You okay Percy?" Grover asked, a little concern. Percy managed to nod and got up, with some help from the Satyr and Annabeth, after he managed to get some oxygen back to his lungs.

"Yeah, it just the energy from the fight evaporating." Percy said, "That and I suspect that Zeus took some of the air from the sky when I was up there." Speaking of the King of Olympus, he saw the daughter of Zeus stomping toward Gaara and grabbing him by his shirt roughly.

"Where is Naruto?" Thalia demanded to the red-head. Annabeth, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover, and Bianca looked at the Kazekage, wondering the same thing, though Annabeth and Grover keep an eye on Thalia in case she tried to shock Gaara out of anger.

Percy answered it for Gaara, "Naruto stayed inside the dome to give Gaara time to seal the dome. I saw him holding down the explosion with his bare hands. I don't know if he survived." Immediately, Thalia let go of Gaara and started to run at the explosion site, with Annabeth at her heels, but Phoebe and Zoe stopped them.

"We can't go back there," Zoe said, although she sounded reluctant to say those words. "We need to move forward. If we don't go as soon as possible, then we might not save Milady in time." Naturally, Thalia got angry and spins at Zoe.

"We do mean we can't see if he's alive?!" Thalia shouted at the hunter, "Whiskers might be on the ground, hanging on a thread and you say we can't go back?! Are you hunters willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for Artemis?! Are you guys that cold-hearted?!" Now Zoe is angry, along with Phoebe.

"You will shut your mouth, Grace!" Zoe shouted at girl, "The hunters care for Naruto, more than you realize! But we don't have time! We need to save Artemis before the Winter Solstice!" She wanted to go back and see if Naruto is safe as well, but she know they if they do, they will waste more time.

"You felt heard the explosion and Gaara had to make a sand dome the size of a stadium big to stop it from spreading!" Annabeth argued with Thalia, distress. "Naruto is strong, but he might have been injured badly. He could have-"

"He's alive." Gaara interrupted, gaining the attention of everyone else. "Naruto didn't die from that attack!" Thalia glared at Gaara, electricity spinning around her eyes.

"And how do you know?" Thalia said with venom, "You seal him up in that explosion, despite being his ally and friend!" Gaara didn't wonder how they knew about them. He can guess that Naruto told some them of his adventures.

"Naruto is not only strong, but is intelligent and clever as well." Gaara said, "He can defeat an experienced Jonin with only his mind and a few shadow clones when just an inexperienced shinobi, as well as make a perfectly executed escape when he fight against the most powerful of nins. That why I left him to hold down that explosion so I can seal it up. If anyone can survive, it's Naruto." Annabeth and Thalia calmed down, after that speech. He's right. Naruto is strong and clever enough to survive most things, even an explosion like that.

"Well, I'm glad a few of you believed in my abilities."

Everyone turn to see Naruto walking towards them. He got a few burnt marks on his arm, legs, and face, as well as a few tears on his clothing/armor, but otherwise, okay. Without hesitation, Thalia and Annabeth ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly, with Bianca not far behind. Naruto chuckled, despite feeling a little strain, and hugged them back.

"Did you girls lose faith in my abilities after I was poisoned by Ladon?" Naruto teased Annabeth and Thalia. The two just laugh weakly before they and Bianca ended the hug. After they did, Phoebe and Zoe hugged Naruto as well, though not as tightly as the three girls.

"Glad you are safe Naruto," Zoe whispered, with Phoebe nodding in agreement. The bigger hunter did not want to lose her brother, one of the few men she trusted.

After the three stopped hugging, Thalia quickly switched her mood from relieved and happy to very very angry. Naruto suddenly felt a suddenly sense a dread that made him a little nervous. In just a few seconds, Thalia grabbed him by the front of his armor and brought him to her eye level.

"You have a lot of answers for Whiskers!" Thalia demanded, her eyes sparking once again. "And I'm not going to take no for an answer! Why are those guys after you?! What was that raven guy talking about when he said tailed beast?! What information was the puppet guy talking about?! Give me answers, NOW!" Thalia is up to her last point.

Naruto sighed. He wanted to keep the information to himself, since it revealed his whole past. He only told his friends and the hunters a K-rated version of his past because he didn't want to relieve the hard times. Only a few know about it, which was his father, his patron, Anko, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the jinchuurikis he'd met, and Artemis. But he saw that Thalia wasn't gonna take no for an answer so decided to get it over with. They are wasting time anyway.

"Okay, I'll tell," Naruto said with a reluctant sigh and got Thalia off of him. "I can see you won't take no or later for an answer. I don't want to get in an argument anyway." Naruto turn to Gaara, "If you're wondering where the one tail is at, I'll tell you Gaara." Gaara nodded and everyone sat down to listen.

Naruto breathed in and out, preparing himself. "Well, most of you know about my past and I assume Annabeth and Grover told Percy?" Everyone nodded. "Well, what I guys told was a clean version of my past." Everyone eyes widen at that. Naruto told them that he was an outcast at his village, with everyone calling him a freak of nature and a demon. And that was the clean version?

"The people that are after us are called the Akatsuki," Naruto said, "They are S-rank missing nins. Each of them strong and skilled, as well as ruthless. They always work in groups of two and have one goal. To hunt down all the Jinchuurikis and change the world." Annabeth's eyes widen.

"What does Jinchuuriki mean?" Percy asked, confused. Naruto was about to answer him, but Annabeth beat him to it.

"It means 'the power of a human sacrifice'." Annabeth translated. Percy stare at her with wide eyes, making Annabeth sighed. "I learned japanese from Naruto." Percy gave her a blank look and sighed. Of course she learned japanese.

"Yes," Naruto said in agreement, "I'm one of the Jinchuurikis, as well as Gaara. The reason we are called because at a young age, we have a tailed beast sealed inside us." Everybody eyes widen dramatically. Their nations seals beasts inside children?

"They do that to children?!" Bianca cried out, voicing everyone's, except the two former Jinchuuriki's, thought. "Why would they do such a thing?!"

"Because they want a weapon." Naruto answered without hesitation. "Or they are scared of the beasts being free. Or their village was attack by them and it was the only way. Anyone of them works. There are a total of nine beasts. The one tail sand tanuki, the two tail flaming cat, the three tail turtle, the four tail monkey, the five tail dolphin-horse-"

"Dolphin horse?" Percy interrupted with confusion. Naruto sighed and said, "I wonder about that too sometimes."

"-the six tails slug, the seven tail beetle, the eight tail ox-octopus, and the most powerful of tailed beasts, the nine tail fox." Naruto finished, ending the last one with a whisper. "I was the jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. The one who sealed it in was my father, when I was a baby."

"WHAT?!" Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Bianca yelled together, in shock. Zoe and Phoebe didn't yell, but they were shock that Hephaestus did that as well. His own dad sealed up a beast inside him when Naruto was a baby? His own son?

Naruto chuckled at the shock looks, though it was weak. "Yeah, but I don't blame him. He needed to find a way to defeat the thing without killing everyone else. Mom got killed trying to defend me and my dad's mortal shelled got destroyed, leaving him weakened for years. And the years at the leaf was hell." The others are worried when they heard that part and Gaara looked at him not with pity, but with understanding. They both know what it's like to be a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto harden himself, preparing to tell of his life. He knew that the others will want to know. "During the years as a Jinchuuriki, you know that everyone hated me. What you didn't know was that everyone tried to make my life a living hell. During my orphanage, I was beat up by the kids there, with the matron's encouragement." The others, except Gaara, got even more shock and angry. What kind of person does that?

"The matron also refused me food most of the time and when she does give me something to eat, it was only a little and was sometimes poisoned." Naruto continued, his voice devoid of any emotions he's feeling. "When I four, she kicked me out and left me at the mercy of the villagers, which wasn't much." The more they hear, the angrier they get. That matron was a monster.

"During the time alone, the villagers tortured and attempted to kill me." Naruto continued, "They formed mobs and beat me till I'm broken. They send assassins after assassins to kill me. Most restaurants refuse to serve me, even if I had the money and I was force to live in the forest to eat and survive. There were some rape attempts as well. Hell, the even crucified me and set me on fire." The listeners are turning more and more horrified the more they hear of this. But Annabeth got one question in her mind.

"If all that happen to you, what happen to the scars?" She asked. They all saw Naruto shirtless at the capture-the-flag game, but they haven't seen any scars other than the one with the fight he had with Ladon.

Naruto sigh again. He hoped that they won't freak out when he break out his genjutsu. "I'll show you. But I warn you, what you'll see won't be pretty." They were surprised by that, but everyone nodded and prepared themselves. Naruto took off his armor, leaving his torso and chest bare and making the girls, except for his sister, blush. Then he yelled "Kai!" and revealed something that would forever be burned inside the mind of everyone watching.

His body was filled with scars, from little ones that are not that deep to deep long scars that look as if someone was digging for his bones. There were bruises from his body as well, mainly on his torsos and arms. There are also a few burn scars as well. When he turned around he shows the scars on his back, showing that someone whipped him. And the most noticeable scar is one on his torso, a carving of the word DEMON.

None of them was prepared for that. Grover and Percy went to one of the junk piles and puked their breakfast out. Bianca and Annabeth cover their mouth with their hands, tears prickling their eyes. Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe clench their fist in pure anger, wanting to kill every bastard and bitch that did this to Naruto. Even Gaara was surprised. Naruto had never shown him the scars.

Naruto smile bitterly, "Those are the scars I got from my dear village. Each one is a memory of what happen to me. Each one reminds me of what the villagers did to me." Percy and Grover finished puking their lunch out and got back with the others. When they did, Percy started thinking.

He remembered the conversation in the train. And Naruto life was way worse than anyone's really. Grown up as an orphan, without a mother or father. Being hated at the village you lived in. Force to suffer, physically and mentally. Percy didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't know his mother. And even though he got teased by a bunch of kids at school and had a stepfather who threatens to hurt you if you don't do want he wanted, Naruto suffer way more than he did. More than any demigod.

"And now that I got that out-of-the-way, I can tell you why the Akatsuki are after me." Naruto said, confusing everyone. They thought they were after him because he was a Jinchuuriki. Why else would they be after Naruto? "A year before I met Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, or Luke, me and dad were planning something. We knew what the Akatsuki was planning and we couldn't let that happen to any of the jinchuuriki's. So we decided to get the tailed beast out of the holders." Gaara's eyes widen at that.

"How?" Gaara said, shocked. "I thought a Jinchuuriki would be killed if that ever happens." Everyone was shock at that. If so, how did Naruto do it?

Naruto grinned a little, "It's not hard when you got the smith god for a father. We created a machine that could separate the tailed beast from its owner, without killing him or her and put them in a special orb. Once we did, we were about to put them back to their homeworld. That's when the plan was messed up." Everyone is paying attention now.

"Two of the Akatsuki members, the ones we just fought, found out what we were gonna do and tried to stop us." Naruto continued, "It ended up messing up the process and the tailed beasts was scattered around the world." Everyone's eyes widen in horror. The demons are scattered all over this world.

"Why did you do that?!" Percy cried out, feeling a bit frighten. "Why did you put even more monsters in our world?!"

"Because I had no other choice." Naruto answered smoothly, "Even with dad on my side, they were close to getting the orbs. If they did, the Akatsuki would have made a demon that is as powerful as Typhoon. Perhaps even more." All the demigods and the hunters eyes widen even more and their mouth dropped. Even more powerful than that monster? That seemed impossible, but Naruto isn't known to lie or exaggerate. Gaara didn't question who Typhon is. From the expression of the others, he can tell that Typhoon is bad. Naruto turn to Gaara.

"Now you know what happen to the one tail." Naruto said to Gaara. "So, are you coming with us Gaara? We can always use another hand." Gaara smiled at his closest friend.

"Wish I could Naruto, but I need to get back at my village soon." Gaara answered. He stood up and formed a sand disk under him. "The longer I'm away from the village, the more I'm worried they might attack the leaf village." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Okay Gaara, I'll see you later." Naruto said, shaking hands with his friend. "And if you need an ally, I can help you out anytime."

"The same for you Naruto." Gaara replied, smiling. He then flew up in the sky and then towards the elemental nations. Naruto turn to the others.

"So now that is over with, let's go." Naruto said, putting back his armor on. "We waste enough time already, fighting nins and telling stories." Everyone nodded and gather their things, with some thinking on Naruto's story.

(Olympus)

At Olympus, all the Olympians were at their throne, wondering what's going on and a little panicked. They all felt a shock wave that went through Olympus, the sea, and the underworld. It caused the gods to panic and started questioning each other, which is lead to this.

Hephaestus looked up to where the shock wave came from. He got many channels everywhere around the world and can pinpoint anything and anywhere. After some adjustments, he found where the shock wave came from. Few seconds later, he looked up to see everyone arguing and accusing each other. Even Athena is accusing Poseidon of making an earthquake, not that is that surprising she would accuse him. Hephaestus sighed. Look like he would have to use his whistle.

The gods and goddesses are at each other throats, accusing each other of making that shock wave or suspecting who did it. That is, until, a loud sharp sound surrounded the council room, making everyone cover their ear in pain. Everyone turn to see Hephaestus with a tiny whistle.

"Okay, now that I got your attention." Hephaestus said, his annoyance showing in his voice. "I found what cause the shock wave." Everyone turn to Hephaestus now, paying close attention.

"Show us!" Zeus demanded his son. Hephaestus resisted the urge to eye roll and a flat screen TV appear in front of the Olympians.

"I found a recording in the Hephaestus junkyard." Hephaestus said. "There was a fight in the courtyard and an explosion was caused at the end of it. It sounded strong enough to destroy the whole junkyard but strangely, it didn't." With that, he turned on the TV and show everyone the beginning. They saw the Naruto's group entering in, the fight with the Akatsuki, and then the explosion from it.

"So that what's happened." Zeus murmured, his fist tightening around the seat of his throne. He turned to Demeter, "How did that man use earth abilities?" Zeus said suspiciously at his sister. "I thought we all stop the shinobis no longer have access of our domain in this world."

Demeter didn't flinch when Zeus glare at her and stared fiercely right back, "I did shut off my domain from them Zeus, so don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Then why is that man using earth style jutsu?" Zeus demanded in frustration. "The only way is that you gave him access to your domain!"

Athena thought it was time to speak up. "Perhaps someone is stopping Demeter from blocking the domain from that man without knowing." she suggested, "Someone that wanted one of the big three children and Naruto captured. Someone that is stronger than us." There was silence in the chamber. Most of the Olympians was thinking the same thing. Kronos.

Zeus, however, doesn't believe it. Father didn't retain a body yet and it is impossible to do that without any one of them noticing. At least, that what he's convincing himself.

"The meeting is over." Zeus commanded. "We will speak of this at the Winter Solstice." Everyone roll their eyes. It's obvious that Zeus didn't want to admit that Kronos was letting some shinobis have access to their powers.

"Council dismiss!" With that, Zeus teleported out of here along with the others. Hephaestus was about to teleport, until he felt a hand on him. He turned to see that it was Aphrodite. When he looked at her closely, he saw that her eyes are a bit red and there were tear stains.

"Can I talk to you Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked quietly, "In private please?" Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at that. What was it this time?

"If Ares broke his bike again, I'll repair later as usual." Hephaestus replied shortly, then turned away from her. "Right now, I got other things to do for the future." He was about to leave, but Aphrodite grab his shoulder.

"Please Hephaestus," Aphrodite pleaded with her husband. "I really need to speak with you husband." Hephaestus turn around, this time with an impatient scowl.

"Whatever it is you want, you can wait." Hephaestus replied, "And since when did you the word husband? I thought you didn't know the meaning of the word." Aphrodite flinched at the reminder. Of being of really bad wife, despite being the goddess of love.

"I'm sorry for not being a good wife and cheating on you..." Aphrodite started, but was interrupted.

"Are you really?" Hephaestus questioned, disbelieving. "I doubt that you are, considering that you cheated on me several thousand times, half of those times with my brother." Aphrodite flinch once again and a few tears sprung in her eyes.

Aphrodite tried to plead with him again, despite his frustration. "Please, can we just talk Hephaestus…"

"I am busy Aphrodite." Hephaestus cut off, his voice showing frustration. "Whatever it is you want me to make, I can build for you later. You don't need to mess with my emotions like you did all the other times to forge you something. I know you rather lose all your makeup for a century than to try to be with me. "With that, he teleported to the forges, leaving the love goddess at the middle of the room.

Aphrodite just stood there, stunned. Did Hephaestus really think that bad of her? Did he really think that she would manipulate his feelings just to get him to build her something? Aphrodite bit her lip to hold back a sob. Of course he did. She did before during the ancient greek times. And she focuses on lust, rather than love. She can't believe she see it before. How much she had hurt him.

"Why do you want forgiveness Aphrodite?" Said goddess turned around in surprise. At the entrance, she saw Hera standing there with her arms cross and curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Hera!" Aphrodite said, faking her cheerful attitude and her smile. "What bring you here? And what are you talking about?" Hera rolled her eyes at that. If Aphrodite trying to throw her off, she's not doing it well.

"Cut it out Aphrodite, I know it's fake." Hera stated. "And I heard all the conversation. Why do you want to rekindle your marriage with Hephaestus?" Aphrodite sighed and look away from the Queen of Olympus.

"What make you think I want to rekindle my marriage with Hephaestus?" Aphrodite questioned Hera. "I never said that to Hephaestus." Hera rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh please, you can't fool me." Hera stated, crossing her arms. "I am the Goddess of Marriage. It's my domain, my passion. I can tell if someone wants to divorce, if someone want to get married, if a marriage is strained or loveless, and if someone want to rekindled that marriage. So I'll ask one more time, why do you want to get Hephaestus to forgive you for breaking his heart?"

Aphrodite bit her lips in frustration. She forgot about that part. There can no hiding anything from Hera when it comes to marriage. It was like trying to tell Apollo a lie. "It's because of Naruto." Hera perked up at that. Now she is really curious. What did her grandson do to make her act like this?

Aphrodite had to hold back tears, remembering that time, "I was visiting Percy and Naruto to kinda… assist with their quest." Hera glowered at Aphrodite, knowing that she meant mess with their love lives. "When I talked to Naruto, he was polite at first. Then I talk about strangling Zoe and he put a kunai at my throat. After that, I lost my temper and we glare at each other, then Naruto told me that he hates me." Hera got where this is going.

"And he told you why didn't he? Because you cheated on your husband several thousand times?" Hera asked, knowing why Naruto hate Aphrodite. From what she heard, Naruto is very loyal to his father. Aphrodite nodded, blinking back tears.

"When he told me, I told him that Hephaestus is a hypocrite. That he didn't love me, only his forges. That he was a cripple, not worthy of anyone's attention." When she said that, Hera glare fiercely at the so called 'love goddess'.

"You actually said that? About your own husband?!" Hera said to the goddess, her anger showing. Not only because a wife shouldn't say that about her husband, but because it was her son. Aphrodite flinched a little.

"I know and I realize how I acted." Aphrodite said, "When Naruto slapped me, he told me how I acted. How Hephaestus actually felt about me. That's why I want to rekindle my marriage with Hephaestus." Hera eyes softened at that and was a bit surprised. Not only did Naruto earn Artemis's respect and friendship, but he managed to convince Aphrodite what she doing wrong.

"I'm glad what you realized what you're doing." Hera stated, crossing her arms. Aphrodite want to say that he wronged her as well, but didn't. She didn't have the energy to fight. "I hope you are more lenient with married couples and I wish you the best of luck." Aphrodite smiled a bit and nodded before disappearing. Meanwhile, Hera is thinking.

Her grandson did many things that demigods couldn't. Defeated a whole horde a monsters by himself. Fought a demon at age thirteen. Saved a small town from a tyrant and earned the friendship of two missing nins. Earn the friendship of Artemis and the hunters. Probably more than mere friendship with Zoe and Artemis, if her hunch is correct. Defeated Ares at sword combat, without using his full power. Rescued many demigods from monsters or mortals. And finally, convinced Aphrodite what she doing to Hephaestus was wrong.

She wanted to meet Naruto for a long time. Not only because it was her grandson or because he was actually the first demigod that wasn't a bastard (literally) or because of his accomplishment, though all those things fuel her need to see him. It's because of his view of family and his kind heart.

With that, she teleported to the Hoover Dam, where she knew that Naruto will be at. Unknown to her, Athena did the same thing to help Naruto a bit.

**And that's the end. For those who thought that Hephaestus will automatically listen to Aphrodite, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm not going to get them to rekindle their marriage too quickly. I'm going to let the love goddess suffer for a little bit. As for Hephaestus reaction, I hope you guys aren't surprised by it. Aphrodite never (or rarely) shown love to Hephaestus so it wasn't a surprise to see him react like that when Aphrodite try to apologize to him. So in the next chapter we'll see Hera visiting Naruto at the Hoover Dam, along with Hera. It's going to be interesting. Review, follow, and favorite, and I will see you later.**


	20. Dam Goddess

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapter. On this one, you'll be getting an update on the leaf village, Naruto calling the camp, and Naruto talking to a certain goddess. Also, got a new poll on my profile. Which story should do next after I finish either Naruto: SFCW or Gods and Demigods Reading Story (as well as the challenge accepted). Can you please check it out? I want to know what you guys want me to do next and it'll help with me decision. For those who read my others stories, I'm not abandoning them, just trying to work on those as well when I got the time. Don't know when I'll update them, but I will. I'm not abandoning them unless I have no choice. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 19: Dam Goddess

(Leaf Village)

Why is there so much goddamn paperwork? That is thought of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who is doing the bane of every kage and some other adults. Paperwork.

Even though the paperwork she did was split in half due to what happen years ago, it's still enough for her to rip her hair out. Plus, with Naruto not wanting to come back and the leaf village nearing a damn civil war between the young and the old, she doesn't think it would get any worse.

"Tsunade-sama?" She heard Shizune at the door and turn to her. She flinched at the sight of Shizune, with her eyes slightly red still filled with some tears. Naruto leaving not only tore Anko and Hinata apart, but it affected Shizune as well. She and Naruto only knew each other for a few weeks, but that was enough for Shizune to see Naruto as her little brother.

Tsunade shook off those thoughts and looked Shizune. "Is something the matter Shizune?" Shizune didn't say anything. Just gave Tsunade a note for her to read. When Tsunade read, she felt like cursing and drinking a whole bottle of sake.

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_I defeated Yugao, Tenten, Asuma, and Shino. Don't worry, once I get any information I need from them and get them to do a few favors for the camp, I will return them to you. Including ero-sennin - if you want him. But I will warn you. Any shinobi you will send, I will kick their ass. I'm not going to abandon my family Tsunade. And I will not hesitate to use lethal force if you endanger any of my friends or family. The leaf village isn't a home to me, even with my friends and mother figure. There are too many bad memories there and I can't face the villagers without feeling some resentment. So I ask you this, as your godson. Leave me be. You better take my warning seriously._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Tsunade really want a drink right now. A part of her realized that Naruto doesn't want to come back and should leave Naruto on his own. But the bigger part wanted her godson back, to make up for the mistake she made in the past. And because she part Uzumaki, she's stubborn as a bull.

Plus, the leaf village needed Naruto, to appease the other villages and he is the only one who could calm down the younger generation. So even if she wanted him to be left alone, she got to put the village above her personal interest, despite wanting to say 'fuck the villagers' and leave.

And also, there are others hunting him. The Cloud, Waterfall, and Rock village are hunting him down either because of his parentage or because he took the tailed beast from them. Also snuck out their Jinchuriki when they were about to get rid of them. The ones who weren't alone or wasn't a Kage, if they got their hand Naruto...she didn't want to even think about it. Even though the boy is resourceful, she felt that his luck might run out. And she didn't fully trust those that are with him.

"Get Gai and Lee in here, NOW!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Shizune let out an "EEP!" and run as fast as she could to the two green beasts. At least a few things didn't change with Shizune.

After a few minutes of waiting and doing the dreaded paperwork, Lee and Gai rushes in still as positive as ever. The two are wearing the same bright smile that can blind a Hyuuga.

"WAS IT YOU NEED LADY TSUNADE?" Gai asked/yelled, getting a headache from the Tsunade. She resisted the urge to hit the two with staple and got to business.

"How is the training going you two?" Tsunade asked, looking at the two. "Anyone ready to go to the other world and get Naruto back?"

"YOUTH! FEW ARE CLOSE LADY TSUNADE, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO SHOW THE YOUTH WE DO!" Gai said/yelled, "THE CLOSEST IS KAKASHI AND THE HYUUGAS! BUT DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL SHOW EVERYONE THE YOUTH OF TAIJUTSU! RIGHT LEE?!"

"HAI GAI SENSEI!" Lee said/yelled. Tsunade is developing another headache and hold back a growl. Out of all the people in the leaf, why did these to have to be taijutsu experts?

"Well get a group ready as fast as you can!" Tsunade demanded, "We need to get Naruto before this situation get worse. Okay?" The two weirdos screamed "HAI!" and ran off to train the others. She sighed. She hoped those two don't push the others hard.

(With Naruto)

The group got out of the junkyard and found a truck at the end of it. Naruto chose to drive and got in it, with Thalia at the side of him and the others at the back. Meanwhile, everyone was thinking about Naruto's past.

Percy felt troubled about the blond's past. How can a group of people do that to a kid? Not even Gabe was that vicious, though he might've thought about doing that to him. But to crucify a child? That is sick. Naruto live in hell.

Bianca feel disturbed about what Naruto told them. How can anyone be so cruel? Even though she's a daughter of Hades, she still felt disturbed about that. Those people are monsters to do that to a child, blaming him for something he couldn't control.

Annabeth feel angry at those villagers. How can anyone do that? To a child? Not even Ares is that vicious. And it happened to Naruto, of all people. No wonder he didn't like talking about the other villagers. She really wanted to get her kunai and stab every single one of those people.

Grover feel more disturb than Bianca. He never thought this world can't be any worse, but a village uniting against a child? Making his life a living hell, with a few watching over him? Gods. He'll be far away from the leaf village, if/when he visit the wildlife there.

For Zoe and Phoebe, they already heard the story. He told them when they discovered his scar back then. When they heard it, they respected Naruto even more so. None of the hunters that are with them have ever gone through what Naruto did and he still came out as a good man. Naruto is probably the only male they have befriended.

And as for Thalia, she felt a little guilty. She forced him to tell the story, even though he didn't want to. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but she was too stubborn to realize it. She hoped Naruto wasn't angry at her for it. After all, Naruto saved her from that bitch of a mother.

The group continued walking until they spotted a lake in front of them and a couple of canoes. The group quickly walked over to the lake and each picked a canoe. Percy and Grover got one, Phoebe and Zoe got another, Annabeth and Thalia got one more, and Bianca got the last. The only one who didn't go to a canoe is Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going on the canoe?" Bianca asked, a little confused. Naruto merely smirk before going to the water. Percy and Bianca were confused before their mouths open in shock when Naruto walked on the water.

"Why would I need canoes when I can do this?" Naruto said, still smirking. While the two try to get mouths closed, the others merely rolled their eyes (the hunters) or in Annabeth's case, pouted at the fact Naruto can walk on water.

"Show off," Annabeth muttered, but Naruto still heard it. Naruto merely grinned at Annabeth. As he walked, the other got on the canoe and followed Naruto. "Where are we going Naruto?"

"To the Hoover Dam, so we can rest up." Naruto told them. "I went up this path before, so I know the way." Annabeth eyes shined brightly at the fact she's going to the Hoover Dam. Her friends saw that and they either chuckled a little or rolled their eyes. Annabeth's love for architecture is showing brightly.

As they walked, Percy decided to try to talk to Zoe, to see how she and Naruto became friends. "Hey Zoe, I got a question if you don't mind." Zoe stiffened a little, but nodded. "How did you and the hunters became friends with Naruto?" That got the other attention as well.

"Yeah, I want to know to." Thalia said, looking at Zoe. "Last time I checked, you were the biggest man hater ever." When she, Annabeth, and Luke separated from Naruto for a bit when they were on the run, the hunters approached them. Artemis asked Thalia to join the hunt, but she said no, not wanting to abandon Naruto or Luke. That what started the beautiful relationship between her and Zoe.

Zoe scowled and looked away from them. "It's none of your business. Do not ask me again." Grover, Annabeth, and even Percy notice the sharp edge of her tone, making them go zip. Thalia was about to argue, but Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, getting Thalia to stay quiet for now.

"Okay," Percy said, wanting to change the subject. He turned to Thalia, wanting to know how she and the blonde met. He already knew how Annabeth and Luke met. She, along with Grover, were the only ones that didn't tell yet. "So how did meet Naruto, Thalia?" Thalia bit her lip, not wanting to remember that near death experience.

"Let Annabeth tell you, when I'm not here." Thalia quickly said, the same edge in her voice. Percy wanted to know why, but his survival instincts are screaming at him to be quiet so he did. Looks like a lot of people are keeping secrets today.

The group got to the edge of the river and once they reached land, they disembarked off the canoes. Thalia grumbled as she saw Naruto got off the water. "You have to teach me that."

Naruto merely looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Thalia-chan, you know that only people with chakra can do that." Thalia laughed a little awkwardly, forgetting that fact, with Annabeth and Grover joining her. Percy noticed that the laughing seemed forced and not really sincere. What are they hiding?

When Naruto turned around from the group, he stopped when he saw the hoover dam in full over. "Wow, we are her that quickly." The others caught up to him and saw the dam as well.

"The Hoover Dam," Percy murmured. "A concrete-arch gravity dam that was built in 1930 and named after President Hoover."

"Almost 727 feet tall," Grover continued for Percy. "From the base to the roadway crest."

"It weighs 6.6 million tons." Thalia chimed in. "and it has over three quarter cubic yards of concrete in it."

Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe look confused on how they all that while Naruto look at Annabeth with amusement. "You brainwashed them about architecture didn't you?"

Annabeth blushed and glare at Naruto, who merely smirk at his friend. "I didn't brainwash them!" Annabeth denied. "I just taught them the greatness of architecture! They wanted to learn!" Naruto gave her a disbelieving look.

"Annabeth, I only met Percy a few days ago and we both have problems with each other," Naruto said to the girl. "But everyone who talked to Percy for at least an hour knows that he doesn't like learning. At all." Percy merely stung his tongue out a Naruto immaturely, making the others chuckle.

Naruto led the group to the main hall of the dam, where the cafe is at. "Let go rest and get something to eat. I'm sure we're all hungry." At the mention of food, everyone stomach grumbled, resulting in many blushing faces. Naruto chuckled at that. "And it seems that we are in an agreement."

Zoe shook her head and recovered from her embarrassment. "I believe there is some food at the Dam Cafe." Naruto, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, Percy, and Annabeth laughed a little at what Zoe said, getting a confuse look from her. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." Naruto said, grinning a little. "Let's go then. I want some French pizza."

"Maybe a dam pizza." Percy continued, holding in a snicker.

"And after that, we go to the dam giftshop." Bianca added with a smile of her own.

"To get Nico a dam toy?" Annabeth ask, giggling a little.

"I was thinking more of a dam jacket." Bianca answered.

"How about a dam shirt?" Grover said, holding in laughter.

"Nah. A dam towel." Thalia added with a smile of her own. Zoe look at the six of them, purely confused at what they are laughing about.

"What are you laughing about?" Zoe asked in pure confusion. Hearing the confusion in her voice made the six laugh harder while Phoebe tried to hide a smile forming on her face. "I don't understand. Let's just go to the Dam Cafe." They continued laughing, making Zoe even more confused.

Phoebe took pity of her friend/lieutenant and whispered the reason why they are laughing. Zoe eyes widen and flushed a little before marching away from the laughing group and her amused friend. Soon, the eight found a table to sit at and order their meal when the waitress showed up. It was near a fountain so they can call anyone they need to call.

"I think we see what's happening at Camp." Naruto told the others. "To make sure our siblings are alright and what is happening with the people I brought them." All of them nodded in agreement, so Naruto got a drachma and flipped it in the water.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Naruto said, the fountain shimmering. "Camp-Half Blood."

The water shimmered before showing Chiron into view. He was doing some paperwork before he noticed Naruto and the others.

"Naruto!" Chiron exclaimed in surprise, before shaking off and smile at the group. "How has the quest been?"

"As good as it could be for a demigod." Naruto told the centaur. "We ran into one of the Titans, Atlas. He got a group of knights that I thought didn't exist anymore. The templars." Chiron calm expression crumbled and he look worried.

"Gods, help us." Chiron muttered in worry. The templars are known to hunt down anything magical and once they'd discovered demigods, they tried to kill off the demigods. "Do you know what lyrium there using? If it's regular or corrupted?"

"Not sure yet." Naruto answered. "Hadn't seen them use it any yet. But so far, they seem like the regular templars." Chiron sighed in relief about that. Now onto the next problem.

"And Atlas? How is free from the sky?" Chiron asked. "The only way is for him to get out is if someone...took his...place…" Chiron slowly said, as he realized what happen. Atlas got Artemis under the sky.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Chiron." Naruto said, a little anger boiling in inside him. Artemis is his friend, one of his precious people. He is going to be the crap out of his ancestor, grandfather, whatever. Then he looked at Percy and remember something.

"Before I forget, I want to ask something." Naruto said. "Have you seen Jackson anywhere in camp?" Percy blanched a little. What is Naruto thinking?

Chiron rubbed his forehead with two fingers in stress. "No, I didn't. No one has seen him. I swear, it was like last year when I was relieved from camp." He heard the story from his dad. How his barrier was broken by Luke and Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson went to get the golden fleece (the last three snuck into the quest) while Thalia stayed in camp to protect it.

"Well," Naruto said, smirking as he grab Percy arm. The boy shout in surprise as Naruto pull him to the message. "Here is Jackson over here."

Chiron sighed and rubbed his forehead, a migraine forming. "Perseus, did you just sneak into another quest?" Percy nervously smile and nodded. "When you get back here, we will discuss your punishment."

"I recommend informing his mother on where he is at." Naruto told the centaur, making Percy blanch again. Her mother doesn't get angry easily, but if she found that he got into another quest that wasn't his…

Chiron nodded tiredly. "I will. I assume you want an update on the camp?" Naruto nodded, along with the others. "Well, the prisoners you gave us were useful. Jiraiya didn't have much information, but the others did. Cally gave them a fear gas that lasted for a few minutes and when she threatened to give them more of it, they told their story." Naruto smile at that. Cally remembered what she told him. How tough shinobi can be when it came to torture. So they develop a gas that can make you live your worst fear in your mind. Man, how he love the Dark Knight series.

"What information did you get?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know if there is anything he should know. The leaf village is hunting him and he want why the village want to hunt him down. Last time he checked, most of the villagers and the civilian council didn't care about him. In fact, all of them tried to kill him more than once. He didn't even felt safe at the hospital and that saying something.

"The village seems to be in poverty." Chiron began and Naruto nodded. Shikamaru already told him that. "Also, they need you to appease other villages and countries." Naruto scowled. Of course they do.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked the centaur. Chiron shuffled nervously, remembering the last thing Cally informed him about.

"Yes, one more thing." Chiron said, scratching his neck nervously. "It seems that they are not the only one after you. Three more villages put a bounty on your head. They are called the Cloud village, the Waterfall village, and the Rock village." Naruto groaned. Great. That what he get for helping five jinchuurikis escape after separating the tailed beasts from them.

"Thanks for the info Chiron." Naruto told him gratefully. "Tell the others me and the group says help, okay?" Chiron nodded and was about to end the call before he remember something.

"Um, Naruto. I'm wondering something." Chiron said. "Medalis is trying to look for the belt you made, but can't find it? Do you know where it might be?"

Naruto gave a look at Percy and that was enough to answer Chiron's question. "I am so considering Dionysus idea of giving you a leash." the centaur muttered. Percy chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. With that, Chiron ended the Iris message.

Soon, everyone got their food and started eating. Percy was the first to finish and stood up, saying that he want to explore for a little bit. Naruto hoped that Jackson won't run into anything. But knowing Percy's luck with danger is as bad as his, it highly likely he would.

As Naruto ate a hotdog he bought, he suddenly sensed a presence. It felt motherly, like a mother hugging her child. He recognized that presence and he held back a groan. '_First Ares and Aphrodite, now is the witch that threw dad off of Olympus? What next? Is Zeus going to pay me a visit?' _Sighing, he got up so he can go and see what the goddess wanted.

"I'm going to go find Jackson, so we can head out." Naruto told the other. They nodded and went back to finishing their meal while Naruto went to see where that aura is coming from.

He didn't need to search around that much, cause when he turn around the corner, he saw Hera. She's wearing a purple sun dress and is sitting in one of the lunch tables. Silently, he sat with her, knowing that she wanted something.

"Hera." Naruto said with a curt nod. He needed to control his temper this time. He didn't to attract unwanted attention from anyone else. Hera smile at her grandson.

"Hello Naruto." Hera said. "I'm glad to have finally met you." Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. Hera? Glad to see a demigod? Is Zeus suddenly trustworthy now? Hera sighed, seeing the look Naruto giving her. "I'm not kidding Naruto. You are a proper demigod, one born of marriage. Not from the affairs the other gods have."

Naruto fought the urge to glare at her. "So you're saying if my dad didn't marry my mom, you would have seen me as another bastard child of the gods." There wasn't a question in it. And Hera flinched at the tone he's using. She usually had to deal with angry voices of demigods. But Naruto tone is polite, with no trace of anger.

"You must understand that I am the goddess of marriage, Naruto." Hera said, hoping the blonde can see it in her view. "Demigods go against everything I believe in and as for my son's children, I don't hate them. I feel neutral about them." Naruto hear what she saying, but that is no excuse.

"I hear what you're saying Hera and I agree with some of them." Naruto said. "But it isn't their fault they were born in this world by the gods." Hera was about to argue, but Naruto gave a look that said 'don't interrupt'. Surprisingly, she cowed under the expression. "If you want to blame someone, blame the gods. They are the ones having the affairs. Most of the demigods are just victims to their choices. In fact, why are you still with Zeus if the man is a horrible husband? Divorcing him can save you and future children of Zeus, pain."

Hera sighed, looking away from Naruto. "I can't. I'm the goddess of marriage. I have to stay loyal to Zeus at all times." Naruto scoff at that.

"That's a load of bull." Naruto put it bluntly. He's not going to sugarcoat it. "Last time I check, Zeus forced you to marry him. You don't owe him any loyalty, considering what he forced you to do and he wasn't loyal to you at all. If he's not going to act like a husband, you shouldn't be with him. That's not a marriage. It's a trap." Hera felt a tug in her heart. Every word Naruto speaking is correct. But others told her that as well, so why is Naruto words affecting her?

Maybe it's because Naruto didn't speak in an angry tone like other demigods. Maybe it's because she don't hold a grudge over him. But right now, she shook those thoughts out, going to think about it later. "I'm not here to talk about the other demigods or my marriage Naruto."

Naruto sighed, hoping that Hera will actually think on those words and don't be stubborn about it. "Then what is it you wanted to talk about Hera? And make it quick. I need to get back to my group." Hera nodded at his consent.

"I hope you can answer this for me." Hera said, her tone soft and little pleading. "Do you why my Hephaestus is mad at me? I been trying to be a mother to him, but he won't let him." Naruto stared at her in pure disbelief. Did she really just ask that? Did she really ask why his dad mad at her?

Naruto decided to voice those thoughts. "Are you really asking me that?" Naruto asked in a low voice, that made Hera shrink a little more. "Are you really asking me why dad hates you? Did you forget what you did?" Hera felt even more confused, wanting to what she done.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked, really confused. Her eyes are watering slightly, wanting to know the answer. "Can you please tell me why Hephaestus acts cold towards me?" Naruto eyes turn to fiery red, but controlled his anger. He didn't need to attract attention.

"Hera," Naruto started out, controlling his anger. "I'm going to ask this very slowly. Do you remember the first hours you had with your son when he was born?" Hera thought about it. She remembered holding Hephaestus in her hand. Then she remembered...the disgust she felt seeing the baby hideous. Then the last thing she remember when she held the baby was…

Hera eyes wide, remembering what happen. Naruto saw the realization in her eyes. "You threw your son, MY father, out of Olympus. Why the heck do you think he's colds towards you?" Hera shook her head, denial and guilt fighting in her head. Right now, denial is winning.

"No, that isn't the reason." Hera said, trying to shake off the guilt she felt. "I mean, Hephaestus already took revenge on that. Why would why he still be mad at me about that?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Those chains Hephaestus wrapped her in must have mess with her brain or in denial. Probably the latter.

"You think a little act of revenge is going to make him forget what you did?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "No child would forget what a parent had done for or to them, and that includes the gods." Hera shook her head, trying to hold up that denial, but Naruto continued. "Also, most of the Olympians just come to him for weapons or to fix something, only a few ever talk to him. If you ever try talking to him, he would only presume that you are trying to get him to fix something or build. Now, are you still you holding on to that denial?"

No. No she is not. Right now, she felt the same guilt she felt millennia ago. She's feeling like a child who stole something while Naruto is the father who is scolding.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hera whispered. "What would it take to earn Hephaestus's forgiveness?" Naruto sighed. He still felt some ire about that woman, but it's hard to be mad at her when she looked so pitiful. He can see the guilt written all over her.

"That's not for me to tell." Naruto said to the goddess. "You have to figure out to be a mother to Hephaestus. But I think you should apologize to him first." Hera nodded. He's right. She really needs to apologize to her son.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Naruto." Hera said gratefully. "Also, I would like to inform you that the skeleton warriors are here. And are hunting for Perseus." Naruto paled and groaned. Shit.

"Oh Styx." Naruto cursed. He quickly got up seat and went to get the others, but not before giving a nod to Hera. Hera herself, teleported out of here, thinking of a plan to talk to Hephaestus.

**And that's the end. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with what happen with Hera. That what was I could think of. And again, please check my poll and vote. Next up, Naruto and his group will fight the skeletons warrior and Naruto will meet up with his patron, Athena. Also with a daughter of Hades at their side, along with a sword that could change to any metal in Naruto's arsenal, things might be a little different. Review, Favorite, and Follow, and I will see you later.**


	21. Bury the Dam Corpses

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I was dealing with a lot of stuff. Like school, chores, a very bad cold last week, and I was watching Season 1 through 5 of the Walking Dead. I finally got the time to do my chapter. Also, a writer decided to do my Mass Effect and Naruto crossover challenge. His profile name is DRAGONfromheaven I don't when he is going to post it, but keep an eye out. And read his Total Drama and Naruto crossover, it's a good story.**

**Also, I want to remind you guys of the poll. Right now, the sequel for this story is in first place. Thanks for voting and I want to tell you that poll won't make my final decision, but it will help. Make sure to check out my other choices and don't automatically pick the sequel of this story or Gods and Demigods Read the Sea of Monster.**

**Also, I found someone to spell check my chapters so you don't have to worry about any misspelling. He also my partner and helper with my reading story and this story. His name is Phoenixlord42. He helped a lot whenever I struggled with chapters. And lastly, on this chapter, Naruto and the others will finally deal with the skeletons. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 20: Bury The Dam Corpses

"Girls! Grover!" Naruto shouted when he spotted them. They stood up in alarm when they saw Naruto running towards them, not knowing what happened. "We need to find Percy quick! The skeleton warriors are here and looking for us!"

That got everyone's attention and out of their seats. Annabeth, Zoe, and Phoebe tensed and have their fingers on their weapons. Thalia was spewing out curses that can make a mortal biker blush. Grover is bleating in dismay while Bianca was paler than usual.

"How do we go look for Percy? We don't know where he went to." Annabeth asked, worried for her friend. Naruto was about to speak, but then he spotted the boneheads near them. He breathed out a curse.

"Okay, we'll split up. Search around." Naruto said, quickly formulating a plan. "Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe we'll be in one group. Zoe and Phoebe will track Percy while Bianca shoots any skeletons that are near them. Stygian irons are the only things that could kill them, along with children of Hades." Bianca nodded at that little info, but was a little surprised at that.

He turned to Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. "We'll go the other way, leading the skeletons away from the hunters and Bianca. Plus, we'll have Grover track Percy through his bond link. We'll meet at the roof of the dam. From what you told me Annabeth, there is an emergency exit we can use." The three of them nodded while Naruto made a few hand signs before he used one of his favorite jutsu.

The skeletons, ten of them, turn around when they heard of big boom and saw a bunch smoke. The mortals freaked out and stepped away from the smoke, but the soldiers didn't care for them. They sense two of their targets here, the hunter and the son of Hephaestus. They sent out other soldiers to track the son of Poseidon down as well. When they got close it, suddenly, bunches of the blonde hair boy bursted out and ran different direction. All of them split up, shooting their rifles like mad men, with the mortals screaming and running from the chaos. They didn't see two groups running different directions from them.

(With Naruto, Thalia, and Annabeth)

The three of them ran as fast as they could into the corridors. Grover was in front, using his bond link to track Percy. He turned to another corner, with the others following his lead, but then they saw something that made them stop.

Another batch of skeletal soldiers, their nonexistent eyes on them.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed out. "Take cover!" The three of them manage to hide behind the walls just before they fired. Naruto and Annabeth at one side. Thalia and Grover at the other.

"Shit!" Thalia said, glaring at the skeletal before moving her head back to dodge a bullet. "What are we supposed to do? We can't get close to them without getting pounded by bullets!" Naruto gain a quick look at the group of monsters before ducking his head back. There are six soldiers, all of them arm assault rifles. They can't be killed by most demigods or most metals. So that leaves his sword.

"Grover, make a barricade to block them so they won't towards us! And also behind them so they won't find another way to get us!" Naruto ordered. "Annabeth, Thalia, cover Grover while he makes the barricade! Make sure those bastards don't get a single shot on him!" The three of them nodded.

Grover took the lead and formed a barricade at the side, so he could make the other without interference. Then he stood in front and focus at the back and front, slowly making a strong barricade while making the other one stronger. The soldiers tried to break it, but there was interference from Thalia's electric attacks, Annabeth's kunai, and Naruto's small fireballs.

"Okay, it's finished!" Grover called out, moving back to his hiding spot. Naruto nodded in confirmation. Now, he can fight them up close, but he needed something to block the bullets up close. And there is one thing he could think of.

He closed his eyes and focus his chakra around his wrist. Fire slowly started forming around his wrist, changing into a shield. When he was finish, a large fire shield was on wrist. The others were wide eyes at the scene. They never heard of a fire user doing that before.

"Just wait for me here." Naruto called out to Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. "I'll take care of them now." He pull out his sword and it change to stygian iron. He jumped up over the barricade, preparing to give hell to those bastards.

(With Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca)

The hunters and the daughter of Hades were having problems as well. Everywhere they go, they see two or three skeleton soldiers. But thanks to Bianca, they were eliminated for good very quickly. But right now, they're running from a big group of soldiers who are shooting automatic rifles at them. They are real lucky those things aren't good shot, otherwise they would've been dead.

"There's the elevator!" Bianca shouted through the shooting. The three ran to the elevator and just before the soldier can shoot them, it closed just in time. The three of them let out a breath of silent relief. They pressed the third floor button in hopes to get farther away from the soldiers. When they reached the third floor they got off the elevator and were on their toes and kept their guard up.

"Are you three alright?" Immediately, the three of them aim their arrows at the female voice. The tensed before they relaxed, seeing a woman with long black hair, wearing a dam uniform. But Zoe and Phoebe eyes widen when they saw those familiars grey eyes and the godly aura.

"Lady Athena?" The two hunters asked in unison. Bianca's eyes widened. That's Athena? First Dionysus, then Ares and Aphrodite, and now Athena visiting them? Since when did this group become so interesting? Athena nodded.

"Hello there Phoebe, Zoe. And you as well Bianca." Athena said to them. "It's nice to see you two again, as well as Naruto's new apprentice." Athena sometimes visits Artemis and the hunters, so she knows Zoe and Phoebe.

Zoe and Phoebe bowed to the goddess, before Zoe questioned her. "What are you doing here Lady Athena?"

"I came to help the group in there." Athena answered. "I'll tell you the rest after Naruto, Annabeth, Thalia, and the Satyr arrives." Right after she said that, Naruto, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia ran inside the room. When they saw Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca, they were about to ask where Percy went, but there eyes widened when they saw Athena.

"Athena?"

"Mom?"

"Lady Athena?"

Athena smiled at them, mainly towards Naruto and Annabeth. "Hello my champion, it is good to see you again. Glad to see you as well, Annabeth." That snapped them out of their shock and Naruto spoke up.

"Lady Athena what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Athena frowned and made playful hurt face, something that surprised Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia.

"What am I not allowed to visit my daughter and champion?" asked Athena, pouting a little. "That hurts me Naruto, it really does." Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia gaped at that. Is Athena being...playful? First Dionysus liking a demigod that isn't his children and now Athena being playful? Is Ares suddenly a peaceful god? The hunters merely shook their heads, used to Athena acting like that, while Bianca was confused. Isn't Athena one of the more serious goddesses?

"Mom we are on a quest to rescue Lady Artemis." said Annabeth, temporarily getting out of her shock. "We need to find Percy and go before the skeletons catches us."

Athena dropped the pouty look and smirked a little. "Yes I know my dear Annabeth but a little help would not hurt now, would it?" said Athena, still smirking. "I'll help you find the sea sp-"

"Ahem." Naruto interrupted, clearing his throat and giving Athena a stern look. Athena sighed before correcting her mistake. "I mean, Perseus Jackson." Everyone turned Naruto with shock. No one ever confronted Athena about her grudge against Poseidon and his children, yet all Naruto did was clear his throat and Athena didn't call Percy a sea spawn. Naruto can influence the most prideful of people if he can see the good in them. "Follow me and I will bring you too him."

With that, Athena started walking. The others followed close behind, with Naruto and Annabeth beside Athena. Most of them are wondering the same thing. Who is that woman and what did she do with the real Athena?

(With Percy)

Okay, first he faced a bunch of knights at the start of this quest. Next was a lion with tank like skin. Then a pervert a sitting on toad. Then the skeletons and knights chasing them, being manipulated by Apollo, fighting ninjas from Naruto's old home, meeting Ares and Aphrodite, fighting a bomb/art fanatic and a puppet fanatic. Now, he being chase by the very same skeletons AGAIN!

Can't he have one normal trip? But unfortunately, he knew the fates love to play with him.

He dodged another round of bullets before turning around to another hall. He pushed through a bunch of tourists, ignoring the shouts of "Hey!" from them. Finally, he looked around and saw that he finally managed to lose them. At least, he thought he did, considering there is no bullets flying around the place.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps near and he quickly went to the opposite hide. He pull out his pen in case whoever there is not friendly. He heard a "Chhh" that sound like the skeletons clacking along. Without thinking, he pulled out his sword and slash towards that direction. Only it wasn't a monster he was slicing. It was a girl.

The redheaded girl that he was about to slice in half yelped when the sword pass through her. The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes, one trying to catch her heartbeat while the other is trying to wrap his head around what happened. Finally, the two of yelled out together, "What the hell?!"

"I'm guessing this is why immortals made celestial bronze for demigods." A voice said from behind them. The two of them turn around to see Naruto and the others walking towards them, with someone who look almost exactly like Annabeth.

"Naruto?" The two of them said in unison. Then the two turned to each other when they heard what the other said. "Wait you know him? Stop copying me! Stop it, it's annoying!" Naruto, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Grover laughed at that while the hunters and Athena try to stifle their smiles.

"Now that you found your friend, I'll go back to my duty." Athena said to Naruto. She turned Percy and when he looked her in the eye, he froze at the stormy grey eyes looking at him. Athena was smiling inside. She may be trying to get rid of judgmental thoughts towards Poseidon's children, but that didn't mean that she doesn't enjoy seeing them squirm by a look of her eyes. "Good luck Naruto. We'll meet each other later."

"See you later Athena." Naruto said. "And good luck with your family. You're going to need it." Athena nodded in thanks. She turn to Annabeth and she smiled softly at her daughter.

"Goodbye Annabeth." Athena said softly. "I'll talk to you later after the quest is over with." Annabeth was surprise, but smiles back at her mother. The goddess walks out of the hallway and when no one was looking, teleported back to Olympus.

Naruto turn to Rachel and Percy. "Okay, so I know guys have some questions. But let find a place to hide from the boneheads." He pointed to the ones near them, making all of them either tense or pale.

The demigods, hunters, satyr, and mortal ran from the skeletons before they noticed. Rachel led the group before they all ended up getting into a closet and hiding in there. It was a tight fit to be sure.

"Someone is on my foot."

"Someone grabbing my hair."

"Can you let go of my bow?"

"Do I feel hooves on my back?"

"Everyone quiet!" the voice everyone recognize as Naruto's. Everyone immediately stayed quiet, knowing the tone Naruto is using. They all heard at one point or another, even Percy did for the short amount of time he was with Naruto.

All of them heard several clacking noises and they knew it belonged to a skeleton. Naruto sweated a little, knowing if they catch his or Percy's scent, they'll have no chance in escaping. So thinking quickly, he sent out pheromones to confuse the skeletons. He heard more scuffling of bones before they heard the bags of bones walk away. With that, everyone scramble out of the closest.

And into a piling mess.

Everyone groaned in pain as they lay down on the concrete floor. All of them are in a big pile, with the hunters side by side and Bianca on top of them. Thalia, with Percy, Rachel and Grover on top of her, the Satyr's hooves pushing on their faces and Annabeth was right on top of Naruto.

Annabeth groan and open her eyes, only to meet the whiskered young man's eyes. She felt her hand on his chest and notice that his lips are near her own. Needless to say, she turned cherry red and got off before anyone could notice. Bianca shakily got off the hunters, giving the said girls the opportunity to get up. Grover got off the others, especially when he felt the glares of the two demigods and the mortal. Finally, everyone got up and look at each other. Well, more specifically, Rachel is looking at all of them with wide eyes.

"Naruto," Rachel began slowly. "All those adventures you told me about when I was younger and you were babysitting me? We're those real?" Naruto silently nodded at that. "Well, that would explain the Satyr then." Then Percy started questioning the girl.

"You know Naruto too?" Percy asked. Does the blonde know everyone in New York? Rachel nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, he used to be my babysitter when I was younger." Rachel said. Then she turned to Naruto with narrow eyes. "Now do you mind telling me why was a boy attacking me with a sword hologram, why one of your friends is a Satyr, and why skeletons are chasing you?" Naruto sighed. This is a long explanation that they don't have time for.

Naruto smile at Rachel apologetically, "Sorry Rachel, but we don't have time to explain right now. When we get the time, I'll tell you everything okay?" Rachel look like she was about to argue, but Naruto gave a look that says "Later!" Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

"Fine," Rachel said grumpily. "But I want the boy who tried to slice me with you when you explain everything to me. I have some questions for him." Naruto's raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded. He was going to say something else, but then notice the skeletons coming back here.

"Let's go." Naruto said to the group, who also took notice of the skeletons. They all took off quickly, leaving a bewildered Rachel alone.

The eight of them kept running in the hallways, until they bumped into bunch of skeletons. All of them hold back a groan. How many of these things did The General make?

"Move back!" Naruto shouted before he made a wall of fire. When the bullets went inside the fire and they were disintegrated in an instant. Naruto growled in frustration. There are skeletons shooting at them in the front and more of them looking for them at the back. They are stuck between a rock and a hard place and even though he and Bianca can kill them, it doesn't mean they're immune to bullets.

He then remembered something from back at camp. Before he left for the quest. He remembered Hestia upgrading his fire powers and also…

"Everybody, grab my hand!" Naruto ordered immediately. All of them turn to Naruto in confusion, but he didn't give them to the time question him. He can hear the other group of skeletons coming from behind. "Now! Just trust on this! This'll help us get out of here in no time!"

Hesitantly, everybody grabbed each other's hand. Zoe to Phoebe, Phoebe to Bianca, Bianca to Annabeth, Annabeth to Grover, Grover to Percy, Percy to Thalia, and Thalia to Naruto. When he saw that everybody's hands are secure, he use the teleportation ability Hestia granted him. All of them disappeared right before the group of skeletons appeared.

(At the emergency exit)

The group teleported at the exit and they all landed on the ground, ungracefully. They groan a little and slowly got back up. Naruto groaned, not only feeling an ache in his back like the others, but also dizziness. Fire teleporting is something he'll have to get used to.

"Everybody okay?" Naruto asked everyone, after he got his vision back. Everyone nodded and slowly got back up. They look around to see that they're at the exit, with the two giant statues.

Thalia gave Naruto her famous electrical glare. "Why didn't you warn us that you were about to teleport?!" Naruto arched an eyebrow at the glare. If Thalia thought she's scaring him with the glare, she is sadly mistaken.

"We didn't have the time and we needed to get out of that situation." Naruto explain calmly, with the daughter of Zeus mentally brooding at the fact Naruto wasn't the least bit scared of her glare. "Now, we have time to plan our strategy of defeating those boneheads for good."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we retreat?" Annabeth asked Naruto. "We're already wasted enough time as it is; we don't have a lot of it before the winter solstice comes. We need to get to Artemis quickly."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "I agree that we need to get Artemis quickly, but we need to deal with the boneheads now." Naruto countered. "Otherwise, they'll keep tracking us with their scent and be an annoyance to our quest. So we destroy them right here, right now." The got the others agreeing, even the reluctant Annabeth.

"But how?" Percy asked. "Last time we tried, they reformed any time we destroy them. And last time I check, they have machine guns!" Naruto smirked at the boy, making him unnerved. It kinda reminded him of the same smirk Athena gave him before she left.

"Don't worry Squid Head." Naruto said, taking out his sword. "I got a plan for both problems. You see, the only things that can kill skeletal soldiers are Stygian iron and a child of Hades. And so far…" His turn suddenly turn to Stygian Iron. "We got both in our arsenal. As for the machine gun, we just need a long enough distraction for them not to use those guns."

He bit his thumb and did a few hand signs, with the smile still on his face. "And I know exactly how to distract them."

All of the skeletal soldiers gather up at the exact spot the hunter, son of Poseidon, and son of Hephaestus was at. It's been a long time, but they finally manage to track all of them down and they finally get to complete their mission. Despite being emotionless soldiers, they will relish the destruction of the Son of Hephaestus, considering he was the main problem to begin with and was an annoyance during this whole chase.

They suddenly heard a big boom at the top and they all rush in to see what is happening. They slowly walk to the smoke, very cautious of what's in there. Last time there was a smoke that big, clones of their target came out and confused their scent. But they are prepared for any clones to come out.

But they are not prepared for mechanical owls to fly and surround them.

The owls shriek mechanically and started pecking or clawing at the skeletons, the ones who are not are taking their guns away while they are distracted. They tried to shooting at them, but the birds are mechanical so they didn't go down easy. And that's when Naruto and Bianca came in.

Naruto charge through the small army of skeletons and started hacking through them. His Stygian sword is permanently slicing through the skeletons and also blocking any shots they manage to get through with his fire shield. Bianca was firing at any soldier that Naruto isn't slicing through with her bow and arrow. Any soldier that got too close to Naruto, Bianca shoots or use the shadows to slice through them. Naruto made a mental note of her abilities.

Finally, the two of them managed to take down the last of the skeletons with Naruto driving his sword in the last one's skull. It disappeared in golden dust, like his other comrade in arms.

Naruto put up his sword and his fire shield diminished. He turned to Bianca, who breathed out a silent breath of relief. "Good job Bianca. I saw you using your archery skills and shadow talents. With more training, you can become really strong." Bianca blushed at the praise and blush even harder when he smile at her. She didn't see Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth glowering at her. Grover and Percy however, did, and moved away quickly. Phoebe hid a snicker at the reactions of the others. Despite being a hunter, seeing jealousy is real funny.

"So now that all of them are dead…" Grover commented, after seeing that the other girls are not angry. "How do we get to California with such limited time?" Naruto responded by doing whistling to the owls. Eight owls come up to him and slowly they grew until they are travel size.

"This is how." Naruto said, pointing at the owls. Annabeth eyes shone brightly at the thought of riding an owl while Thalia paled at the thought of flying, period. Naruto frowned at the sight of Thalia and sighed.

"Do you want to ride with me Thalia?" Naruto asked the girl. Last time, when they had to jump off a cliff, Thalia was clinging to him the whole time. Thalia would've said that she doesn't need to be comfort, but her fear of flying overruled her fear so she just nodded. Everyone quickly got on an owl and prepare to fly. Thalia hung to Naruto's waist tightly and squeezed her eyes, preparing for the flight of death.

"Okay, guys we don't have a lot of time to get to Artemis and we probably will have to deal with more monsters or in worst case, shinobi." Naruto said quickly. "So we are going to have to fly quickly." Thalia eyes popped open at that.

"WHAT?!"

Before she could say anything else, the owl set off in high speed, making her scream in pure terror. There were several shrieks as well, some of excitement and some of surprise.

"Woohoo!" Annabeth shouted, acting really childish. Naruto chuckled in mirth. This is one of the few times that Annabeth would act childish. He heard a whimper and looked behind him to see Thalia bury her head in his back. Naruto sigh and thought this one of the few times that Thalia would show fear.

"Where exactly are we going?!" Percy shouted from his owl, clutching the metal feathers tightly. The same Grover and Bianca as well.

"We are going to the docks at California!" Naruto answered from his position. "There, we can find Nereus. We need to ask him where the Bane of Olympus is at so we can get it before the Titans do." Everyone nodded to that plan.

"And what about Atlas?" Phoebe asked. "We need a strategy to defeat that Titan and put him back in the sky." Discreetly, Naruto and Zoe share a look. Luckily, Thalia is too scared and Annabeth is filled with too much excitement to notice that look.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Naruto responded. "Right now, we'll deal with the Bane of Olympus. And refute the Titan's plan." With that, the eight of them flied to docks of California in silence. Non aware of the fight they are about to engage once they get there.

**And that's the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter after that long wait. Make sure to check my poll and the Total Drama and Naruto crossover from DRAGONfromheaven. Review, Follow, and Favorite, and I will see you later.**


	22. The Third Attack of the Leaf Nin

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. This Spirit Soldier and Phoenixlord42 here.**

**Phoenixlord42: Yo. How are you all?**

**On this chapter, there will be another attack from the lead nin. Also, I want to remind the readers of the poll in my profile. I'll tell you the votes at the bottom at the page, but if you didn't vote, I encourage you to do it. It will help think of what story to do next after this one and another one.**

**Also, I'm wondering if you guys want lemon in the sequel. If so, Phoenix has a friend who can do those kinds of things. So tell if you want that kind of thing on the reviews and I'll think about it. Now, enjoy.**

Chapter 21: The Third Attack of the Leaf Nin

(Leaf Village)

All the leaf nins gathered in Tsunade's office, awaiting orders. All of them are here to see who is going to get Naruto. The ones who were most eager are Hinata, Anko, and Sakura.

"Okay Gai, who progressed the fastest out of this group?" Tsunade asked. Everyone put on earplugs, prepared for Gai's outburst.

"HANA, INO, AND KURENAI SEEM TO PROGRESS THE FASTEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM! THEY ARE SHOWING THEIR FULL SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Gai said/yelled. "ALSO HINATA, SAKURA, KAKASHI, AND ANKO ARE PROGRESSING JUST AS FAST AS WELL! SEVEN OF THEM ARE PREPARED TO GO IN ANY MISSION!"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrow in thought, forgetting the migraine she's having. She is not going to send Hinata or Anko to get Naruto, fearing that their emotion might get the best of them. She also don't trust Kakashi and Sakura to get Naruto, despite Sakura being Naruto's former teammate and Kakashi is Naruto's former sensei or would be if he taught Naruto anything when he was on team seven. So that's leave Ino, Lee, Kurenai, and Hana.

"I want Kurenai, Hana, and Ino to prepare to go to the other world. Lee, you would leave the rest of the training to Gai and join them." The four nodded, but Anko, Hinata, and Sakura protested this.

"Why can't Hinata or I go?" Anko argued with the fifth Hokage. "I want to see my adopted son after ten years!"

"No I cannot let you go. You two might let your emotions get a hold of you." Tsunade said firmly, but the snake mistress was not backing down.

"I might be the only one who could stop him, because have any of our other teams returned? NO they have not." argued Anko

"because I think the same thing is going to happen to this team even though Kurenai has gotten stronger they will be in for a fight of their lives." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead. Anko does make a point, but she's got one little problem. If she sent any of them to Naruto, she knew she might risk losing them permanently. Anko and Hinata might join Naruto while Kakashi and Sakura might end up dead. Granted, she didn't care for those two, but she need every ninja they got.

"I'm telling you no Anko and don't worry, I already got a plan set in mind for this team to get Naruto." Tsunade said. And she's not lying. She did have a plan for this team. Anko was going to protest some more, but one stern glare from Tsunade made her keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, everyone but the team I assigned is dismissed. Go back to your regular duties. Lee, Ino, Kurenai, and Hana, we'll be discussing the plan."

(With Naruto)

The eight of them were in the air heading to their destination on the mechanical owls. While in the air some people were taking in the view, the only one wasn't taking in the view is Thaila due to her fear of heights. The only good thing about this is the real Naruto is on the same mechanical owl as her.

"Are we there yet?" asked Percy, his ADHD acting up again. Even though flying on a mechanical owl is thrilling and weird, it still felt longer than it really is to him.

"We are almost there Percy just calm down." Annabeth said to Percy. The owls started to descend on the docks and when they landed they got off the owls with Naruto having to help Thaila down. She was shaking, mentally thanking any of the gods listening for letting her get back to the ground.

"Well here we are this is the California pier. Now we are looking for Nereus. Remember you can smell him." Naruto said to everyone. "But we can't let him see us, otherwise, he'll know we're hunters, demigods, or satyr, and run away."

After walking for a bit there was a foul stench smell they turned to see Nereus but Naruto calls them aside "Okay we cannot do a frontal assault he would flee. We need someone to dress up like a hobo. Any idea who?" Naruto asked them all. Then Annabeth looked toward Percy then back at the others with a smile that would make Hermes proud. The others looked at each other and smiled the same smile. They looked toward Percy and when he saw those smiles, he knew he would not like this idea.

(15 Minutes Later)

The gang had transformed Percy into a hobo with everything. All of them laughed at how Percy looked right now while Percy was glaring daggers at them.

"I hate you all." Percy grumbled out. He made his way over to Nereus and sat down next to him. Nereus noticed him near and glare at him.

"This is my spot boy. Go find your own." The old man grumbled out. Quickly, Percy pretended to be drunk and pretended to leave, but then fell on top of him, causing the two to fall down.

"What the-? Get the hell of me you brat?" The man yelled, trying to get up, but Percy wasn't letting go. The god managed to kick Percy off and try to run, but Percy didn't give up easily. Before Nereus could get into the sea, Percy tackled him like a football player would.

The two rolled around, one wrestling for the freedom while the other is trying to get a headlock. Nereus tried to head but him using the back of his head, but Percy dodge and punched the back of his head, hard.

"Not bad squid head." A voice said beside Percy. Percy nearly jumped in surprise, but still kept the headlock. Suddenly, part of the brick wall turned out to be paper and it revealed Naruto.

"Wait a minute, you could've ambushed this guy while I was chasing him?" Percy asked, in shock and annoyance. Naruto merely smiled, causing Percy to nearly let out a curse at the blonde. This guy love to torment him.

"Well Squid head I wanted to see if you could do it on your own cause your friends and I will not always be there to protect you understand?" explained Naruto. Percy begrudgingly nodded. The others came towards them, with Zoe and Phoebe aiming their arrows at Nereus.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Nereus raged, squirming against the son of Poseidon.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's been centuries and you still haven't figured out why people capture you?" Nereus scowled at that.

"You know the rules, one question per capture." The god said grumpily. Naruto was about to ask where the Bane of Olympus is at when he spot something in the corner of his eyes. He remember his dad description of every monster in greek history and remember that bane of olympus look kinda like a cow and a fish combined. And in the corner of his eye is a cow like fish in the docks. So instead, he asked another question.

"What are we going to face on the rest of this quest?" Naruto asked, causing the others to look surprised at him. He'll show them why he didn't ask about the Bane of Olympus.

"You'll be facing two groups of ninjas, one soon and one later. A monster and a titan, along with his battalion of monsters." Nereus answered easily. Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Percy, you can let him go now." The boy didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got off the god and the god turned himself into a goldfish and swim into the docks. When the god was gone, Zoe turned to him questionly.

"Naruto, why didn't you ask about the Bane of Olympus?" Zoe demanded. "Now we don't know where it is."

"I didn't ask, because it's right behind us." Naruto said. Immediately, everyone turn to the docks to see a cow like serpent swimming around.

**MOOO!**

There was silence at the docks. Most of them blinked. Then did it again. Then everyone face faulted. They were glad Naruto ask a different question instead of the obvious one. And asked a question that is useful for them.

"So Bessie is the Bane of Olympus?" Percy asked, walking towards the serpent and patting its head. Everyone had an expression of disbelief. Did Percy really name it Bessie?

Naruto shook his head, getting out of his disbelief state. "Yeah, he/she is. Or is it monogender?"

The cow croon and Grover, being the only one to understand animals (monster or regular), translated. "It's a he. He also wanted you to respect his life choice."

"Hmm, he doesn't look like something that would cause the destruction of the gods." Naruto commented, crouching down to the cow serpent. He rubbed its head, causing it croon and lean in to the blonde's hand. "He's a cute little guy. I wish the gods can stop looking at things as a threat and see people or monsters as living beings. Maybe then, fewer demigods would join the titans and there would be fewer monsters."

All the demigods immediately agreed with Naruto statement. If the gods can do that, and it would probably take a miracle, then the numbers of monsters and the number of demigod deaths would be way less.

Percy looks at Naruto and asks. "Why are you saying that? Are you against your father or something?" Naruto shook his head at that.

"I'm not saying that, salt-for-brains." Naruto said. "I'm just speaking about all the Olympians, in a whole. All of them had a part in ruining demigods and mortals lives. Aphrodite messing with love lives, Poseidon causing Tsunamis, Zeus creating storms and sleeping or raping every pretty girl he sees. I even admit that my dad and Athena mess things up, with my dad making volcanoes erupt when he's angry, though that is rare. And Athena creating the most dangerous monsters, especially for her children. You saw how all of Athena's children react around spiders." Annabeth shivered at the accursed word.

Probably for the first time or one of the rare times, Percy actually agreed with Naruto. The gods should clean up their act. Maybe then, a lot of demigods wouldn't have joined the Titans.

Suddenly, Naruto's sensitive hearing heard something fall from the sky. He trained his ears to hear what it was coming from, ignoring the mooing cow serpent who is trying to get him to rub again. When he heard the sound coming closer, to his location, his eyes widen. Even more so when he heard the two words.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Move!"

Immediately, everyone move from their spots and Bessie went underwater right before a crater was formed from where there at. Immediately, everyone pull out their weapons and aim at the dust filled crater.

Naruto immediately knew who that person is. And he dreaded the day Tsunade sent him after his group. When the dust cleared, everyone just look at the guy with shock and disturbed expressions.

The man got a bowl cut haircut. His eyes a dark brown, have white skin, wearing a green jumpsuit with a vest over it. And the most distinguishing features was that way too bright smile and…

'_Are those eyebrows real?!' _The younger demigods, the satyr, and the hunters thought. Percy and Grover are just staring at him with wide eyes, while the girls held disturbed expressions.

"Youth! I am finally glad to see Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, showing his full teeth. The two girls briefly wondered if this boy is Son of Apollo, with how bright his teeth were.

"Of all the people Tsunade had to send." Naruto mumbled under his breath, before looking at his friend. "I'm guessing Tsunade send you here to bring me back?"

"That is correct Naruto!" Lee said, looking serious and getting into his taijutsu pose. "I do not want to force you back home, but a ninja must not abandon their mission." Naruto sighed, but smiled. Out of all of his friends, Lee is one of the few he like the most. Because of his loyalty to his friends and the village, it earned him to the top.

"That is fine, Lee. I understand." Naruto said, before going to taijutsu stance. "But you do realize that I'm not going to just give up right? Like you, I got a mission of my own. A mission I can't fail."

"So we will fight to the bitter end then!" Lee said, getting to his stance. The others were about to help, but then three dogs and a girl got in front of them. The girl had tattoos of Kiba's clan Naruto remembered her name was Hana Inuzuka then he saw a woman with ruby red eyes he knew as Kurenai followed by the gossip queen of Konoha Ino Yamanaka.

"Well this is getting on my nerves. I told the last team that i am not coming back to that hell hole of a village." Naruto said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You don't have a choice baka Tsunade says it is time to come home!" Ino yelled, but Naruto wasn't going to back down.

"SHUT UP INO!" Naruto yelled, startling her and scaring her "If the village wants me back now it should have treated me like a human when I was younger. The only ones who really cared for me were Ayame, her father, Anko-kaasan, Kurenai, Yugao, Hinata and Hana." explained Naruto then he turned to Hana and Kurenai and said "Just to let you two know it does not warm my heart to fight you two." The two nodded and briefly smiled at the boy before turning serious.

"Then we have no choice but to suspend you and your friends." Kurenai said, preparing to fight. Before anyone start, they heard a boat horn and everyone turn to the dock. What they saw made the ninjas, Annabeth, and the hunters tense; Percy, Bianca, and Grover pale; and Thalia spewing out more curses.

It was Dr. Thorn. And he got the templars with him as well.

"God dammit!" Naruto cursed out. Then turn to his group. "Percy, Grover, Phoebe, Bianca, you guys go handle Dr. Thorn." He commanded. "Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, you guys will fight Kurenai and Hana. Don't try to kill the shinobi, but Dr. Thorn and Templars are fair game." Everyone nodded at his commands.

Percy and Grover charge at the group of knights while Phoebe and Bianca stayed back with arrow ready to fire. The templars pulled their swords and shields out and charge while the archers stand back and ready their arrows. Before they knew it, it was mini battle at the docks. Percy was using his sword to black sword slashes and shield bashes while Grover was using his staff and his hooves to fight. The Templar archers tried to get at them, but they manage to block them, with Phoebe and Bianca giving them problems as well.

Meanwhile, Thalia, Annabeth, and Zoe were fighting Kurenai, Hana, and her three dogs. Thalia was using her spear and shield against Hana, with Annabeth covering for support while Zoe is forced to use her knives to fight against Kurenai. Zoe was good with her hunting knives, but Kurenai had training from both Gai and Lee. And even a day of training from them can make you better than average.

"God dammit!" Thalia gritted out. "Can you four dogs just stay put and sit down?" The three dogs and the bitch merely growled at that. Thalia huffed, but grinned. Okay then. I guess she gotta put them down then.

When Naruto and Lee were fighting, it was like a blur. The two of them are fighting in advance Taijutsu, something that most ninjas can't come up with. The reason for that is because Naruto had training with Gai before he became a shinobi and was trained by the hunters in hand to hand combat.

The two of them are neck and neck, not relenting. Naruto dodge three kicks from Lee, then grabbed his leg to attempt to throw him out of balance. But Lee merely landed in a crouch. He then charge at him and threw a powerful uppercut, but Naruto leaned his head back to dodge and back flip from it.

"Your skills become much greater over the years Naruto!" Lee complimented, liking the challenge more and more. "But I will not fail my mission and fail the leaf!"

"And I'm not going to fail my family!" Naruto countered. "but you gotten stronger over the years too Lee," he praised. "Just hope those skills can knock me out, because I'm not leaving my friends or family!" With that, the two engaged in taijutsu combat once again.

(Percy, Grover, Bianca, and Phoebe vs. Dr. Thorn and the Templars)

Percy and Grover were having slight trouble with these knights. Whenever they tried to use their powers, they somehow stop it by letting out an incredible amount of energy. They also not lacking in swordsmanship either. They barely took down two templars. There is just ten left.

"What do we do?" Percy breathed out to Grover, getting a little exhausted. Their powers are useless against these knights and their not slouch with their weapons either. Percy blocked another slash from a templar and pushed him back. He heard another arrow coming and cut it down. A templar tried to take him from behind, but Bianca shot another arrow and hit him in the chest.

Bianca and Phoebe were somewhere up on the roofs, providing cover fire for Percy and Grover. But she's running out of arrows quicker than she expected. When she shot that guy in the chest, killing him, she winced. This is her first time killing and it made her feel sick in the stomach, but not by much. Phoebe shot an archer as well.

Percy was in a sword duel with two templars, one with a shield and one with a giant blade while Grover is fighting three of them with his bow. One was using a mallet, one has a small axe, and the last one had two knives.

Percy dodged a giant swing from the one with the giant blade and push back the one with the shield. He charge at that one and slash at him while the templar was in the defensive. He heard something swinging at his side, so he push the templar back and dodge the attack. It was Dr. Thorn, with his tail out.

"Give up demigod. If you do, we can make your death quick." Dr. Thorn growled, sneering at the boy. Percy was breathing heavily and looked to see Grover behind him. The two of them were tired and surround by Templar, along with Dr. Thorn.

But Percy wasn't one to give up that easily, so he glared at him the best he could. "And if you give up, I'll help take your thorn out of your ass! You always look to be in pain!" The manticore growled and looked ready to pounce.

"For that, we'll give you a quick death!" Dr. Thorn promised. He and his men started walking towards them slowly, reading to kill their targets.

Bianca saw this from where she was at. She was panicking, trying to figure how to save those two. If she or Phoebe didn't do something quick, they'll be dead. She then remembered her explosive arrows. She looked at Phoebe and held out the explosive arrow, making Phoebe nod, knowing what she was planning. The two of them took out an arrow and aimed at the side of the army, knowing that it will kill some of the templars and disorient the others. Phoebe didn't care, seeing that most of them were men while Bianca was not sitting well with the idea. But she swallowed her fears and forced herself to block out that emotion, knowing that Percy and Grover's lives were at stake.

With precise aim, the two of them launched their arrows.

Percy and Grover brought their guard up, ready to fight. But before they could, an arrow whizz beside them and hit the ground, near the templars. At impact, it exploded, sending Dr. Thorn into the water and the other templars were either on their backs or stomachs, lost their balance, or were dead. Percy saw a chance to surprise them more.

Percy quickly got the water to rise from the dock and formed a giant dragon. He sent it down on the templars, but not before making a water bubble for him and Grover. The Templars never saw it coming. The armor they're wearing bend and crushed them with the pressure of the water. Before they all knew it, Percy and Grover were in the middle of a dead group of Templars.

(Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth vs. Hana and Kurenai)

When the first dog charged at Thalia, she bashed it with her shield. The girl was right after it and attempted to claw at her, but Thalia use the side of her spear to push her back. Hana and her first dog kept trying to claw at her, with her dodging and blocking the attacks.

Annabeth was facing the other two dogs at the same time. When one of the dogs attempt to bite at her, she either slash them away with her kunai, dodge, or throw the paper bombs at them. A strategy to wear them out before finishing them off.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Kurenai were fighting in hand to hand combat. Well, Kurenai was using taijutsu while Zoe is using her knife. The two of them were going at it, trying to tire out the other. While Zoe was good with her knife, Kurenai knows how to defend her herself. She dodged every knife slash from the girl and when she got the chance, gave Zoe some damage. But Zoe was no slouch either; she managed to get some cuts on the woman.

Hana jumped back after a shock from Thalia's spear. She knew what that girl was doing. Trying to hit their central nerves, making them lose control over their body. Luckily, she was medical nin and knew how to heal her own nerves. She put her fingers in her lips and blew out a whistle, calling her dogs back. Thalia and Annabeth ran back to each other and got their weapons ready to fight.

"I got to say, Naruto has trained you well." Hana said, smirking at the girls. "But that training is going to get you nowhere." Thalia growled. Why did she have to fight another dog breath?

"Are you related to a guy with a giant white dog?" Thalia asked the woman. "If so, then that explains the dogs. And the bad breath and the wet dog smell you carry." The famous Inuzuka tempered rises up after that remark.

"Oh, you are going to get it girly!" Hana snarled. She and her three dogs ran at them, getting Thalia and Annabeth to tense, ready to fight. But they did something unexpected for them. The four jumped and suddenly turned into giant spinning shurikens.

"**Fang Rotating Fang!" **Hana yelled out. Thalia and Annabeth had roll to the sides to dodge the four human and dog shredders. They didn't have time to rest, since the four of them rolled back around and charge at them again. Annabeth and Thalia were forced to dodge them over and over.

Zoe and Kurenai were in a heated battle, with Zoe ended up fighting with her hands. Zoe was covered with a few bruises while Kurenai was covered with both cuts and bruises.

Zoe was attacking with rapid punches and kicks while Kurenai was defending as best she could. Zoe sped up more and more, with Kurenai trying to catch up with that speed until Zoe pushed her hands away and kicked her in the stomach. That kick sent her sprawling on the ground, groaning in pain. Zoe grabbed her knife from the ground and pointed it at Kurenai.

"You lose shinobi." Zoe said, slightly respecting the woman. She was a good fighter and she can sense the strength in the woman. She tensed when the woman smirked, ready for anything she was planning.

"On the contrary, I was only distracting you." Kurenai said. She got swallowed by the ground and disappeared. Zoe's eyes widen and look around the dock. She saw no one else here, no enemies and no allies, making her a little scared.

Suddenly, her feet sunk into the ground, making her eyes widen. "What is this? What is going on?" She pulled at her feet, trying to get out, but it didn't work. Cement came out of the ground and wrapped her arms, suspending her arms and legs.

"This is my genjutsu." A female voice said. Cement started to rise up in front of Zoe and formed into the woman she was fighting. "This is one of my more mild ones. While we fought, I gathered chakra to form this one and when you when thought you won, I activated it." She pulled a kunai out of her pocket and Zoe felt fear, one of the rare times she did. She heard of genjutsu from Naruto and how it could knock out an opponent, to drive someone insane. Now, she's at the woman's mercy.

Kurenai ready her kunai and thrust at the girl. But she felt something grab her wrist and hold her, her kunai inches away from Zoe. The two of them look at the hand in disbelief before they heard a voice, one that is familiar to Zoe.

"Well, looks like someone is using my domain without my say so." The voice is female and soft, but held a dangerous tone in her voice. Kurenai looked to see a woman with literally golden hair wrapped into a long ponytail. She's wearing a dark sleeveless gown, which seems to ripple like ink, and holding twin torches. Kurenai can sense a lot of power from her.

"Who are you?" Kurenai demanded, trying to make the cement suspend her arms and legs. But when it touched the woman's hand, it melted under the touch. Kurenai got a little nervous and aimed her kunai at her, but it melted. Now she really felt nervous.

"Now sweetie, it's impolite to point knives at people." The woman said in her soft voice. She melted the cement off of Zoe and when she did, Zoe kneeled to her.

"Lady Hecate, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked, kneeling to the woman. Kurenai was wondering if this woman is some kind of leader by the way Zoe is kneeling, but she only listened.

Hecate smile at Kurenai, but her eyes were glaring at her. "You may raise Zoe. Just wanted to see why someone who wasn't one of my children is using my domain." Kurenai is confused at that. Domain?

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Kurenai demanded, but she was sacred in the inside. Hecate merely sighed and shook her head.

"I would tell you mortal, but in the end, you probably wouldn't believe me." Hecate said. Kurenai gape at the arrogance. Mortal? Does this woman think she's immortal?

"Yes, I am." Hecate said, making Kurenai's eyes widen. She read her thoughts? "But again, I'm only wasting words on you mortal." Kurenai narrow her eyes in anger at the statement.

"You think you are some god? You really think you are immortal?" Kurenai questioned her, glaring at her. "Because I think you are lying to yourself." She expected anger or something else, but the woman that is named Hecate merely rolled her eyes.

"Believe whatever you mortal. But in the meantime," The torches light up even brighter than before and Hecate smiled wickedly.

"I'm going to make you burn."

(Real World)

Thalia and Annabeth were getting tired from the dodging. Whenever they dodged, they come back fast. Sometimes, they stopped spinning and to do a surprise attack, throwing them off balance. They both knew they needed to do something fast or else, they are dead.

Thalia gritted her teeth. Those mutts are not giving them any chance to take a hit out of them. Whenever they tried to catch their breath, they're right behind them, charging at them. She and Annie need to take them all out at once and knock them unconscious. Suddenly, she remembered something she did at camp. Something she used against Naruto and something that can possibly knock out all four of the mutts.

"Annabeth, throw some kunai on the wall for me to climb!" Thalia said to Annabeth while dodging another attack. When they got a literal second of breathing space, Annabeth didn't question her, seeing as they didn't have the time and quickly threw four kunai at the wall. Thalia ran over to the wall, but she noticed in the corner of her eye that two of the rotating mutts are coming at her.

She ran at full speed, with the dogs slowly catching up to her, but before they could shred her to pieces, Thalia climbed up and jumped up in the air while the dogs run over the walls. She twisted her body around and twisted her spear around before slamming the bottom of it on the ground. The impact caused an electrical current going around the place, aiming towards the four dogs.

Annabeth saw the currents coming and before either the mutts or the electricity could hit her, she jumped to a wall and grab hold of it, using her kunai. The three dogs and their owner stopped their rotating and fell on the floor. They were screaming or whimpering while the electricity ran through their nerves. When it ended, the four were twitching madly.

Thalia got on one knee and breathed heavily, a little exhausted of the dodging and running. She might have fainted, if not for Naruto's extreme stamina training. "Well. That was exhausting." Annabeth nodded in agreement, leaning down and breathing just as heavily as Thalia. Suddenly, they heard a scream and they turn to the other side, weapons in hands, expecting the worse. But instead, they saw a shock Zoe and a knocked out Kurenai, but from the looks of it, there wasn't any indication that she was knocked out by Zoe.

The two blinked. What did they miss?

(Naruto vs. Lee)

The two of them were fighting in hand to hand combat for a total of fifteen minutes. Neither of them was exhausted at the least, in fact, Lee look more determined. Naruto let out a breath of annoyance. He needed to finish this match quickly, so he and his group can get to Artemis.

"Your skills in Taijutsu has not gotten rusty Naruto!" Lee complimented. "But this is going to end now!" Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment, before realizing something. Where's Ino?

"**Mind Transfer Jutsu!" **Before Naruto can say or do anything, he mind suddenly got invaded by Ino.

(In Naruto's Mind)

Ino grin in victory. The cute baka forgot she was here, so she took the chance. It was the plan, made by Tsunade. Lee, Kurenai, and Hana will distract the group and when Ino find the chance, she will use the mind transfer jutsu. And it looked like it succeeded.

When Ino had entered Naruto's mind it was not like she thought it would be. Naruto's mind was in a word Dark cause his mind is a sewer with three paths. When she went down the first path she was back to where she started which she was confused. Then she went down the middle path and she came up to a gate that was empty.

"What the hell?" Ino asked aloud. Why is there a cage that is sealed and has nothing in it at all?

"What are you doing in my sons head?" a deep voice asked Ino. She froze at the voice, feeling the power radiating from the voice alone. She slowly turned around and found two people standing there.

The first one was a woman with long black hair with gray stormy eyes and the other person was the FOURTH HOKAGE! "Please answer the question." ordered Hephaestus. Frighten, Ino immediately answered the question this time

"I am here to bring Naruto back home to Konoha." Ino explained fast and frightfully. "The village is in chaos and we need Naruto to bring it back to order." She was careful not to say "The Baka". The two of them blinked. Then Athena and Hephaestus looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Ino asked angrily. How is her mission a laughing matter!

"My champion isn't going anywhere after what that village did to him." Athena told Ino. "After all the beatings that he did not deserve and having him alone with no one to raise him do you really think he wants to go back."

Ino stood there stunned at what Athena said. "But why wouldn't he come back for his friends? For Anko or Shizune or Ayame?" Ino demanded. "He would just abandon them like that?" She shrunk under the Fourth Hokage's glare. He was just as frightening as Naruto.

"My son isn't abandoning anybody." Hephaestus said coldly. "He's got people here to protect. Siblings to care for and a mission that he cannot abandon right now." The two took two steps towards Ino, which she responded by moving away.

Athena looked at her, giving her the famous Athena stare. "You are going to leave here now, whether you like it or not." The two of them got closer to her, but she took more steps back until she was on the gate. Athena glares at her, her stormy eyes turning even more stormy. Ino got caught in those eyes and into a trap. She saw every major battle and every war in her own eyes, like she was in it. She saw dinosaurs going extinct, assassination attacks, and more and more knowledge. Her mind was overwhelmed and eventually, she was forced out.

(Real World)

Lee slowly walk towards Naruto, how have his head bowed and eyes closed. Lee grinned. The plan worked. Now they can complete their mission. He felt bad for doing this to Naruto, but he had to, for the good of the village.

"Ino? You ready to take Naruto back?" Lee asked, to what he assumed to be Ino. He saw Naruto/Ino slowly rise his head up. Then, when he/she opened his eyes, the eyes weren't light blue like he expected. They were pure fiery red.

Without warning, Naruto gave Lee a powerful kick at the side, sending him skidding to the ground. He hit his head on one of the boxes and ended up unconscious. Naruto slowly walk to the fallen green beast and then squat down to look at the fallen figure. He only said one thing.

"I'm not going anywhere. My home is here."

**And that's the end. Now to tell you the votes. The votes are:**

**Continuation of Naruto: SFCW: 62**

**Gods and demigods Reads the Sea of Monsters (with the guest): 34**

**Gods and demigods Read Naruto: Prince of the Underworld: 28**

**Harry Potter running away from the Dursleys: 7**

**Naruto living with an OC: 7**

**Percy Jackson and Dragon Age Crossover: 5**

**A Walking Dead (game version) fanfiction: 2**

**Harry Potter as a spirit: 1**

**If you didn't know about, here's your chance to vote. I'll probably keep this for a while, at least until this story ends. Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	23. A Discovery and a Dino vs Dragon Fight

**Hello readers. This is Spirit and Phoenix and welcome to our new chapter. In this one, there will be some soul searching from Luke (I hope Luke didn't change that quickly), a discovery at the mountain, and a small fight between a dragon and dinosaur. Also, I want to remind you to check out the poll on my profile and look at all the options before deciding. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 22: A Discovery and a Dino vs Dragon Fight

(With Luke, during the junkyard battle)

Luke didn't always hate the gods as he does now. Back when he was younger, it was just mild distrust towards them. Just mad at his father for abandoning his mother, for not taking responsibility when he was born. That hatred was made when Naruto presumably died.

Naruto saved him back when he first discovered when he was a demigod. He trained him to fight and cared for him like a brother. Even in camp, Naruto, Annabeth, Thalia and he would stay together most of the time and fight anyone who means to harm to any one of them.

Then when Naruto disappeared, fell into the river, Luke felt many emotions that day. Grief that his best friend and brother died. Guilt that he brought him in the quest in the first place. And anger, pure anger, at Ladon, the gods, himself. When he told everyone what happen, he saw that they were deeply affected by that lost. The day after, Kronos talked to him.

He look at his favorite sword, backbiter. Naruto made it for him during their time at camp. He remembered being surprise that Naruto made it to kill both human and monsters. When he asked why he made that sword, Naruto told him that the monsters aren't the only thing they to defend themselves against. The mortals are just as dangerous. And he always kept that sword close to him.

When he saw Naruto at the museum, he was shocked. Purely shocked. He, along with others, thought he was dead. He never imagined seeing him again, especially not as enemies. He felt lost, confuse, as to how Naruto was still alive.

His emotions got even more confuse when Naruto appeared by a demigod dream. He remembered his words. Would Kronos really reward them? Would he let them live while other demigods and the gods die? He knew the answer before he asked it himself. No, he wouldn't.

Luke sighed and clenches his sword in his hand. He shouldn't have let his anger cloud his judgments. Naruto had taught him better than this. Taught him to never fall for an enemies' trick and more importantly, to never abandon your friends, comrades, and family. Now, he did both.

Luke's eyes gleam with mischief. He got a plan in mind, but first, he is going to convince the other demigods to be on his side. But it will be easier said, than done.

(With Naruto's group, present day)

All of the group were shocked, tired, and exhausted. Zoe, Thalia, Phoebe, and Annabeth went up with Naruto and tied up the ninjas. Percy and Bianca, however, were with the bodies of the Templars.

To say that they look horrified is to say the least. They are both wide eyes with horror and paled, when they realized what they did. Sure, the templars attacked them, but that doesn't stop the fact that they killed a dozen of human beings.

Naruto saw those two with horrified expression. He sighed. The first killed always affects you, but Percy and Bianca killed a group of Templars. He needed to help, not only so they can focus, but because they are his friends, even Percy to an extent.

"Bianca and Percy come here please." Naruto called out. The two of them went over to him, wondering what he will say about what they did. He pulled them aside to an alley and spoke. "I am going to tell you what Anko-kaa-san told me. It is ok to kill if you are protecting the ones you love, but it is not okay to kill just because you can. Cause it can make you a monster. As long as you don't enjoy killing, you'll be okay."

The two of them soaked up his words. Slowly, they feel a little better about what happened. Not a whole lot, but enough that it won't plague them. The two of them smiled up to Naruto in thanks, which he returns. The three of them got back with the others, with Zoe, Phoebe, and Annabeth tying up the ninjas together.

Naruto wrote a note, explaining to Chiron what happened. On the note, he asked if they are going to torture them for what they did, he ask to take it easy on Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao. With that, he sent a prayer to Hermes and the four shinobi were teleported at camp.

"Okay, now that the fight is ove-" Before he could finish, there was a loud splash behind and a very angry manticore coming right at Bianca, with scorpion tail pointed at her.

"DIE!" Dr. Thorn growled, foaming at the mouth. Bianca stepped back in shock, but before she could do anything, Naruto grabs Dr. Thorn by the throat and crash him onto the ground.

"Big mistake Thorn." Naruto said coldly, his eyes color turning fiery red. "Zoe, make sure nobody hears anything. I'm going to have a little chat with Thorn." With that, Naruto took him in an abandon warehouse. Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover shiver. You never want to anger Naruto Uzumaki. Pity the person or monster who does, cause they will be in for a world of torture.

(With Naruto and Thorn)

"Okay, I want information about Atlas is planning Thorn." Naruto said, sharpening his kunai. "If you tell me, I'll give a quick death. If you don't, the torture will last for a long while. Sounds fair to you?"

"Fuck you!" Thorn yelled out him. Naruto tsked and drove a metal kunai into the manticore's kneecap, causing it to yell in pain. Naruto let go and let the kunai stay in.

"Fine then, if you want pain. You got it." Naruto flash in another kunai and drove it into the other knee cap, causing Thorn to howl in even more. "The best part about greek monsters is that you heal from regular metal. With the kunai still in you and your healing ability trying to close up the leg, you'll feel the kunai inside your leg. Good thing I drove it all the way in. Now tell me, what is Atlas planning?"

"I never telling you anything, you son of a bitch." The manticore breathed out. Naruto eyes turn even more fiery, which made the manticore regret saying that. No one insults his family, not even his friends. He brought his elemental sword and changed it into regular metal. He slowly drove it through Thorn's arms and slides it down to his wrist, causing him to howl even more. Then, when the arms healed, Naruto stab his chest and twisted the sword around, messing up the hearts and lungs. But they healed very painfully and Thorn cursed that part of immortality.

"Now, I am sick of playing games here!" Naruto stated and stab his sword in the middle of Thorn's leg. "Tell me what is going to happen or I will cut off your balls twenty times with a rusty knives, with the last cut being with celestial bronze, and then deliver them to the one who created you!"

Meaningless to say, Thorn spilled everything like a squealing pig.

(Outside)

Outside, the group saw Naruto come out with his eyes back to his blue, grey, and red color. They heard the screams in the warehouse, the metal meeting skin, and Bianca, Percy, and Grover wet their pants in fear. Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe were merely shivering.

They all now know to never cross Naruto Uzumaki.

"I got everything that Atlas is planning." Naruto said. He then saw all of them shivering in fear, causing him tilts his head in confusion. "What?"

"W-W-Where did you learn how to do that?" Annabeth asked in fear. Naruto shrugged and said "Anko-kaa-san was an interrogator and she taught me how to get information from prisoners." Naruto said like it was an everyday thing. All of them sweat dropped at his tone. They were surprised he was so casual about it.

"So what are Atlas's plans?" asked Zoe with a look of concern on her face.

"He plans to surround you all with monsters while fighting me one on one. He wanted to test my skills in battle before killing all of us." Naruto explained with a grim look on his face and his eyes showing a bit of murderous intent and it scares the others a bit.

Percy asked the question everyone is wondering about. "Why you Naruto? Why does care about who he's fighting, rather than kill all of us with his monster army?" Naruto and Zoe look at each other and started a silent conversation. It kinda irked Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca that those two have such a connection. Finally, Zoe nodded, but has a reluctant look on her face.

"Naruto and I have a secret." Zoe told the group. "Before I was a hunter of Artemis, I was a Hesperide. A daughter of Atlas." Shocks look came from Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Bianca. "I was banished from home, after assisting a demigod." Percy, recalling a dream he had during the question, asked her something.

"Is the demigod you assist was Hercules?" Zoe stiffened at the name, as well as Phoebe and Naruto. The hunters had a tighter grip at their bow while Naruto eyes turn dark red.

"Let me guess, demigod dream?" Naruto asked blankly, still trying to control his anger. When Percy nodded, he sighed. "When we rescue Artemis, I'm going to ask her to talk to Apollo about these demigods dream. They are annoying as hell." No one disagrees with that.

After he calmed down a little, Naruto talked. "To answer your question, yes, it was Jerkules. After she helped him get the Apple of Eden from Hera's tree, he abandoned her. He played with her emotions in order to get what he wants, which is why Zoe joined the hunters." Naruto said, wanting to find the bastard and beat the hell out of him until he fades. And then beat the hell out of Zeus for making him immortal. But one thing he learned from Anko-kaa-san is to keep his cool and his head. Now, his turn.

"As for me, let me tell you something about my family." Naruto said, getting some confuse looks. "My bloodline, the Uzumakis, have special talents. Not only are we skilled in seals, we also have immense strength. All of them are fit and can live longer than most mortals, and still look very young. And we also have an immensely large amount of stamina." Annabeth furrow her eyebrows. Why is Naruto telling them this?

"And one more thing I found out about my family." Naruto said, before anyone can say anything. "My bloodline, has a legacy. A blood of a Titan." Annabeth eyes widened, being the first person to figure it out.

"You and your clan are legacies of Atlas?" Annabeth asked in shock. The others eyes widen as well, except for Phoebe and Zoe, who already knew. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that's why Atlas wants to fight me." Naruto said, looking at each one of them, weighing their expressions. To prove that it was true Naruto went over to find a rock. He found one picked it up and showed them the rock then crushed the rock and he opened his hand and showed them all a crushed rock which was dust now.

"I am his descendant. The hunters, Artemis, Athena and my father are the few people who know the truth. They never told anyone because if Zeus finds out that I have Atlas's blood in me he would be calling for my death even more, same with Apollo. That is why we swore never to speak of it again and put it behind us. I just wanted it never to be brought up again" Naruto gave them a serious look that shocks them. "I want you to swear never to speak of this to Zeus or Apollo because they want my head on a silver platter."

The demigods and satyr can see that Naruto is serious. They can understand why Naruto wants it as a secret, especially Percy and Thalia, since a few gods tried to kill them just because of their godly blood. So all them swore on the Styx, not to tell anyone else unless Naruto said so.

"Okay, so now that that is over with?" Naruto said, easing the tension. "What are we going to do with this little guy?" He pointed at the cow serpent at the docks.

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows. "We can't bring it with us. It'll be a risk, especially with daughter of Zeus fatal flaw." Thalia flushes at that. She got better in controlling it, but her fatal flaw sometimes comes out when something powerful appears. That's probably one of the reasons why she was so attracted to Naruto.

"So we'll need him to go somewhere, where he'll be out of reach from the titans." Naruto said. Then something clicks into his mind and turns to Grover. "Grover, do you think you could send the little guy back to Poseidon safely?" Grover's hooves shuffle nervously, but he nodded with growing confidence in his eyes.

"I can do that Naruto." Grover said. With that, Naruto shook his hand and give him a smile that says, 'good luck'. Grover returns the smile and gave Percy a bro-hug. And then hugged Thalia and Annabeth. With that, Grover and Bessie, the name coming from Percy, went underwater to get to Poseidon's temple.

"Okay, let's go get to Atlas." Naruto said, turning to the boats. "Squid head, I'm going to need your boating talents for this one." Percy went to the boat, grumbling about the nickname and wanting to dunk Naruto in the sea. All of them got onto the boat where the templars and Thorn got out of and Percy quickly started the boat to the island.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaning to the water, looking at the sunset. He always admired it, a change of day and night. Admittedly, he like night better than day since it seemed more peaceful while daytime just seem too bright for him. And most of his childhood weren't really bright for him, considering he was taking a beating from the village almost daily. His birthday being the worst of it.

"Want company?" Someone said from behind him. He turn to see Phoebe behind him, with a relax position. Naruto smiled. Like with all his siblings, he loves his sister. He doesn't hold it on her for joining the hunters and not joining camp, like most demigods do. Rather, when he found out that she was his sibling, he was excited and wanted to get to know her. It surprised her greatly, but eventually, she warmed up to him like other demigods.

"Sure, I would like it super older sis." Naruto answered with a grin, earning him a punch before Phoebe leaned on the rail, mirroring Naruto's position. The two of them were silent before Phoebe spoke.

"What were you doing, when you banished and before you met us?" Phoebe asked. The question didn't surprise Naruto. He expected someone to grill him about that, He just thought Thalia would first.

"I was doing some jobs for a couple of gods. Keeping an eye on some of their kids." Naruto commented on. "One is a daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean, with my clone posing as an assistant, counselor, and babysitter. A son of Mars from Canada, with the clone at Canada making sure his mother is alive. One of my siblings, a talented one in anything that could be built. Also a fire user as well. The clone over there hired him at a car shop. I even got a clone watching a daughter of pluto at the underworld." That was a weird request from Hades. Usually, he wanted the dead to stay dead, even his own children. But it seems like he want Naruto to let Hazel have a second chance in life.

"And what about the ones in the roman camp?" Phoebe asked. Naruto smiled, remembering all those at camp.

"I visit them from time to time. Make sure they're at top shape since Lupa can't." Naruto said. "Making sure little Jay doesn't get killed before meeting his sister. Also rescued a daughter of Bellona and her sister a year ago from those bloody pirates." He received his mission from Bellona at the time. When he heard what those pirates were planning to do to those women, well, he was furious. He came in and sliced them all up in pure fury. After that, he made sure each of those women were at a safe place. Last time he heard, Reyna's sister Hylla joined the amazons while Reyna was close to being a praetor, same as Jason. Naruto chuckled. Look like he and Lupa trained those two well.

The two of them are silent for a moment before Phoebe spoke up again. "Are you sure that Castellan would rejoin us?" Even though Naruto, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover had faith that Luke would come back, but she and Zoe wasn't so sure. It's not because of their views on male, it because they know about the boys hatred for the gods. And for the hunters as well, when they tried to recruit Annabeth and Thalia.

Naruto closes his eyes and sighs, "I know Luke. He may hate the gods, but he isn't stupid. I warned him that Kronos wouldn't award him for his service. And he still cares for Annabeth and Thalia, like sisters. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Don't doubt me Phoebe, you know how good I am with reading people."

Phoebe smile, knowing just how good Naruto is with reading people and redeeming them. "Okay, but be careful Naruto. If Luke doesn't join you, you got to be prepared to kill him. I don't want to lose my favorite brother." Naruto smile at her sister and gave a one arm hug, which she returned.

"You're not going to lose me sis." Naruto said to her. "You know how Hephaestus children are too stubborn to be killed." She grined at him, not doubting. The sibling bonding was interrupted when they saw the mountain. Mt. Othrys, the garden of the Hesperides

"Jackson, park the boat on the beach!" Naruto called out to the boat rider. Percy drove the boat to the beach and when it landed, everyone got on the island.

"Stay alert for anything that might attack us." Naruto warned to them, taking out Kasai and turning the cylinder into his special battle axe. "We don't know if Atlas might have sent up an ambush and we need to be prepared." Everyone nodded. Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca took out their bows, Percy got Riptide out, Thalia got her spear and shield, and Annabeth got her kunai.

All of them strode through the pathway of the garden, ignoring the thunder and lightning around them. When they got to the top, they saw the gardens of the Hesperide in all its beauty.

Zoe sighs wistfully, remembering the time when she used to live here. But then pushed the memories, not wanting to remember it.

During the walk, Naruto felt something he hadn't in a long time. When he sensed it, he froze and stopped. The others stopped when he did, but was confused as to why.

"Naruto, why did we stop?" Annabeth asked, a little concerned. "Is something wrong?" Naruto slowly shook his head in the negative. He was feeling something power, something familiar. Then it clicked. It was Kyuubi, his former tenant.

"Follow me, I feeling something familiar near here." Naruto said, gripping his axe tighter and running to where he's sensing the energy. The others were confused, but followed as well. After navigating through the garden, he saw a bottle in the middle of different kinds of flowers. And the bottle was filled with the same aura, the same feeling of hatred and kindness he knew all too well.

"What is that?" Percy asked with wide eyes, feeling that power coming from it. The others feel it as well, making them tense. Naruto merely walk over it, ignoring the flowers that he was crushing, and when he was in front of it, pick it up. Naruto grin at that familiar aura.

"It's the kyuubi." Naruto said, shocking everyone. "I never thought he would end up in here of all places. One down, eight to go." Naruto was about to seal Kyuubi in one of his seals on his armor when he heard an unfamiliar voice from behind.

"Put that back where it was!"

The others turn quickly and ready their weapons, only to meet the four Hesperides. The daughters of Atlas and Zoe's sisters.

"Hesperides." Zoe growled, pulling her arrow back even more. "I would advise you to move or else you'll have an arrow in your eye." The Hesperides didn't move from their position.

"You have no right take anything from here," The seemingly to be leader of the four girls. "You must leave now or suffer the consequences."

"You think, after all these years, you would've thought that no one would take you seriously." Naruto said, relaxing after realizing who they are. The four girls eyes widen in anger after realizing who it was.

"Uzumaki." The leader growled at him. "You dare come back here, after last time?" Naruto rolls his eyes. Naruto merely stared at them like they are ants that could be crushed.

"I don't care what you say Hesperides, I'm taking this back and going to continue our quest." Naruto said, and continue before they could speak. "And don't try to threaten us, I know that those threats are just words and you would hide under your pet dragon." The four nymphs felt their tempers rising, wanting to strangle that boy.

But they managed to control themselves and the leader spoke. "You won't be able past Ladon, if you to try to reach the top. And when you die, we'll have that canister back." Naruto scoffed, knowing why they want it. They want to see if they can absorb that power themselves, seeing that they have no combat experience. But he knew that the Kyuubi's chakra would burn anybody else if they try.

"We'll see about that, Hesperide." Naruto said. He formed a fist in his hand and then hit the ground, forming a big crack forms in the ground. That shocks the Hesperide to the core, seeing just strength. "Now MOVE!"

Quickly, the Hesperides moved out of Naruto's way. Naruto quickly strides away, with the others following him. Naruto let out a little snort. Those nymphs may have their father's arrogance, but not courage or strength.

"Was that where Zoe got her charming personality from?" Percy whispered to Annabeth and Thalia, making the two to stifle their laughter. The humor was gone when they heard a roar from the front.

Percy eyes widen at the site of the monsters, along with the others except Naruto and Zoe. The dragon, literally, looks to have a hundred heads on it, with all the serpent's eyes yellow.

"Hide! Now!" Naruto hissed, getting the group to move at a big rock. All of them form a circle near each other.

"So what do we do?" Annabeth asked, worried. "I read that no one ever killed Ladon before, ever. Not even Hercules could manage to defeat it; most of them are either dead or found a way around the beast." Zoe flinch at the thought of killing her former pet, something that Naruto saw.

"We're going to need to distract it." Naruto said in hushed whisper. "We will only kill the beast if we have to, other than that, we can't risk any of us just to kill it. Better to go around it." Everyone nodded in agreement to that plan and Zoe sent Naruto a small smile in thanks.

"But how are we going to distract it?" Bianca asked, feeling a little small at the site of the serpent. Naruto smirked and bite his thumb, drawing blood. Then he made a few hand signs and did one of his favorite moves.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Smoke surrounded the rock, causing the others to cough a little, before it cleared and revealed Grimlock. It roared upon it's summoning, alerting the Ladon.

"Grimlock, distract the monster up front for us." Naruto called out to his summoning. "When me and my group pass it and far enough from it, you can take a break. Don't attempt to kill it, only distract it." Grimlock roared before at Ladon

Before the Ladon could prepare, the metal dinosaur head butted all hundred heads. The Ladon roared in pain before pushing all of its heads back and pushing the dino forcefully on the tree. But Grimlock countered, using his tails, and hitting the serpent on the side, hard, causing it to step back and let the head free.

While the two monsters fought each other, Naruto and the others were running to the other side as fast they could. "Come on! Almost there!" As they close to the opening, Ladon landed on his side. Accidently, one of the heads spotted the demigods trying to get to the other side. But more importantly, he spotted the person who nearly killed him for the first time in its immortal life. Naruto Uzumaki.

And something inside it snapped.

It roared in pure fury and all one hundred heads spat acid at Grimlock. Grimlock roared in pain, before it was forced to step back. Then, just as quickly, one of the heads bit Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto cried out in shock and pain, and before he could understand what's happening, he was thrown back and landed in front of the giant dragon.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled in shock and extreme worry. They were about to help him, when Grimlock breath out a volley of fire to protect its master.

Naruto growls, summoning his axes and swung it around, readying himself to fight. But the Ladon didn't give him the chance and ones of the heads that wasn't engulfed by flames shot a volley of poison. Naruto's eyes widen before he was forced to dodge. But he didn't dodge fast enough and screamed when the poison hit his leg.

The large serpent saw its chance to kill the boy. With one hit, strengthened with anger, it cause Grimlock to fall on its side. It slowly walked to Naruto, who was withering in pain. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Bianca were coming to assist, but the time they come there, they will be too late.

The heads gathered around and all were prepare to tear Naruto into pieces, when something disrupted its attack. Everyone heard a shot of an arrow before an explosion formed around the dragon. It roared in pain and stepped back, losing some of its heads. Zoe and Phoebe were at the back,another arrow in grip.

Zoe had unshed tears her eyes as Phoebe fired the next arrow. Fired formed around the dragon and it roared in pain as more of its heads were engulfed in it. Zoe took one more arrow, covered in highly potent venom. She aimed her arrow straight to the middle and whispered one thing before she released it.

"I'm sorry."

The arrow passed all the heads and it dug in deep into the body under those heads. The beast roared, feeling the effects of the poison before succumbing into it. It disappeared into golden dust.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca immediately hugged Naruto once they reached him, which he returned. "You okay, Naruto?" Percy asked, concerned for him even though the two don't get along well. Naruto weakly grins and manage to get up, despite the pain in his leg.

"I'll live." Naruto said before groaning at the effects of the poison. "Man, it still hurts like hell. Good thing I have felt the poison before, otherwise, I'd be dead." Naruto then turn to Zoe, who is walking towards heap of golden dust that was left by the beast.

"Zoe?" Naruto said, walking towards the girl. The hunter didn't do anything for a minute; just stare at the dust that used to have Ladon on it. Then, tears started trickling down on her cheeks. Her body was shaking more and more, until she finally broke down and cried. It shocked and confused Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca. Shock, because they never thought that Zoe would do something like this in public. And were confused as to why she was crying. The only ones who weren't confused were Naruto and Phoebe.

Naruto kneeled before the girl and gave her a comforting hug. Zoe hugged back just as fiercely, wanting the comfort. Seeing the confused and shocked looks, Phoebe explained for her.

"Zoe was close to Ladon, when she was still a Hesperide. The two of always played with each other and were the best of friends, from what I heard from Zoe. Having to kill it…" The four of them immediately understood why Zoe is crying now and can't help, but feel bad for the girl.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I really am." Naruto whispered to the girl. "I'm sorry that you were forced to kill your friend." Naruto felt guilty for making Zoe kill the serpent. As far as he's concern, he should've been eaten for not being careful. If was alert about what's going to happen, he wouldn't have been dragged by the serpent.

"It's not your fault, Naruto." Zoe sniffed, like she knows what he's thinking. "I would do it again if I had to." Zoe got up, wiping her eyes. Her eyes hardened once again and she grabbed her bow. Naruto got up as well and prepared his axe. "Let's find Lady Artemis, rescue her, and put my father back under the sky." Naruto nodded in agreement. The seven of them walked to the top, readying themselves for a fight against an army.

Naruto hope that Luke was finally seeing sense. If not, then they'll be in a fight for their lives.

**And that's the end. I hope you like the chapter and I hope you guys aren't bothered by the kyuubi being there. Phoenix came with the idea and I agreed to it. On the next chapter, there will be a main battle. Naruto and his group vs Atlas and his small army. It will be an interesting one. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow, and we will see you later.**


	24. A Titan vs His Legacy

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, this will be a fight between Atlas and Naruto's group. I hope the fight will be satisfactory and not too much or too little. And also, Naruto will develop a power that was from One Piece (Phoenix's idea).**

**Phoenix: You will find out and you will see a new power that will help in the fight.**

**Spirit: I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 23: A Titan vs His Legacy

Naruto pick up the spoils of war from Ladon. A poisonous scale that seem to be big enough to be a shield. He examines it for a minute before tossing it to Zoe.

"This is your spoil of war Zoe." Naruto said, with Zoe wincing at the reminder. "You can probably use it to make a stronger weapon, some poisonous arrows, or a shield out of it. Use it well." Zoe nodded, but didn't say anything.

The seven of them began walking to the direction of where the General and Artemis were. Naruto hissed, feeling the poison, but his blood was fighting it off. This is one of these times he was glad he fought Ladon in the past. His body still had some of Kurama's chakra, so it can adapt to any type of poison in his system if it's familiar to it.

He looked around and saw everyone tense and ready as they enter a cage. Naruto felt tense and nervous as well. He knows that Atlas would want to fight him and him alone, but he don't know if he could face a titan by himself. Sure, he faced plenty of monsters, and defeated Ares in a sword fight, but a titan is a whole new level. Especially one with both intelligence and strength, the reason Atlas is called the General.

"Naruto, do we have a plan for the General?" Percy asked, not able to take the silence. Naruto furrow his eyebrows, trying to think up a plan to defeat Atlas.

"He's the Titan of strength and endurance." Naruto said. "He's a master strategist, stronger than all of the titans, and has a heavy amount of endurance. We can't overpower him or tire him out, for obvious reasons, but he's arrogant. If we can outsmart him, we might be able to defeat him. Though that would be hard to do."

Percy groaned at that. "So, what you are saying is that we have a very slim chance at defeating him?" When, Naruto nodded, Percy groan again. Great. Just what he needed to hear. Finally, the seven of them got to where the weight of the sky is at.

"Lady Artemis!" The two hunters shouted when they saw their mistress under the sky. She was panting and sweating under the pressure of it. They were about to run to her, but Naruto stop them, holding his arms out to block them. They were confused and angry as to why Naruto did that, when they heard a dark voice near them.

"Our guests have finally arrived." They all turned to see the Titan, Atlas, at the other end of the cavern. With him, was an army of monsters and Luke.

"Atlas!" Naruto hissed, pulling his weapon out and changing it to his axe. The others followed suit and grab their own weapons. Naruto's eyes turn stormy grey, ready to fight.

Atlas smirks at him amused. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat your ancestor?" Then he turned to Zoe. "And here's my little traitor, all grown up. I am going to make sure your death is slow." Naruto growled, not liking that Atlas was threatening Zeo.

"Touch any of them and I will rip you apart with my axe." Naruto threaten. Atlas narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but still held that mocking smile.

"Very well, let see if you back up that threat." Atlas said, summoning his javelin. "Luke, kill the other demigods. Leave my daughter and legacy to me."

The monsters and Luke slowly walks to the group, with everyone tense and ready. Naruto stares at Luke and briefly thought that Luke wasn't going to rejoin them, until he saw that familiar Hermes' glint in his eyes.

"Now!" Luke called out. Before the monsters could attack, several arrows launch at them. The monsters back up in surprise before demigods came out from everywhere. The trees, the boulders, some of them from the ground as well. Annabeth and Thalia smiled widely while Naruto grined. Luke is with them again.

"Traitor!" Atlas roared in anger. "Kill them! Kill them all!" Naruto, Thalia, and Percy charged at Atlas while Annabeth, Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe pulled out their range weapons.

Percy was first and attempted to slice Atlas arm, but the Titan block it with his Javelin and push him away, causing the black hair boy to land on his stomach, leaving him winded at the impact. Thalia tried to attack him at the side while he was distracted, but the attack merely deflected, since Atlas skin is like steel. Thalia eyes widen when she saw the javelin coming towards her and she duck at the swing.

Naruto changes his axe to a mallet and use his strength to hit Atlas in the abdomen. It caused the Titan to back up a little, but it did little damage. Atlas thrust his javelin at Naruto, but the blonde roll to the side. Atlas heard arrows and knives coming at him, so he blocked them with his arms, not harming him at all.

"Is that the best you have demigods?" Atlas asked mockingly, not winded at all. "If you think you can defeat me with what you're doing now, you won't stand a chance." Suddenly, he heard some fizzing below and he look down to see paper bombs below him before they exploded.

Naruto let out a whistle. "Nice job Luke. I see your skills haven't dull down." Luke appears beside him, wearing the same prankster grin all Hermes kids have. Naruto grins back, glad to have his friend back. "We both know that it didn't kill him, but it cause some damage." Before they know, the javelin was coming towards them it high speed.

The two of them quickly jump to the side, Naruto at the right and Luke at the left, and landed one knee. Naruto barely had enough time to catch his breath before he saw the Titan jump up from the smoke and flames and hurtle right towards. Naruto jump back before Atlas slam down at the position to where they were at.

Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca, pulled out explosive arrows while Annabeth got out an explosive kunai. The four of them aim at Atlas before firing at him. Atlas held out his arm to block the arrows, but he didn't expect them to be explosive arrows. So when they hit, an explosion came, causing him to stagger backwards, temporarily blinded by the attack.

Naruto took this time to attack the man, his arms turning a flame, and he then fire a veil of continuous flames at the man. Atlas heard the flames coming, so he cross his arms in front of his face, block it from the veil of flames.

Slowly, Atlas pushed towards the Naruto, ignoring the heat of the flames. Naruto gritted his teeth and turn up the intensity of the fire, hoping that it could cause him to burn slowly. But that didn't stop Atlas and when he got close, grab Naruto by the collar before grabbing Naruto by the throat.

Naruto gasped and choked, trying to breathe, but Atlas wasn't letting up. The titan smirked before summoning his javelin and aiming it at Naruto's chest.

"Goodbye Uzumaki." Atlas said with a sneer. He slams the demigod on the ground and was about to stab him before an explosion hit him, causing him to stagger away from the Son of Hephaestus.

He didn't have time to recover before a glob of water hit him in the chest, causing him to step back, but that wasn't it. A spike of lightning hit him, causing to him to grit his teeth in pain as the electricity shot around him.

Naruto was coughing up of storm, trying to get his breath back. He looked towards his left to see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Phoebe, Zoe, Bianca, and Luke together, ready to fight.

Naruto smiles at them in thanks. He can always count his friends to have his back, no matter what. He got up and changed Kasai into a metal staff, knowing that any piercing weapons will be useless against the Titan. He the Titan got up, his eyes holding anger and his javelin at the ready.

"I underestimated you demigods." Atlas said, gritting his teeth. "Rest assured, I won't make that mistake again." He then charge at them, ready to gut them. Naruto grabbed his attack with his staff, getting Percy and Thalia an opening to attack. He pushed Naruto back and knocked Percy and Thalia off their feet with his spear when they tried to strike him at the side and then block a strike from from Luke, who is using backbiter. He pushed him back before dodging the arrows and kunai, not taking the risk of them being explosive weapons.

Percy charged at him again when he got back to his feet, but Atlas merely hurled him away with his javelin. He landed on his back, near Artemis. He groaned in pain, wondering if Atlas twisted a gut with that throw. He looked around, seeing the other demigods having trouble with the monsters while Naruto and the others were having trouble with Atlas.

Naruto saw the other demigods having trouble as well. "Annabeth, Phoebe, Bianca, Luke, help the others! Zoe, Thalia, Percy and I will handle Atlas!" The four of them look hesitant to abandon Naruto and the others while they fight Atlas, but they nodded and went to assist the other demigods.

Percy gritted his teeth. He knew that the four of them won't be able to last against Atlas at this rate, they can't even make a dent at the man's skin and they are getting tired while he is barely winded. He then looked at Artemis and then a crazy idea lit up in his mind. Crazy, but it just might work.

"Let me take the sky." Percy asked the hunter goddess. "You can even the odds and help Naruto, Thalia, and Zoe."

"No, demigod." Artemis barely said under the strain of holding it. "The weight of sky will kill you if you attempt to hold it."

"We'll die anyway if I don't." Percy argued. "They are getting tired and Atlas will eventually overwhelm them. Please." Artemis looked at the Son of Poseidon and saw that he wasn't going to change his mind. So with a reluctant nod, she let him slash off the chains before he crawl up under the sky.

"Prepare yourself demigod." Artemis said before crawling out. Percy eyes bulge as he felt the weight of the sky. He would've thought that it felt like holding three hundred blocks of iron while they are still hot. But instead, he thought, OOOOOWWWEEEEHOOOAH!

Artemis stretch her back back before summoning two hunting knives, ready to join Naruto, Zoe, and Thalia. Meanwhile, the three of them are still fighting the Titan, with Zoe having her hunting knives out instead of her bow.

Naruto and Atlas were in a clash hold, with Naruto on one knee. Naruto felt the spear getting closer as he trying to block it and he thought he was going to get stabbed in the eye when Atlas was suddenly kicked away from him. Atlas rolled on the ground before managing to get on his knee. There, he saw Artemis standing with the demigods.

Atlas eyes widened before he look to where he use to hold the sky, to see the son of Poseidon there. The Titan growled. "So I see the young demigod is taking that responsibility for now. No matter, you will all die anyway." Artemis merely stared at the man, readying her weapon.

"Glad you could join us Artemis." Naruto said, but something was different about him. His muscles were bulging more than usual and his eyes were in between their usual color and red.

Artemis raises an eyebrow, noticing the changes. "Are you okay Naruto? You look slightly different." Naruto notices the bulging of his muscles.

"Must be my bloodline starting to activate." Naruto said, knowing that the Uzumaki's have different powers based on stamina or sealing. "But's let just focus on Atlas right now." With that, Naruto, Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia ready their weapons.

The four of them charged at Atlas, with an endless onslaught. Artemis and Zoe are doing fast attacks with their knives, forcing Atlas to block, Naruto joining them with his staff, and Thalia as well, with the occasional shock, throwing him off balance. Atlas couldn't find a weak spot or an opening for the onslaught and he can feel himself losing ground. He's figuring out that the four of them are not trying to tire him out, but is leading him to the sky.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw his army decimate and the last of the monsters being picked off the demigods. Finally, he had enough.

"Enough!" The Titan shouted, blocking all four attacks before pushing them all away with his strength and godly powers. Before they could get up, Atlas summons chains from the ground, wrapping them around all the demigods and the goddess wrist. All except for Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Thalia shouted, trying to get off the chain, but it wouldn't budge. The others were struggling as well, trying to get off the chain. But none of them wouldn't budge. Not even Artemis could break the chains on her. Naruto narrows his eyes at Atlas. Why did he chain everyone else, but not him?

Atlas smirked before taking out two drachmas looking up at the sky and throw the two coins at a rainbow up top.

"Goddess of offering, call The Olympians and Camp half blood." Atlas commanded with a smirk.

(Olympus)

The Olympians were arguing once again. Some of them were concerned about Artemis and others, some trivial things. All of them worried of what will happen if Artemis doesn't show up before winter solstice and were a little edgy.

They were silence when the saw an Iris message appear in front of them. It shows demigods and Artemis in chains, Naruto and Atlas in the middle of them, and Percy holding the sky. They were all silent for a minute before they all start freaking out.

"What the hell going on?!"

"Is there going to be a battle?!"

"Why is my son holding the sky?!"

"Is that my little sis in chains?!"

"Is that Luke in one of those chains?!"

"SIIIIILEEENCE!" Zeus yelled, silencing everyone. "Let's watch this battle and see what's going on." For once in their immortal lives, everyone nodded in agreement to Zeus's words. Everyone paid close attention to what is happening.

(Camp Half Blood)

The campers were training in what Naruto wanted them to learn with the help of Kurenai, Hana and Yugao. By Naruto's request, they got it easiest out of the leaf prisoners. They were assigned to train the demigods here until Naruto and the others came back, but they were being closely watched.

From out of nowhere a Iris message appeared and the campers saw what the gods and goddesses saw. Like the immortals, they started freaking out.

"What's going on?"

"Why is Luke there?"

"Why are they in chains?"

"Why is Naruto fighting Atlas?!"

"Enough!" Chiron shouted at all of them, silencing them. "Let us watch and find out." Everyone nodded at that and watched the Iris message, with Clarisse, Katie, Silena, the Stolls, Charles, and Medalis being the most worried out of everyone.

(The Island)

Atlas stares at Naruto, then look up at the sky, where the Iris messages are at. "Hello immortals and demigods. I'm summoning these messages to show you the defeat of all the demigods and Artemis. All of them are up in chains, except for one person. My legacy, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stiffened. Everyone at camp and the Olympian meeting room is watching this. And if all the Olympians are there, then...shit!

(Olympus)

"He is a legacy?! A legacy of a Titan?!" Zeus raged, thunder coming around the room. "How come I didn't know of this?! How come I didn't know of this potential threat?"

"Because Athena, Artemis and I hid it from you." Hephaestus said, staring at his father straight in the eye. Zeus eyes sparked in anger.

"You knew?!" Zeus raged, very angry. Hephaestus didn't even flinch. "You, Athena, and Artemis knew about this potential threat?!"

"Naruto, isn't a threat." Hephaestus said firmly, interrupting his father's rant. "He helped us many times before, both gods and demigods. And from the looks of it, he got the traitor demigods to join our side." Zeus scoffs at that.

"You think those traitors are actually going to live?" Zeus snarled out. "If they betray us once, they would do it again. Those traitors are not allowed to live." He forgot that the Olympians care for their children. He felt the glares of Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Athena.

"Father." Athena said quietly. "We will discuss this when Naruto and the other returns. Despite being traitors, we need to know why the demigods betray the camp." All of the gods nodded in agreement, except for Dionysus (since all of kids are not traitors) and Ares (who didn't care about the traitors, despite some of them being his children).

Zeus turns red in rage, but before he could do or say anything, Atlas spoke in the Iris message. "My legacy and I are going to fight it out! You will see the guardian and trainer of your precious camp, being killed by my hand! And if the gods try to come here, know that there is seals that will stop you from coming!"

Athena, Hephaestus, and Hestia griped their seats, very worried for Naruto. Every bone in their body is telling them to help Naruto, but they heard Atlas sentence loud and clear and knew that they couldn't get in. Meanwhile, the campers at camp half-blood were worried for the demigods, hunters and Artemis right now as well. They hope that Naruto can defeat the Titan.

Athena then realizes something. Atlas is doing this for his advantage. If the camp sees Naruto defeated, their strongest fighter, they will lose moral when the titans attack. She also thinks that he will execute the rest of the demigods to drive the moral down even further. If he succeeds, then the Olympians will have to face the Titans and their monster army by themselves. So desperately hope that Naruto will find a way to succeed in this fight.

(Island)

Atlas put away his javelin and summoned an celestial bronze sword. Naruto put away Kasai and took out his own sword, changing it to celestial bronze as well. The two of them stare down each other, one with arrogance and one with seriousness. It was a few seconds before the two of them charge at one another.

Naruto made the first move and did an upward slash, but Atlas blocked it easily and push him away. Naruto didn't stop for a second and continue attacking, with Atlas staying on the defense. After a few minutes, Atlas pushed him back and then kick him in the chest, sending Naruto flying due to his height.

Naruto managed to black flip and landed in crouch before he could hit the ground. He threw two kunais at Atlas, which the Titan dodge. That got Naruto to smirk.

Before Atlas knew it, Naruto disappear in a yellow flash. Atlas eyes widen before he felt something drive down his leg.

"Aargh!" He cried out, as Naruto drove his sword in his calf. But it wasn't his usual sword, it was his elemental sword. When he pulled it out, it was revealed to be red, with heat radiating out of it.

Atlas growled and swung it sword clockwise, causing Naruto lean back to dodge it. The left an opening to Atlas's abdomen and Naruto quickly slash there, causing the Titan to howl even more. Naruto quickly jump away from the Titan before he could try another attack. Atlas looks at Naruto with murder in his eyes.

"You will pay for that, legacy." Atlas growled. He charge at Naruto and this time, Naruto was on the defensive while Atlas is continuously attacking him. Naruto grunted at every clash, which is strong enough to destroy a regular sword, but luckily, he didn't have a regular sword.

Everyone at the island, the Olympian meeting room, and at camp were watching in awe as the two fight. Naruto manage to draw blood twice as he fought Atlas. His fighting skills look as if it matches Atlas's own skills.

Naruto, this time, ducks under another slash, and slash at Atlas's abdomen. The Titan cried out in pain and rage as he hold his abdomen to stop the ichor leaking, giving Naruto another opening. Naruto charge at Atlas and jump up before kicking the Titan's strength with all his strength, causing the Titan to stumble before Naruto hold his hand and fire a blast of flames at the man. The Titan cried out even more before wiping the fire off his face and stare at Naruto with murder in his eyes.

"Die!" Atlas yelled before charging at Naruto, summoning his javelin in his other hand. Naruto's eyes widened before Atlas began his onslaught assault on Naruto. He strikes was quick and powerful, causing Naruto to slowly lose ground with each blow. Each blow caused Naruto to sink lower into the ground until he was on his knees. Finally, Atlas turned his sword around and hit Naruto on the head with his hilt, causing Naruto to fly in the air before landing on his side by a sweating Percy.

"NO!" Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, Luke, Artemis, Phoebe, and Zoe yelled from their position. The same thing happened at Olympus, with Hephaestus, Athena, and Hestia yelling it. And at camp, with Medalis, the Stolls, Katie, Charles, Silena, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana yelling it.

"Na...ru...to." Percy strained out, too tired from holding the sky. Naruto groan and open his eyes halfway as Atlas slowly walk to him. The Titan tossed his sword away and tighten his grip on his javelin.

When Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, Bianca, Luke, and Zoe saw Atlas slowly walking towards Naruto, they tried to break the chains on them, pulling on them with all their strengths. But it was no use. Percy tried to summon the water from his canister, but the weight of the sky is stopping his focus.

At Olympus, three of the gods griped their thrones tightly. Hephaestus is visible shaking like a volcano, the stormy grey eyes of Athena turn to mist, and Hestia has tears in her eyes.

At camp, the campers felt despair as well. While watching this, the girls that love Naruto are crying so hard that they could not stand up straight they needed help standing up. The ones who see him as a brother aren't doing well either, trying to hold back their tears, but the worst is Medalis. She is on the ground crying so hard. She is praying very hard to her father, aunt, whoever would hear her that she does not lose Naruto again.

Naruto, himself, feels his muscles bulge even more. With each breath, he felt something stirring up in his veins. As he is trying to get up, Atlas stood in front of him with javelin ready.

"I have to say, you are strongest out my children and legacies." Atlas said, a bit proud that a legacy of his is this strong. "If only my other three daughters have half the strength you do, then neither Ladon nor I wouldn't have to face so many demigods." As he spoke, he lifts his javelin up to stab Naruto. "But not even my own blood can defeat me. The Titans will rise again and we will destroy every god and demigod that cross our path. Starting with you." With that, Atlas thrust his javelin right at Naruto's chest.

But the blow never came.

Atlas eyes widen when he saw that his javelin stop halfway through his thrust. When he tried again, his javelin refuse move an inch. He tried again and again, getting angry and frustrated as to why. It's. Not. MOVING. The watchers would've thought that was funny if they weren't confused. They saw Naruto slowly get up, his eyes turning a mix of stormy gray and fiery red, and holding his hand up.

"So I am the first to die, huh?" Naruto said through his breath. "Well, it's not today!" Naruto pushes the javelin out of Atlas's hand, shocking the Titan and everyone watching. Then, they all notice something different about him. His muscles were a bit bigger, the veins were showing, and they felt demonic energy coming from them. Naruto looked at Atlas with a glare that would make Hades shiver.

"You think I'm going down easily? That I would easily lie down to you or any of the Titans? Then you're dead wrong." Naruto said, his voice being spine chilling. "Cause you see, unlike you, I am fighting to protect the ones I care about while you fight for power you are never going to win. If you fight only for power, then you will surely lose." When he took a step, a small crater formed and fire was surrounding him. His eyes says it all he is out for blood and he will have the blood from Atlas.

Atlas was scared a bit at what he was seeing, but that didn't stop him from trying to fight. He aim to blast Naruto with his Titan energy, but Naruto was faster. He appeared in front of Atlas, with his fist on fire, and gave him a good left hook, causing him to him stumble and leave a burn on Atlas. Blow after blow Naruto kept landing on Atlas and Atlas couldn't get a chance to land a hit on Naruto. The next thing Atlas knew was Naruto grabbing his face and punching him several times then slams Atlas's head into the ground, forming a crater.

Everyone in chains, at Olympus, and at Camp Half-Blood were watching this with different emotions. Shock, awe, jealousy, and in Zeus case, suspicion. All of them are wondering how on earth Naruto gained that power.

Naruto held back, wanting to send the Titan to tartarus, but knew that he still needed him to hold the sky. "PERCY GET READY TO SWITCH!" Naruto yells to Percy who gives a small nod. He couldn't do anything else.

Naruto then pick up Atlas on the shoulder and push him on his knees. He pushes Atlas towards the sky, with the Titan too weak to fight back. Finally, he force the man back in the sky with one more powered push and Percy quickly got out of the sky, laying on the ground and breathing heavily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Atlas yelled, after realizing where he was at. Naruto crouch down to where Percy is lying down while the boy is trying to get back any strength to at least get up.

"You hold the sky for this long and still living?" Naruto said, impress from the sounds of it. "That was both stupid and brave of you Jackson. But it gave us chance to overwhelm Atlas. I have to admit, I'm impress with you plan." Percy laughed tiredly. A compliment from Naruto. He never thought he would see the day. Naruto grab Percy by the underarm and lift him on his left shoulder. Something tells him Percy won't be walking for a while.

Meanwhile, the chains evaporated from the others while the Iris messages disappear, since they ran out of time. When that happened, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca quickly ran to Naruto and hug him. Naruto let an "Oof", but was still standing and still holding onto Percy. The three of them are overjoyed that Naruto survived.

Annabeth was breath heavily, relief being washed over her. "I am glad that you're alive. We all thought you would be dead." Naruto didn't say anything, just hug the three girls with one arm. Then suddenly, Thalia ran electricity at Naruto, causing him yelp in shock, the two girls to step back, and Percy to fall down with a groan.

"Never nearly die again and I will kill you myself with my spear!" Thalia threatened, but they all knew that Thalia way of showing worry. Naruto picked up Percy once and got him to hang on his shoulder once again. Zoe and Phoebe came next and gently hug him, unlike the tackle the other three did. Finally, Luke came and gave Naruto a brotherly hug, which he returns.

"Hey Luke, can you hold on to Percy for me? I'm a bit tired from the fight." He felt Percy tense up, making him sigh. "I know you don't trust Luke and you have every reason not to, no offense Luke. But please don't cause any problem. Or try to drown him." Reluctantly Percy nods and allowed Naruto to let Luke to hold on to him.

"So, what do we do next?" Luke asked Naruto, as all the former traitor demigods gather around him. "Are we going back to Camp Half-Blood?" Artemis answers the question before Naruto did.

"No, we're going to Olympus." Artemis said. "I have a feeling that the other Olympians will want to see Naruto and the other demigods, as well as deal with all of you." She was careful not to say traitors. "And we will have much to discuss."

A lot of a demigods tensed up in fear at that. Lord Zeus is not known to show mercy and they wonder if they are walking in their death sentence doing this. Naruto then groaned, remembering that everyone saw the fight and Atlas rant.

"Great your father knows who my ancestor is and he will probably want me dead. Fuck." Naruto was not happy to deal with Zeus now. "If he even says execution, I will go back into the form I just came out of." Artemis nods her head in understanding. She summoned several chariots for her and the demigods. But before they could get on, something erupted from the ground. Dozens of snakes, half the size of the demigods, crawl out from the ground and surrounded the chariot.

Artemis froze at the site of those. But Naruto's eyes lit up, recognizing who those snakes were from. A woman in a brown trench coat with a black shirt and an orange skirt with a pineapple hairstyle appear on the ground, in front of the snakes. Naruto immediately recognize her.

"Anko-Kaasan?"

**Spirit: And that's the end. In the next one, there will be a final fight with another group of leaf nins, with Naruto's surrogate mother with them and the winter solstice meeting. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this story and I will finish the gods and demigods reading story and start on "Maelstrom of Cocoon." After that, I will see the poll and decide what story to do next. Also, I wonder something. Do you think I should redo my other stories? The Harry Potter and Heroes of the Galaxies crossover, Naruto and Resident crossover, and Naruto and Dragon Nest crossover? It's been on my mind for a bit. Tell me what you think in the reviews, if you guys read them please.**

**Phoenix:I think that they you should redo them Spirit.**

**Spirit: Thanks for your opinion Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: No problem i am speaking the truth.**

**Spirit: For all the ones who read my story, if I do redo them, I will probably change some things in order to make the story better and workable. I will probably put some author notes about it in my stories to tell the others.**

**Phoenix: The pairing as well?**

**Spirit: Definitely the pairings. I put too many girls**

**Phoenix: I will help when i can.**

**Spirit: Thanks. Well, that's all I need to say for now. Review, Favorite, and Follow, and we will see you later.**


	25. The Final Attack and Chaotic Meeting

**Spirit: Hello readers, welcome to our last chapter. In this one, many things are going to happen. Naruto and Anko seeing each other after ten years, a council meeting, and the punishments being dealt by the former demigod traitors. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Phoenix: You will see new powers that Naruto has obtained.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 24: The Final Attack and Chaotic Meeting

"Anko-Kaa-san?!" Naruto said in shock. There are many emotions he's feeling right now. Shock, happiness, and a little bit of betrayal. Why would Anko want to bring him back to that village? She knows how much he hates it there.

"Wait Naruto, this is the Anko you told us about?" asked Zoe with interest at the women. She heard stories of the woman, how she was the first person to care for Naruto. How she shares the same hate Naruto felt from the villagers. How she was his first sensei, his caretaker, and the mother he never had.

"Yes that is her." Naruto said in confirmation. He then turned to Anko "But why are you trying to bring me back to that village? You know i hate it there." Naruto asked Anko. The woman looks away from Naruto, seeing the betrayal in his eyes.

"I asked Tsunade to come on this mission." Anko said, finally looking at Naruto. "What, you didn't think that I didn't want to see you after all the years you were gone in the shithole of a village?" Naruto flinched at that. He didn't thought about how she would feel about his disappearance.

"Right. Sorry about that." Naruto apologized. But he is still tense, ready to fight her if he needs to. "Are you here to capture me kaa-san?"

Anko had a conflicted look on her face. "That was my order from Tsunade." At that, the demigods tense up. "But I don't think I can follow that order. I know how much you hate the village and I can see that you're happy with your friends. But there are other villages that will want to kill in many fucking ways and I don't want that to happen."

Naruto eyes soften and let his guard down a little. "That's not going to happen, kaa-san." Naruto said to her. "I got stronger during my disappearance and face things stronger than any regular nin in the elemental country. I also have friends on my side, who are as strong as any other shinobi. You don't need to worry about me."

He can see the conflict in her eyes. While she did hate the villagers for what they did to her and Naruto, she is still a loyal shinobi. And her mission is to capture Naruto and get back the others, even the pervert. Before she could say anything, explosive kunai were thrown at Naruto. Quickly, he deflected or dodged those kunais before they could blow.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto said in shock. Right then, ANBU appeared in front of Anko and behind the demigods. The demigods pulled out their weapons, with the ANBU doing the same.

"Hang on a minute?!" Anko exclaimed, summoning a snake and blocks the ANBU in front of her. "I told you that I would talk with Naruto!"

"We were ordered to capture Uzumaki Naruto no matter what." The leader said emotionlessly, causing Anko and Naruto to stiffen. "You were interfering with that plan and we cannot allow you to join the enemy."

'_Root!' _Anko and Naruto both thought angrily. Either Danzo interfered or Tsunade purposely sent the Root ANBU.

"Root ANBU." Naruto hissed venomously. "Guys, do not hold back. These ANBU will not negotiate and won't stay down. Kill them, if you can." Some of the demigods eyes' widen at that. Naruto is telling them to kill them? Many were hesitant to kill a person while Percy and Bianca felt sick in the stomach at the thought of killing someone else.

But they didn't have the chance to protest as the Root ANBU engaged at them. They demigods were startled, but they fought back.

While the demigods have the number, the Root has the skills. While that was happening Naruto took on the leader. Artemis stood at the side, knowing that she couldn't interfere, but out of nowhere a kunai was thrown at her and then she got involved.

Percy and Bianca teamed up with one of the ANBU. Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia are facing against two of them. Zoe and Phoebe are facing against two of them. And the rest of the demigod faced the rest of them.

The one Naruto is facing is using a sword, so he transform his kasia into a shield for the first time and grabbed his sword from his seal to fight. The Root's strikes aim to cripple him, but Naruto blocked every blow. The next strike caused the two to get in a sword hold. Something the ANBU planned.

"We have you now, Uzumaki." The root said emotionlessly. Naruto eyes widen and he can feel someone behind. He moved his shield hand to block, but it was too late.

Before the ANBU behind him can strike him down, bunches of snakes were launched at him, sending him to the ground. The man didn't scream as the snakes wrapped around him, breaking his bones and skull.

They froze in surprise, giving the Naruto the chance to push him back. Naruto turned to where the snakes were launch, to see his surrogate mother, smirking to him. Naruto smiles back. Looks like his mother is on his side.

The two of them got into fighting stances, side to side. Naruto with his sword while Anko in her taijutsu stance. The two Roots prepare themselves as well. They made first and charge at them, with Anko and Naruto meeting their charge.

Naruto and the leader met each other in sword combat. Naruto was on the offensive, with the leader on defense. Each slash Naruto made was block by the Root, though not easily. The leader slides under the next slash then got on his knees and swung his sword backwards, but Naruto blocked him before he could slice his leg off.

Meanwhile Anko is fighting the other Root, both using taijutsu since they couldn't use any nin or genjutsus. While the root was good, Anko was even better. Each move she made was unpredictable to the Root, letting him give her a few blows.

Percy was fighting one of the Roots with his sword while the emotionless man was using two kunai. Percy had to use all he'd learned and his powers in order to keep the man off of him. He really appreciated Naruto's short lessons now, when it comes to hand to hand combat. It also helps when Bianca is giving support, using the shadows to separate them in order for Percy to catch his breath. And her arrows to keep the man from making killing blows.

Thalia and Luke were using a spear and sword respectively, against the Roots' own kunais. Thalia uses her sparks in her spear to briefly paralyze them while Luke using his dirty tricks, but they couldn't get a hit on those two. Even with Annabeth helping them by attacking them in their blind spots, they dodge and block every one of their moves.

Zoe and Phoebe, meanwhile, are using their hunting knives. Their training from Artemis and their extra strength from Artemis's blessing helped them get into par with the two Roots. But they're not even close to defeating them.

Lastly, Artemis is facing three of them. They were five, but she killed the other two. She's using her hunting knives and giving the roots a fight for their lives.

While fighting the Root, Naruto wonder why the Root agents haven't killed anyone. As he can see, Danzo want the Roots to capture him. And the Roots would kill anyone who gets in their way, unless…

His eyes widen as he found out the man's plans and push the leader back before throwing a fireball to disintegrate him. "Artemis, summon carriages to get the demigods out of here! Don't let any of them be captured! Demigods, disengage! NOW!"

Artemis didn't question him, knowing that his instincts are usually right. "You heard him. Move!" Artemis ordered. They didn't get away from their fights with Naruto behind them. Zoe looked back and Naruto was about to be stabbed and yelled out "NARUTO, LOOK OUT!" He turned around and quickly threw a punch, but the Root jumped back. But that didn't help much.

'CRACK'

Everyone heard that and saw in front of Naruto's fist the air was cracking like it was made of glass. The Roots Anbu were pushed back and slammed on to rocks breaking their necks killing them instantly. They all looked at Naruto, in shock. Some were gapping, some had their mouths on the ground, some has their eyes widen, and some are doing all three. Naruto was also wide eyed at what he did.

But he wanted to test something. He reached for the air and grabbed and, to his amazement, he can actually feel himself grabbing the air. He let go and turn back to them. So he can grab or crack the air around him. Nice.

"Well, this is new." Naruto said to himself, with a wicked smile. "Going have to test this out soon." He turned to the others, all of which still looked shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" They all asked/shouted, even Zoe and Phoebe couldn't hold back. The only one who didn't shout was Artemis, though she is curious about that as well.

Naruto looked at them and said "I don't know. Maybe a mutation to my bloodline like what happened when I was fighting Atlas, but I will figure it out." He then got on the carriage that had Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Annabeth, Percy, Luke, and Bianca on it, with Artemis being the one to ride it. He looks at Anko, who is in front of the carriages.

"So what are you going to do kaa-san?" Naruto asked his surrogate mother. "The back-up you had is gone now and we both know that you can't face this many people. You only option is to join or leave." Anko furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of what she what to do. Finally, she came up with something.

"I'll go with you, but only to get the people you captured." Anko said to her son. "That was the other part of the mission. At the very least, I'll complete that and lady Tsunade won't ban me from my dangos for failing my mission to get you."

Naruto shook his head at that and smirked. "You and your dangos, kaa-san." Anko merely grin at that.

"Says the brat who visits Ichiraku's Ramen ten times a week." The woman shot back. She got on the carriage with Naruto and right when she did, Naruto hugged her tightly, startling her.

"Missed you kaa-san." Naruto whispered to her, smiling softly. Anko smiled back, a rare smile she showed only a few people, and hugged back.

"Missed you too Naruto-kun." Anko whispered back. As the two finished hugging, Artemis got her deers in flight, with the others following her lead.

Thalia yelped and quickly grabbed Naruto's arm, her fear of heights controlling her emotions. Naruto chuckled at that and let her hold her, knowing that she's not going to let go of her. Anko's motherly instincts came in and narrow her eyes at Thalia. She will need to keep an eye on her. Probably the rest of the girls as well, seeing the jealous stares a couple of them were giving Thalia.

Her eyes widen when she saw the Empire State Building, the most impressive thing she seen in this world, and even more when they went up high and travel in Olympus.

As the chariots landed, Anko was looking around in shock at what she was seeing. What in kami's name did she get herself into? When they got off the chariots they went to the council room with Artemis growing to her godly height.

All of the demigods went into the chamber room, with the former traitors having fear gnawing in their heart. They wonder if they made the right decision into coming back, as they remembered that Zeus is not the most forgiving person.

Artemis got to the door and opened it and walked in while everyone else waited. All of them were nervous of what's going to happen in the chamber. While they are waiting, Naruto decided to explain where they are at and what they are waiting for to Anko.

Anko was shocked as hell to say the least to find out that the one you see as a son is the child of a god and that there were a whole camp for them and the gods and goddesses of greek myth are REAL and she is about to meet them. Normally, she would've called bullshit on that if it was someone else, but Naruto wouldn't tell her this unless he was absolutely sure.

Anko put her hand to her head, shocked out of her mind. "Wow, I knew I would expect shocking things in this trip, but I was not expecting this. I am very surprised, but the funny thing is, I believe you." The other demigods are surprise as well. Most people wouldn't believe it at first, until they saw proof. This woman must trust Naruto a lot.

Finally, they got the signal from Artemis to come in and all the demigods, the two hunters, and the snake mistress went in the room. All of them saw the gods in their thirty feet tall form, most of them wearing modern clothing. Hephaestus, in certain eyes, is in his Minato form, wearing his shinobi outfit. Only a few see him in that form and one of them was Anko, making her eyes widen.

Most of the demigods, Bianca, Zoe, Annabeth, and Phoebe immediately bow down to the gods while other the rest didn't. Luke, Naruto, Percy, Anko, and Thalia are one of the few who didn't. The one thing the five have in common is that they go against tradition.

Zeus scowls at that. "Aren't you suppose be kneeling down to us? Especially the traitors and the leader of them?" Naruto merely gave him a hard stare.

"With all due respect, Lord Zeus, this is not medieval times." Naruto said, being careful with his words. "This is the twenty first century, where people don't need to bow down to others to show respect. That tradition was in the past."

Zeus was about to yell at the boy for his insolence, when Poseidon spoke. "He's not wrong brother. They do not need to bow in order to show respect to us. Beside, most of us are tired with seeing our children bow down to us." Most of the gods agreed to that, even Athena agreed to it.

Some of the gods and goddesses smile at their children, only to be met with glares or blank looks. Even though they join back, they haven't forgiven the gods for basically forgetting them.

Bianca felt a little uncomfortable, seeing her dad for the first time in her really long youth, but she attempted to give him a smile. Hades responded with a smile of his own.

"Hello Annabeth, it's good to see you again." Athena said pleasantly. That surprises some of the gods, thinking that she would've been formal with her children. But apparently, they were wrong.

"Wow, never thought I hear Athena say something with emotion in her voice." Poseidon teased, making the goddess scowl at him. He ignored it and smile at his own child. "It's good to see you Percy."

"You too dad." Percy said, happy to see his dad a second time.

Naruto looked at Poseidon and said "That would kind of be my doing." talking about Athena being informal, scratching the back of his head. Then looked toward his father and said "Hey dad, good to see you after so long. This is Anko, my surrogate mother." He said, pushing Anko forward. "She taught me the things I needed to know to survive. Also took care of me and become my guardian."

Anko glared at him for putting her on the spot, which he responded with a cheeky grin. She decided to get at him for this later and look nervously up to Naruto's father, contrasting from her confident and sadistic personality. "H-h-h-hello sir well as Naruto said is true but I had to earn the respect."

Hephaestus gives Anko a warm smile and said "Thank you for being there for my son and raising him to be a fine young man. If he sees you as a mother, well, then any friend of my son is a friend of mine." Hearing him say that, Anko smiles at him, relieved.

"Now, that the introductions are done." Dionysus said, drinking his 'diet coke'. "Can we discuss all of the topics we have? Like with the bane of Olympus, the prophecy, what to do with the these demi-"

"Thank you, Dionysus, we get it." Athena interrupted the wine god. "The first topic we will discuss is what to do with the bane of Olympus." Poseidon snaps his finger and a tub with the sea serpent in it appeared.

"Now, that Ophiotaurus is in our hand, we are to ensure that the titans can't use it against us." Poseidon, but a few others disagree.

"We should kill it just to make sure it doesn't endanger us." Zeus proclaimed, with Ares immediately agreeing. If you say anything to do with the word destroy, he would immediately agree with it. Percy was about to yell out in protest, when Naruto quickly spoke in order to keep Squid Head's life in check.

"You will make a huge mistake if you do that, Zeus." Naruto warned, getting narrow eyes from the king of the god. "If you do that, it will reform and the enemies will go for it again. Kill it and you give the enemies another chance." The smarter gods, Athena, Hephaestus, Hades, and Artemis to count, see his point. It will be a bigger risk to kill it, since it will end up in tartarus, where any monster could bring it to Kronos.

Zeus, however, didn't see it that way. "Then what are we supposed to with it? Keep it?"

"It, it's a HE." Naruto interjected with a frown. "And why not? The little guy can be a good pet. Dad can easily build a tank, with the help of Poseidon."

"Why not bring it to dad's kingdom?" Percy asked. Everyone looks at him like an idiot except Anko.

"Jackson, I know you read at least a little bit of greek mythology." Naruto sighed in frustration. "And you should know that Zeus wouldn't allow his brother, either of his brothers, to keep the bane of Olympus with them." He didn't add that it was because he was overly paranoid, more so than anyone in this world. He may not respect Zeus, but he is careful when talking in front of the man, even if he doesn't show him the respect Zeus wants.

"So it's decided." Hera said. "The Ophiotaurus will be in Olympus, under the watchful eyes of the Olympians." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then as King of Olympus, I decree that the Ophiotaurus shall be kept on Olympus under guard so that he won't be used against the gods!" Zeus declared. The sky rumbled with the under, getting nearly everyone to roll their eyes at his theatrics. Why isn't he called the god of theater?

Percy pumped his fist in victory while the others smile at the fact that the sea serpent get to live. He doesn't deserve to get killed for the powers he didn't ask for.

"Now the next order of business. What's to be done with the three illegal children?" Zeus said, getting Thalia, Percy, and Bianca to freeze. Naruto eyes widen before scowling. He didn't think about Zeus bringing that up. He thought he would skip it, considering that one of the children is his OWN daughter.

"I say we kill them!" Ares growled, glaring at Percy. Percy matched with the glare of his own.

"I disagree, considering that it's one of my daughters." Hades clipped, glaring at Ares. Bianca felt some relief and warmth that her dad is defending her.

"I agree with my brother on that one." Poseidon piped in. "I'm not going to have my son killed because of paranoia."

"You don't have a say in it you two!" Zeus declared, getting glares from the two. "We three have bias opinions on the matter, so we don't have a vote on it!" The two of them scowl at that.

"Okay, we'll put a vote on it!" Zeus declared. "If you agree to have them killed, raise your hand." Only Ares raised his hand at that. "Whoever wants them to live, raise your hand." Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, and Athena raised their hand. Dionysus didn't vote, because he didn't really care about what happen with the demigods. And Hera didn't vote, since she doesn't want any conflict with Naruto, but couldn't stomach to vote for letting a child of _her__husband_ to live. Not because she loves Zeus, but because she's the goddess of marriage.

"So it's settled!" Zeus proclaimed. "The three demigods will live and we will see what will happen in the future." He was about to get on to the next topic, when Naruto interrupted.

"Lord Zeus I don't think Bianca, Thalia, and Nico will be the prophecy child." Naruto said. Zeus frown, silently asking him to explain so Naruto did. "Bianca and Nico are too old to become the prophetic children. And before you tell me your age, I want to remind you that the two of them been in the casino ever since the 1930s. So technically, they're at least seventy in years, though not physically or mentally."

The gods and goddesses consider his argument. He's got a good point. Since they're past that age because of the lotus casino, technically, they're not part of the prophecy. "But what about Thalia Grace?" Demeter asked.

Naruto responded immediately. "Did you forget how old she is now?" The immortal's eyes widen. They forgot that she was twenty-two now. But how come she didn't meet the prophecy at the time she turned seventeen?

Naruto continued. "She would've been part of the prophecy ten years ago, but was stopped when I gave her something. Technically, she isn't a demigod anymore. Most of her godly blood and DNA is gone, replace with my own chakra." The immortals were shocked to say to the least. Percy was shock as well. So that what Thalia meant when she said that Naruto saved her from the prophecy.

"Well, damn." Hermes said with whistle. "That was clever. Stopping her from being in the prophecy by giving her your blood. Are you sure you're not my son?" Naruto grin cheekily at the thief.

"Sorry, Hermes, but I'm a hundred percent Hephaestus son." Naruto said. "Maybe in another dimension, I might be your son." Hermes sulked at that.

"Okay, now on the next order of business." Zeus said. He then glared at the group of demigods, causing them to stiffen. "The traitors who would dare side with the titans!"

"Let him have a second chance!" Hermes immediately responded. "They are our children here!"

"We should kill them, right here and then." Ares said with a savage. The children of Ares glared at their father.

One of the braver ones spoke up. "Of course! Why would our own idiot of a father care about the fact that he's going to kill one of his own? I'm surprise not one of our mothers tried to castrate him!" Ares turned red at that.

"I think we should kill them as well." Athena said, trying not to flinch at the glares of her children. "They are a risk to the camp and to us. What make us to say that they won't attack us?"

Naruto looks at Athena with a frown. "Then what about the info of future attacks that the enemies are planning? That info would save us so much trouble Athena." Naruto countered "Plus you're better than that war loving warmonger idiot!" Athena sighs knowing Naruto is right about that.

Ares growled and was tempted to chop this guy in half. Not only because of the insult, but also because of the fact that he's suspect that he was the reason Dite broke up with him. He's already beginning to have blue balls. Ares summons his axe and rushed at Naruto, who pull one arm across his chest and made a fist. When Ares was close and swung the ax and Naruto swung his fist and something happened that shocks the gods and goddesses, meeting the ax was the cracking the air.

Naruto added more power to it and the ax shattered and Ares was shocked. Naruto used it to his advantage and grabs Ares head that has his helmet on. Naruto slams Ares head into the ground and clear white bubble forms and Naruto pushes hard destroying the helmet and then throws Ares away. When he lands Ares is out cold with blood running down his face.

Naruto turned to the other gods and goddesses, his anger controlling his better judgment once again. "Anyone else want to test me because I have one other target that I need to deal with."

All of them were shock at what they saw. I mean, they did see it during the fight, but to see that power up close? Athena gained up the courage to ask. "Who's the other target?"

Naruto turns to Apollo, with red fiery anger in his eyes. His muscles expand again like in the fight with Atlas, the veins are pure red destroying his shirt. Naruto jumps at Apollo. He punches the air again.

'CRACK'

The air in front of the fist begins to crack shattering the chest plate armor pushing Apollo back slamming against the wall knocking him out. "That was for manipulating Percy to attack and kill me on the quest you idiot." Naruto moves away and unseals a new shirt and puts it on.

Artemis heard what Naruto said. And from what the others can see, she is not happy. Not at all. "I'm going to talk to my twin brother after this." She muttered darkly. The males shiver at the dark voice that promised pain.

Naruto cleared his throat, getting the others to look at him. "Why not put them under my care? I'll give the suitable punishment and make sure none of them are spies. If they cause harm to the camp or Olympus in any way, I'll be held responsible for what they do." The demigods were shock that Naruto would do that, especially the traitors. They knew Naruto would defend them from the gods, but they didn't think he would take all responsibility for what they do.

Zeus didn't like the thought of Naruto keeping an eye on them. "How can we trust you?" Zeus demanded to him. "You are a descendant of a Titan, more specifically Atlas. You think we can trust you to watch these traitors?"

"Do you really want to deal with what two of your sons had to deal with?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow "Plus you weren't the only one to think that I was a spy. I am only going to say this once. I HATE ATLAS!" He yelled the last part to Zeus.

Zeus was about to argue, but Hephaestus defended Naruto. "Naruto has been helping us for years Zeus. He's my son and a champion of Athena. Plus, he loves everyone in the camp, see them as family. Do you actually think he would betray us?"

"And did you forget that you are a son of Kronos, father?" Athena piped in. "All of us Olympians have titan blood in us, so your point is mute." Zeus turned very red at that, that his word used back at him. But he managed to calm down.

"Fine, then." Zeus grumbled. "Those who want Naruto to be responsible for the traitors, raise your hand?" Demeter, Hermes, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, and Artemis raised their hands. "Those who oppose?" No one else raise their hand. Ares might've, but he's knocked out at the moment.

"Very well then." Zeus said, not happy about it. "The traitors will be under Naruto's watch. If they do one thing against us, Naruto will be punished instead of them." Naruto gulped a little at that. He hoped that none of them would cause trouble or he will give them hell.

"And now that last topic." Zeus declared. "Naruto's new power." Now it's Naruto turn to freeze up now. He had a bad feeling about that. "But first, wake up Apollo and Ares for the meeting."

Artemis and Athena did so, being one of the few Olympians to have medical knowledge, though not as good as their knocked out brother. With a little bit of nectar and a smack on the cheeks for both them, the two of them woke up.

"Who hit me?" Ares asked groggily, his head spinning. "Whoever did will face my shotgun!" Naruto whistles innocently, making some of the others snicker.

"Get up you two!" Zeus said/demanded. "We are going to discuss Naruto's powers." When the two of them got back to their seat, Zeus stared Naruto down. "Now tell me, what was that?"

Naruto rolls his eyes at Zeus attempt of intimidation. He faced the villagers, his sensei and mother, an s-rank nin who has a giant blade, a sand demon (which is part primordial), a crazy art bomber, a crazy puppeteer, and recently, his ancestor Atlas, so now all the fear in his body is either locked up or gone from his system.

"It's a bloodline from a clan that is mostly gone. The Uzumaki clan" Naruto said. "They are known for having enhanced stamina, strength that could outmatch ten pro-wrestlers, and are masters of sealing techniques. It took three great villages in order to take them down. But they took so many down with them; that about a quarter of the enemy was left. A few of us remain, in hiding, and in other villages or countries. But you are looking at the Heir of the clan."

Most of the people of the room are very shocked about that. The only ones who weren't, were Athena, Hephaestus, and Artemis, since they studied up on the elemental countries' history or been told about it to Naruto.

"I heard about that. The Cloud, Rock, and Mist, three out of five great hidden villages, fought the Uzumaki and barely won." Athena informed them, shocking everyone even more. "Being the last heir, there is a law that the last of clan the male must marry more than one wife in order to replenish those he lost." Athena continued. Naruto grumbled under his breath about that.

"And I really hate that law." Naruto mumbled out, though some of the women feel differently about that. "I don't want to be told who to marry. I don't marry for power, fame, or wealth. I would rather marry for love. I want to get to know my future wife because I think if i go back to that hellhole that I was born in, I am going to be used as a stud to breed. Love is what i want in a marriage." Naruto sighs after saying that. Some women that heard that perked up, wanting to be with Naruto.

Zeus narrows his eyes at him. "But what was that power you show? You didn't explain how you cracked my domain." Naruto sighs in frustration, wanting to skip that part of the conversation, but he knew Zeus isn't going to let go.

"Well. I only have one theory, and that is my bloodline mutated." Naruto says to Zeus. "How I did it is a mystery to me as well but I think there is more to this new power that I have to see. You saw what I can do and the new form right?" Zeus nods "Well that form is just new to me but it is not easy to explain. I have to explore this power first because I'm curious about this power as well."

"That power should be locked up!" Zeus responded immediately. "No mere demigod should have such ability!" Naruto narrows his eyes at him. Then he smiles evilly at him and everyone shivers at the smile.

"I think i found a way to test this out." While he said that he grabbed the air and pulled. Nothing happened, confusing them, then, they heard a noise. They all looked outside and they were shocked.

The ground was rippling. It shocked everyone half to death to see. Some roads were destroyed.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS!" screamed Aphrodite in fear. Naruto let go and the ground returned to normal but he looked at Zeus with red eyes.

"I don't like to be controlled. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT IN MY CHILDHOOD IN THAT HELLHOLE OF A VILLAGE!" Naruto said, yelling the second part. "So choose your next words carefully because you don't want me as an enemy."

Zeus felt both fear and anger. How dare that boy threaten him! He is the king of the gods, the ruler of Olympus. He can turn this boy into dust if he wants to. He was about to do just that when he saw the glares of most of the gods, the strongest being Hephaestus. Zeus gritted his teeth. Despite his desire to kill the boy, he does not want to be enemies of most of this council. So he stayed quiet.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Athena cleared her throat. "Okay, so this is our final discussion. Naruto will study more about his new power and we the Olympians, won't interfere with his studies in any way." She gave her father a pointed look at that. "Now, all the demigods are dismissed."

All the demigods let out breaths of relief, including Naruto. All of them got out of this meeting with their heads still attached. All of them exits the council door, with Naruto at the front.

Soon, there was a party at Olympus. It was fun for many of them, though Naruto was real uncomfortable with the advances from the nymphs. Whenever he was away from his friends, a nymph would always ask for alone time with him or for a dance. Luckily, although strangely, his female friends would always chase them away before Naruto could respond, Anko, Thalia, and Zoe mainly the ones do it.

He mainly danced with Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and most surprisingly, Zoe. Though he did force her to dance, telling her to have fun and it's just two friends dancing. He never noticed that each of the females was glaring at each other.

Though the embarrassing situation was when Khione join in. When he first saw her in the party, he paled a bit. She made several advances and obvious flirts, causing him to turn tomato red. When she kissed him on the cheek, Percy, Grover, and a couple of nymphs and minor gods to hold back Thallia, Anko, and Zoe. Artemis, Athena, Annabeth, and Bianca, meanwhile, are glaring at Khione as she disappeared in the ice.

The girls made sure no other nymph or minor god would be near Naruto after that.

After that Poseidon pulls Naruto aside to somewhere quiet and when they get there Naruto sees Hestia and his father. "What is up?"

"Naruto you asked the three of us to help look for the biju in our domain." Naruto nods at that. "Well we found four of them Hestia found the two tails, your father found the four tails and I found the three and eight tails." Naruto's eyes light up and Poseidon asks "Did you find any?"

"Yeah I found the nine tails. Please, give them to me." The three pulled out the four canisters and Naruto seals them away. "Now we only have four left. Remember you can't let Zeus know about this. He would throw a hissy fit." The three nodded in agreement. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Naruto." said Hestia, with her signature comforting smile. "Hope you can find all of them." Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain and they all know that the scream came from Apollo. Sounds like Artemis is chatting with him.

"Do you think he'll recover?" Poseidon asked them. They heard another scream of pain and they all agree that Apollo probably won't recover for a while. That brought a smile to all of them, even Hestia. She doesn't like the fact Apollo used a boy to try and kill Naruto.

(Camp Half-Blood)

The demigods, the hunters, Anko, and Artemis returned to Camp Half-Blood. They were met with cheers, with Medalis hugging the life out of Naruto. Inside, she's very nervous of how Naruto will take it that she lost his belt. Before Percy could go train he felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned around to see a very scary Naruto. "Where do you think you are going?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding nearly demonic.

"I-I-I'm going to train." Percy stuttered, scared half to death. "Oh no you don't you are going to the council room to be punished with the others for sneaking out and making my little sister worry herself about my belt vanishing." Medalis looked at Percy with anger.

"You took the belt?!" Yelled an angry Medalis. Percy gulped, silently hoping his father would help him out of this.

Naruto knew what he was thinking. "Jackson your father will not help you. So you're punishment along with the ones who came back from the titans is to be decided by the council and I would like a hunter there as well. Council meeting in Five minutes."

Percy, Luke, and the other demigods were incredibly nervous. They all knew that Naruto will give them hell for what they did.

(Council Room)

The leader of the cabins, Chiron, Anko, Artemis, and the hunters are all in the room, along with Luke as well as the ones who were in the quest.

"First off, I would like to congratulate the group that saved Artemis." Chiron said to them. "Without you, we would've already been at war with the titans." The group smile at each other. They are glad they delayed the war, enough that they could prepare themselves for battle. "And secondly, I would like to discuss the punishments for many of our demigods as well as the release of our prisoners."

Luke and Percy and the others who left pale a little once again at that, seeing the stern look Chiron gave them. "Percy, you went into a quest you weren't chosen in, _again_, and stolen a possession of Hephaestus. The punishment will scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush, cleaning the Pegasus stalls, extra training with Naruto, and also, with a call from Sally, some tutoring with Naruto as well."

THUMP

Everyone turn to see Percy on the ground, with swirls in his eyes. The Stolls felt some sympathy for Percy, having the punishment of cleaning the Pegasus stalls and cleaning toilets once or twice. Okay, many times. Then Chiron turned to the traitors, making them stiffen at his look.

"Demigods, for siding with the titans for two years, you are going to be staying at the dungeon for a bit, with Cally handling you." All of them paled. They all heard of Cally's reputation with torturing. "You'll be staying there for at least three months; you'll do every single chore in this camp along with Naruto's special training." They paled even more at that.

"And now to the last topic, the shinobi we captured." Chiron said. Dionysus, who was away from the demigods, snapped his finger and the shinobi and kunoichi appeared in the room, chains tied around their wrists.

Anko, who was with Yugao, Kurenai and Hana and her dogs, think that they have seen better days. Jiraiya is the one who looks the worst out of three of the teams, crumpled and beaten. The guys wince at that while the girls and Naruto smiled with glee.

"They are relatively unharmed, except for the toad sage." Chiron informed. "They don't have any fatal injuries or ones that would cripple them." Anko nodded.

"That's good. As for Jiraiya, don't worry about it." Anko assured. "Every woman that met the man wanted to castrate him and beaten him down, but somehow, he always get back up."

"That's right!" Jiraiya suddenly said, jumping back, like he hadn't been tortured for days. "And all that time in there got me time to think of what to write for my research! It should do well with all the other research I did when I forced Naruto into that brothel! Those ladies had a fun time with him, they didn't even ask for pay!" When he finished saying that, Naruto was in front of his with his fist out and the air cracking, pushing Jiraiya back slamming him into the wall, knocking him out with blood coming out of his head.

Every woman looks at Naruto who is back in his seat giving. Naruto looks at Artemis and her hunters and said "Do whatever painful thing to him."

"THANK YOU!" Artemis and the hunters yelled in glee. They dragged the unconscious Jiraiya, whose scream was muffled by the many hunters.

"...Okay, moving on." Chiron finally said. "You can have them back, IF, you swear that they won't attack us again from now on and stop trying to capture Naruto." The shinobi look down shamefully at that.

Anko furrowed her eyebrows. "I'll have to talk about with Lady Tsunade, but I think the terms are doable. I can't promise anything with the other villages or any Root ANBU." Chiron was confused about the Root ANBU, but Naruto told him that he will tell him later.

"I'm glad we have an accord then." Chiron said. "You may leave with the prisoners." With that, the chains on the leaf nins were gone. Before they were gone though, Anko hugs Naruto tightly.

"I'll miss you sochi." Anko whispered to her surrogate son. Naruto smile and hug back.

"I'll miss you too kaa-san." Naruto whispered back. With that, Anko disappeared along with the other nins. Even Jiraiya, after the hunters were finish with him

After that, the former traitors went with Cally to the prison, fear eating them up. Her laughing gleefully doesn't help any matters.

"Good luck Luke!" Naruto called out to his friend. "You're going to need it!" Luke merely gulps. He feels that he's going to regret that stupid decision of joining the titans the minute he gets in that prison.

"Alright the rest of you, get training! And get your brothers and sisters, now!" Naruto commanded the council. They all nodded immediately and they quickly went to get their siblings. Naruto created a couple of clones to help the other train. He even created a clone for Bianca, since he needed to train with his powers.

An hour later, everyone was training. As the others were training, Naruto was on the sea water, practicing using his new powers. Learning how much power to put into the swing and in his new form which he calls devastation form. "This is going to be interesting."

He knew that he needs to learn quickly. He has a bad feeling that a lot of things are going to happen over the years. Templars, the Akatsuki, the other villages aiming for him, Titans, and finding the other biju. He hoped the others are prepared for everything in time. They are going to need all the training he could give him.

He's not going to lose his family to anyone.

**Spirit: And that the final chapter.**

**Phoenix: Damn that was long.**

**Spirit: Yeah, but it was worth finishing. Now that I'm finished, I can focus on finishing the reading story and then do the Maelstrom of Cocoon.**

**Phoenix: What about the sequels and i have to say this about the reading story. ARTEMIS WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE.**

**Spirit: ...What spurred this on?**

**Phoenix: Some really wants Artemis with Percy in the reading story and I say NO!**

**Spirit: Was it on reviews or did someone PM you about it?**

**Phoenix: Reviews.**

**Spirit: Okay. Well, about the sequel, we are probably going to do it after Maelstrom of Cocoon, due to the amount of votes there are for that one.**

**Phoenix: Well ok I will help you with it.**

**Spirit: Thanks. And if we can't find a beta for my other stories, do you think you can help out with them?**

**Phoenix: Sure I will help.**

**Spirit: Thanks Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: No problem. Well i can say this I had fun helping my friend with this story we hope you liked it and we also hope you like the sequel and we will see you later everyone.**

**Spirit: Remember to review, favorite, and follow.**


	26. Author's Note: It's posted

**Hello readers. The sequel has been posted. It's called Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth. Go on my profile and see it now. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**


End file.
